The Hero's Ordeal: Strike Wizards
by The Rocket Gamer
Summary: Part of an ongoing series. When the Neuroi disrupts a late night game session in modern day, a group of boys are called upon by a mysterious being called "The Writer", whom sends them across dimensions to the Strike Witches universe. These boys must now fight alongside the Witches against the Neuroi until the Writer is able to bring them home to their dimension. (contains Hentai)
1. The Witches Aren't Alone Anymore (Pt 1)

**Hello there! I'm the Rocket Gamer! If you have or have not seen me before, either way, I welcome you to... The Hero's Ordeal! A series of fan fictions following around one OC by the name of Tony Kurosaki, going on over-the-top adventures, mainly featuring anime, video games, and possibly other types of media! After reading "The 501st C** **onjoined Fighter Wing" by Gloria Conehead (which has actually been taken down from the archives, unfortunately), I wanted to try doing my own version of the story, but following the canon plot of the first season. Also, like that story, there's going to be MULTIPLE male OCs in this story as well, but to make things more over-the-top, they're also going to be based off YouTubers as well! The character list below is as follows!**

 **Tony Kurosaki [Protagonist] (Yours Truly)**

 **Kona Shinkawa [Deuteragonist] (iKonakona)**

 **Will Allen (RabbidLuigi)**

 **Brock Macmillen (Moo Snuckel)**

 **Craig Reinhardt (MiniLadd)**

 **Brian Hanby* Marcelle (The Terroriser)**

 **Tyler Colburn (I AM WILDCAT)**

 **Johnny Dennis* Vetterlein (H2O Delirious)**

 **Lui Calibre _(YouTuber of same name)_**

 **Logan Atkins (Fawful's Minion)**

 **David (Daithi De) Nogla _(also YouTuber of same name)_**

 ** _*Real Last Name_**

 **So with all of our male OC crew accounted for and ready to be dispatched... Let's go over some disclaimers. First, Strike Witches is created and owned by Shimada Humikane, and the anime is produced by Studio Gonzo for Season 1, and by AIC Spirits for Season 2. The story will take off at the beginning of the 3rd episode. And with all due respect, The Chaos Theatre does not and most likely will not endorse this fan fiction in any approval method of any sort. Now then, with THAT out of the way... BEGIN THE STORY!**

* * *

 ** _The Hero's Ordeal: Strike Wizards_**

 ** _Episode 1: The Witches Aren't Alone Anymore (Part 1)_**

Tony Kurosaki was just hanging by his gaming desktop one night, playing a game of Team Fortress 2, with a group of friends across YouTube, conjuring up a team of REDs, ready to push the payload cart up to the BLU Team's HQ on Upward Mountain.

Tony is talking with his friends in Skype as they go over the plans of how they're going to push the cart.

"All right, guys. Let's go over the plan, the BLU's Demoman is going to be setting up stickies right outside where the cart is. Kona, you've got that ÜberCharge ready?" He asked him. "Fully charged." Kona confirms. "You and Brian will run out to the cart, activating the charge before the Demo detonates the stickies. Buying us time to push the cart. You two got it?" They both nod their heads.

"Okay, Craig. You've got your Cloak and Dagger?" Craig nods in response. "'Kay. You'll sneak across to the back outside of the spawn point, disguise yourself, kill the Engineers and sap any buildings around." Tony said. "Got it." Craig replied.

"Now, Tyler. Once that bomb is halfway to the second point, you go and build a sentry above and upgrade it as much as you can." He said. "All right." Tyler replied. "Will, Brock, David, and Lui will provide support for you guys to keep them off your backs." Tony said. "Wait a minute, you came up with this idea. What are you going to do?" Brock asked.

"Do or die, I'm gonna slice those bastards heads off while Johnny and Logan push the cart as much as they can." Tony told them. (Administrator): _"Mission begins in 10 seconds..."_ "Alright, you guys ready?" Tony asked. The guys all shout "YEAH!" in response.

" _5... 4... 3... 2... 1... To the cart!_ " The boys rush on their way as Kona and Brian fake out the other team, activating the ÜberCharge to keep themselves safe from the explosion damage.

"Alright. Scouts! Roll out!" Brian shouted as Johnny and Logan start pushing the cart to the first checkpoint. "Guys, I'm seeing a sentry up ahead. I'll go and take it out." Craig says as he runs over to the Engie nest. "FREEDOM!" Tony shouts as he slices the Soldiers one by one with his Half-Zatoichi, clearing the way for the Scouts.

Craig sneaks up to the Engineer, backstabs him, then saps all the buildings in the spot. "Johnny, Logan. It's all clear for now. Push it!" He says as they are able to reach the first checkpoint. "Alright, Logan. Keep on pushing this thing!" Johnny said to him. "Soldier with a Zatoichi up ahead! I'll take care of him." Tony says as he prepares to duel his opponent.

"Come on, then!" Tony says as he charges at the Soldier, but unfortunately loses and is down for 10 seconds. "Crap, I'm down! Will! Cover for me!" Tony shouted in chat. "I'm on it!" Will says as he rocket jumps his way across the map to enemy lines, firing off his Air Strike, eliminating the Soldier, Pyro and Demoman, and market gardening a Sniper below.

"I got 'em! Logan, how are you and Johnny holding up?" Will asked. "We're doing just fine, Will. We've reached the second checkpoint." Logan replied. "All right, guys, I'm back! Tyler, better move that sentry up to the next spawn point." Tony said as he respawned. "Alright. Moving out now." Tyler said as he grabbed his buildings and move to the next spawn point.

"Tony, the next checkpoint is up top a railing slope, the other team is bound to stop us there, what should we do?" Lui asked. "Hmm, about you go and check for Spies? The rest of us are going to try and help the Scouts push the cart." Tony ordered. "Okay then. Good luck." Lui said as he ran off to look for Spies.

"Okay, guys, you see the next checkpoint up there? We're going to have to help Johnny and Logan if we're going to make it to the top. Wildcat (Tyler), stay here and look out for incoming spies. MiniLadd (Craig), get out there and cover Lui's ass." He said.

"Okay, I'll wait here until you guys make it to that checkpoint." Tyler accepted. "I hope you know what you're doing." Mini said as he went to go and help Lui. "Alright, everyone else, let's go and help push the cart." The other boys ran outside to go help push the cart with Johnny and Logan. "Delirious (Johnny), you guys in need of any help there?" Kona asked. "Oh thank god! Took you guys long enough! Get over here already and help us push!" Johnny shouted to them.

The boys all pushed the cart while fighting off the other players rushing at them. "Everyone! Keep pushing!" Brian shouted before Johnny gets backstabbed. "OH SHIT! I died!" He yelled as the team was set on fire while killing off the Spy and Pyro. "Damn it! Kona, heal us!" Brian shouted as Kona did all he can to keep himself and his team from burning to death.

"Kona. How long until the next charge?" David asked. "Just 15% percent left. Hang on." Kona said as the team reaches the third checkpoint. The boys are soon ambushed by the BLU Demoman, firing off a set of stickies by the cart, then soon detonating them, dealing severe damage to the RED team. "Crap! We've got to split! Brian! Will! Keep pushing the cart! Tyler, protect them with your sentry." Tony said.

"Don't worry, Tony. We've got this under control!" Tyler shouted as he sets up his sentry again. "Alright. Kona, Brock, Logan, follow me!" Tony says as they all make a mad dash back to the nearest spawn point. They open the garage door to find Johnny, alive and well.

"Johnny, you're just about time! The others are in need of assistance." Tony said to him. "Kona, switch to your Quick-Fix and follow him outside." He orders Kona. "Right. ( _switches weapons)_ So, Johnny. Ready to head out?" Kona asks, with Johnny nodding his head in response.

"Okay. Look out, bitches! Delirious is on his way!" He shouts as he and Kona run back into battle. "Lui, how are things going for you?" Tony asks him through the call. "Um... I kinda got my hands full right now, bro! Bastards are showing up everywhere I go!" Lui said. "Craig, how are things on your end?" "I've just found a sentry nest in the other team's base." He reported.

"Okay, Will, how far are you and Brian at from the drop zone?" "We're almost inside the base, we'll need all the support we can get." Will stated. "There are multiple sentries up ahead, but don't worry. Craig's got you covered." Tony said to him. "Brock, I want you to stay at that spot outside spawn and take out anyone who walks out the base, Logan and I are going to help push the cart."

"Alright, guys. Godspeed to you!" Brock says as he left to go sniping. "Come on, Logan. We've got a bomb to drop." Tony says as the two ran back into battle.

Tony charges right into an enemy Scout, slashes at his head and continues his way over to the cart. "Logan. Head in the other way. I've got this!" Tony orders him. "Okay, I'm going in." Logan responds, running in to the enemy base. "Hang on, guys! I'm coming!" Tony yelled. "I'm fully charged! Tell me when you're ready!" Kona said. _"The bomb has almost reached the final terminus!"_

"Push it! Push it! Push it!" Johnny repeatedly shouted. "Hey, Brock! We might need some help over here!" Craig said. "Hold on! I'm on my way!" Brock said as he ran to the near safe spot to snipe. "Oh god, look out!" He shouted when he found a Soldier charging at them. The Soldier fires a rocket at them as they take more damage.

Brock fires at his head, effectively killing him. "Alright, Kona. Now's about a good time to activate the charge." Tony said. "Sure, but where's Lui? We haven't heard from him yet." Kona stated before he sees the rest of the other team being burned alive. "Doing just fine. You're clear to drop the bomb." Lui responded.

"Kona, charge me!" Tony shouted. "Okay!" Kona replies as he follows Tony charging into the enemy's spawn point to try and taunt kill an opponent. He is successful in his attempt as an Engineer had chosen the most unfortunate time to head back into battle. "Almost there! Just a few more inches to the drop zone!" Will said.

The rest of the team successfully pushes the bomb into the hole, blowing up the base, and declares victory. Tony takes a screenshot of the end score, when suddenly, a black stingray-like jet flew straight out of the hole and into the sky, and photo bombed the picture. "What the...? Holy shit! Guys! Did you just see that?" Tony questioned the team.

"What? What did you see?" Lui asked. "I think I might have saw it, too." Johnny responded. "So did I." Brian restated. "That's odd. What was that...? Wait, what the hell?!" Tony said as the game suddenly crashed. "Hey, the game crashed! Alright, what in god's name is going on?" Brock asked, seeing as the other's game session had crashed along with Tony's.

"I haven't got a single clue." Tony said. "Hey, Tony. Did you say you saw some black jet fly out of the drop zone earlier did you?" Will asks him. "Yeah. I took a screenshot right after the match had ended, the jet came flying out of nowhere and bombed the photo." He responded. "Do you think you can show us what you've took? We need to know what happened." Kona asked Tony. Tony pulls up the screenshot, and is mortified of what he sees.

"Dear god, this can't be real. Okay, I'm going to pull up my screen now. But you guys are not going to believe of what you're about to see in this screenshot. You guys ready?" They all nod their heads. "Okay. This what I saw before the game crashed." Tony says as he shows his computer screen to everyone in the call as they, too, can't believe what they're seeing.

"No way... Is that what I think it is?" Kona asks. "Have any of you guys seen the anime Strike Witches?" Tony asks them. They all say "Yes." in response. "Then yeah. That thing you're seeing is definitely a Neuroi." He confirms. "I am at a lost of words from what I'm just seeing." Logan said. "Yeah, this like some kind of X-Files bullshit or whatever." Johnny replied.

"Tony, is there a custom model for a Neuroi ship on the Internet somewhere?" Craig asked. Tony searches for one, but doesn't get any valid results. "Nope. There's not a single one at all." "Hmm, it can't be a hack, because no one on the server was using cheats during the game. So what? Is this leading up to something?" Brian questioned.

"Maybe, but I think we all better call it a night. It's getting late." Tony says, seeing the time on his clock is 11 P.M. "Alright. Well, let's try and forget what happened and sleep it over. It should probably fix over by tomorrow." Johnny said. "Okay then. I'm off to bed. See you guys tomorrow." Tony said to them as they say their 'good-byes' for the night. Tony turned off the computer, walked over to his room, and got into bed, already sleeping.

 ***8:00 A.M.***

Tony wakes up the next morning, eats some breakfast, and got dressed. As he was going to turn on his computer, the power switch didn't turn it on at all. "Huh? That's weird. I thought I had it plugged in." He checks to find that it is plugged in. He presses the power switch again, but the computer still doesn't turn on. "What the hell is going on? I better call Tyler to see if he can help me." He takes out his phone and opens up Skype to call for Tyler.

Meanwhile, Tyler was just starting to eat breakfast, when he is suddenly called by Tony over Skype. He picks up the phone as he greets him with: "Morning, dude. What's up?" "Tyler, you remember about that game we had with the guys last night?" Tony asks him. "Yeah, what's wrong?" He asks him back. "See if you can turn on your computer." Tyler walks over to his desktop, presses the power switch, but it doesn't turn on.

"The hell?" "Is it plugged in?" Tony asked. "Yep, sure is. But it isn't doing anything." Tyler says to him. Tony quickly realizes by that note alone, something was wrong. "Quick! Get the others in the call!" He tells Tyler. "What...! Uh, okay." He replies. "I'm gonna go grab some stuff in-case something happens, and you and the others should probably do so, too." He orders. "Okay then." "Good, I'll be back in a sec'!"

Tony runs into his room, grabs whatever he finds necessary into his backpack, his gaming laptop, mouse, headset, and for hygienic equipment, a towel, swimming trunks, just in case, and a toothbrush, already packed in its own case. Before he leaves his room, Tony looks at the katana hanging up in it's own pedestal, it which he called it the "Half-Zatoichi", originating from TF2.

Tony thinks to himself: _'Hmm, maybe I shouldn't take it with me.'_ Then he remembers about last night, which made him rethink that over: _'No way. I definitely saw a Neuroi in the game, it wasn't trolling me. Better take it with me then.'_ He mentally says as he holsters the sword on his back and puts on his backpack. He closes the door and takes his phone to check up on Tyler as he comes back into the call with the rest of the crew.

"So, I'm guessing you guys are dealing with the same problem as Tyler and me as well, are you?" Tony asked them. "Yeah, this wasn't trolling us. This is for real and it's sabotaged our computers, probably for good." Kona said. "What do you think is going to happen now?" David asked. "I'm not sure, but I bet something bat-shit crazy is going to happen." Tony pondered.

"Anyways, you guys got your gear all packed?" He asked the group. They all nod their heads. "Alright, now let's stay calm and-" He was interrupted when he suddenly felt an earthquake rumbling on his feet. "Oh god! What's happening?!" Johnny questioned, terrified. "Great, some Neuroi destroys our game in one night, and now we've got an earthquake?" Will complained.

Then the unthinkable happened. "What the hell? Is that? What the-?! I _*statics*_ su* _statics*_ ing me _*statics*_ HELP!" Brian says before the guys lose connection from him. "Brian? Brian?! What happened? Huh? * _statics_ *" The guys lose connection with Kona as well.

"Kona! * _statics*_ " **Then went Logan,** "Logan! * _statics*_ " **Will,** "Will?! *statics*" **Brock,** "Brock?! * _statics*_ " **Lui,** "Lui! * _statics_ *" **Johnny,** "Delirious?! * _statics*_ " **David,** "Nogla?! * _statics*_ " **Craig,** "MiniLadd! * _statics*_ " **and then finally, Tyler.**

"What the? I've lost all connection with them?!" Tony said to himself. Then, out of nowhere, a portal rift high in the sky opens. Tony stares at the ground, as he appears to be floating off from it. He realizes that he is being pulled into the portal. He tries to reach back down, but the gravitational force is too strong. He screams as he is thrown into the dimensional rift with the portal closing in on him.

Tony gets up from the floor and can't believe where he is. "Oh god, where am I? Where the hell did the guys go?" He asks himself before he turns around and finds them stacked up on top of each other. "*gasps* Guys! Oh! Thank god, you're all okay!" "We sure are... Uh, guys? I think we can get up now." Kona says as the rest of the guys tidy themselves up.

"Now then, where in the blazes are we?" Will asked. "I don't know, but it kind of reminds me of that one place in Kingdoms Hearts II where it was pathway between Twilight Town and The World That Never Was. Only difference here is that, it's a lot brighter around here." Tony described. "Yeah, you're probably right about that. It kind of does look like that place." Will confirmed.

"Wait a minute, you guys brought weapons, too?" Tony asks them. "Well, you told us to pack in-case something like this happens, and we all thought of bringing our own weapons as well." Johnny said. Tony looks around to find them holstering weapons that he wasn't expecting them to be carrying.

Will happens to be carrying the Air Strike from TF2, Brian is holding the Tomislav minigun, also from TF2, Tyler has Moss-12 Shotgun from the Uncharted games, Johnny is holding two lever-action shotguns in both hands, Lui has nothing else but a flamethrower, Craig has a .357 caliber revolver in his right hand, carrying what looks like the Sapper, yet again from TF2, Brock seems to be carrying what looks like some kind of anti-tank rifle, Logan is carrying a double barrel hunting shotgun, David is holding a WWII Panzerschreck rocket launcher in his arms, and Kona is holding an M1 Thompson in his right hand. "You know what? I'm not going to bother asking where you got those..." Tony said to them, completely astonished.

"Hello, who goes there? Hello?" Someone said. "Who the hell was that?" Brian questioned. "Sorry if you guys can't see me but uh... Greetings! I am the owner of the rift or whatever you call this place." The voice said. "Okay, someone we can at least talk to in here. So, who are you then?" Logan asked. "Just call me the 'Writer'." The voice told him. "The Writer, huh? *scoffs* How original." Logan said.

"Alright, alright, alright. That aside, let's focus on the main problem here." The Writer said. "Listen, the reason that you're all here is because the Neuroi has specifically targeted you as a new source of power." The Writer explained.

"Wait, how was the Neuroi able to transport to our world like there was some kind of dimensional portal that they opened up for themselves? That doesn't make any sense." Craig inquired, before getting slapped back in the head by Johnny. "You dumbass! They're an alien race, how else would they be able to get into our world?!" He shouted.

"Okay, but what are we doing here in this rift?" Kona asked. "I've sent you all here to protect you from any possible threat the Neuroi could've had on you, should either of you try to ignore them and move on." The Writer explained. "I see..." Kona understood. "Alright, since the Neuroi had fucked with all of your computers, I'm going to try and purge the threat and stop them from spreading across your world, before you-know-what happens. But I'm going to have to send you to another dimension for now." The Writer told them.

"What dimension are we headed for?" Tony asked. "Okay, I'm afraid we're running low on time, I'm teleporting you over to the Strike Witches universe! You're going to have to stay there while I eliminate the Neuroi threat in your world. I don't know how long it'll take me, but rest assured, the Neuroi will be out of your system until the time comes for you to return home." The Writer said. "Wait! How long are we going to be staying there?!" Tony asked loudly as the boys were getting ready to head off.

"I don't know. Maybe a couple months or so. Either way, you'll need to go there to meet with the Witches and stop the Neuroi there!" The Writer said as he opened another portal and sent the guys towards it. "Good luck out there, guys! You're gonna need it!" He says as the boys are floating further away from the rift, being sent over to the Strike Witches Universe.

* * *

 **~Strike Witches Universe, 501st Joint Fighter Wing Base, Britannia, 8:00 A.M.~**

The Strike Witches were all addressed to the briefing room to be introduced to their newest member: Sergeant Yoshika Miyafuji from the Fuso empire. Minna clapped her hands to get everyone's attention before saying, "Your attention please. Good morning. Quick announcement: if you hadn't met her yesterday, this is our new recruit. This is Yoshika Miyafuji..."

"Thank you for having me." Yoshika added. "I'm looking forward to meeting all of you!"

"Miyafuji's rank is Sergeant, which makes her the same rank as you, Lynne, so do you mind helping her settle in?" Minna asked.

The one named Lynne gasped before saying, "Okay." Lynne had a white button-up shirt under a light grey vest. Both were covered by a black jacket. There was also a green tie around her collar. She had light tan hair with blue eyes, and she also had green and brown striped socks.

"Good," Minna said. "Now all the documents, clothing, rank, insignia, and identification you need are in here." She gestured to a package, containing a Walter PPK pistol. Yoshika grabbed the Walter PPK off of what she assumed was hers and politely handed it back to Minna, insisting that she didn't need a gun. After this, Mio Sakamoto chuckled and made a comment about how Yoshika's fascinating to watch.

Suddenly, one girl stood up, shouted "That's it!" in irritation, and stormed off. Until...

*WHOOSH*

The doors flew open as a portal had opened up behind them when a group of boys had been forced out from it, all dog piling up on each other before the portal closes in on them. "Arrgh! Good god! Since when did going through portals become such a chore?" Tony inquired. The boys all murmured about their bumpy dimension trip before Will shut them up.

"Hold it for one minute, guys. Do you recognize this place?" He asked them. "Hmm, this looks like the briefing room from the 501st Joint Fighter Wing Base." Kona says before he realizes: "Wait a second! This is the briefing room!" Kona confirms loudly. "Uhh... Guys...?" Brian called for them. "What's wrong, Brian?" David asked him.

"Look around you..." Brian told them. The guys take a look at what's in front of them as they are now in presence of the actual 501st Joint Fighter Wing. The one and only Strike Witches!

"Whoa... Um, hey... Hello... How's it going...?" Will muttered, blushing at the fact that he and the guys are in the same room with a group of girls they recognize from that anime they've watched...

 _ **END...**_

 _ **Opening Theme: Yoko Ishida - Watashi ni dekiru koto (To Do What I Can) (Strike Witches Theme)**_

* * *

 **Hey! You've reached the end of the first chapter. First off, thanks for reading my first Strike Witches fan fiction. For someone who stuck with mainly a simliar anime series (I.S.) on FanFiction, this one was kind of fun for me to write. Anyways, if you enjoyed this chapter and want to see more of this, follow/favorite the story if you want to, leave a review/comment down in the box below, and while you're at it, have a look at my other stories if you're interested. And as I mention this in my other stories, constructive criticism is always welcome! Fanfiction isn't the only thing I do. Be sure to check out my YouTube channel, where in my opinion, I put more effort into the videos that I make compared to writing these stories. Links are in my profile page. So this has been the Rocket Gamer, and until then, I'll see you guys in the next chapter. Good-bye, my friends!**

* * *

 **A/N: Chapter revised as of January 15th, 2017**


	2. The Witches Aren't Alone Anymore (Pt 2)

**Tony: Alright, let's see here... Hmm...**

 **Kona: Hey Tony! What are you up to right now?**

 **Tony: What the...! Kona, Brock? What are you guys doing here?**

 **Brock: Looking for you. What are** ** _you_** **doing** ** _here?_**

 **Tony: Oh that... I was just going to introduce the next chapter.**

 **Brock: Well, Tony, give 'em an intro.**

 **Tony:** ** _*clears throat*_** **Hello, once again, readers! I'm the Rocket Gamer and welcome back to the Strike Witches/Wizards arc of the Hero's Ordeal!**

 **Kona: Hold on a sec. You're the Rocket Gamer?**

 **Tony: * _shushes_ * ****_Just roll with it..._** **Anyways, after reading the comments for the first chapter, I was surprised to find you guys right on board with the** **characters based off YouTubers and all that, so, I'll try my hardest to keep their personalities intact.**

 **And since I've got a couple of comments since last time, might as well respond to them while I have the chance.**

 _ **NCGaming:**_ **Don't worry, you'll see them in action later in this chapter.**

 _ **zergdramon:**_ **You may not have known, but I've already read through the chapters of your fanfic.** **I'm enjoying it. Still holding out for the next one. Glad you're enjoying this story of mine's.**

 _ **New Universe Returns:**_ **Things are about to get hectic, but not _that_ hectic. Maybe if it was just one of the guys alone, but not when there's more than one.**

 _ **Oracle Command:**_ **Errr... Not by a long shot, but you were close. I still have yet to decide whether or not that most of, or possibly, all the guys are going to become wizards, so just keep reading and you'll see for yourself.**

 **Now then, let's continue on with the story, but before we do that, let's have the narrator fill you in on what happened last time. So until then, just sit back and read on.**

* * *

 _When Tony and his friends were playing a simple game of Team Fortress 2, they come across a Neuroi inside the game before it crashes on all of them. The next day, they were forced into a dimension rift where they meet "The Writer", a mysterious being who has summoned them to keep them safe from the oncoming Neuroi threat. The Writer plans to purge the Neuroi in their world, but in the meantime, the boys will have to fight alongside the 501st Joint Fighter Wing, better known as the Strike Witches, in their world, until the day comes when they can finally return home..._

 _ **Opening Theme (Kona's Theme/Main Theme): Team Nekokan - No Sleep Until Clear!**_

* * *

 ** _Episode 2: The Witches Aren't Alone Anymore (Part 2)_**

 **~501st Joint Fighter Wing Base, Britannia, 8:05 A.M.~**

Both groups from both sides of the briefing room are left dazzled of what they see in front of them. The boys are in a daze when seeing the girls in their plane of reality, and the girls are in a daze after seeing them just coming out of nowhere from some dimensional rift.

Just when Brian was about to speak, he gets tackled down to the floor by Captain Barkhorn. "I've captured one of the intruders. Eila, help me out here." Barkhorn demanded. "Wait? What the hell's going on?" Logan asks before he's grabbed from behind by the one named Eila. "* _grunts_ * Hey, what's the big deal? Let us go!" Logan demanded.

"No, not until you tell us who you all are." Barkhorn said to him. "We'll tell you guys if you let our friends go." Kona told them. "There's no way we're trusting any of you. You all could be a group of guys who just wants to sabotage the base in some way." Barkhorn said. "Captain Barkhorn! Eila! Release them immediately!" Mio ordered them.

Both of the girls let go of their hold onto Brian and Logan, as they settled themselves. "Okay. Now that everything is at peace, I think we must introduce ourselves before we explain about where we came from. My name is Tony Kurosaki. The two friends that you interrogated are Brian Marcelle and Logan Atkins, in that respective order. The rest over here with me, their names are:" He introduces while pointing at them,

"Kona Shinkawa, Lui Calibre, Johnny Vetterlein, Brock Macmillen, Tyler Colburn, David Nogla, Craig Reinhardt, and Will Allen." He finished. "Now then, where did you all come from, anyways?" Barkhorn questioned. "Okay, so, you all saw that portal that opened up earlier, right?" Brian asked them. They all nod their heads in response.

"I'll tell you this right now. We're from the same planet, Earth. But, our time is about 7 decades into the future from your time, specifically 71 years into the future, the year in our world is 2015, so that means we're in 1944 now. And, the Neuroi doesn't exist in our timeline." He explained. "So what you're saying is that you guys are from the same planet as we are, but you're from just 7 decades into the future, and there is no Neuroi in your world?" She asked. "Yeah, that pretty much sums it up." Brian confirmed.

"Well, I certainly wasn't expecting all of that to happen. I guess individual introductions will have to wait 'till later. You are now dismissed." Minna says as she leaves the room. Before she does, she asks the boys: "So, which one of you boys is the commander of this group?" The guys are left with no response, so they huddle together to decide who's taking full charge.

"*sighs* I think I've done far enough with trying to lead the way, who do you guys think should lead the group?" Tony asked. "Well, I was thinking that Will should probably lead." Logan suggested. "Wha-? Who, me? Oh, come on, Tony. You're a great leader, I'm sure you can work things out well better than I do." Will bargained.

"Will, come on. You're like, the oldest of us, and you should take high command on all of us. Think about it." Logan begs him. Will thinks it through for a bit, glimpses at Minna, and then decides: "*sighs* Alright, I'll do it." Will tells them. They all get off of each other then Will speaks up, saying, "That would be me, miss. I'm the commander of this group here."

"Well then, I'd like to have a word with you afterwards. Meet me in my office, I'll be waiting." She says as she walks out of the room. "Hey guys, are you feeling something on your mind?" Kona asked. "Yeah, I feel like, something familiar is about to happen..." David points out. They hear breasts being grabbed. "So?" They hear someone talk. "Consolation prize!" Another one said.

They turn around to find a girl with orange hair, seeing a black-haired girl, who looks about the same age as Yoshika, touching said person's breasts. "Oh my god, is that?" Johnny spurted. "Johnny, what are you thinking of right now?" Tyler asked him. "Guys, stay here! I'll make it quick. ("Delirious" evil laugh)" Johnny said as he devilishly sneaked by the rest of the Witches, until he is right behind the orange-haired girl.

"Lynne's are so much bigger." Eila says, making Lynne blush in response. "(laughing) You can never compete with this." The orange-haired girl said, showing off her breasts, just before... (breast grab) "Huh?!" "Gotcha' now, baby! ("Delirious" laugh)" Johnny says as he gleefully plays with her breasts. "Really, Johnny? Come on!" Brian complained.

"Hey! This is my only chance of getting close to her, you know. (laughing)" Johnny said. "Well, aren't you one, wanting to get to the front lines with me?" She says to him, blushing. "Oh yeah, you know it!" Johnny replied. "Anyways, hey, my name is Charlotte Yeager. I'm a flight lieutenant from the United States of Liberion. But you can call me Shirley." She introduces herself to Yoshika and the guys.

Yoshika greets her by giving her a handshake, when instead, Shirley tightens her grip on her. "(laughing) You need to eat more if you expect to get bigger." She says to her. "(giggles) You just love groping these breasts of mine, don't you?" Shirley asks Johnny, smiling at him. "Oh hell yeah, baby. The name's Johnny Vetterlein, by the way. Just so you know, I'm going to make you mine... ("Delirious" chuckle)" He says to her.

"Well, if can you find another method to pleasure me, then you can have me all you want. Anytime, anywhere." She seduces him. "(snickers) I'll do anything so that you and I can be together, Shirley." He accepts.

Meanwhile, Logan is just standing around when just then, "Hey, Logan?" Eila calls for him. He turns around to find her talking to him. "Listen, I'm sorry we got off the wrong track, it was all in self-defense." She apologized. "Hey, it's no worries, I'm okay now." Logan assures her.

"Let's just pretend it never happened. Let me introduce myself to you and your friends. I'm Eila Ilmatar Juutilainen. Suomus Air Force ensign. This is Sanya Litvyak, an Orussian Army lieutenant." She says to him. "Oh my... She looks so cute now that I'm seeing her for real." David said. He walks casually over to the two to greet Sanya, but Eila stops him dead in his tracks saying:

"Lay one finger on her, and you'll regret having to deal with me." She said, coldly. "Whoa. Sorry. I didn't mean to go _that_ far..." Nogla apologized. "*sighs* I'm so bored." The black-haired girl says to herself. Lui walks up to her to greet her. "Hey there." He began. She turns around to look at him. "Yeah? What's up?" "My name is Lui Calibre, what's yours?" He asks her.

She then throws herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck. "What the-?! Hey... Jesus, what's with you?" He inquired "My name is Francesca Lucchini, Romagna Regia Aeronautica ensign. Your hair, It's so... spiky. You kinda look like a monkey." She says to him as she feels his hair. "(laughs awkwardly) Thanks, I get that a lot." He says to her.

Brian overlooks the situation before someone calls for him. "Um, excuse me." "Yeah, who's calling?" He turns around to find Captain Barkhorn. "Oh, it's you, the one who held me down on the floor earlier." He says to her. "Yeah, I'm really sorry for what I did. I thought you were one of those guys who didn't like witches." Barkhorn said while blushing. "Don't worry. I'm not the kind of guy that you're thinking about." He assures her. "Oh, good." She replied.

"So, I'm Brian Marcelle. What's your name?" He introduces himself, then asking for her name. She introduces herself as well, while to trying to regain her composure, "My name is Gertrud Barkhorn. I'm the Ace of the 501st Joint Fighter Wing. Everyone here calls me 'Trude' for short." "Well then, I'll sure be looking forward to knowing more about you, Trude." Brian tells her.

"All right. That's enough of the introductions. Time to get ready for duty. Lynne and Miyafuji will begin training this afternoon." Mio said. Kona and Brock walk over to Mio to greet her, "Excuse us, Major Mio Sakamoto?" Kona calls for her as she looks at them. "I'm Kona Shinkawa, and my friend's name is Brock Macmillen. I was wondering if you wouldn't mind letting us join in with Lynette and Yoshika in training, would you?" He asked.

"Well, considering you and your friends have come from a dimension where the Neuroi doesn't exist, I'll accept your request. But I have to warn you, your training will have to take hard dedication in order to learn through my teachings." Mio informs them. They both salute to her, saying: "We promise to train our hardest, ma'am!" "Excellent response. Lynette, begin by showing our new recruits around the base." Mio says to her.

"Yes, ma'am. Okay." She replies in a shy tone. "Hey." Kona calls to Yoshika as she turns to him. "Sorry, if I'm getting in your way, but I'm just so excited to meet someone like you in person! I'm Kona Shinkawa." He introduces himself. "Ah, nice to meet you, Kona! My name is Yoshika Miyafuji. I'm guessing we're going to be friends now, are we?" She asks.

"Sure looks like it." Kona confirmed. They all walk over to Lynette ready to explore the base. "Thank you so much for helping us." Yoshika said to her. "It's my pleasure. My name is Lynette Bishop." She introduced herself while. Brock extends both of his arms and shakes both of Lynette's hands, greeting her with: "Brock Macmillen. Pleasure to meet you." She blushes more due to the sudden gesture he had made.

* * *

 **INTERMISSION: Kona: Whoa, hey, Tony, what's going on here?**

 **Yoshika: Yeah, why did the story just stopped?**

 **Tony: Yoshika?! What are you-? Oh, I figured you'd find us at some point. Anyways, I figured we might need a break in-case our audience would like to know about the YouTube channels of our male leads.**

 **Yoshika: Oh. Well, that's good to know. Okay then.**

 **Tony** : **_*sighs*_ Sorry about doing this, you can skip this if you want to, but for those of you that don't know who iKonakona is, then let me divide your attention to one of his videos, just to get a good idea of what type of content he does. Here's the link. (Sorry, FanFiction won't let me type it all in): youtube/watch?v=ceGcgTe69VQ**

* * *

Meanwhile, Will was inside Minna's office, as she was getting ready to discuss with him about his and his friends' unexpected arrival to the base and room arrangements. "I should, probably be explaining how my friends and I got here, correct?" Will asked her. "Yes. So tell me. What caused you and your friends to be transported over to our dimension?" She asked back. "Well, it's a long story, so I'll tell you as much as I knew before we got teleported over here." He said to her.

"My friends and I were communicating with each other with headsets (shows it to her) on this device (pulls out his laptop). Anyways, we were all playing this game, we had an objective of pushing this bomb cart over to our opponent's base on the other side of the area. We had some trouble along the way there, but we managed to pull through. Then once we've finally dropped the cart down the hole in their base, for a split-second, we all saw what appeared to be a Neuroi inside our game. When that happened, our game suddenly closed on us and we were shocked with everything happening so quickly. We tried to forget about it in our sleep, but when we woke up the next morning, for some unexplained reason, our computers wouldn't turn on, I was trying to figure out why it was doing that, when I got a call from Tyler and the others. He told us to pack up for some reason, I did and I headed outside, only for an earthquake to rumble, and out of nowhere, a portal rips through the atmosphere and we were all sucked inside. There, we met someone who calls himself "The Writer", and explains to us that the Neuroi had hacked our computer systems so that it wouldn't be able to power on anymore, he then told us that he'll need to transport us to another world for the time being until the Neuroi in our world was gone, and that's how we all ended up here." Will explained.

"So, the Neuroi was able to cross dimensions from our world into yours? Just how in god's name can a race do something like that?" Minna inquired. " _*sighs*_ Some things just can't be explained, like how the Neuroi showed up here in this time without any legitimate reason." Will said. "Yeah, you're probably right." She replied. "Well, since I'm here, why did you call me to your office again?" He asked.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Thanks for reminding me. So, now that you and your friends are here, it's looks like we're going to need to make room arrangements." She says to him. "There's only seems to be one room for one person, so Kurosaki will reside there. Now for Shinkawa, he will have to sleep with Sergeant Miyafuji. Macmillen, he'll sleep with Sergeant Bishop. Reinhardt will be occupied with Perrine. Colburn and Marcelle will sleep with Hartmann and Barkhorn, Atkins and Nogla will sleep with Eila and Sanya, Vetterlein and Calibre will sleep with Shirley and Lucchini, and that leaves you with..." She points to him before she realizes that the last person who'll be sleeping with a witch, is him.

"me..." She finished, blushing. "Is there something wrong about me sleeping with you?" Will asked. "It's nothing! Don't think about it too much. It's just that you remind me a lot of someone that I held dearly." Minna assured him. "Oh... I see." Will said. "Well, I guess I better settle myself in then." He told her. "My room is a few doors to your left, in case you're wondering." She tells him back.

"Hmm, good to know. Thanks." He replied as he left her office. When he enters her room, he takes off his backpack and settles his weapons onto the floor and thinks to himself: _'What could she mean by me looking like someone she held dearly to? I've heard about it before, but, it just doesn't ring a bell to me right now... ***sighs*** I'll think this through later. I better prepare for whatever else she has planned for me...'_

* * *

Meanwhile, Tony, along with Kona and Brock, were walking along the hallways with Yoshika and Lynette as she is showing them all around the base. "So, have you memorized the room locations, guys?" She asks them. "Yeah! Pretty much!" Yoshika said. "Well, this one is my room." Lynette says as she refers to the door she's pointing to.

"Hey, Kona, Brock." Tony called for them. "Yeah? What's up?" Brock asked. "Will told me to tell you guys that you and the others are going to be sleeping inside each of the witches' rooms. So, Kona, you're sleeping with Yoshika, and Brock, you'll be sleeping with Lynette." He said. "Really? No way, that means Kona's my new roommate, and we're neighbors with Brock and Lynette!" Yoshika exclaimed.

"Oh, is that so?" Lynette said. She opens the door to Yoshika's new room, a vacant one with just one bed and a nice view. "It looks empty." She continued. "Yeah. That's because I don't have anything yet." Yoshika tells her. "I know a good place to go for furniture and other things you guys might need. It's kinda far, but...I'd be happy to take you all if you wanna go sometime?" She asked.

"Wow, thank you! Do you think this place will have a really big pot that I can buy? You know, for cooking." Yoshika asks back. "Sure. But... is that all you want?" She questions her. "Hey guys, where did you say my room was again?" Tony asked the duo. "Oh yeah, right. This way." Kona motioned him over to a nearby room, opening the door.

"This is where you're going to be sleeping." Kona says while Tony walks in. "Huh, this room kinda reminds of my bedroom back home in our world. Neat." Tony commented. "So, are you gonna continue on with us?" Brock asked. "Nah, I'll find my way around later. You guys can go on ahead." He tells them. "Okay then, we'll see you around." Kona said. "Kona, Brock, come on!" Yoshika calls for them. "We're coming!" They both said as they shut the door, leaving Tony by himself in his new room.

He pulls out his laptop from his backpack, only to find that the time is now 11:05 A.M. "Hmm, it's eleven o'clock already. What should I do now?" Tony says to himself, before... *KNOCK* *KNOCK* *KNOCK* "Hey, Tony, you in here?" Someone called from the door. "Will, is that you? Hold on, I'm coming." He says as he opens the door to find Will with Wing Commander Wilcke.

"Oh, Commander Minna-Dietlinde Wilcke, I'm Tony Kurosaki. A pleasure to meet you." He greets her. "So, what brings you here at this time?" He asks her. "Well, since you and your friends haven't learned how to work with a Striker unit, I figured it's about time to train all of you to the basics." She informs him. "Oh, okay then. Where should we meet?" He asked.

"Meet me in the hangar. We'll begin our training from there. Oh, I forgot to mention that the Striker unit won't function properly with pants on, so you'll need to wear some boxer shorts before heading to the hangar." Minna says to them. "I'll see you all there." She bids goodbye, heading for the hangar.

"Well, do you have any boxer shorts on you, Tony?" Will asked. "Will, there's no need to worry because I wear them every single day." Tony says as he takes off his jeans. "Oh, well that's good. Tell the others to change clothes as well. I'll see you there." Will said as he left for his room. "Okay, later." Tony replied, running in the other direction.

* * *

Kona and Brock continue their tour around the base with Yoshika and Lynette, as they've just arrived to the kitchen. "And this is the kitchen and the dining hall." Lynette said. "Who gets to be on cooking duty?" Yoshika asks. "We have someone who does it regularly, but every once in a while, we let everyone make their own ethnic cuisines." She tells her.

Yoshika takes a look around the kitchen, finding the biggest pots that the base could afford. "Wow! I can make some really great stuff with all this!" Yoshika exclaimed. "So I guess you're a pretty good cook, huh?" Kona asks. "I wouldn't say I'm good. But I like cooking and like when people eat what I make." She said. "Oh, well that's good to know." He replied.

They continue on from the dining hall to the bathing area, where Shirley is currently relaxing at, to the shooting range, where they find Flying Officer Perrine H. Clostermann conversing with Major Sakamoto, until they come across Captain Barkhorn and Lieutenant Erica Hartmann along with the press. "Who's that?" Yoshika asks. "I'm guessing that's Lieutenant Erica Hartmann, right?" Brock questioned.

"How did you know that?" Lynette asked. "I guess I'm lucky for asking that, huh? Anyways, what's going on with her?" He asked. "Oh, well, her shoot down count reached 200 recently." Lynette tells them. "200? Wow, so I guess you guys have been fighting the Neuroi for a long time." Kona said. "Captain Barkhorn, next to her, shot down 250. And Commander Minna's count is over 160. Without the three of them, this place would have been conquered by the Neuroi a long time ago." Lynette said.

"That's incredible!" Yoshika said. "On top of all that, they also have special magical abilities and are protecting many people's homelands at the same time. The Witches are really amazing, aren't they?" Lynette said. "Ah, but the only thing I know how to do is heal people." Yoshika tells her. "At least you can do something. All I do is slow everyone down. I can't do anything." Lynette says, depressingly.

"What? Lynette, no. You haven't done anything wrong at all, you _do_ have a role in this wing." Brock told her. "Huh... C'mon, let's keep going." Lynette says, before Brock said, as he holds his hand out, right to her forehead. "Lynette, look out." She bumps into Brock's hand, not realizing where she was going. "You almost bumped into the wall there." Brock said. "I'm sorry!" She apologized. "There's no need to be, I've got you covered." He assures her.

They all eventually reach to the tower on top of the base, staring across the scenic horizon. "Wow! That's amazing!" Yoshika said. "Hmm, now that I'm seeing this for real, it really does look beautiful up here." Kona said. "This is the highest point on the entire base." Lynette says. "So the whole island is the base, then?" Yoshika asks.

"Yeah. We're right off of the Strait of Dover. It looks really small from far away. And if you look over there you can see Europe. Unfortunately, the majority of it has fallen into the enemy's hands." She sadly said. Both Kona and Yoshika thought to themselves: _'It's so quiet here._ _And yet there's a war going on.'_

* * *

"Okay, so, why are we in our boxers again?" Craig said as the other guys had arrived to the hangar. "The commander told me and Will that the Striker units wouldn't work properly if we wore pants while flying with it." Tony said. "And uh, why do we also need our headsets?" Lui asked. "I don't have a clue why, but maybe some use will come out of these things." He said to them.

Minna then arrives to begin the training, but not before introducing herself to the rest of the boys. "Sorry to keep you all waiting, never realized you all came at such a short notice. Before we begin with the basics, let me introduce myself to the rest of you. My name is Minna-Dietlinde Wilcke. I am the Wing Commander of the 501st Joint Fighter Wing, or as we're better known as, the Strike Witches." She says to them.

"Okay then, before we begin, I want to know what some of your accomplishments are." Craig requested. "Well, if you need to know, one thing's for sure is that we're known to have the highest count of Neuroi shot down. Our ace, Captain Gertrud Barkhorn, has a count of 250 Neurois, and our lieutenant, Erica Hartmann, has recently achieved a count of 200." Minna tells them.

"Uh, excuse me, Commander Minna. I don't think we've seen or heard of this Hartmann you speak of." Tyler says to her. "Oh, don't worry, Colburn. You and your friends will get a chance to know her after we're all done with basic training. You got that?" She tells him. "Yes, ma'am." He replies, saluting her as well.

"Very well then, let's begin. Now, who will go first?" Minna asked. "I'll go first." David called, raising his hand. "Alright then. David, I want you to start by placing both of your legs inside the Striker unit." She said. Nogla steps into the Striker Unit. The engine inside roars to life as Nogla begins to feel like he's floating in mid-air.

"Now then, David, are you ready to takeoff?" Minna asked him. "Hell yeah. Let's do it!" David shouts as he puts on his headset, and flies off from the runway full speed ahead. David begins to gain momentum as he flies higher into the air, but then he felt something that he thought wouldn't actually work. _'Wait... Am I feeling something? Like something is flowing through my body. Could it be?'_ He thought.

He inspects his headset before he notices the built-in microphone. _'Hmm... It's a crap-shoot, but I might as well give it a shot.'_ He mentally says as he puts his headset back on and pulls down the microphone to try and speak with the others back down in the base. "Hey guys, it's me, Nogla. Can you hear me from up here?" He speaks through the microphone.

The guys back at the base, surprisingly, get back the transmission as they respond: "This is Will. Somehow, we can here you loud and clear, Nogla." He says to him. "Will, what's going on?" Minna asks him. "It seems we're getting a radio transmission from David somehow." He tells her. "May I borrow your headset for a second?" She asked. "Of course." He replied, handing her his headset.

"David, this is Commander Minna. Can you hear me?" She speaks through the microphone. "Loud and clear, Commander Minna." David responded. "Let's start with simple maneuvers. Try and control the speed of your unit." She tells him. Nogla forces himself back up, halting him from flying further from the base. He leans in all directions as he floats across in those directions, front to back, and left to right.

"Looks like he has control with where he goes... Okay, now that you've got movement taken care of, let's move on to the advanced techniques. When your in the air, try spinning your entire body around to do a barrel roll." Minna said. David begins flying once again, and turns his body around to perform a barrel roll. "Good, now see if you can fly in a loop from from where you are." She continues.

"Got it." He replies as he gains altitude, flies backwards and back down where he originally was. "Good. Now for the last technique, the 180 degree turn, as you're flying, try and kick your Striker unit in the direction you're flying in and turn your body around to back down to the base where we'll complete your training." She spoke. "Roger." David says to her.

He kicks his legs in front of him, turns his body around in the direction of the base and flies on back near the inside of the hangar. "Good job up there. You were able to learn those maneuvers like a regular." Minna complimented. "Yeah, thanks Commander." Nogla said. "About earlier, after you took off, I didn't realize that your magic abilities would begin to form. The radio transmission we've received from you must be because of the fact that you're becoming a wizard." She spoke.

"Huh, so that must be the reason why." Lui said. "Wait, aren't you guys going to train as well?" David asked. "Well, yeah, but we won't need Minna to instruct us since we've got enough to know what to do, thanks to you." Johnny said to him. "Oh don't thank me, it's nothing special." He replied. The rest of the boys suit up into their Striker Units, except for Craig as he gets stopped by Minna. "Hold on for a second there, Reinhardt. You're not going to test ride your Striker unit just yet. I want you to join in with Sergeant Miyafuji and Bishop, and two of your friends training session with Major Sakamoto. They should be arriving at this time." She says to him as the fore-mentioned group is on sight.

* * *

Minna escorts Craig over to them as she calls out: "Excuse us, Mio, but I was wondering if you would take Reinhardt here under your tutoring." "Of course, with more training means more work to be done. Major Mio Sakamoto, I'll be your commanding officer in battle. And your first name is..." Mio says. "Craig." He stated.

"Craig, I hope you'll work to your heart's content today because we're going to be practicing in physical tasks." She informs him. "Wait, does that mean one of those tasks will involve running?" He asked. "That's correct. In fact, that's how we're going to start our training now." Mio tells him. "Wait, what?" Craig blurts out. "Get ready, Mini!" Kona and Brock says to him. "BEGIN TRAINING!" Mio shouts.

The boys and girls run as fast they can to the near-end of the runway, and swiftly turned back to the hangar. "You all can run faster than that! Miyafuji! Shinkawa! Tell me what you see in front of you!?" Mio barks at them. " _*pants*_ The sea!" They respond. "Lynne, Brock, Craig, tell me what's beyond the sea!?" She barks again. "Europe is, ma'am!" Lynne shouts. "And what is the situation in Europe!?" Mio continues. "It's been occupied by the enemy!" Craig and Brock yells.

"That's right. It's up to you all to regain that territory. The only way you're all going to do that is by training. Got it? Training, training, training! Move! What you need more than magical strength is physical strength!" She yelled. "Yes ma'am!" They all shout. "Good! Give me ten more!" "Right!" The boys kept on running while the girls before they continue sprinting on back.

As Brock was running back in the other direction, he turns around, only to be distracted by Lynette's breasts bouncing up and down as she jogs to catch up to him and his friends. "Macmillen! Eyes forward!" Mio reprimands him. "Ye-yes, ma'am!" He stuttered.

Meanwhile, Lui was resting on a tree after having to be forced by Francesca to rest with her. Both of them look over the runway as they see Yoshika, Lynette, Kona, Brock, and Craig all training to their hardest. Lucchini then continues to rest until Lui asks her: "Francesca, what the hell am I doing up here again? Don't you think I should probably be getting back to training by now?" He asks her.

"*sighs* Don't worry about it, Lui. I told you before, I'll personally train you myself on the Striker unit at sunset when no one's around, alright? I promise." She says to him. "Okay. If I get to the hangar before you do, I'll be waiting." He replies as he rests himself on the branch with Lucchini.

Ten minutes pass by as the group is doing push-ups to increase their strength. "Two more sets!" Mio says to them. They all struggle as they try to meet her standards. " _*pants*_ Come on, Kona. Just a few more. * _grunts*_ " He says to himself before his arms finally give up on him. "Okay. I have had far enough for push-ups. I'm stopping." Brock said as he settled himself back up and crossed his legs together. "* _sighs_ * So am I." Craig said.

"I can't..." Yoshika says as she falls over, with Kona, who is still on the ground, moves his body over to her so that she can lie right over him. "Me, neither..." Lynette says as she too falls over only for her to land on Brock's lap. Mio sighs after having to see them tire out so quickly.

They move onto target practice as Lynette is aiming her rifle to fire at the target far off from the base. "Hmm, a little too much to the right. Pay more attention to the wind." Mio says to her. "Yes, ma'am." She responds. She takes her advice and fires away as the bullet penetrates the target. "Good! Nice shot, Lynne." Mio compliments her. "Yeah, you got the target over there." Brock said.

"That was amazing! Wow, I can't even see the target from here." Yoshika said. "'kay, Miyafuji, you're up. Get in position." Mio says to her as Lynne gets up from her position so that Yoshika's able to try hitting the target. She lays on her stomach as she looks through the scope, aiming for the target ahead. "Hold it for a sec, Yoshika." Kona stopped her.

"Aim the rifle a little bit more to the left, and pull the trigger." He says to her. She aims it a bit to the left, fires and hits the target near the center. "Good shot, Yoshika." He compliments her. "Thanks, Kona." She says to him. "Okay, Brock, it's your turn now." Mio says to him. "Alright, Major Sakamoto. But before I go, may I try using my rifle here?" He asks as he shows his rifle to her.

"* _laughs*_ I don't see why not. Go on ahead." She happily tells him. He gets in a prone position but before he looks through the scope, Craig stops him, asking: "Wait Brock. Before you fire away, what is that gun even called?" "Well, it's some kind of anti-tank rifle, but it doesn't really have a given name. Judging by how it looks, I call it the 'Skullsmasher'." He tells them.

"The 'Skullsmasher'? Why's it called that?" Craig inquires. "Oh, you guys will see in a few seconds. Now stand back." Brock says he begins to aim through the scope with the guys backing away from him. He finds the target on sight as he pulls the trigger, firing a stray bullet which hits the target dead center, but not before it obliterates the target altogether.

"Holy crap. Brock, that was awesome!" Kona shouted. "Yeah, man! That was sick!" Craig also shouted. "Heh, thanks guys." Brock says to them. "I have to say, Brock, I'm very impressed with the firepower of that rifle of yours." Mio compliments him. "Oh it's nothing, Major." Brock said. "Ha, ha, ha. There's no need to be so formal all the time, Brock. I'd appreciate it if you and your friends would refer to me as Mio." She assures him. "Okay then, Mio." Brock replied.

A few hours pass as the group moves onto training with the Striker unit. "Next thing we need to do is get you trained on the Striker Unit equipment." Mio said. Perrine then arrived, requesting: "Major Sakamoto, permission to assist our new recruits?" "Permission granted and may I say I am impressed. Good to see you volunteering your time." Mio complimented.

"Ah... well... I'm happy to help and figured it might be easier to work in pairs." Perrine said. "Nnnn." Craig sneered. "You okay, Mini?" Brock asked. "There's just something that's bothering me about her and I don't know why..." He told him. "I'm Perrine Clostermann, lieutenant of the Gallia Armée de l'Air. I've been under Major Sakamoto's care for a very long time now. You should know you're very lucky to have me accompanying you." She introduced herself.

"Oh, yes. Thank you so much. I promise to do my best." Yoshika says to her. Perrine scoffs at her in response. "She's going to be a pain in the ass, isn't she?" Craig asked. "Oh, you don't know the half of it." Kona replied.

More hours fly by as sunset approaches. The boys and girls are lying on the ground dead-tired after all the training they've went through to excel in flight maneuvers. Perrine and Mio land on the ground to brief them of their work today. "Worn out already, Miyafuji? Well, it's your first day. That's to be expected. Though I didn't think your magic control would be so sloppy, you need to work on your baseline staminas, too." Mio says to her.

"As for you three, good work in your experience in flight capabilities, you're all allowed to fly freely to your limits, but you need to stay alert when it comes to taking down the enemy." She tells the boys. "And I suggest you start working on these things right away. Otherwise, you'll continue to be a nuisance. Honestly, I think you'd be better off going home." Perrine commented.

"Ha, ha, ha! She's a novice, Perrine. This is her first day. Don't be so hard on her." Mio said. "Oh, right. Well, there's this aerial combat technique I'm trying to perfect in case of an attack." She assured her. "I see." Mio replied.

"As for you boys, not bad for a first-timer who are all from another universe, but there's one of you that concerns me. You." She says as she points over to Craig. "Me?" "Yeah, you. What's your name?" Perrine asks. "Craig Reinhardt." He tells her.

"Craig, what's was going on with you back up there? Every time you flew right near me you'd always turn your head away from me? What's with that?" She inquires him. "I-I don't want to talk about it. It's a personal thing..." He mutters as he blushes away from her. "Well, Perrine, shall we go up one more time, then?" Mio asks her.

"Oh, yes, I'd love to!" Perrine happily accepts. "Miyafuji, Lynette, Brock, Craig, Shinkawa, that would be all for today." She dismisses them as she and Perrine take off once again. As she ascends into the sky, Perrine sticks her tongue out to Miyafuji, out of annoyance, then turns her eyes to Reinhardt, blushing at his appearance. _'He does look kind of cute...'_ She thought to herself. _'Hnngh! What are you saying, Clostermann?! There can't be some sort of thing connecting between you and him! You're flying with just Major Sakamoto around. Just focus on her for the time being.'_ She thought as she caught up to practice with Mio.

Half an hour later, Lui was waiting for Francesca to show up at the hangar, until she finally arrives. "There you are, Francesca." Lui said. "Yeah, sorry I was late. Anyways, you ready to fly?" She asks him. "Yeah, let's do this." He gladly accepts. Lui gets into his Striker unit as so does Lucchini. The engine starts up and they take off to the orange sky.

* * *

 **2nd INTERMISSION:** **Tony: Wow. I wasn't really expecting this story to go on for this long, so we need to take another break.**

 **Moo (Brock): Ah, what? Already?**

 **Lynne: Wait, we're taking a break now?**

 **Tony: What the?! _(turns around)_ Oh, Lynette. I didn't know that you were here, too.**

 **Lynne: I was looking for Brock, until I found you guys here and I wanted to watch as well.**

 **Tony: Oh. Well, alright then! The more people around, the better. Now that we've gotten the first half of the episode over, I would like to introduce or remind you of one funny YouTube gamer here. He's called: Moo Snuckel! Type in the YouTube link right here: youtube/watch?v=fh37ZAjvqxo**

* * *

The next day begins as Brian had joined Kona, Brock and the girls up in the sky for flight practice. Yoshika staggers a bit, as she has some trouble with her flight patterns. Minna takes notice as she and Mio observes the group's work. "Morning ladies. What's going on here?" Tony greets them as he and Will arrive. "Tony. Will. Good morning. Not too much going on, but Miyafuji, she doesn't seem to be showing any improvements." Minna says to them.

"She's having some trouble with control. But her magical power is quite strong." Mio said. "Lynette's doing great, isn't she? I don't know why she can't do this outside training." Minna said. "I would be happier if she did only half as well in battle." Mio said. "Agreed." Minna replied as Yoshika flew right in between all of them. "Whoa! Be careful, Yoshika!" Tony shouted. "What about Brian, Kona and Brock? How are they holding up?" Will asked her.

"I have to say, you and your friends are fast learners. Your friends in the air have already gotten their flight patterns down." Minna informed. "That's good to hear." Tony replied.

* * *

Sunset approaches as the group had finished practice for the day. "Good work! You're done for today." Mio says to them as she leaves. The girls are lying on the ground once again, while Brian and the boys have already taken off their Striker Units and are heading back to the hangar to place them back in their respective area until he runs into Trude along the way. _"*briefly gasps*_ Trude!" They both blush at each other. "Brian. How are you doing?" She asked him.

"Good, how about you?" He asks back. "Same as you." She replies as she regains her composure. She then asks: "Have you seen Sergeant Miyafuji?" "She and Lynette are over there." He says as he points to them. "Okay, thanks." She replied. "Yeah, sure thing..." He says, as he walks on back inside the hangar to put back his Striker unit, but stops. "What's wrong, Brian?" Kona asked.

Brian turns his head over to Trude, then turns to his friends, saying: "You guys can go on ahead. I'll put mine back afterwards." "Okay, we'll catch you later then." Brock says as he and Kona head back into the hangar.

Brian turns around as he begins to overhear the conversation between Trude and Yoshika. "Captain Barkhorn." Lynne said as Trude approached them. "Newbie!" She shouts at Yoshika. "Yes!" She replies. "Don't you realize this is the front line? Your skills in combat are all that matters here. Are you prepared to die?" _'Damn, she must be **this** serious all the time...' _ Brian thought to himself.

"Well... I don't know. I just really wanna help people." Yoshika says to her. "The Neuroi aren't going to wait for you to improve your training. So if you want to survive, I suggest you become stronger." She strictly informed as she walked away, leaving Yoshika to think it through. Brian started talking to her as she approaches him. "You know, you didn't have to be so hard on her." He said.

"Yeah, but if we're going to have a new recruit like her, then we need to have her be prepared for anything when the Neuroi appears." Trude tells him. "Okay, but come on, there was no need to scold her, it's only her second day here." Brian said. "Brian, there's a reason why I had to, this isn't a walk in the park like it used to be, this is a war we're living in. The reason why I'm not scolding you or any of your friends for that matter is because while it was your first time flying in a Striker unit, even when you're from another dimension altogether, you had more experience when it came to learning the basics and even the advanced techniques of flight, unlike Sergeant Miyafuji, who still has a long way to go before she's able to master flying in the Striker unit." She explained.

"Hmm, now that you've mentioned it, I never did think of it that way..." Brian said. "Anyways, I'm going to be heading back to my room now, I'll see you there when you get back. Okay?" She said as she walked away, blushing at him. "Sure. See you back in the room." He replied until she was no longer in sight. He then placed back his Striker Unit, and then left the hangar as well.

* * *

Night had fallen into the sky as Kona, Brock and Yoshika were looking up at the moon above while Lynette had approached them. "Sergeant Miyafuji? Kona? Brock?" She called out to them. " _*briefly gasps*_ Lynette. It's you." Brock said when they turned to find her. "You think you can move over?" She asked him. "Yeah, sure." He replies as he and Kona made room for her to sit as she, too, watches the night sky.

"You guys found my favorite spot here." Lynette said to them. "We did? It's beautiful, isn't it?" Yoshika said. "Yes." She replied. "I got in trouble again. I need to try harder." Yoshika said. Lynette blushes as she says: "I'm little jealous of you, Miyafuji." "But why?" She asked. "Your ability to keep trying harder and never give up." She tells her.

"Wow! That's exactly what it says in my report card!" She exclaimed. "I don't think there's anything good anyone could say about me. I just don't belong here." Lynette depressingly said. "That's not true. I saw you. Kona and Craig saw. And even Brock did. You're amazing!" She convinced her. "No, I'm not really. Believe me." She said, trying to avert the thought.

"C'mon, yes, you are!" Yoshika said once more. "Only during training. During actual fighting I'm a failure. I can't even fly." Lynette told her again. Yoshika says, before Lynette stops her: "But if you could do it during training..." "I know it's hard for you to believe 'cause you're good at everything, But... I'm not you!" She shouts at her before she realizes that she's only making it harder for herself.

"Ah... I'm sorry about that..." She apologizes, until she starts running back inside the base. "* _gasps*_ Lynette! Wait!" Yoshika says to her. Brock gets up as well, planning on making Lynne feel better before Kona stops him. "Brock, where are you going?" "I'm going to talk with her to make sure she'll be alright! I'll see you guys tomorrow, okay?" He says to them as he tries to catch up to her shouting: "Lynette! Come back!"

Kona and Yoshika stick around the edge of the runway for a bit more, as he notices her feeling down after everything that just happened. "Yoshika? Are you okay?" He politely asked. "* _sighs*_ Kona, I don't know what to do. Every time I try and tell her how much she isn't useless to the group, she just won't admit it..." She tells him. "* _sighs*_ I know how hard this can be for a girl like you, but don't worry. The guys and I are going to do everything we can to make problems like this okay." He assures her.

"* _sighs_ * Thanks, Kona. I just hope that Brock is able to make Lynette feel better as you did for me." She said to him. "Come on, Yoshika." Kona said as he got up. "Let's get back to our room." Yoshika got up as well, but didn't really feel like moving. "Do you want to, hold my hand?" He asks her, holding out his left hand. In response, Yoshika instead, quickly puts her arms around his arm, while blushing at the same time.

"Oh... Well, I guess that works, too..." He said. They start making their way back inside, until he finds Minna standing by outside. "Uh, Commander Minna." "Sergeant Shinkawa. I need to have a word with you for a moment." She told him. "Right now?" He asked. Minna nods her head. "Um, Yoshika? You think you can make it back to our room on your own?" He asks Yoshika. She also nods her head.

"Okay, I'll see you when I get there." He tells her as she went back inside. "Is there something on your mind, commander?" He asked. "Kona, I saw the whole event unfold when I was standing here earlier, and I've heard everything from up to this point, and I feel like now it's the time to inform you." She told him. "About what?" "Shinkawa, I want you to look after Miyafuji, whenever she finds herself in a bad situation." She orders him.

"Are you saying that I'm being assigned to be her partner?" He asked. "To put it short, yes, you are going to be her partner from this point onward." She tells him. "What about Lynette? What are we going to do to make her feel better?" He inquired. "I'll have her work with Macmillen." "Oh, good." He said, relieved. "Well, I better get some shut eye. Have a good night, commander." He says to her as he heads back inside. "You too, Shinkawa." She replies as she heads back in as well.

* * *

Before Brock got ready to sleep, he was too worried, thinking about the state of emotion that Lynette was in at the moment. "Lynette?" He began. "Yeah, Brock?" She asked him. "Are you alright?" He asked back. "Mmm, not really..." She admitted to him. "* _sighs*_ Lynne... I'm worried about you..." He said to her. "Why, Brock?" She asked.

"Because... 'cause... Because I know that you were never a burden the whole time!" He shouted away from her. "What?" "You aren't a failure, Lynette. You're an amazing sniper for a wing of the best witches around the world to have been formed together, while I'm just an everyday guy who just sits around and play games all day!" He told her. "And when I first saw you, I couldn't stop looking away from you." He continues as she begins to blush of his affection for her.

"I know that this would feel too early for me to admit this to you, but... You're one of the cutest girls that I've ever met, even if we're both from different timelines and a whole different universe." She blushes more at his statement. " _*breathes deeply*_ Look, you may not think that you're amazing at sniping at first, but I am being serious in saying that I really do have feelings for you and ask that if we make it through this, will you stay together with me?" He says to her.

"Brock, I-I don't know what to say..." She says to him. "Please, Lynne... I'm asking you right now, are you willing to accept my feelings?" He asks her. "O-O-Okay, I will." She says as she nods her head, then hugs him afterwards. Brock hugs her back, then puts his hand behind her neck and pulls her in for a kiss. They make out for just ten seconds before they break away from each other, confounded by their sudden actions.

 _'My god... I can't believe I just did all of that...'_ Brock thought to himself. "So... Yeah... We should probably get to sleep now..." He says to her. "Yeah, we should." She responded. They both get themselves ready for bed as they pull the covers over themselves. Brock lies himself down looking up at the ceiling until he saw Lynette snuggling up to him. He smiles at her as she does the same thing. They close their eyes as they both went into a deep sleep.

* * *

The third day breaks in as the alarm was set off across the entire base. The JFW prepares for battle as they plan their attack. "We've received a report from the observation post. It looks like the enemy has entered the East Grid Sector 1-14. Altitude is higher than usual. To compensate we'll be changing formation." Minna informed. "Barkhorn and Hartmann will be upfront. Shirley and Lucchini will take the rear. Perrine, you're with me." Mio said. "Hold on. What about us?" Tony asked.

"Will, go over the formation for them." Minna tells him. "Of course." He replied. "Alright guys, here's the plan. Once the girls fly out the hangar, you'll follow them and attack the Neuroi with everything you've learned from this point." He explained to them. "Okay, but who's heading out first?" Johnny asked. "Johnny, you, Lui, Brian, Tyler and Craig will head out first. Tony, you take the point." Will ordered them.

"Got it." He replied. "Well then, the rest of you will standby at the base with me and Will." Minna said. "Everyone, I wish you the best of luck!" Will said to them. "Roger!" The girls said. "Sir! Yes, sir!" The boys said. "Alright, boys and girls! Let's move out!" Tony shouted as he pulled out what looks like a Sturmgewehr 44 Assault Rifle. "Whoa-hey, hold it for a second. Where the hell did you find that?" Johnny asked him. "I found it in the armory last night." He replies.

"Come on, Delirious (Johnny). Let's go sky high and shoot down those Neuroi fucks." Tony says to him. "Yeah, that's what I like to hear. Let's bring those bitches down to kingdom come (laughs)!" Johnny says excitingly as he takes out his two lever shotguns onto both hands.

The group reaches the hangar as the girls immediately prepare to take off. They fly off into the air as the boys followed suit. "Okay guys, any of you got a way for this to work?" Tony spoke through his headset. "Yeah, Delirious and I will charge at them head on and attack any vital points." Lui said. "Okay. Tyler?" "Brian and I will back them up in-case they run into any trouble." Tyler told him.

"MiniLadd, what are you going to do?" Tony asked him. "You guys will distract the Neuroi while I try and look for the weak spot." Craig said. "Okay, I'll cover you." He said to him. The boys then flew faster to catch up to the girls.

Back on the ground, Kona, Brock, Yoshika and Lynette are watching them all fly off into battle from below. "Wow, look at them go!" Yoshika said. "Yeah, it's great..." Lynne said. "Is there anything we can be doing right now to help?" Kona asked her. "Maybe you guys can... but I would just get in the way." Lynne dishearteningly said as she ran away again.

"Where are you going?" Yoshika called out to her. "Oh no. Not this again. Lynette, stop! We need you!" Brock says to her as he runs back for her. "Brock, wait!" Kona shouted as he was about to run after him before Minna stops him. "Wait, Shinkawa! Stay here. Miyafuji, may I speak with you for a moment?" Minna said as he walks back over to Yoshika with her. "Ah... Sure." She replied.

"Britannia is Sergeant Bishop's homeland, so she's sensitive. You're aware that Europe has recently fallen into the hands of the Neuroi, aren't you?" "Yes. Lynette told us." Yoshika says to her. "That's why this is so hard for her. You see? Britannia may be Europe's last hope. And the pressure becomes too much for her when defending it during combat." She informs them.

"We understand." They both said. "So what about you? Why did you decide to join the Witches?" Minna asks her. "Me? I wanna help people who are in need and protect them." Yoshika tells her.

"You know, that's exactly what Lynne said when she first enlisted. Never forget those feelings. I'm sure your desire to help everyone will give you strength." Minna assures her as she walks off to check up on the others, leaving Kona with Yoshika as she thinks about her intentions for the wing. "Yoshika, we need to see Brock and Lynette. Come on." Kona orders her as he grabs her hand. "O-Okay." She responded as they both ran back inside the base.

Meanwhile, Tony, Mio and the rest of the group have just spotted the first Neuroi, and are preparing to fire. "Enemy sighted! Attack!" Mio shouts as they push forward, closing the distance between them and the Neuroi. "Terroriser! Wildcat! Go!" Tony ordered them as they followed Trude and Erica.

"Delirious! Lui! Charge at it and concentrate fire!" He tells them. "Copy that!" Lui replied as he and Johnny rushed towards the Neuroi and attack mercilessly with Shirley and Lucchini covering them from behind. The Neuroi is shot down, but Perrine thinks the attack had stopped way too quickly. "That was almost too easy, wasn't it?" She said.

"Something isn't right! I can't seem to find the core." Mio said. "Do you think it could be a diversion?" Perrine asked. "* _gasps_ * Let's go! The base is in trouble!" Mio shouted as Tony said: "Oh crap... Guys, come in!" Tony shouts through the microphone. "Dude, what's wrong?" Tyler asked. "We've got to burn rubber! The Neuroi is headed for the base!" Tony demanded. "Okay, you guys heard him! Let's hurry before they get there first!" Tyler told the guys as they and the girls flew their way back to the base.

Back at the base, Kona, Brock, and Yoshika are outside Lynette's room, trying to bring up her confidence as she's losing her will to fight again. "Lynette... I am... I'm terrible at magic. Plus I'm always in trouble. I can't fly and I won't use a gun. What's more... I don't even care about fighting against the Neuroi. I just wanted to be in the Witches. I want to be able to use my magic to help someone. Even if it's just one person. But I hope it's not. Because... I wanna protect everyone." She tells her. "* _briefly gasps*_ Protect..." Lynette said to herself. "That's why I keep on trying. And that's why you should, too, Lynette." Yoshika says to her, until the alarm inside had began to ring again.

Meanwhile, Will and Minna are talking with Logan, Eila and David as it looks like their the only ones that would have to be dispatched into battle soon. "Logan, are you saying that you, Nogla and I are the only guys who are able to do this?" Logan nods his head in response. "Eila, what about Sanya?" Will asked. "She used up all of her magic during the night patrol. No good." Eila tells him.

"Damn it..." Will cursed. "Well, it looks like it's up to the rest of us, then." Minna stated. Just then, Kona and Yoshika arrived to talk with them. "* _pants*_ Commander Minna! Will! Yoshika and I are coming with you!" Kona told them. "Ah... Thank you, Sergeant Shinkawa and Miyafuji. But it's much too soon for you to fight." Minna informed him as she referred to Yoshika as well.

"No, it's not. I won't get in anyone's way. Please! I wanna help!" She begged her. "I cannot send someone with inadequate training into battle. That would mean certain death. Not to mention the fact that you don't even want to shoot a weapon." Minna told her as Lynette and Brock were catching up to them, until they were overhearing the conversation.

"I'll shoot to protect someone." Yoshika tells her. "Ah... Miyafuji..." Lynette said as she and Brock are still watching from behind. "None of that matters, Miyafuji. You're just not ready." Minna says to her again. "But..." Yoshika inquires before Brock reveals himself. "If Kona is going, then I'm coming as well!" He says to her. "* _gasps*_ Brock!" Kona said as he turned around.

"And I'm going, too." Lynette said as she also revealed herself. "Lynette..." Yoshika said. "If you let us all work together, we'll be just as strong as one." She tells Minna as she thinks it through. She makes her final decision and says: "You have 90 seconds to get ready." "Roger!" The girls respond. "Yes, ma'am!" The boys replied.

They make it to the hangar, where they all take off immediately into battle. "Just to give you guys a heads up, we forgot to tell you that Nogla is able to give radio transmissions with his wizard powers." Will informed them. "Wait, since when was Nogla able to use magic?" Brock inquired as he looked at him. "Hey, don't look at me, I don't have a damn clue." He says to him.

"Looks like the enemy will be approaching from 3 o'clock. Eila, Logan, Will and I will move on ahead. Nogla, you and the others stay behind and provide backup, okay?" Minna says to him. "Yes ma'am." He responds. "Roger." The others respond as well. "All right. We're counting on you." She says to them as they fly ahead to the Neuroi threat.

"Guys... I was actually really scared when I volunteered." Lynette admitted to them. "I'm still really scared. I know this may sound strange but I would've been more afraid if we just stay behind and not done anything." Yoshika admitted as well. "That's what I usually do." Lynne said, before she stopped to look ahead. "What's wrong?" Yoshika asked. "Look! Over there!" She directs their attention to the Neuroi up ahead.

At that same moment, Will and Logan attacked the Neuroi, that was speeding faster than a stray bullet, as Minna and Eila were doing so as well. "Keep firing!" Logan shouted. Will launched multiple rockets at the Neuroi, but only 2 of the 8 rockets that were fired, hits it, yet it doesn't deal any damage in the slightest. "Fast..." Eila stated.

"These are by far the fastest ones yet. Boom and Zoom tactics aren't going to work. Prepare to max speed!" Minna ordered. Eila gives her a thumbs up as she calls out: "Okay. Logan, follow me!" "Right behind you!" Logan replied as he followed her. "Will, stay behind me and fire when I tell you to." Minna tells him. "Alright then, let's move!" He replied as they both fled to catch up to Eila and Logan.

They all make it to the Neuroi's backside as they prepared to fire again. "Will, aim your rocket launcher further ahead of the Neuroi." Minna ordered him. "Very well." Will said as he aims his Air Strike from directly at the Neuroi to the front end of it. "A few more inches... Closer... Closer... Okay, concentrate fire!" Minna commanded. They all fire their ammunition load behind the Neuroi, but haven't managed to gain a hit on it yet.

Kona, Brock, David, Yoshika and Lynette look over the distance as they see a glimmer up ahead. "Neuroi?" Yoshika asked. "I'm afraid so." Lynne stated. "Ah... It's coming this way!" Yoshika said. "Shit! Guys! Ready your weapons!" Nogla told everyone. "Got it!" They replied as they prepared to fire. Will and Logan continue firing at the Neuroi from behind with Minna and Eila.

"Come on! You alien piece of shit!" Logan cursed at the Neuroi as he fires off his hunting shotgun, but it continues to fly at a fast pace, keeping the group from directly hitting it. Minna and Eila successfully make a few hits onto it, until the Neuroi detaches it's back-end and accelerates faster than it went before. "No! It's getting away!" Logan shouted. "It's speeding up." Eila said as they dodged the detached piece of the Neuroi. "It's too fast! This is bad." Minna stated. "There's no way we can catch it now. It's headed to where..." Will said before he stopped cold in the middle of his sentence. "What is it, Will?" Minna asked. "They're our last line of defense. They're our only hope of saving the base from being destroyed." He refers to the others on the direction the Neuroi is going.

Lynne fires continuously at the Neuroi, but is unable to make her mark, with the Neuroi being far away. "I can't do it. I can't hit it!" She said. "Yes, you can! It's just like when you were in training." Brock reminds her. "It's taking everything I've got just to fly and I won't have enough energy to control my shots with magic." She says to him.

"Fine! Then I'll support you, okay? That way you can just concentrate on shooting." Brock says to her. "Huh? What are you doing? Wait! " Lynette says as he goes to support her under her legs. "See, doesn't this make you feel more still?" He asks her. "Umm... well... yeah. Thanks!" She replies.

Just then, Minna and Will contacts them through the transmission saying: "Bishop, Miyafuji, the enemy is heading in your direction. You're the ones we're counting on it at this point. This is your moment." "Guys, I'm afraid this is all up to you now. You have to make these attacks count if we're going to bring this Neuroi down and save the base." "Right!" Yoshika said. "We won't let you down!" Kona told them.

"West-north-west wind... velocity 3... and speed... position... That's it!" Lynette said. _'If I calculate the enemy's future position after evasion and use that as my target...'_ She mentally says. "When I give you the signal, I'm gonna need you to shoot with me." She tells Brock. "Alright, I've got you covered." Brock tells her as he prepares himself. "Guys, I think I might need a hand here." Brock tells the others. "Don't worry, we've got you." Kona assures him as the others readied their weapons.

The Neuroi comes speeding towards them as Lynette focuses her eye on the target. "Alright! It's time to go no-scoping on this 'mofo!" As he holds his Skullsmasher on his right hand while carrying Lynette on his left. "Almost got it... Shoot now! Hit it!" She says as they both fire with Lynne keeping her aim, Brock shooting continuously, while not looking through his scope at all, and the others letting loose of their bullets and rockets at the Neuroi, effectively killing it with brute force as it shatters into nothing.

"Lynette... You did it!" Minna said as she and the others looked from afar. Until... "Wait a minute... Do you guys hear..." Will says to them, just before they see... "What the? Dear god..." Will said, horrified. "KONA! THERE'S ANOTHER ONE HEADED STRAIGHT FOR YOU! LOOK OUT!" Will screams over the transmission, as he and the others were caught off guard of his loud and sudden warning.

Then, as another Neuroi was speeding towards them, Kona looks at Yoshika, distant from the others until he realizes... It's headed in her direction. "YOSHIKA! I'LL SAVE YOU!" Kona screams as he sped towards to where she was, stood right in front of her and puts his arms in front of himself as the Neuroi charged directly at him.

An explosion erupts as the others can't believe what they saw and heard. "KONA!" Brock screamed. "YOSHIKA!" Lynette shouted. Will and the others look in horror at the scene of the surprise attack by the other Neuroi. The cloud dust slowly clears up as it's revealed that the Neuroi had been destroyed and Kona and Yoshika are perfectly fine with no scratches.

Kona slowly opens his eyes, as he looks at his body to find some red aura glowing around him and turns around to find Yoshika glowing in the red aura as well. "Ahh... I'm alive... Yoshika, we made it!" Kona says as he hugged her out of joy as they plummeted towards the ocean. "Kona! Brock, he and Yoshika are okay!" Nogla tells him.

"They are? _(sees them down in the ocean)_ Holy crap, I can't believe it!" Brock said before Lynette hugged him from above, making his face come into contact with her breasts, as she says: "Brock, did you see that? I did it. That's the first time I've ever managed to help everyone and it's all because of you and everyone else. Thank you so much!" They both plummet towards the ocean as well, right next to Kona and Yoshika as they all had a good laugh.

"Kona, I'm so glad you're alright!" Brock says to him. "Yeah, Yoshika and I am still here for you guys." Kona tells him. "I couldn't believe what I saw back there? How are you still alive?" He asked Kona. "I don't know. The Neuroi was coming in fast for Yoshika, I quickly threw myself in front of her and braced for impact, then when I opened my eyes I saw some red aura flowing around me, like I activated a god mode or something along the lines of that..." Kona explains to him.

"What way did you hold arms out?" Brock asked. "Like this." Kona gestured his arms before another aura glowed within the palm of his hands. "Huh?! what's this?" Kona spurted as he directed his arm at Brock. "Kona, is that another one of your magic powers or what?" He asked. "Probably, how are you feeling?" Kona asked. "You know, Kona? I think I'm better than I was before." Brock admitted.

"Wait, what?" Kona said. "Dude, try and remember about the game session we had that night..." Brock reminds him. Kona thinks about the last game they had until he realizes that his wizard magic is equivalent to the Medigun from Team Fortress 2. "No way... Are you saying that-?" He asked. "Oh, it is..." Brock agreed. _'My god... I can't believe I have the power to create the energy of a Medigun with wizard magic...'_ Kona thought to himself.

"So, we're friends now, aren't we? You could stop calling me Miyafuji." Yoshika asks Lynette. "Then you can stop calling me Lynette." She assures her. "'kay! Lynne, right?" She asked again. "Yeah, Thanks Yoshika!" She says as she laughed and hugged her tightly over her head. "Ah, I can't. I can't breath!" Yoshika says as her face is blocked by Lynette's breasts.

"* _sighs*_ You did good today, Kona. If you hadn't activated that charge, I don't think you'd be here now." Brock says to him. "Yeah, thanks, Moo (Brock)." Kona replied. "Ah... Brock." Lynne called out as she swam over to him. "Brock, I'm, glad that you would come to help me take down that Neuroi. I don't know what else would happen if I didn't." Lynne confessed as she blushed in front of him.

"Well, I'm happy that you did." Brock says to her. "Sure. Thanks, Brock." She replies as she leaned forward and gave him a kiss on his cheek. They both smile at each other as Brock begins to blush himself. "Brock, did she just...?" Kona asked. "Oh, Kona. I forgot to tell you last night that, I kinda confessed my feelings to Lynette when she was still feeling down." Brock assured him.

"Really? That's great, dude." Kona said. Just then... "* _statics*_ Victory is ours, gentlemen. Let's go home..." Tony says over the transmission. David drops down to where they are, saying: "You guys ready to head back?" "Yeah, sure. Let's go. Yoshika. Want me to carry you?" Kona said. "Umm, sure." She replies as she blushes. Kona puts his arms under her, then called for Nogla to bring them up.

"Okay, Nogla. We're ready." "Alright, here we go. _*grunts*_ " He says as he carries them both up into the air and back to the base. Tony arrives to help Brock and Lynette get out of the water as well. "Brock, give me your hand." He says to him as he stretches his arm out. Tony grasps his arm as Brock carries Lynette with his other arm as they ascend from the ocean and make their way back to the base as well.

 ** _EPISODE END..._**

 ** _Ending Theme (Brock's Theme): Calvin Harris - Faith_**

* * *

 _ **EPILOGUE**_

 **~501st JFW Base, Hangar, 8:55 P.M.~**

After a long day of battle with the Neuroi, Tony and Will are hanging with each other as they take a look at their Striker units including the rest of the guys and everyone else. "So, Will. How did you think your first battle with an alien turned out?" Tony asked. "To be honest, it felt more intense than I imagined it to be..." Will admitted. "Same here." Tony replied.

"These must be the Striker units of the Witches, right?" He asked. "They sure are. This one must be Minna's. The Bf 109." Will said. "This one here looks like a Mitsubishi A6M3 Zero. Must be Mio's." Tony says as he shows Will. "Well, well, well. If it isn't two of the group of guys who happen to be from another universe." Someone in the shadows said.

"Who said that?" Tony inquired as he and Will turned to the source of the voice. "Hey! No need to panic. I work around here in the base at night." The person said as he reveals himself. "Okay then." Will said. "What are your names?" He asks. "Tony Kurosaki." "Will Allen. And you are?" They tell him. "My name is Keisuke Hijikata. I work for Major Mio Sakamoto of the 501st." The man introduces himself as he shook hands with them.

"Okay, so, how did you know about our arrival here?" Tony asked him. "I received rumors that someone had saw a portal open up in the base as they were working, and a group of boys came flying out of it." Keisuke explained to him. "Wait, so one of the workers here in the base had saw us popping out of that portal, and then told everyone else about it?" He inquired.

"Pretty much." Keisuke answered. "So what are you two doing here in the hangar at this time?" He asks them. "We're just taking a look around, checking out everyone's Striker unit. What are _you_ doing in here, anyways?" Tony asked. "I was just checking to see who was in here. Turns out, it was just you two who were talking." Keisuke tells him. "So, how long are you guys going to be in here?" He asked.

"Actually, Keisuke, I think Tony and I are just about done here for tonight. We're going to head back to our rooms now." Will informs him. "Oh, already? Well then, I should probably be on my way getting back to work now, it was nice knowing you two. See you around." Keisuke says he leaves the hangar, waving good-bye to them.

"See you." They waved to him as well. "He's interesting. I don't think I remember seeing him in the show." Will said as they were walking across the hallways. "Hmm, from what we know from him, he works for Mio as a right-hand man of sorts." Tony tells him. "If we happen to see him again, we might want to talk with him about how our dimension is like and probably bring the others with us just in-case." Will informed.

"Good idea. Wait, shouldn't we tell the girls as well?" Tony questions him. "Ah... You're right. I forgot that we came from another universe altogether. Okay, will you remind me to give a session with the wing about the history of our world at this point in time and mention other advances that they should know for the future?" Will asked him.

"Sounds like a plan. We'll tell them about our world tomorrow, and Keisuke, too when we get the chance. * _yawns*_ Come on, Will. Let's hurry and get to our rooms. I'm feeling drowsy right now..." Tony says as they make their way across the base, reach to their rooms, and then went off to bed, slowly regaining energy for another long day with the 501st Joint Fighter Wing...

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

 **Tony: And with that, my friends, we have reached the end of the 2nd Episode/Chapter of Strike Wizards.**

 **Kona: I have to say Tony, this episode was longer than I had expected it to be.**

 **Brock: Yeah, and judging by how many words you write for an average chapter for your other stories, this has two times more words than you normally write.**

 **Tony: Well, thanks for sticking with me, guys. Hope you enjoyed the show and... (hears door open)**

 **Brian: Hey guys! Trude and I are here.**

 **Tony: Brian? Oh, dude. You just had to come in at this point in time?**

 **Trude: Wait, is the episode already over?**

 **Tony: Yep, I'm afraid so. Sorry guys.**

 **Brian: Oh man...**

 **Trude: I told you we should've came earlier...**

 **Tony: But hey, don't worry. You guys won't be missing out on the next episode because now you two are taking the spotlight!**

 **Brian: Are you serious? Holy crap! Thanks, Tony!**

 **Trude: Oh! I didn't know that he and I would be taking the center of attention. Thanks...**

 **Tony: Oh, don't thank me. We gotta follow the plot, remember?**

 **Both: Oh. Right...**

 **Tyler: Wait! Wait! Wait! Hold on a minute! We never got a chance to meet Erica in person. What gives?**

 **Erica: Yeah. How come I wasn't really a part of this episode at all?**

 **Tony: Tyler? Erica? _Oh boy, it's like with each episode, everyone is going to be watching/reading it with me..._ Hmm, I'll see what I can do to properly introduce her to everyone. Alright, dude?**

 **Tyler: You better, or else...**

 **Erica: Come on, Tyler. You know Tony. Of course he would.**

 **Tyler: Hmm, you know what, Erica? Maybe you're right. Okay then, Tony. You have my trust.**

 **Tony: Good. Now that everyone has said what they wanted to say, it's time for me to close it off. Thanks so much for reading, everybody! If you enjoyed it and want to see more, follow/favorite the story, leave a comment/review down in the box below, and read my other stories if you'd like. Constructive criticism is always welcome.**

 **Be sure to check out my YouTube channel and subscribe if you liked my videos! Speaking of YouTube, be sure to subscribe to iKonakona and Moo Snuckel over on their channel for some cool gameplay commentaries. Links and the featured music tracks will be in my profile. So, tune in next time for the 3rd episode of Strike Wizards: Appreciate It (Thanks) featuring Brian the Gaming Terroriser and Trude Barkhorn!**

 **Oh and before we go, Here's a list of the assigned Striker units that each of us guys are going to be having:**

 **Kona Shinkawa: Mitsubishi (Miyabishi) J2M Interceptor**

 **Brock Macmillen: Hawker Tempest**

 **Craig Reinhardt: Caudron C.714**

 **Brian Marcelle: Fokker Dr.I Dreidecker**

 **Tyler Colburn: Focke-Wulf Fw 190 Würger**

 **Lui Calibre: Fiat (Farotto) CR.42 Falco**

 **Johnny Vetterlein: Lockheed P-38 Lightning**

 **Logan Atkins: Republic P-47 Thunderbolt**

 **David Nogla: Yakovlev Yak-3**

 **Tony Kurosaki: Nakajima Ki-84 Hayate**

 **Will Allen: de Havilland DH.98 Mosquito**

 **Until then, I'm the Rocket Gamer,**

 **Kona: This has been Kona,**

 **Brock: I'm Moo Snuckel,**

 **Brian: I'm the Terroriser,**

 **Tyler: I am Wildcat,**

 **ALL (including girls): and we'll see you next time!**

 _ **Outro (Brock's 2nd Theme): Calvin Harris ft. Ellie Goulding - I Need Your Love**_


	3. Appreciate It

**Tony: Come on, shoot him down... Shoot him... Yeah, baby! I got him.**

 **Brian: Tony! We've got a show to start. Come on!**

 **Tony: Just give me a couple of seconds! I'm almost done with the match here! Now, I just gotta get that last armored car and- ( _chair gets pulled away from desktop)_ Hey! Who's... Trude, let go of the chair!**

 **Trude: Sorry, Tony. But we're not going to wait an hour for you to finish your game. Now stop playing around and start the show already!**

 **Tony: Alright, alright. Fine... ( _Damn it... I was that close to being the ace of that match...) *breathes*_ Hey guys, it's Tony here. This is the Hero's Ordeal, and welcome back to Strike Wizards. I'm joined by the guys here in this chapter: Kona, Moo, Wildcat, and the man of the hour, or whatever how it's said... Terroriser!**

 **Brian: What's up everybody! This is Terroriser here and, so Tony, you said something about taking the spotlight last time?**

 **Tony: Right! This episode we're going through is mainly going to be focused between you and Trude.**

 **Brian: Oh... So that what's up with that. I've got nothing to say here. Let's just start the episode.**

 **Tyler: Wait, Tony! You promised us that you'd introduce Erica in this episode!**

 **Tony: Oh! Thanks for reminding me, Tyler. I promise I won't forget about her. Now, here's a fair notice from my readers/viewers or whatever. I've been getting word that I might have to up the rating of the story regarding the relationship between Johnny and Shirley, so be forewarned. And speaking of reviews/comments, let's respond to some of these:**

 _ **NCGaming:**_ **Gosh, I really hate to spoil the surprise but, I'm gonna make Brian the next Red Baron!  
**

 _ **New Universe Returns:**_ **Thanks for the heads up, I think I'm probably going to since their relationship is going to get dirty from this point. And for the pairings, you've got three of them right, and to be perfectly clear on this, I have no intentions at all to start a relationship with any of the Witches.**

 _ **Aviat0r:**_ **Yep, the guys have their own Striker units as well, and for everyone else who's reading this, the Skullsmasher is actually a reference to a SWEP I found in the Gmod Workshop called the 'GGN40 Skullsmasher'.**

 _ **SpecialMonitor22:**_ **I'm happy you're enjoying the story, my friend. And** **d** **on't worry, The guys and I _will_ get to explaining about where we came from in this episode.**

 **Now, with all that said and done...**

 **Craig: Wait! Wait! Don't start without us!**

 **Tony: What the?! MiniLadd? But you're- ( _checks episode script_ ) Oh, Mini... You and Perrine are just in time. We're just about to start the episode.**

 **Craig: Oh thank god! We're not late. Perrine and I will settle ourselves down, just start the show.**

 **Tony: Alright, Mini. Oh! Hold on! Wait a minute... Looks like there's going to be some change of plans, I've now changed the story rating to M, and that's because of the fact that we're about to fall into the R-18 content that is to be shown later in this chapter.**

 **Brian: Wait, R-18 content? That could only mean that...? _(turns to Trude, blushes, then turns back to Tony)_ Tony, you sure you want to do this?**

 **Tony: Oh yeah. Definitely, Brian. Because there will be more to come of it in the later episodes... Alright, that being said and done, let's get to reading/watching! {A/N: In case you haven't checked, the music is in my profile page. You're free to listen to them.}**

* * *

 _Last time, the 501st Joint Fighter Wing gained some new recruits: Yoshika Miyafuji, and the group of boys who were sent across dimensions from their world to the witches' world._ _Yoshika, Kona Shinkawa and Brock Macmillen were paired with another rookie, Lynette Bishop, and the four spent many arduous days training together._ _However, even after enduring many hardships with her, Lynette just couldn't seem to open up._

 _She felt embarrassed of her own shortcomings and was afraid of what they might think. In the middle of the whole ordeal, Brock admits his compelling love for her, and the two become smitten for each other._ _But during an attack, the two worked together and Lynette attained her first war achievement as well as some new friends, and during this, Kona saves Yoshika from certain death by activating his wizard powers right in-front of her, becoming nothing more than a hero to her..._

 ** _Opening Theme (Brian's Theme): Zedd ft. Selena Gomez - I Want You to Know_**

* * *

 ** _PROLOGUE_**

As he wakes up, Brian slowly opens his eyes as he finds himself stranded in a burning city, presumably Berlin, Karlsland, or Germany in his world. He gets up from where he laid, and walks over the debris-covered streets. _'Did, did the Neuroi destroy this entire city?'_ Brian thought to himself. He continues walking around Berlin observing the mass destruction caused by the Neuroi, until he finds a little girl in his path, who happens to be crying in fear.

"Oh my god..." He says to himself as he runs to comfort her. "* _pants*_ It's okay. You're going to be alright." Brian assures her as he hugged her tightly. He then sees Neuroi surrounding the city, ready to strike once again. "It's not safe here. We have to run!" He tells her as he picks her up and carries her in his arms.

At that exact moment, Trude, Erica and Minna are looking from up above as they see all of Berlin engulfed in flames. All seemed quiet until a Neuroi had appeared. Trude begins to attack the Neuroi as it retaliates by firing off it's laser beams at her. She pulls up her shield as she continues firing at it, with Erica and Minna providing support fire.

Trude shoots the Neuroi, until the core is found. She charges directly at it as she fires mercilessly before the Neuroi shatters into whiteness, confirming that it has been destroyed. Trude looks back down below as she is shocked to find Brian running across the streets, desperate to keep her younger sister, Christiane, from being hurt.

Brian continues running away from the burning city as he looks up to the sky to find Trude, Erica and Minna up there, whom have destroyed the Neuroi threat before he immediately wakes up from his nightmare as he got up from his bed in panic, as so did Trude. "Chris! No!" Trude shouted as she got up. "* _pants*_ Brian? You're up, too?" She asked as she turned around to look at him.

"Yeah. * _breathes deeply*_ Did, you happen to have the same dream I was having?" Brian asked her. "Were you the one carrying that little girl in your arms?" She asked him back. "Yeah... Who was she?" He confirms as he asked once again. "That girl was my younger sister, Chris. * _sighs*_ Why that dream again? Why now?" She said. "Wait a minute, you have a younger sister?" Brian questioned as Trude nodded her head.

"And, this has happened before me and the guys showed up, right?" He asked as Trude nods her head again. He was going to tell her something, but then he sees that she isn't wearing a shirt and is able to see her breasts, he quickly turns away from her with his entire face completely blushing in red. "Brian, what's wrong?" Trude asked him.

"It's nothing! It's just that, I'd never think to see a girl sleeping without her clothes on..." Brian said, embarrassingly. Trude places her hand under his chin and turns his head back to her. "What were you trying to say before, Brian?" She asked him, as he tried to restrain himself from looking back down. "Uh... How about we get back to sleep and try not to think about it too much, okay?" He tells her.

"* _sighs_ * Alright, I'll try not to overthink it. I'll see you when I get back up, okay?" Trude says to him. "Okay." He replies as they both got back into bed. Brian turns to the other direction, facing away from Trude. She tries to close her eyes, but can't bring herself to do it. She turns to face Brian, wraps her arms around and presses her body against his.

Brian briefly opens his eyes, turns his head back to Trude as he finds her hugging him from behind, and blushes again as he felt that her hold on him grew tighter. _'Huh... You know... This, actually feels kind of nice...'_ Brian thought to himself as he smiled at her, and then went back to sleep.

* * *

 _ **Episode 3: Appreciate It**_

 **~Dining Room, 7:55 A.M~**

The morning sky shines as bright as it can go as Kona and Brock are helping Yoshika and Lynette prepare breakfast for the fighter wing. "Guys, did you hear? They're having the Kauhava base mobilized for a missing child. Isn't that wonderful?" Lynette says to them. "I didn't know they did operations like that here. That's really cool of them." Yoshika replied.

"And to think it's all just for one child." Lynne commented. "Of course, how can we save a country if we can't help one person? It's such a beautiful statement and makes me proud to be here." Yoshika tells them. "Yeah, I agree." Lynne said. "Hmm, that's good for you, Yoshika." Kona says to her before Trude bumps into the conversation. "We can't save everyone. Doesn't matter what you do, someone always gets left behind." She tells them.

"Wait, what do you mean?" She asks her. "Nothing. I was just talking to myself." Trude says as she grabs her tray and walks over to the dining table. Brian makes his way in as he greets the others. "Morning, guys." "Morning, Brian. Hey, do you know what's going on with Trude over there? She doesn't seem very happy today." Brock asks him as Brian turns his head over to where she was.

"* _sighs*_ She and I woke up from a nightmare very early this morning and I've been doing all I can to make sure she's okay." Brian informs them. "Well, I hope you know what to do with her to make her feel better." Brock says to him. "Yeah. I'll do whatever I can do." Brian assures them as he grabbed his tray and joined Trude over at the table, before eventually the rest of the guys and the girls walked in for breakfast and sat down to eat.

"Morning, Brian." Tyler said as he approached him. "Oh, hey Tyler. How are you doing?" Brian asked. "I'm feeling good today, but there's something I'm forgetting about." He tells him. "What is it?" "I feel like I'm forgetting that we haven't met someone in this wing yet, but maybe she'll pop up at some point." Tyler says as Erica Hartmann came around and sat down right in between the two talkers.

"Oh, hi there. I don't think I've seen either of you boys around here..." Erica says to them. "You must be Erica Hartmann, right?" Tyler asks her. "Yeah. That's me. How did you know?" She asks him. "It figures since you're the only one that my friends and I haven't got a chance to meet yet." He says to her. "The name's Tyler Colburn, by the way. But you can just call me Tyler." He introduces himself.

"Huh. That's enough for me to get. Nice to meet you, Tyler. Now I have a few questions for you." Erica says to him. "Okay then, tell me." Tyler responded. "Are you from around here?" She asked him. "No, I am not. But hey, you want to know something that you wouldn't believe if I told you?" He counter-asks her. She nods her head in response.

"Okay, I want you to come closer so that I can whisper it into your ear." Erica does as he says as Tyler whispers: _"This will surprise you, but I'm telling you that.._ _. Me and my friends are from the future."_ "Are you being serious, or are you just playing with me?" Erica asked him as she laughed it off. "Hold it right there! There's more for me to tell you." Tyler stops her as she follows along.

"Okay! Okay! What else do you have for me?" She asks as she brought her ear right near him again. _"We come from another Earth that doesn't have the Neuroi flying around."_ He tells her as she moves away from him, in which she can't believe everything that she just heard.

"My god. A world where the Neuroi doesn't exist?! Tyler, please tell me! What is it like in your world? What does the future lie in stores for us witches?" Erica asked as she scooted her seat next to his. "Well, I don't really have much to tell you about my world. But I tell you one thing, and it's the fact that we have advanced in technology for the greater good." He tells her.

"Really? That's amazing!" Erica exclaimed. "I'd like to tell you more, but I don't have anything else to talk about." Tyler said. "No need. I think I get what I have to know. Thanks for telling me." Erica says to him. "Yeah, no problem." He replied.

Trude sits in her chair, not touching her food once as Minna approaches her. "Is there something wrong, Trudy? What's with the long face this morning?" She asks her. "You haven't even touched your food." Erica says to her. "I had two. There was a lot of it." Trude told them. "That's what people say when they're upset and don't wanna eat. I know something's wrong now." Erica says as Trude begins to eat again.

She glances over to Brian, and then over to Yoshika, before getting back to her food. Yoshika stops working for a second as she turns around to where the table was. "What's wrong, Yoshika?" Lynette asked. "Nothing. I just got a really weird feeling like someone was watching me." Yoshika said. "Who do you think it was?" Kona asked. "Hmm... Maybe it's just my imagination." She tells them.

"I want seconds!" Lucchini shouted across the table to Yoshika. "Yeah! Kona, Francesca and I want another round here!" Lui called out as well. "Coming!" They both responded. Kona and Yoshika made it to the table to serve them before they notice Trude not taking a bite at all. "Oh, no. I'm so sorry, did you not like it?" She asked her. Trude doesn't respond with Brian turning to her, concerned.

Trude then gets up to put her tray away, with everyone staring at her, including Brian. Francesca and Lui call out to them again, wanting more to eat. "Do I get seconds or not?" She asked. "C'mon, bro. I haven't got all day." Lui said. "All right. Of course you do. I'm very sorry!" Yoshika said as she began to serve Francesca. "Oh! Sorry, Lui. Here." Kona said as he served him more.

"Ahh... That's a delicious recipe you got there, guys. Nice work." Craig complimented them. "Ah. Thanks, Craig." Yoshika replied. "Oh, it's nothing, Mini." Kona said. Craig leaned back in his chair, before he turns to Perrine, to whom isn't eating at all. "Perrine. You haven't ate the food yet? What's up?" He asks her.

" _*sighs*_ Well Craig, if you must know, then honestly I can't say that I blame her. I mean you've served us rotten beans. No one should have to eat that. Are you trying to poison us?" Perrine says to Yoshika. "Not at all. Sakamoto said she liked it. It's just Natto. It's really good for you." Yoshika tells her before Perrine snaps. "Uh, Perrine? Are you alright?" Craig asked her before she gets out of her chair and shoves him out of the way.

"Did you just call the Major "Sakamoto"? You shall address her as Major, got it? I don't even call her Sakamoto! Well, not all the time, of course, I mean... Whatever, it doesn't matter! I really don't care if she likes it or not, this stuff smells absolutely horrible, and you should never make it again!" Perrine berated at her. "Jesus Christ, Perrine! Don't you think you went a little too harsh on her there? And by the way, thanks a lot for shoving me out of my seat!" Craig reprimanded her.

"Ah! Craig! I-I didn't mean to hurt you. I-I'm sorry! Here, let me help you up." Perrine apologized as she took both of her hands onto one of Craig's arms and helped him up from the floor. "Whew, thanks." Craig says to her. "Yeah. Sure thing..." She said as she blushed in front of him, while staring away. "Hey, I'm still hungry!" Francesca said. "Okay, I'm sorry!" Yoshika apologized as she got back to serving her.

Tony and Will were finished with their food as they prepared to begin the history session with the rest of the wing. "Uh, Brian. Could you head out and call for Trude and the others? We need them here for something important." Tony asked him.

"Sure, but what's the plan?" Brian asked. "We have to let all the girls know about where we came from and unfortunately, what really happened in this point of time." He tells him. "Okay, guys. I'll be right back." He says as he runs out to the hallway.

* * *

Brian returns to the dining room a couple minutes later with Trude and the others, as Tony and Will were still setting up everything they needed for their presentation. "Oh. You guys are all here. Take a seat. The presentation's about to begin shortly." Will tells them. "Alright, we're almost ready to go. We're just missing one thing. Any of you guys got a projector or something?" Tony asked the guys.

"Oh! Here, Tony. You can use this one I have in my bag." Tyler says as he pulls a projector out of his backpack. "Ah, that'll do. Thanks, Tyler." Tony said as Tyler hands it over to him. Will pulls out display cord from his bag and plugs it in to his laptop and the other end of it to the projector. All of the boys stand in front of the girls as they were just about ready to go.

"Alright, ladies. Settle down. Now I know what you're thinking of right now, and that's: _'Why are we all here in the dining room at this time?'_ Well... I think time has passed on long enough for us to be settled in this base, so I think now is the right time for us to be telling how life was like for us in our world." Will began speaking.

"So guys, what do you think we should start with first?" Tony asked them as they huddled. "I think we should start with the geography of our world, move on to world history around this timeline, and finally technological advances and any other worldwide events." Kona suggested. "Hmm, that could work. We'll first let them learn about the similarities/differences between the nationalities, then move on to the serious matter, and then finally talk about everything regarding with what we brought to this dimension." Tony spoke as the others nod their head and get off of each other.

"Will, let's start off with geography. We'll go to everything involving World War I and II, and then finish with advances that occurs in our time." Tony whispers to him. "Okay then, let's begin." Will agreed as Tony went to monitor the equipment to present, first showing the wing the map of the boys' world. "What you're seeing here is a map of our world. It's very similar to yours, but there's not much that has changed, since the Earth is round.

What's different is that the land of Liberion is located to the left, while the rest of the world is marked on the right side of the map. Speaking of the nations in this world, I feel that we must inform you all that the names of the nation are very different from ours. We'll only be focusing on Liberion, Fuso, Karlsland, Gallia, Suomus, Orussia, Britannia, and Romagna for the sake of not dragging the presentation for too long and only because you need to know what's important." Will explained to them.

The boys point to where the countries are located as they informed the wing. "In our world, the United States of Liberion is called the United States of America." Tony stated. "Britannia is known as the United Kingdom or just England in our world." Brock said. "Fuso is called Japan." Kona said. "Gallia is known as France." Craig said. "Suomus is Finland." Logan continued. "Orussia is just called Russia." said Nogla. "We call Romagna in our world, Italy." Lui said. "And for Karlsland, we call it Germany." Brian finished.

"And before you ask, the cultures between the counterparts are all alike and haven't changed at all." Tony assured them. "Now I hate to rush through a presentation like this, but I think the guys and I have to explain this as much as we can and in a short time as well, because our world history in this point of time is going to be... _*gulps*_ Too much for any of you girls to comprehend." Tony warned them.

"So, are you all ready to learn about what had happened in our world around this time?" Will cautiously asked them. The girls nod their heads in response. The boys began telling them about the events and the people that were involved in World War I and II. They talked about the battles, hardships and the soldiers that were involved.

They went to talk of the people like Manfred von Richtofen the Red Baron, Adolf Hitler, Hideki Tojo, Winston Churchill, Joseph Stalin, Franklin Roosevelt, and then went on to the events like the Christmas Treaty of 1914, battle of Midway and Stalingrad, invasion in Normandy, attack on Pearl Harbor, and last but not least, the tragic Holocaust and the bombings of Hiroshima and Nagasaki, all the while with the girls having mixed feelings of hope, admiration, shock, fear and sorrow.

"So, what would have happened in our time has happened in your world?" Minna asked. "Sadly, yes. World War II was nothing more than a bloody strife of the world powers against each other. And we really regret on insulting you, Trude, Erica and probably all of Karlsland for having to know that your leader wasn't the man you had looked up to." Will replied. "Don't worry, Will. We understand the circumstances." Minna assured him.

"Okay then. Just be glad that this "war against each other" business never happened to you and that you ensure us that it will not happen in the future of your universe." Tony requested. "We hear you loud and clear, Kurosaki." Mio responded. "Good. Now then, we're almost done here, let's finish this off with whatever events we can think of and the advancements of technology." Tony said. The boys mainly talked about the digital side of technology and the media.

They went on with topics about the evolution of television/film, the growing popularity of personal/home computers, new genres of music, and the rise of video games. Tony then shows a test example of what video games are to the wing by playing a quick game of SpeedRunners with Johnny, Craig and Lui as the girls paid very close attention to the screen to see how the game works.

 _ **Background Music: Mastgrr -**_ ** _Wananana (Scout Theme Remix)_**

As the game began, the four boys were running in what seemed to be a nightclub setting. They ran past two speed boosters as they quickened the pace. Tony and Lui jump up the platform while Johnny and Craig slid under the obstacles below to gain powerups. Johnny got himself a grappling hook while Craig got a shockwave attack. Tony ducks under the obstacle as he ran past the speed boost with Lui falling a little behind after running into it.

He jumps over to the next one, gaining more boost power while Johnny and Craig were playing hard to get with each other. Tony zooms further away from everyone until Lui was eliminated off the screen. "Okay, so the point of the game is to run as fast as you can to the other side of the screen while trying to outrun your opponents. And as you can see, Lui wasn't fast enough, and is out for that round. This will keep going until one of us is left." Tony explained to them.

Shirley then raised her hand. "Yes Shirley, do you have a question?" Lui calls to her. "Yeah, so how many rounds are there until one of you guys win?" She asked. "The guys and I have to win 3 rounds running across the map faster than the other, and that'll decide who wins the game." He tells her. "Hmm. That's simple enough for me. Come on, Johnny! You can go faster than that!" She says as she cheers him on.

Meanwhile, the boys reach the wall-jumping segment of the course as Tony uses his hook to swing to the wall close by, Johnny and Craig play cat and mouse before he pulls his trump card and activates his shockwave powerup, throwing Craig off the wall and down to the edge of the screen. "And down you go, MiniLadd! _*laughs*_ " Johnny taunts him as Tony pulled the lever at the top, opening a shortcut. He waits for Johnny to strike at the right moment, then activates his grappling hook, and into the shortcut to the surface.

Johnny was thrown off guard of this tactic and wasn't quick enough to jump the walls to make it to the surface. "Ahh! You sneaky bastard!" He jeered as Tony claims his win for that round. The game went on for a couple more rounds until Lui and Craig fell behind and Tony and Johnny were the last ones in the race yet again. "Well Delirious, looks like it's just you and me again." Tony says to him.

"Yeah. And now we'll both get to see who'll be the true SpeedRunning King, because it's gonna be me!" Johnny taunted. "No, it's me!" Tony talked back as he and Johnny begins to run again. "Come on, Johnny!" "You can do it!" "Run like the wind!" Shirley, Lui and Francesca cheered for Johnny. "You've got this, Tony!" "Keep up that aim, Kurosaki!" "Stick and move, Tony! Stick and move!" Brian, Trude and Tyler cheered for Tony.

Tony takes the high route while Johnny goes below. Tony speeds off, but not before he gets halted in mid-air when Johnny activates his shockwave powerup. Luckily, Tony swings around with his grappling hook to get back to where he was. Johnny continued running along while Tony grappled from one part of the ceiling to the next. Then, before Tony could escape to the shortcut with his speed and agility, Johnny was able to obtain a grapple hook powerup, and uses it on Tony, just before he was able to wall jump his way up, and sped off with his boost power, allowing him to take the win. The guys cheered for Johnny while the girls applauded him for his victory.

"At a boy, Johnny!" Nogla shouted. "You did it, Johnny!" Shirley congratulates him. "Johnny wins! Ha! Ha!" Lui shouted in his squeaker voice, as so did Francesca before she and everyone realized how different Lui sounded there. "Uh, Lui? Was that you?" Francesca asked him. He nods in response. "Uh, yeah. So, ladies. There's something that you should probably know about Lui. For some reason, he's able to make himself sound like a kid. And no, this isn't magic. He can do this normally whenever he wants to." Brian explained to them.

"And it would be better if you don't ask him how." Johnny points out as the girls nod their heads. "Ha! Ha! Ha! You like that, baby?" Lui asks Francesca, still talking in that tone of voice. "I have to admit, it's kind of cute when you talk like that. So yeah, I like it." Francesca tells him as he replies: "Yeah! That's what I like to hear!" "Alright everyone, calm down. So, I lost the game, and Johnny wins. End of story. Good game." Tony says as he shook hands with him.

"And with that, that's everything we have to show you about our world in our time. I'm sure that you ladies will keep this in mind in the future." Will said as Minna replies: "We'll all keep those in mind, Will." "Very well then. Everyone, you're dismissed." He ordered as the girls got up from their chairs and began walking out the dining room to continue on with what they need to do.

"Oh crap, I forgot." Brian muttered. "Brian, what's wrong?" Tyler asked. "We have to get to the hangar to join Trude and Erica for flight practice." Brian tells him. "Oh, right." Tyler replied. "Come on, let's go." He says as they both ran off for the hangar.

* * *

 **INTERMISSION**

 **Tony: And... Pause.**

 **Brian: Tony, what's going on?**

 **Tony: We're taking a break.**

 **Brian: Why?**

 **Tony: Because we have to introduce everyone to the Strike Wizards for a specific episode.**

 **Trude: So who is it going to be in this episode?**

 **Tony: Well, you know nothing about the way he plays the game. He'll have you mad, and ready to complain. They call him: The Gaming Terroriser! Type the text right here: (Gmod: Axe Roulette w/ Terroriser [A/N: I'll just put in a name for the video, just to make it easier for you guys to find!])**

* * *

Kona and Brock were helping Yoshika and Lynette with the clothes outside as they saw Trude and Erica fly above them at top speed. "Wow, that's amazing!" Yoshika says as she saw them fly ahead. Trude from up above, glares over to them from below, specifically over to Yoshika. "It's Captain Barkhorn and Lieutenant Hartmann doing formations." Lynette says as she saw them as well.

Just then, Brian and Tyler flew up to join them in flight practice. "Hey guys, look! It's Brian!" Kona said as he pointed to him. "And Tyler's there, too! It's looks like they're just about time." Brock replied. Brian and Tyler split up to practice the formation techniques as Tyler flew to the left where Erica is, and Brian flew to the right where Trude is.

Meanwhile, Tony and Will were checking up on Brian and Tyler as Minna and Mio were doing the same with Erica and Trude. "She's not keeping up." Mio stated. "No. She's a little slow today." Minna replies while looking through her binoculars. "That's so strange. Barkhorn is usually such a perfectionist. Do you think maybe we should take her off the next shift so she can rest?" Mio asked.

"Perhaps. It'll be disconcerting if we can't use our ace." Minna agreed. "I know exactly what you mean. Even though the others have gotten better, we still won't have enough fire power without her. I wonder if she's burnt out from too much training." Mio said. "I don't think so. Seems like something else is bothering her. I think it has something to do with Miyafuji." Minna informed. "You sound certain, Minna." Will said. "I am." Minna replied.

"Let's try pairing them up." Mio suggested. "Good idea, Mio. Anyways, How are Brian and Tyler doing up there with them?" Tony asked. "They seem to be doing a pretty good job up there. Tyler is keeping his nimbleness up while it looks like Brian is keeping himself in check as he's flying with Trude." Mio tells him as she looks at them with her magic eye. "Good. It looks like all of the boys are in proper conditions and can fly with ease." Will confirmed. "Hmm..."

"Is there something on your mind, Minna?" Will asked. "Will, how about we pair up Shinkawa and Brian for the time being?" Minna asked back. "Hmm, sounds like a fair enough plan. Seeing as you two suggest about pairing Yoshika with Trude, pairing Kona and Brian together should be effective as well." Will said. "I agree." Tony said. "Very well. We'll pair up Miyafuji with Barkhorn, and Shinkawa with Marcelle." Minna confirmed.

* * *

Later on, Kona snoops around the base until he comes across a room containing a blackboard and a map of the Witches' universe. He looks up at the world map before he hears someone talking behind him. "Kona, I wasn't expecting to see you around here." He turns around to find Craig with Perrine by his side. "Craig, Perrine, fancy seeing you two together." Kona teased as Perrine blushed.

"Ah, Kona! It's nothing personal! Craig and I was just walking around the base, talking to each other like friends should, right Craig?" Perrine said as she nudged him. "Ah yeah, we're just talking to each other around the base, nothing special. So, uh... What you doing in here?" Craig says to him. "I'm just taking a look at the world map up here." Kona tells them as they walked up to him, looking at the world map as well.

"So, this is what your world looks like, huh? It looks similar to our world, it's just that parts of the land in our world is different from yours." Craig says to Perrine. "You guys see where Britannia, or in the case of your world, England is?" Perrine asks them as they nod their heads. "The other witches and I are stationed here in the town of Folkestone. Now, can you two recognize where Karlsland and Romagna, or Germany and Italy are located?" Perrine asked again.

"Yes." They replied. "Bordered on the left of them is the nation of Gallia, or France, which is where I was from. Stationed over there is the 506th Joint Fighter Wing, whom are known as the Noble Witches." Perrine explained. "So, it's not just you guys who are taking out the Neuroi?" Craig asked. "Nope, there are other groups of witches who are stationed of in other parts of the world who have sworn to fight against the Neuroi for it's safety." Perrine tells them.

"That's great! More witches to help the cause of eliminating the Neuroi." Craig said, happily. "Yeah, I'm glad you guys aren't the only ones." Kona said. "Well, thank you for your gratitude of us witches. Now if you'll excuse us, Craig and I must be on our way. Come on, Craig. Let's-" Perrine says, beginning to walk out the room before she gets soaked on her head with a mop being held by Yoshika.

"Yoshika?" Kona and Craig called out. "Kona? Craig? Perrine?" Yoshika turns around to find all of them in the same room. "You again! What was that for!?" Perrine berated at her. "I'm so sorry!" She apologizes as she bows in respect, then realizes that she's still holding the mop. "Here. You can use this." She says as she offers a handkerchief to her. "No, thank you! So pathetic! It's like you don't pay attention to anything. You're so scattered." Perrine scoffs her.

Yoshika looks to her right as she finds Trude conversing with Erica, Brian and Tyler. Trude turns around to find Yoshika, she doesn't say anything to her, but she does give her a glare before she says to the boys: "Um, Brian. Tyler. Lieutenant Hartmann and I better get going, okay? So, we'll see you around. Come on, Erica. Let's go." "Oh. Well, okay then. We'll see you two later as well, I guess..." Brian says as he and Tyler waves goodbye to them as they walked off, as Yoshika called out to them: "Um...hi...!"

"Hello, Sergeant Miyafuji? Turn around when someone is talking to you! That's so rude!" Perrine said to her, annoyed of her ignorance. "Oh boy... Looks I better get her out of here, Kona. You don't want to know what happens when she throws a fit like that." Craig tells him. "Alright, Mini. I'll see you later." Kona says to him. "Yeah, see ya." Craig replies as he calls for Perrine. "Perrine, we're leaving now!" "This isn't over, Miyafuji!" She says as she walks off with Craig.

Craig sighs over the trouble he has to put up with Perrine as she questions him in concern: "Craig, what's wrong?" " _*breathes in*_ Perrine... You may think I'm siding against you when I say this, but just hear me out, okay? I think you're judging Yoshika way too quickly." Craig tells her. "What?! Craig, are you serious?! Are you saying that Miyafuji shouldn't be berated at?!" Perrine yells at him.

"What?! No! I'm just saying that she's still relatively new around here. You can't just expect her to be top of the class or whatever and just go to town in the region of Europe! And she's only a year younger than you! Stop belittling her!" Craig ranted at her. "I have every right to berate her, Craig! She's clumsy, unintuitive, and disrespectful at the very least!" Perrine says to him. "How do you even sleep at night? Honestly, that attitude of yours somehow pisses me off..." Craig muttered. "What was that, Craig?" Perrine asked, intrigued. "Nothing... Let's just hurry and get back to our room..." Craig said, completely aggravated at her.

* * *

Meanwhile, Trude was standing in her room, not moving a muscle as she stares at a photo frame that happens to be facing down. "I don't get it. Why am I remembering it now?" She says to herself. In another area in the base, Brian was walking around with Tyler as they were talking to each other, until Brian began to feel something in his mind. He kneels to the floor as he grunts and puts his hands on his head in stress.

"Brian, are you okay?" Tyler asked him as he continued to feel the pain in his head. When he comes to, he finds himself in a medical wing of sorts. He begins to walk around, observing the people who were in critical condition because of the attacks caused by the Neuroi. He continues straight ahead until he finds the little girl he saw in his and Trude's nightmare, along with Commander Minna and Trude herself as they were talking with the local doctor.

"How is her condition, doctor?" Minna asks him. "Her external injuries have healed. But there's no sign that she will regain consciousness, perhaps due to shock." He informs them. "Are you sure?" Trude asks him. "This city needs your attention. Your sister is still scheduled to leave with me on the next boat to Britannia. You still okay with that?" He tells her. "Yes. Please hurry." She replies as she closed her eyes in sorrow. "Chris..." She whispers her name as she and Minna began to leave the medical wing as she says: "I'm so sorry..."

Everything that Brian saw began fading to white as he regained consciousness. "Brian, are you alright? You were out cold for 10 minutes..." Tyler says to him. "Tyler, there's something that you should know about Trude." Brian told him. "What is it?" He asked. "She has a younger sister." Brian said. "She does?" Tyler asked as Brian nods his head. "What happened?" "What happened has happened before we even showed up." Brian tells him.

"I saw it in visions that I seem to be sharing with Trude, I woke up in a burning and deserted version of Berlin, I'm sure that was where I was, I walked around to find a little girl in my way, that was Trude's sister, I ran as I carried her in my arms, until I looked up in the sky to find Trude with Erica and Minna. Then, just 10 minutes ago, while I passed out, I had another vision of people injured from the Neuroi attacks in Karlsland. I looked around as I passed by until I came by the same girl, who I find out her name happens to be Chris..." Brian explained.

"Hmm... Interesting stuff, man." Tyler said as he held up his fist to his chin. He then held his arm out to Brian. "Come on, dude. Let's go." Tyler says to him. Brian grabs his arm as he got up, and thus, they went to go elsewhere around the base.

* * *

 **~Dining Room, 12:45 P.M.~**

"Yoshika's late. I hope she's okay." Lynette said as she, Brock and Kona were getting things ready for lunch. "Don't worry, Lynne. She'll come around at any second." Brock assures her, and at that moment... "I'm here! Sorry I'm late!" Yoshika shouts as she leans on the door, catching her breath. "What happened? We were worried about you." Lynne says to her. "I was cleaning. This place is huge, it took me forever, I'm sorry!" She apologized.

"But I'm ready to help you guys now." She says as she begins to prepare the treats until she stops working. "Yoshika, what's wrong?" Kona asked. "Just thinking, Kona. I get the feeling that Barkhorn doesn't like me." She tells him. "Huh? Why would you say that?" Lynne asks her. "I don't know, it just seems like she's always avoiding me." Yoshika says to them.

"Oh, don't worry about it. Captain Barkhorn is like that to everyone. It doesn't mean anything." Lynne assures her, before she remembers: "I take that back. She's not like that to Hartmann or the commander." "How come?" They all ask. "In the beginning it was just the three of them. They fought all the battles by themselves. They have a bond now." Lynne tells them. "So, the three of them are a trio, huh?" Brock commented. "Wow." Yoshika said.

The four of them are later outside as they and the rest of the team are preparing to have lunch. "According to the report from the operations room, we will attack the day after tomorrow. Please use today to rest up. You're certainly going to need all of your energy for the coming battle." Minna informs them all. "Gentlemen, your battle performances are more than any of us would have thought to have gone well, and I have to commend you all for that. But remember, we won't be able to purge the Neuroi if we don't have the strength to do so. So be sure to eat as much as you can to regain your energy for the following days to come by." Will says to the guys as he and Minna sat down.

"Hold on. Sergeant Miyafuji, Shinkawa, Lynette, Brock. Don't forget you four have training after this." Mio says to them. "Yes, ma'am. We promise we'll be there." They respond to her. They begin their lunch as Yoshika slurps her tea, alerting Lynette and annoying Perrine. "Oh, gross! She's completely indecent." She says to herself. "Who? Me!?" Yoshika shouts out. "She didn't mean that. But you really shouldn't be slurping your tea so loudly." Lynette informs her as Yoshika felt embarrassed. "Hey... Hey, Perrine?" Craig calls to her. "What?" "Mind your own business. She's a foreigner. Let it go already." Craig told her. "Mmm... I can't! There's just so much that she isn't doing right!" She whispered loudly.

After lunch, the four of them continue their physical training exercises as Craig and Perrine spies on them from behind the scenes. _'I still don't get it._ _What is it about that girl that Major Sakamoto likes so much?'_ She thought to herself as Craig hears it from his mind. "Well, maybe it's because they're both of the same nationality." He tells her. "What?" She asks. "I'm saying that, they're both Fusoans, or Japanese as my friends and I call them." He explained. "I know that, but I think there's something else that makes the Major like Miyafuji so much..." Perrine says as they continued spying on them.

Trude, all the while was looking down below from one room in the base as she looks over to Yoshika, whom makes her think about her sister, Chris. Then... "Trude, you okay?" Someone asks her. She looks up as she finds Brian in front of her. "Brian... Is there something you want to talk about?" She asked him. "Yeah, about earlier this morning..." Brian tells her. "What is it?" She asks as Brian sat down with her.

"I've been getting this vision lately. I was in this medical wing, there were people injured, I walk around only to find you and Commander Minna with your sister. Her name from what I remember, it's Chris, right?" He tells her. "Yeah. Her full name is Christiane by the way." Trude tells him. "Okay then. So... I wanted to ask... Where is she?" Brian asks her. "She's, currently under medical care." Trude sadly tells him.

"Why?" He asked. "She fell unconscious during the Neuroi attacks in Karlsland..." Trude says. "Oh... I'm really sorry, Trude." Brian says to her. "I know..." She replied. "Well, I better get going. I'll see you around, okay?" Brian says to her. "Okay, see you, Brian..." Trude says as he leaves, continuing on to think about her sister's condition.

* * *

Later that evening, Brian, Tyler, Tony, Will, Kona and Craig were at the dining room with Trude, Erica, Mio, Minna, Yoshika and Perrine as it turns out, tonight is payday for the Karlsland trio. Kona and Yoshika were serving Perrine and Mio as Erica and Trude were receiving their pay. "All right. What do you want me to do with it this time?" Minna asked Trude. "The same thing you always do with it. Nothing's different." She tells her.

"Are you sure? I really think you should keep some of it with you." Minna suggested. "The only thing I need with me is food, clothing, and shelter and I have that." Trude tells her off. "Sergeant Miyafuji?" Minna calls for her. "Yes, ma'am?" "Could you come here for a minute?" She calls again with a smile on her face as she holds the pay behind her back. Will then got close to her.

"Yes, Will?" She says to him. "Are you sure you want to give Trude's pay to Yoshika?" He asks her. "Trude isn't going to be using it anytime soon, so I figured Sergeant Miyafuji would make use out of it." Minna tells him. "Well then, Minna. I'll just leave you to it." Will says as he walked away. "Thank you, Will." She commended him.

Later in the bathing area, Yoshika is talking with Lynette about her pay. "I'm so confused, Lynne. I just got my salary from Commander Minna. I don't even think they would be paying me. I was so surprised." "Why am I not surprised you're surprised?" Lynne asks. "The thing I'm confused about is the amount. How much is a pound worth?" Yoshika questioned. "Well, let's see. Fuso's currency is umm..." "It's the yen." Yoshika tells her.

"Okay, well, then that means at the recent rate a pound is kind of like..." "One pound is equal to 19.6 yen right now." Mio says as she walks in on the conversation. "Oh, Major Sakamoto, we didn't know you were here." Yoshika says as they both look at her. "I noticed. We should work on that. You two really need to be more observant." Mio says to them.

"Yeah... So, 19.6 yen is worth one bag full of rice which means ten pounds is... That means ten pounds is worth a thousand bowls of rice!?" Yoshika said. "Oh, is that so, Miyafuji? Then I suggest you spend your money wisely. By the way, you've only been paid for half the month so far." Mio tells her. "Really, that was only half? But Major, why are we getting paid so much?" Yoshika asked.

"Simple. We are continuously standing on the front lines. Because of that, we never know when a battle may be the last one we fight. Does that make sense?" Mio says to her. "Yeah, I think so." She replies. "They wanna make sure we have proper compensation. That way we'll have no regrets in the line of fire." Mio continues. "Oh..." Yoshika says to herself.

Perrine watches from behind as she spies on the three. _'They are in the same bath tub together._ _How encouraging.'_ She thinks to herself. "Excuse me, Perrine." She turns around to find MiniLadd behind her. "Craig..." She says as he walks in. "Ladies..." He greets them. "Craig..." Mio greets him back. He goes to the other side where Kona and Brock are. "There you guys are..." He says to them as they look at him.

"Hey MiniLadd." They say to him as he got in the bath. "So you guys are just kicking back, too huh?" He asks. "Yep." They reply. "You know guys, this kind of feels weird to me." Brock tells them. "What is, Moo?" Craig asks. "The fact that we're just kicking back in a hot tub, behind a group of girls who are naked at the moment, and also happen to be witches." Brock admitted. "Brock, I have seen and felt weird shit, but this is more of a third nature for me." Kona said.

"Third nature? Don't you mean second?" They both asked. "Nah, first nature is combat, second nature is for my surroundings, the third is for whatever situation we're in right now, and right now, I'm perfectly fine with it." Kona said as he laid his back on the wall. "You're weird, Kona." Craig joked. "Thanks, Mini." Kona replies they all have a good laugh.

"It sounds like the boys are having a good time over there." Lynette commented. "We should probably let them have their fun." Yoshika said. "Hmm, good idea." Lynne replied. "You know what, Lynne, if that's the whole reason for this money, then I don't think I wanna keep it." Yoshika says to her. "I understand how you feel. But I like the thought of being able to send something to my family." Lynne tells her. "You send it home?" Yoshika asks. "Yeah, I have a lot of siblings and they always appreciate the extra help." She tells her. "That's such a good idea, Lynne. I think I'm gonna send mine to my mom and grandma. I bet they could really use it!" Yoshika says to her.

* * *

After having a nice bath, Craig and the boys got out of the tub, and dried themselves off with their towels. "Alright guys, let's grab our clothes and hit the hay." Craig said. "Hay's for horses, MiniLadd." Brock said. "Really, Moo? Really?" Craig asked, annoyed. "I'm sorry, I couldn't help it." Brock laughed. Just then: "Yoshika Miyafuji! Can you please explain how you got to be such an insensitive human being!?" Perrine shouted. "Oh no..." "What's wrong, Mini?" Kona asked.

"Perrine's at it again. And this time it sounds like she's not gonna have it anymore." Craig tells them as they hear from the background. "I've had just about enough of you, you beastly girl! First you gave us gross disgusting beans for breakfast, then you put a mop in my face! You slurp while drinking your tea, and then you have the nerve to take a bath with the major! You're like some rabbit raccoon dog mixture!" She hollers at Yoshika.

"Raccoon!?" Yoshika inquired. "Dog mixture, yes! And if you don't wanna be that, then how about an ugly smelling mongrel?" Perrine insulted her. "Whoa..." Kona and Brock commented. "Why are you so mean to me!? There's no reason for you to call me any of those awful names!" Yoshika yelled back. "Someone from your land shouldn't be so chummy with the major." Perrine says to her.

"Wait, she doesn't know that Yoshika's from the same country? Crap!" Craig cussed. "What are you talking about!? There's nothing wrong with it! Sakamoto's from the same country I am!" Yoshika tells her, angrily. ""MAJOR" SAKAMOTO! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU THAT BEFORE IT SINKS IN!?" Perrine howled. "She told me not to call her Major, okay, so I'm not going to!" Yoshika fought back as they growled at each other.

The guys kept watching before they noticed Commander Minna and Will standing right by. "Oh boy..." They said. "Welp, they're screwed." Craig commented. "All right, ladies, that's enough. Fighting is strictly prohibited. You know the rules, so I'm going to have to punish both of you." She says to them in a polite tone as Perrine jerks back when Minna said the word 'punish'.

"One week of toilet cleaning should be enough?" She tells them. They don't speak a single word. "Are you gonna respond?" Minna asks. "Yes, ma'am." They replied. "That's more like it. All right, dismissed." She says to them. "Guys." Will greets them. "Will." They respond back. "Well, Minna and I better get going. We'll see you all in battle the day after tomorrow, alright?" Will says to them. "Shall we, Minna?" Will asks her. "Yes, let's go." She replies as they both leave.

* * *

Craig groaned loudly as he and Perrine were walking back to their room. "What is it now, Craig?" Perrine asked. "Perrine, what you did back there with Miyafuji was just uncivilized." Craig told her. "What?! I'M UNCIVILIZED?! What about you!? What right do **you** have to patronize me about the things that I nit-pick? Why do you always follow me around wherever I go?! Why do you always act so weird whenever you're with me?! "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU, CRAIG REINHARDT?!" She rants at him, before he finally loses his shit.

"WELL I'M F-UUUUU-CKED! PERRINE! STOP! You've been driving me nuts for weeks! And you're lucky that Will and Minna aren't around to see this!" Craig shouted at the top of his lungs before sighing loudly again. "Listen, Perrine... There's something that I've been wanting to tell you for a while..." Craig said to her. "What is it?" She asked, concerned.

"Look, even though you're nitty-gritty with everything that happens around you, which just aggravates me in some way, I can't stop myself from hanging out with you no matter what! There's just this weird feeling that I'm getting inside of me... _*sighs*_ Perrine... What I'm trying to tell you is... I-is that... I-... You know what? Fuck it." He says as he immediately kisses Perrine on the lips for 10 straight seconds before he breaks away from her.

"I love you. Alright? That's all I've wanted to say to you." Craig said. Perrine was left motionless, but she then regain her consciousness as she threw herself at him, hugging him tightly and crying at the same time. "Perrine... What are you...?" Craig asked. "Y-you-you idiot... Why didn't you tell me sooner? I've been feeling weird, too, you know? I feel as though as much as I admire Major Sakamoto's leadership in and out of battle, I can't also hold back my feelings that I kept secret from you. So I love you, too, you, glasses-wearing devil!" Perrine confessed to him.

She then lets go from hugging him as they stare at each other while blushing at the same time. "So, uh... I guess we're officially boyfriend and girlfriend, huh?" Perrine asked. "Yep. It sure looks like it... Well, it's getting late. We better hurry and get back to our room." Craig said. "Would you mind carrying me back?" Perrine asked him. "Alright then, princess. Up we go." He says as he picked her up, bridal style. They both smile and blush at each other as he carries her back to their room.

* * *

 ** _Yoshika's Letter_**

 _Dear mom and grandma,_

 _I joined the Strike Witches, but it's been really tough._

 _My friends Lynne, Brock, and especially Kona are super nice to me, but there's still so many people here that I can't really talk to yet._

 _I think... I just... have to try... harder..._

* * *

Later at night, Brian is talking with Will and Minna as they walk around the hallways. " _*sighs*_ " "What's wrong, Brian?" They both asked. "It's about Trude." He tells them. "So, you're worried sick about her as much we are?" Minna asked him as he nodded his head. "Don't worry, Brian. Will and I were thinking that we should send her on vacation after the attack so she can put her mind at ease." Minna assures him.

"And it seems to me that you're feeling stressed out as well, maybe we should let you join her on break. What do you say?" Will suggested. "Hmm... Alright. After we're done with this attack, I'll go on break with Trude and talk things out with her." Brian agrees. "Very well then, Brian." Minna says. They continue walking across the hallway to the end, where they find Trude in one of the rooms. "Trude..." Brian called to her as she turned around.

"Brian... Minna... Will..." She greets them as she turns her head back to the window. "What's the matter? Why are you in the dark? _*sighs*_ Let me guess. You're thinking about your sister? I hope you realize it wasn't your fault." Minna spoke. "Course it was. If we had attacked the Neuroi sooner, then Chris would've never gotten involved. And there's no way anyone could ever change my mind about that!" Trude argued.

"Don't you forget we slowed enemy's advancement down and bought time for people to escape." Minna reminded her. "It doesn't matter. The country wasn't protected!" Trude argued again. "You weren't the only one responsible for that." Minna tells her. " _*stutters*_ I'm sorry." She apologized. "Wait a minute. You have a lot of vacation days. Why don't you take some time off and go visit her? I'm sure she'd like to see you." Minna tells her.

"And how about we have Brian come with you? So you won't feel so lonely on the trip there." Will added. "She doesn't know me anymore. My life belongs to the Strike Witches now; Nothing else matters! The sister Chris once knew died that day. Make sure you put me on the next mission." She finished as she walked away, leaving the group distressed, especially Brian. "Trude..." He whispered.

* * *

 **2nd INTERMISSION**

 **Tony: And, let's pause.**

 **Kona: Okay, Tony. So, whose next on the introductory list?**

 **Tony: Let's see here... We've introduced you, Moo and Terroriser already, so next is... MiniLadd! And since Terroriser is our main man of this episode, this next introductory video will feature him as a special guest. Roll the video clip! (VIDEO: #AskMini w/ Terroriser)**

* * *

The next day, Kona, Brock and Brian were with Yoshika, Lynette and Trude as Mio and Tony were giving them today's lessons. "Today, we will be focusing on flight formation. Lynne will be on my wing." Mio says as Lynne responds. "Yes, ma'am." "Barkhorn will be working with Miyafuji." Mio says as Yoshika turns to look at Trude. "Miyafuji! A response please!" Mio reprimands her. "Y-Yes, ma'am!" She hastily says.

"Wingmen, your only responsibility today is to follow your leader. Should be easy enough! If she changes direction, you change direction. If she tells you to fire, you fire." Mio tells them. "Yes, ma'am!" Yoshika and Lynne respond. "Trust your leader. She always has her eye on the enemy. She will give you specific orders, so pay attention. There's never any reason to question her." Mio finished. "Yes, ma'am!" They respond again.

"Kurosaki..." Mio hands it over to him. "Alright guys. Here's how things are going to be working out today. We'll be following the same formations they're doing today, so let's not perform under average, okay? Now then, Moo, you'll be on my wing for today." Tony says to them. "Got it." Brock responds. "Kona, today you and Brian will work together so that you can harness your ÜberCharge powers." Tony tells him. "Yes, sir." Kona replied.

"Alright everyone. Get equipped into your Striker units. Guys, put on your headsets, grab your guns and we shall begin." Tony says to all of them. Kona puts on his headset, grabs his Thompson and places his legs on to his J2M Raiden unit. Brock does the same as he holsters his Skullsmasher and gets on his Hawker Tempest unit, Brian carries his Tomislav and activates his Fokker Dr.I unit, and Tony gets his assault rifle and activates his Ki-84 Hayate unit. They all take off to the sky with the witches, ready to begin formation practice.

"This dual-craft formation is called a Rotte, and two Rottes form a Schwarm, which is also called a flight." Mio says to them. "Yes, ma'am!" They respond. "During today's training session, our unit will be evading and Barkhorn and Marcelle's unit will be pursuing us. Is something wrong, Barkhorn? Can't you hear me over there?" Mio says as she calls out to her. "Everything's fine. Let's get moving." Trude responded.

"Okay, Lynne. Brock. Kurosaki. Follow me!" Mio orders as the four of them took off. "All right, newbie. Sure hope you're ready." Trude says to her. "Right." Yoshika replies. "Kona, charge me up like you do in the game." Brian orders him. "Alright, here I go." Kona says as he extends his left arm and opens his palm activating his Medigun ability. "Feeling good there, Brian?" Kona asked.

"Good? I'm feeling great right now! This ÜberCharge of yours, man! I'm really feeling it!" Brian complimented. "Well, that's good enough news for me." Kona said. "Come on, let's do this!" Brian said to him. "Yeah, let's go!" Kona followed as they flew with Trude and Yoshika.

"That disgusting smelly raccoon mutt!" Perrine sneered as she saw Yoshika in the air from down below. "Oh god. Perrine, please. Don't do this again..." Craig said as he puts his hand on his forehead in stress. Just then, they saw a signal from up above. "What's that?" Perrine inquired as they both turned around. "Must be a Neuroi alert! Come on!" Craig says as he grabs Perrine's hand and ran into the hangar to get into their Striker units.

"Craig, there you are! Get all your gear and let's move!" Will ordered him. "I'm on it!" Craig says as he holsters his revolver, grabs his sapper and gets into his Caudron C.714 unit. Will does the same as he holsters his Air Strike and activates his DH.98 Mosquito unit. They both take to the sky with Perrine and Minna to catch up to the others.

"Incoming!" Mio alerted the girls.

(Yoshika): "No way!"

(Lynette): "Oh, no!"

(Trude): "Can't be!"

"I see them! They're headed straight for us!" Tony told the guys.

(Kona): "What?!"

(Brock): "You serious?!"

(Brian): "Ah, crap!"

Mio checks the warning being given from the watch tower. "It's the Neuroi! It's entered the East Grid, sector 7, altitude 15,000. Their attack cycle has been quite erratic recently." Mio informs them as they head into the enemy's direction. "I heard there was some activity in Karlsland, but I don't know all the details just yet." Minna says as she and the others flew in. "Did you say Karlsland?" Trude inquired. "Something wrong?" Mio asks.

"Uh-No, ma'am. There's nothing wrong." Trude says as she regained her thoughts. "All right, prepare to change formation. Perrine will now be Barkhorn's wingman. Sergeant Miyafuji will follow my lead. Let's do this quick and efficient." Mio commanded. _'Not again...!'_ Perrine thought to herself. "Here's how it'll work, MiniLadd, you'll help Terroriser from the sidelines and find a weak spot like always. Kona, you charge me up for now. Will, Brock, come up with your own tactics and use it to your advantage." Tony ordered. "Affirmative!" The boys respond.

"Enemy sighted!" Mio says as she spots the Neuroi. "Barkhorn unit, move in." Trude complies as she and Perrine flew off. "Major, cover them." Minna commanded. "I'm right on it. Miyafuji, follow me!" Mio said. "Right!" Yoshika replied as she followed her. "Terroriser, MiniLadd, Kona, let's follow them! Will, Brock, you follow Minna and Lynette!" Tony commanded. "Roger!" They respond as they split directions.

Brian begins firing at the Neuroi with Trude as they both try to find it's weak spot. Meanwhile, Perrine is losing her focus as Minna is too far ahead. _'I can barely even keep up with her.'_ She says in her mind. She then looks down to find Yoshika and Mio working together to take it down. "She's flying right next to her. That rabid little mongrel!" Perrine jeered. "Hey, Perrine, focus!" Craig shouts at her. "Ah! Craig! Sorry!" She apologized as they went back into the heat of the battle.

"What's going on? They should be attacking with Brian and Trude by now!" Will said. "Something is definitely wrong." Minna said. "Wrong, ma'am?" Lynne asked as so did Brock: "What is, commander?" "With Barkhorn. I mean, she always keeps her wingmen very close within her field of view. But for some reason, she's trying to do it all herself." Minna tells them.

"Wait a minute, what is Terroriser doing that close as well?!" Brock asked as he saw Brian up close and personal with the Neuroi. "It looks like he trying to take out the hit points faster by getting very close to it." Will told him. "Brock, Lynne, hold your aim right there." Minna ordered them. "Right!" They respond as they both fire off their rifles at the hitpoint. Trude and Perrine back away as the Neuroi fires a laser barrage, blocking it with their shields while Brian and Craig dodge the enemy fire entirely.

"Back up, Barkhorn! You're too close!" Mio ordered her as she complies. The Neuroi fires off another attack as Perrine barely blocks it and the guys dodges it once again. Perrine backs away only to accidentally bump into Craig. Craig quickly recovers from the mishap as he rushes away from the Neuroi. Trude prepares to defend herself from the Neuroi again, until she finds Brian firing at it nonstop as it prepares to fire once more.

With no time to lose, she blasts off to him, and pushes him far away enough to block the incoming attack. She tries to deflect it with her shield, but it fails as it shoots through her MG 42, causing it to explode right in front of her. "Captain!" Perrine shouted. "Captain Barkhorn!" Yoshika shouted as well as she and Perrine went down to save her from falling to her doom. "Damn it all!" Mio cursed as she and the others continued to attack the Neuroi.

From Brian's point of view, he fires mercilessly at the Neuroi before it begins to charge up it's lasers once again. He continues on until he got pushed away by someone on his right side. He recovers as he searches to find the person who done it. He finds that it was Trude who came to protect him, yet she gets injured in the process as the Neuroi fired through her shield, damaging one of her machine guns.

It explodes in front of her and makes her plummet towards the ground. Everything had seemed to stop when he saw her took critical damage. "TR-UUUUUUDE!" Brian screamed her name as he flew as fast as he can to where she's falling. "Shit! Kona! Follow Terroriser down and heal Barkhorn while you have the chance!" Tony ordered him. "I'm on it!" Kona complied as he sped to where Brian and the others were headed.

* * *

Perrine and Yoshika land Trude on the grass softly as Brian and Kona reach them in time. Yoshika then checks on Trude's wound to find that she's losing blood real fast. "She's bleeding. We can't move her. It'll only make it worse. Kona, we're going to have to heal her here." Yoshika says to him. "Okay." Kona replied. "That's okay. Please, just save her!" Perrine begged them as Yoshika began to heal her and Kona activates his Medigun abilities.

"Stay calm, Yoshika. You have to concentrate. You can do this." Yoshika said to herself. "Hold it together, Kona. You can be just like the Medic. You just have to focus your energy." Kona said to himself.

Meanwhile, from up above, Craig looks down to where Perrine and the others are. "What's wrong, Mini?" Tony asked. "Tony, you think you can hold them off on your own?" Craig asks him as he nods his head. "Good, I'm going to check up on Perrine and the others." "Okay, be careful down there." Tony warned him as he fled down to where they were. "Craig..." Perrine greeted him.

"Perrine... How is Trude holding up?" He asked before they both notice a bright glow in front of them. They turn around to see Yoshika and Kona working together to heal Barkhorn. "Holy shit..." Craig said. "Wow, that's amazing." Perrine said, astonished as well before they all get attack by the Neuroi from up above once again. Trude struggles through the pain as Yoshika says: "Hold still. I think it's working."

"What are you think you're doing? You have to get away from me or you'll put everyone else in danger! Go on, get out of here! There's no point in saving me. Just forget about it, use your powers on the enemy!" Trude tells them off. "Hang on! We're almost there! You're going to be alright!" Kona assures her. "You're here to defeat the enemy! My fate is to die here! I don't deserve to live!" Trude says to them, making Brian join into the talk out of hesitation.

"Trude! No! You're wrong! There is a reason that you joined the Witches, and that's to protect mankind! If we- If _**I**_ lose you, then we're all fucked!" Brian tells her. "I can't do it, Brian... There's no way I can protect all these people that you're talking about. I couldn't... I couldn't even save my own sister. Forget about me, Brian. I'm useless. Just go..." Trude says to him.

 _ **Background Music (Brian's 2nd Theme): Zedd ft. Matthew Koma - Spectrum**_

"I know it's impossible to protect everyone, Captain! But Kona and I are still gonna try, because that's what we came here to do, We're not leaving! I wanna help as many people as I can, and right now, you need help!" Yoshika tells her as she gives a smile of hope as she closes her eyes. Just then... "Oh no... Oh no. No. No. No! No! NO! NO! NO! NO!" Tony yelled through the radio transmission. "Tony, what's going on up there?!" Brian asked him.

"Guys! The Neuroi has sent lots of backup! WE NEED TO REINFORCE OUR DEFENSES, IMMEDIATELY!" Tony shouted through his microphone "Damn it! Kona. Come with me and charge me up!" Brian shouted. "Yoshika, you think you can heal Trude on your own?" Kona asked her. "I've got this, Kona. You can go and help Brian fight off the Neuroi!" Yoshika tells him.

 ** _(Breathing you in when I want you out_**

 ** _Finding our truth in a hope of doubt_**

 ** _Lying inside our quiet drama)_**

"Kona, if Trude dies from her wounds, then I swear to god, I will kill every single one of these Neuroi fuckers for her! Now charge me and let's go!" Brian says to him.

 _ **(Wearing your heart like a stolen dream**_

 ** _Opening skies with your broken keys_**

 ** _No one can blind us any longer)_**

"Alright, let's do this for Barkhorn!" Kona replies as he and Brian took off.

 ** _(We'll run where lights won't chase us_**

 ** _Hide where love can save us_**

 ** _I will never let you go)_**

"Good luck!" Yoshika shouted from below as she continued to heal Trude. "Kona, how long do you have until you're good to go?" Brian asked. "Only 10 seconds!" Kona tells him as they were approaching the huge amount of Neuroi.

 ** _(We'll run where lights won't chase us_**

 ** _Hide where love can save us_**

 ** _I will never let you go)_**

"How long will it take to use half of it?" He questioned. "About 30 seconds..." Kona replies. "On my mark, I'll tell you when to do it..." Brian says to him as they were getting closer. "Alright, I'm fully charged!" Kona tells him. "Wait for it... Wait for it... Wait for it... CHARGE ME!" Brian shouts as Kona activates the charge as the Neuroi attacked them directly, but are unable to because of their invincibility.

Brian then fires at them one-by-one as he and Kona fly straight ahead, each Neuroi exploding into shards of whiteness before dissipating into thin air. Kona deactivates the charge as Brian sees the backup Neuroi carrier ahead.

"Kona, let's split up and help me with attacking that Neuroi and finding the core." Brian tells him as they were approaching it.

 ** _(Breathing you in when I want you out_**

 ** _Finding our truth in a hope of doubt_**

 ** _Lying inside our quiet drama)_**

"Okay, I'm with you!" Kona replies as they changed directions, firing at the Neuroi from all directions, eventually finding the core and destroying the carrier.

Meanwhile, back on the grass, Yoshika was almost finished healing Trude completely, yet they were still being attacked by the Neuroi as Craig and Perrine tried to cover her. "Hurry! We can't fight it off much longer!" Perrine tells her. 'Almost done. Just a little longer... There!" She says in her mind before she faints from using up all her magic while Perrine and Craig are knocked out from holding off the Neuroi for too long.

Then... Trude open her eyes and remembers something. _'Chris!_ _I don't wanna give up... I have the power to help._ _This time, I will protect them!'_ She thought as she got up, ready to fight once more. " _*gasps*_ Captain..." Yoshika says as she got up. Trude gives her a smile before she takes off.

 ** _(Breathing you in when I want you out_**

 ** _Finding our truth in a hope of doubt_**

 ** _Lying inside our quiet drama)_**

"Kona, how many seconds until you're charged again?" Brian asked as he continued to eliminate the other Neuroi threats. "Hang on, I only got 30 seconds." Kona tells him. Trude flies into the sky to attack the Neuroi before she heard from afar...

 _ **(Wearing your heart like a stolen dream**_

 ** _Opening skies with your broken keys_**

 ** _No one can blind us any longer)_**

"Trude, if your hearing me from up here, then I want you to know that I have fallen in love with you since the day we first met... I know this feels sudden but I promised to myself that I would protect you no matter what, and if you're still here then I'll always be with you to the end..."Brian says to himself, not realizing that Trude was staring at him.

 ** _(We'll run where lights won't chase us_**

 ** _Hide where love can save us_**

 ** _I will never let you go)_**

"I'm charged. Want me to power up your gun this time?" Kona asked him. "Yeah. Do it... Trude, this is for you..." Brian said as he readied his weapon. "Activating the charge in 3... 2... 1..." Kona counted down and then it went off Brian lets out a loud battle cry as he shot every single Neuroi around both of them as they all fell.

Then in a split second, Trude joins them in attacking the main threat, as Brian is surprised to find her alive. "Trude! You're alive!" "Let's take out that one together." Trude says to him. "Yeah. Let's end this. Kona, charge us both!" Brian said. "Okay!" Kona complied.

 ** _(We'll run where lights won't chase us_**

 ** _Hide where love can save us_**

 ** _I will never let you go)_**

"The core!" Mio shouted as she and the others shot the Neuroi.

 ** _(We'll run where lights won't chase us_**

 ** _Hide where love can save us_**

 ** _I will never let you go)_**

Kona charges both of them as they cried out, charging towards the Neuroi while shooting at the core at the same time. The core gets torn away bit by bit until eventually the Neuroi explodes into shards.

 ** _(Breathing you in when I want you out_**

 ** _Finding our truth in a hope of doubt_**

 ** _Lying inside our quiet drama)_**

The two of them hover in the air staring up at the sky where the Neuroi originally was as Minna and Will flew upwards to speak with them. They turn around to find them coming their way. "Minna..." Trude greets her before she gets slapped in the face. "Will..." Brian greeted before he got punched in the chest by Will.

"What do you think you're doing!? If we lose you, what are we supposed to do!? I understand that you lost your homeland and that must be really, really difficult, but we are a team! No, a family! You, me, the entire squad!" Minna spoke to her, dishearteningly as she hugged her.

"Chris is going to get better. I promise you that. So for her sake, and for the sake of the boys and your friends, don't take your life for granted. I don't know what we'd do if you died. We're the only ones who can protect our country, so stop being so selfish and stay with us!" She begs as she laid her head on her shoulder. "I'm sorry. We are a family. You're right. That vacation you mentioned, I think I would like to take it after all. I'd like to go and visit her." Trude tells her.

"You son of a bitch! What were you thinking bringing Kona with you and going guns-a-blazing?! You two could've gotten yourselves killed! Listen Brian, I can tell how much you care about Trude because of the times we've seen you around her but for Christ's sake, we can't lose you, too!" Will yells at him. "Will... I'm, sorry for risking my life back there, including Kona's. I promise you this, that it won't happen again." Brian apologized to him.

"Thank you, Brian... You're a good fighter pilot, you know that?" Will commended him. "And about that vacation with Trude, I'll definitely come with her and meet her sister. I'm really going to need a break after something like this..." Brian tells him. "So, I see that you both finally decided to do it, huh?" Mio says as she flew up to them as Brian and Trude nod their heads.

* * *

 **~Outside the Hangar, 7:25 P.M.~**

During sunset, Yoshika and Kona are hanging with Lynne and Brock right outside the hangar as they talked about everything that had happened today. "Ah, I didn't even get to do anything." Yoshika said, disappointed. "C'mon, that's not true." Lynne says to her. "Yes, it is, Lynne, okay?" Yoshika told her before they heard someone walking up to them, to which it was just Craig and Perrine.

Perrine finds them as she turns away, making Yoshika feel surprised. "Well, I suppose I should thank you. I figured the least I could do is express my gratitude." Perrine tells her as Yoshika gladly accepts her statement. Then she felt Craig patting her head as he tells her: "That's so good of you to say that to her, Perrine. I'm impressed." "Ah... Thank you, Craig..." She says to him.

"See? You're doing it more! I'm so proud of you!" He complimented as he hugs her while she blushes and smiles at the same time. Just then, the four of them turned around to find Tyler and Erica Hartmann behind them as Hartmann hugged Yoshika from behind. "Sergeant Miyafuji! Kona! I heard all about the way you two saved Trudy." Erica says to her. "Trudy?" Yoshika asks. "Captain Barkhorn. That's her first name." Lynne tells her.

"Oh, yeah. Well, I guess you could say we saved each other, then." Yoshika said. "Either way, I just wanted to say thank you." Erica tells her. "Tyler, what are you doing here with Erica?" Brock asked him. "I just wanted to tell Kona that he did pretty good today." He says as he puts his hand on Kona's shoulder. "If you hadn't use those charges, you and Brian wouldn't have made it out alive." Tyler said. "Yeah. Thanks Tyler." Kona says to him before Lynette points to the sky.

"Oh, look! I think they're back." She says as they all turned to where Brian, Trude, Will, Minna, Mio and Tony are. "Welcome back!" They all greeted.

* * *

 **~Brian and Trude's Room, 9:55 P.M.~**

Later at night, Brian was laying back on the bed as he played around on his laptop, before he heard Trude walk in the room. "Brian, there you are." Trude said as she saw him. "Oh, hey Trude." Brian greets her as he puts it away. "What are you doing?" She asked him. "Oh, I'm just checking my laptop..." He tells her. "Hmm... Looks interesting..." Trude says as she observes the screen.

"Yeah, technology has come a long way from here to 2015 in our world." Brian said as he puts it away. "So I've been thinking, Brian..." She said. "What is it?" He asked. "About you confessing to me earlier today..." She told him. "Oh." "I never realized how much you cared about me. And to be honest, I really didn't know what I was feeling when you're around." Trude admitted to him.

"Yeah. Me too. Anyways, are you okay with me wanting to get closer to you, romantically?" Brian asked her. "Sure, I'm okay with that." Trude told him. "Okay then." He replied as she hugged him. They both hug each other for a rather long time, then Trude looks up at Brian, staring right into his face and slowly puckers up her lips. Brian does the same as their lips touch and they lock it tight, giving each other their first slow, yet passionate kiss.

They break away as Trude asks him: "Brian, lie down on the floor for me..." "O-Okay..." He responds as they both blush at each other. She then reach over for his pants as he quickly asked: "Whoa, hold it. Are you going to...?" She nods her head in response. "Uh... I'm not sure about this..." Brian says to her as begins to pull it down. She then sees his penis as it becomes erect, blushing as she continues staring at it.

She begins by touching it and giving him a footjob. "Aaaahhh... Trude, I don't know how but, this footjob of yours is feeling pretty good right now." Brian says as he relaxed down on the floor. "Do-Does this thing really feel good to you? Because I don't mind doing this with my hand or mouth instead, you know." Trude suggested to him.

"Nope. Ah-I'm fine with just this. Just keep it going." Brian said as Trude continued to rub his penis with her feet, before he realizes that he's just about ready to let loose his cum. "Ah, ah-Trude, I feel like I'm about to ejaculate! Here it comes!" He says as he states, ejaculates his cum onto Trude's legs. "Waah! Brian, you came already? Wow, you're fast." Trude says as he lays back down.

"Really Brian, you're too backed up you shoot out this much." Trude tells him. "Yeah. Sorry about that." He apologizes. "If you're okay with it, I can help you get some release, so don't store up so much!" She suggested to him. "Hmm, okay. I'll think about it." Brian agrees to her advice.

" _*pants*_ Trude." Brian talked to her. "Yeah, Brian?" She asked. "Me cumming on to you, I feel like I'm getting turned on by your footjob. Trude, let's do it!" Brian says to her. "Wait?! Right now?!" Trude inquired. "Yeah, come on!" He tells her as he places himself on the bed. "A-Alright, Brian, you asked for it." Trude says as she takes off her clothes and panties, revealing her breasts and vagina.

"I'm going to put it in, you ready?" Brian asks. She nods her head. Trude begins to move down as Brian inserts his penis inside her body as she quietly moans. As it fully goes inside her, she screams in ecstasy. Brian begins by grabbing her hip and moving her up and down slowly as she moans in pleasure. "Trude, my cock inside your pussy, I can't help it! It feels so good inside!" Brian says to her. "Ah! Ah! Me too! I-I starting to feel it as well. _*pants*_ " Trude replies as she continues riding his cock.

"Ah! Trude! Your pussy feels so good, I feel like I'm about to cum again already!" Brian says as he continues lifting her up and down. " _*pants*_ I'm feeling it, too, Brian. Ah! Ah! I'm about let it loose as well, so, ah-ah, let's do it together!" Trude tells him. Brian then fucks her at a faster rate as she screams out his name in excitement. And then... "Oh shit! I can't hold it in anymore, Trude! I'm cumming!" Brian shouts as he ejaculates inside her.

"AAAH! It's coming out! Your hot semen is going right inside me!" Trude said as she too, came with him. Brian then lies himself back down as he close his eyes and catches his breath after all that work he's done with her while she stays in place with his cock still inside her pussy, as it's still cumming inside her. " _*breathes in and out repeatedly*_ Trude... Ha... Ha... That... Ha... Was fucking awesome..." Brian says to her as he opened his eyes again.

" _*inhales*_ I thought it was great, too. How about we go for another round? You can cum once more, right?" Trude says to him. "Alright... Let's give it another go." Brian accepts as they begin to make dirty love once again.

* * *

The next morning, Brian and Trude are getting ready to leave the base as they were going to be on vacation for the next couple of weeks. They then hear a car honking it's horn as Yoshika tells them from outside by the door: "Captain Barkhorn! Brian! Your ride is here!" "All right. We're coming." "Just give us a few seconds, Yoshika. We'll be right there." Trude and Brian tell her as Brian strapped on his backpack to his shoulders.

"Well, Trude. You ready to go?" Brian asks her as she continues to look at the photo of her with her younger sister, Chris. "Yep, I'm ready." She replies as she turns to him. "Brian." She says his name. "Yes, Trude?" He responds. "Someday, I'll find a way to repay her and Kona." She tells him. "I'm sure you will." Brian said as they walked out the door.

"Man, I'm really gonna enjoy going on this vacation with you, Trude. You know, getting to meet your sister and all." Brian said, excited for the trip. "I'm glad that Minna and Will are letting you accompany me." Trude says to him. "Yeah, me too." He replied. "Oh, and Brian..." Trude continued. "Yeah?" Brian asked. She kisses him on his cheek. "Thanks." She says to him, blushing. " _*nods head*_ Appreciate it..." He replied.

 _ **EPISODE END...**_

 _ **Ending Theme (Brian's 2nd Theme):**_ _ **Zedd ft. Matthew Koma - Spectrum**_

* * *

 _ **EPILOGUE**_

 **~Hangar, 9:03 P.M.~**

"Man, I can't believe Brian charged right into enemy lines with Kona there as well. That surprised the shit out of me." Tony says to Will as they were inside the hangar again. "Me too, he and Kona would've died already if he hadn't shielded themselves. Which by the way, didn't that look familiar?" Will says to him. "Yeah, it kind of looked like Kona was ÜberCharging him." Tony tells him.

"So he must have Medigun powers. That must be one of his magic abilities." Will deduced. "So, we meet again." They look to see who jumped in the conversation as it turns out, it was Keisuke. "Oh, Keisuke. Good to see you again." Tony greeted as he and Will shook hands with him again. "So, how did the battle go yesterday?" He asked them.

"Oh, you won't believe what had happened that day. So I was on training duty with Mio as we were practicing formations with Captain Barkhorn, Sergeant Miyafuji and Bishop, and our friends, Brian, Kona and Brock. Then when the alarm went off, Will here, came along to help us with Commander Wilcke, Officer Clostermann, and Craig, another friend of ours, providing backup." Tony tells him.

"We were all attacking the Neuroi in pairs of two, until Brian and Barkhorn decided to attack it head-on. Mio warned them to fall back as Barkhorn complied. But Brian persisted as he continued to fire at it non-stop, before the Captain literally swooped in and saved his ass from being burnt, resulting in her getting wounded in the process. I sent Kona down to help Sergeant Miyafuji heal her, until after a period of time, the Neuroi had called for reinforcements, and Brian just came darting out of nowhere with Kona charging him as he shoots down every single one in his path, as Captain Barkhorn eventually came to assist him in taking out the squadron leader." Tony explained.

"Wow, how was he able to pull that off?" Keisuke asked. "Kona has this magic ability reminiscent of a game that Will and I play regularly, but don't worry about that. Anyways, he has the ability to heal allies, just like Sergeant Miyafuji, except unlike her, when he's fully charged up, he'll either be able to make himself and whoever he's healing gain invincibility, increased fire/attack power for the weapon of choice, or can triple the healing rate if someone is in critical condition." He explained more.

"And we were both left in shock just seeing him charge in shooting right at the enemy like there's no tomorrow." Will said. "I see..." Keisuke said. "So I've been thinking, since you two and your friends are from an alternate world in the future, without the Neuroi, what's your history revolving from there?" He asked. "Oh, thanks for reminding us, Keisuke! Because we both thought we should tell you too about what our world was like around your time." Tony said to him.

"But you might wanna take a seat, because this is going to be a long explanation." Will told him. He complies as he sat down by one of the Striker units. "Will, would you like to take the honor?" Tony asked him. "Certainly." Will replied. They explain everything to Keisuke about what had happened between the events of World War I and II like they did with the witches as Keisuke was both interested and appalled of the major points that they told him.

Then they briefly tell him about the advancement of technology afterwards, as he took note of all that would change in his future. "So yeah, that's what the world is like now in our dimension." Tony finished. "Man, that sure is a lot to take in. I mean, General Tojo committing war crimes, I'd never think of him doing such things." Keisuke said. "Well, that's the truth for you." Tony said. "Do you think he'll be executed here like he was in your world?" Keisuke asked.

"I'm highly sure of it. I mean, attacking Pearl Harbor is devastating enough, but since World War I and II never happened in this world, I'm willing to bet he'll commit a crime that'll be equally as hostile." Tony tells him. "By the way, I have a question about these video games that you two talked about." He said. "What is it?" Will asked. "Are they as entertaining as film, television and music?" He questions them.

"Oh, definitely. In fact, video games are more popular than film, television and music combined. They have since then in our world, become a major part of the media, raking in billions of money from yen, pounds and dollars every year." Tony tells Keisuke. "Hmm, that's good to know." Keisuke said. "Well, it's about that time. Tony and I better get going. We'll see you tomorrow, alright Keisuke?" Will said to him as they waved goodbye. "Yeah, sure. See you around." Keisuke says as he waved back.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

* * *

 **Tony: Whew! Finally! After about a month or so, I have this episode finished now!**

 **Brian: That was, uh, as I've said in the episode, fucking awesome, man. That sex scene... Holy shit...**

 **Craig: And those times where I was with Perrine, I thought they were cute, just like Perrine herself.**

 **Perrine: Oh, Mini, you don't have to praise me, we've been going out ever since, remember?**

 **Tony: Wait, you guys met before this whole thing started?**

 **Both: Yeah.**

 **Tony: Well, that's... good for you, guys.**

 **Trude: I really did enjoy those moments that Brian and I had up until this point.**

 **Tony: Thanks Trude, I accept the praise you give me.**

 **Kona: The part where I charge at the Neuroi with Brian as I gave him the** **Über, it's like I was watching 'Meet the Medic' all over again.**

 **Tony: Yeah. So, Terroriser, MiniLadd. Would guys care to close us off?**

 **Both: Sure thing!**

 **Craig: Thanks for checking out this episode of Strike Wizards! If you enjoyed the chapter, thanks again for reading! Follow/favorite the story if you want to be alerted for when the next episode comes out and leave a review/comment down below. As Tony always says, constructive criticism is always welcome, and have a look at his other stories while you're at it.**

 **Brian: Be sure to check him out on his YouTube channel and subscribe if you like his videos, and follow him on Twitter, too. He just created it since then. And don't forget, be sure to subscribe to my channel and to MiniLadd's, Brock's, Kona's and Tyler's channel as well and I'll be damn sure that you'll enjoy our content as well. Links will be in Tony's profile page.**

 **Tony: And one last thing before we go, if you wanted to know what I was playing before I began the episode, it was War Thunder if you couldn't tell. I'd love to have some friends to fly with, so search up 'RocketGamer' on your contacts list, I'm the first result and that's where you'll find me.**

 **With that all said and done, tune in next time where we will introduce you to Johnny "H2O Delirious" Dennis Vetterlein (A/N: Jonathan Dennis, from what I've heard, might be Delirious' real name, so I'll use 'Dennis' as a middle name.) and the Glamorous Shirley E. Yeager! Until next time, I'm the Rocket Gamer,**

 **Kona: This has been Kona,**

 **Brock: I'm Moo Snuckel,**

 **Craig: I'm MiniLadd,**

 **Brian: I'm the Gaming Terroriser,**

 **Tyler: I am Wildcat,**

 **ALL: and we'll see you all in the next one!**

 _ **Outro:** **(Craig's Theme)** **Enrique Iglesias ft. Pitbull - I Like It**_


	4. Quick, Tall, Tender

**_Johnny:_ What's up everybody, H2O Delirious here, and welcome back to more Strike Wizards! I'm here today with Tony, Kona, Brock, MiniLadd, Terroriser and Wildcat.**

 ** _Tony:_ And joining us in this chapter as well is our other featured wizard and witches: Lui Calibre, Shirley E. Yeager and Francesca Lucchini. Glad to have you guys join us today!**

 ** _Shirley:_ Glad to be here, too, Tony.**

 ** _Lui:_ For god's sake, bro! Your house is so big when we first walked in!**

 ** _Francesca:_ Yeah! It's almost as big as our base back in Folkestone.**

 ** _Kona:_ By the way, dude? What's with the darkness in here? Where are we?**

 ** _Tony:_ Alright guys, let's me just hit the lights...**

 ** _(lights turn on)_**

 **Guys, welcome to my living room.**

 ** _All:_ Whoa...**

 **Wow...**

 ** _Tony:_ This here is the biggest room in the house, I'd love to show you around but we're getting off track, tour later, let's get back to the story. Anyways, it seems we've only got a few comments as of writing this so, here's my response:**

 ** _Gamerman22:_** **_Well... Thanks for the, uh... helpful information there, soldier. I'll be sure to remember that for later. And I will sure bring down those Warlocks, no matter what it takes..._**

 ** _Guest # 199299: _"It's shit and you should feel bad. Self-Inserts... (shakes head)" _Uh, didn't I leave a warning already about the OC's in the beginning of this story, did I? Well here's a question for you, if you don't like self-inserts/OCs, why did you even bother reading up to this point? Just leave._**

 **By the way, during my break, I've decided to change Johnny's main theme, but even though I think the earlier song I chose fits Johnny's personality, I think the one I've chosen now suits the feel of this story better.**

 ** _Johnny:_ Alright, guys! Let's stop fucking around, and let's do this!**

* * *

 _Last time, Yoshika was still having a hard time fitting in. She fell victim to Perrine's jealousy. Then Barkhorn took out her traumatic past on Yoshika by giving her the cold shoulder and refusing to mentor her. The tables turn when the Neuroi attacked and Yoshika was once again drawn into battle. During combat, Captain Barkhorn was seriously injured by the Neuroi but survived because of Yoshika and Kona's healing powers. After that moment, Yoshika finally felt accepted by the other members of her squadron._

 _Meanwhile from the Wizard's side, Brian became worried for Trude's mentality as his feelings for her were growing at the same time. Craig, over the course of time, was going heads over heels for Perrine, becoming also increasingly frustrated of her attitude, until both of them finally confesses their tough love for each other. While in battle, Brian vows to protect Trude as he and Kona charged at the Neuroi without holding anything back and after hearing him, Trude accepts his feelings and in the end, the two decide to join together by means of sexual intercourse..._

 _ **Opening Theme (Johnny's Theme): Avicii ft. Andreas Moe - Fade into Darkness**_

* * *

 _ **PROLOGUE**_

The morning sun shines its light over the base of the 501st Joint Fighter Wing, as Yoshika was dreaming some weird thoughts while she was sleeping. "Wait... what are you doing... No... don't... Kona... c'mon... oh, wow, it's huge..." She says in her sleep before the horns wail across the base, making her wake up and accidentally fall over the edge, waking Kona up as well. "Ehh! What!" He shouted.

Somewhere outside the base, Tony is practicing his swordplay with Mio as they spar with each other. "Just to let you know, I've been training under my father's wing for my entire life, and since then, I've mastered in kenjutsu." He informed her. "If I defeat you once, in which I'm sure you won't stop until you come out on top, I'm willing to resort to hand-to-hand combat if you'd like." He suggested.

"Hmm, seems fair enough. Alright, Kurosaki. I accept your challenge. Just to warn you, I won't hold back." Mio told him. "Very well. More challenge means there's more work to be done." Tony says to her as they both bowed to each other in respect, and readied their swords. And then, as all seemed quiet, they both clashed their swords as each other, then swiftly backed away from each other.

Tony charges at Mio with a flurry of swings as she easily deflects all of them. She then retaliates with her own combo of strong swings as Tony dodges them in spastic movement, trying his hardest not to get her sword in contact with his body. When she retreats, he clashes with her repeatedly until he finishes and begins to force her to the ground. Just as she was about to tire out, they both stop when they heard a loud thud coming from the base.

At that moment, Mio squats her legs together and kicks at Tony's stomach, knocking him back away from her as he rolls backwards and falls on his back. When he comes to, he reaches for his Zatoichi and then points his sword at her as she points her sword at him as well. "Hmm, it seems to me that I'm the victor of this match. You've fought well, Tony." Mio says to him. "Yes. Thank you, Mio." He replies as he gets back up.

"So, anyways, why don't we head back and find out what's going on in the base?" He asks her. "Very well. Let's go." Mio says as she sheathes back her sword. Inside another room, Brock was having a wet dream about himself and Lynette. He was squirming around the bed as Lynne was right beside him sleeping soundly. "Lynette... Your breasts... They're so big..." Brock said in his sleep. Then when he reached his climax, he woke up with a shock as so did Lynne.

"Ah! Brock? Are you okay?" She asked him. "Lynne?! Oh, yeah! Sure. I'm fine!" Brock said hastily. "Oh, I'm glad to hear that." She replied. "Lynette..." He said to her. "Yes, Brock?" She asked. "I've had this weird dream about us..." He told her. "And?" Lynne asked. "And... there comes a time in every man's life, when decisions have to be made. So, Lynne. I..." Brock says to her, pausing in mid-sentence.

"Yes?" She asked. "I... I... I... Can't do this!" Brock finished as he turned away from her, embarrassed. "Huh?" "I can't bring myself to tell you, Lynne." Brock said. "About what, Brock? Why not?" She inquired. "It's just that, even though I was confident enough to admit how much I love you, I don't think that I should jump ahead so quickly." He tells her. "When do you think you'll tell me about it?" Lynne asked.

"When the time is just right, Lynne. When the time is just right..." Brock assures her. "Hey. I think Yoshika and Kona are up by now. How about we go check on them?" Lynne asked. "Good idea, come on." Brock agreed as they both got out of bed, opened the door and went to go see them. Meanwhile in Kona and Yoshika's room, Kona got out of bed to see if Yoshika was okay after she accidentally went over the edge of the bed.

"Yoshika! Are you okay?" He asked her before she finally flipped over and landed on the floor. "Gah! Are you alright?" He asked her again. "Ah... I'm fine. I fell." Yoshika assured him as she rubbed her behind in pain. "I can tell..." Kona said. "Kona. I, um... I had a dream about us." Yoshika said. "Really? What was it about?" Kona asked as Yoshika's face began to grow red when she looked down to where his lower body was.

"It was something I don't know! I can't remember!" She shouted in embarrassment as she pulled the covers over herself. "Huh?" Kona said, confused. "Isn't it funny how you... just... forget?" Yoshika muttered. "Err... Yeah..." Kona replied as he scratched his head. "Oh, and I swear I didn't see anything..." She told him. "Oh. Okay then..." Kona replied as he then thought to himself: _'Well, that was weird. Wonder what made her react like that...'_

The door to their room soon opened as Brock and Lynne came in to see them. "Yoshika! Kona! Good morning!" They both greeted as Kona and Yoshika turned around to greet them back. "Hmm? Oh, morning, guys!"

* * *

 _ **Episode 4: Quick, Tall, Tender**_

The four of them are walking across the hallway, after they were done getting dressed. Yoshika tries to calm herself down after nearly embarrassing herself in front of Kona. "Hmm, it's funny." Lynne spoke as Yoshika looked at her. "You never stop working, do you?" She questioned as Yoshika gestured her and responded: "Huh? What? Of course, I do, silly." "I mean last night, you were dreaming that we were all in formation together." Lynne reminded her.

"Wait, we what? Oh! Yeah! That's... you mean training! That's all we were doing, just some point training, yeah." Yoshika said while stuttering. "I know. That's what I mean. You're training even in your sleep. No wonder you're good. But um, hopefully after yesterday you can get some real rest. We just fought the Neuroi so you can forget about fighting them for a while." Lynne says to her.

"Good, because Brock and I sure would love to rest every now and then from fighting. Ain't that right, Yoshika?" Kona spoke as Yoshika nodded her head in response. She then thought to herself: _'Why did I dream about that?_ _It was so weird._ _It felt so real. It felt real. Kona's member was..._ _In my dream I could...'_ She then began to blush hard as she reached her arm slowly over to Kona's private spot, when suddenly...

Tony and Mio were approaching the group as Mio shouted: "Hey! Miyafuji!" Yoshika was then thrown off her guard. "Aahh! It's not what you think!" She uttered as she, instead of touching Kona on purpose, grabs Mio's breasts on accident. Yoshika opens her eyes as she can't believe what kind of situation she's in. The guys were left astonished as they all had their own thoughts of the moment.

 _'What the?! Hell...? Am I getting turned on by this?'_ Kona thought. _'Holy crap! Yoshika just fondled the Major's breasts!'_ Brock thought. _'Whoa... I'm having some perverted flashbacks right now. It's giving me this spinning feeling on my head...'_ Tony thought. Mio boldly stares at her as she asks: "Are you amused with yourself?" Yoshika yelps as she lets go of her breasts, making Tony snicker in silence. "Tony..." Kona and Brock reprimanded him.

"Come on, guys. Just let me have this for once." Tony pleaded them. "I didn't even see you there." Lynne says to her as she and Yoshika back away. "Me, neither. I'm so sorry!" Yoshika apologized. "You're slacking." Mio reprimanded them as she begins to unsheathe her katana, startling Lynne and Yoshika. "Uh-oh..." The boys uttered as Mio then butted Yoshika in the head with her scabbard as the guys immediately turned away, feeling her pain already. "Ooh. That's gotta hurt..." Tony commented. "Yeah. Definitely." Kona says as well.

* * *

The guys, along with the other wizards and witches were resting inside the living room as Yoshika was rubbing her head after Mio punished her for slacking off. She then heard Mio talking about going to the beach by the base. " _*gasps_ _*_ We're going to the beach?" She asks. "That's right. We leave tomorrow morning. We'll be going to the eastern coast of this island." Mio informs them. "All right! The beach! I love the sea!"

Yoshika says as she excitedly gets up from her seat, only for the witches to stay silent, and the wizards to laugh awkwardly. "Um... don't you guys love the sea, too?" She asks them. "Yoshika..." Lynne spoke to her as she turned back to look at her. "We're going there to train. Not play." She told her. "Oh, we are?" Yoshika asked.

"That's right, Sergeant. We have to be prepared for anything. And that means in any location. For example, what are you going to do if you lose your flying capability out at sea and fall in? We'll be training for those types of situations." Mio explained to everyone.

Yoshika groaned in disappointment before Mio turned back to her. "What was that Miyafuji? Do you not want to train with us?" She questioned her. "No! I mean, yes! I wanna train! I do!" Yoshika stutters as Will and Minna sigh and giggle in content. "Okay, Will and I want all of you to meet us here. We will be expecting you at 1000 hours, clear?" Minna asked them. "Yes, Commander." They all reply.

"Do you understand the instructions, Sergeants?" She asks Kona and Yoshika. "Yes!" They respond. "Then will you do me a favor in convey this information to Shirley and Ensign Lucchini for us? Shirley was working in the hangar this morning, so look there. And Lucchini is... she's probably sleeping somewhere, so I suggest checking the base." Minna tells her. "Right. Got it." Yoshika said.

"Oh, and Kona. Be sure to tell Johnny and Lui about the trip as well. I last heard that they were at hangar with Shirley, so let 'em know, alright?" Will asked him. "Sure thing, Will." Kona replied. "Thank you, you two. Oh, and there's one more thing. I suppose I should tell you both that, you won't be training the entire day. In other words, there'll be some downtime between drills so... pack your swimsuit." Minna informed, winking to them as well.

"Yes, ma'am. We will! Um, We'll be right back!" Yoshika says to her as they both then turned to Brock and Lynette. "Will you guys come with us for just a second, please?" Yoshika asks as they both nod their heads. They get up from their seats and hastily make their way out from the living room. "Come on, Moo! Let's go see what Delirious and Lui are up to!" Kona said to Brock. "Don't worry, I'm on my way!" Brock replied as he was catching up to them.

"So much energy." Minna commented. "Shirley's in the hangar again? Along with Johnny and Lui?" Mio asked her. "Yes. Since early this morning. Do you think they're gonna come out for air sometime?" Minna asked back. "Hmm... It's about to get noisy around here." Mio says to herself.

* * *

The four of them arrive to the hangar to look for Johnny, Lui and Shirley. "What do you think I should do about a swimsuit, Brock?" Lynne asked him. "You don't have one?" Brock asked. "I do. But it's from last year. I'm worried if it won't fit anymore." She told him. "Sweet! So does that mean you got bigger then?" Brock asked her. "Well, um, yeah, but it's not where you think..." Lynne said as she blushed, making Brock laugh nervously.

Just then, they all heard an engine booming from the inside as Brock startled and held on to Lynne. "Jesus! What the hell was that?" Brock asked. "I think it came from the hangar." Lynne said. "Hmm, they must be in there. Let's go!" Kona said as they ran inside to see what was going on in there. Inside the hangar, they come across Shirley along with Johnny and Lui, testing out the specs on her P-51 Mustang unit.

"Shirley!" The girls called out. "Delirious!" The guys called out as the three of them turned to find them right behind. "Oh! Hey, guys!" Johnny greeted them. "Yo! What's up, you guys? Getting in trouble?" Shirley said as she waved to them. "What's going on over here? We heard some noise booming when we showed up." Brock asked her as they approached them. "Oh, are you talking about this?" Shirley replied as she referred to her Striker unit. "Yeah." Brock said.

"Shirley is just testing out her Striker unit to see how fast it can go. And I'm here helping her power it up." Johnny told them. "Now check this out." Shirley says to them as she locks her unit in the launch bay, and starts the engine in her Striker unit, as Johnny says: "Oh hell yeah! Now that's more like it! _*laughs*"_ The engine blasts noise inside the hangar as Yoshika yells out: "Oh, wow, it's really neat and noisy!"

"Yeah? It's looking good. Maybe I should adjust the acceleration on the front a little bit." Shirley said. "Shirley, um, it's really loud! My ears are... I can't... Can you please turn it off?!" Yoshika hollered as Shirley had already turned off her unit and covered her ears afterwards. "Are you trying to blow my ears out?" Shirley asked. "Yeah, don't you think you were a little too late there?" Johnny asked as well as Yoshika covered her mouth.

"I'm so sorry. But what do you sustain and what are you doing in the hangar? You could really hurt yourself!" Yoshika shouted again. Then... "Why are you guys yelling?" Someone asked. They all look up to where the voice spoke until they find both Francesca and Lui sleeping by the ceiling. "Huh? Lucchini!" Shirley said. "Hey, Lui! Wake up!" Johnny shouted. "Did you come in here just to wake me up and put me in a bad mood? 'Cause of so, congratulations." Francesca berated at Yoshika.

" _*yawns*_ Ahh... Morning already? Oh... I remember now. Morning, Francesca." Lui said as he woke up. "Uh... Lui? Oh! You're awake! Good morning!" She says to him. She gets on Lui's back as he jumps all the way down from the beam to the floor. She then gets off of him as he gets up from his position. "Err... I'm so sorry." Yoshika apologized. "Do you mean you can sleep in the hangar with all that noise around you?" Lynne asked. "Yeah, because it happens all the time." Lucchini tells them.

"It does? So does that mean that you're down here a lot? By the way, what were you working on again?" Yoshika questioned. "Johnny and I just finished modifying the Striker's engine." Shirley tells her. "You modified the whole engine? What does that mean?" She asked. "Johnny and I would be happy to show you. C'mon! Johnny, you ready to go?" Shirley says as Johnny replies: "Oh, fuck yeah! I'm ready! I'm ready!" He then grabs his headset and activates his P-38 Lightning unit.

They all then head outside, ready to demonstrate the mod process. "What does modification mean, again?" Yoshika asked Shirley. "It means I adjusted the energy allocation of the magic engine." She explained. "And by allocation you mean that you changed the amount of energy we use for attack and defense?" Lynne asked. "Yeah, you got it." She responds. "So, what part did you enhance, Shirley?" Kona asked. "I enhanced the speed." Shirley informs him.

"Okay. You ready?" Lucchini asked as she had a speedometer unit strapped on to her. "Right!" Shirley replied. "Delirious. I've got the speedometer app opened and I've got your headset connected to the phone. Ready to takeoff?" Lui asked. "Yeah, I'm ready." Delirious replied. "Hey, Lui. What is that you've got on you right now?" Francesca asked as she looked at his phone.

"Oh this? This right here is a smartphone! I'm able to use applications with it, so I've got this speedometer app right now so that I can track Johnny's speed on his unit by connecting to his headset." Lui explained to her. "Wow! So you can just track his speed by connecting with any device that can keep track of speed?" Francesca asked. "Pretty much." Lui says to her. "Alright guys, you're cleared to take off in 3... 2... 1..." Lui counted down.

"Go!" Lucchini shouted as they took off immediately without time to lose. "Yeah! Looks great!" She commented. "Alright, Delirious. You're looking good." Lui said over his microphone. "Wow, that was fast!" Yoshika said. "Oh, that's nothing." "You have yet to see how fast they can possibly go!" Both Lucchini and Lui told them. Johnny and Shirley then quickly ascended to the clouds as he shouted: "Oh yeah! I'm bitchin' it now! _*laughs*_ "

Mio, Tony, Perrine, Craig, Will and Minna looks from up above observing Johnny's and Shirley's performance. "That's quite an improvement." Mio says. "Shit. And I thought I was the fastest Scout around." Tony commented. "Exactly 50 seconds to reach an altitude of 1,000m. That is by far their fastest rate of ascend ever!" Perrine informed. "Wow! That quickly?! They sure are sky high now." Craig said. "It is rather loud, though." Minna said. "Let's see which they do this time." Mio said.

Meanwhile, up in the sky, Johnny and Shirley are about to power up and gain altitude once again. "All right, Merlin! Magical engine, full output! Go!" Shirley says as she maintains her magic to her unit and fly higher and faster in the air. "Alright, Delirious. Just channel all your energy into the unit and...! Paidum celeris!" Johnny shouted as he too flew higher and faster along with Shirley.

Back on the ground level, The others still have been checking on their speed with their speedometer devices. "I can't believe they're still accelerating." Lynne commented. "Yep. 770, 780, 785, 790, 795..." Lucchini counted as Yoshika checked the device. "Wow!" "800km, that's a new record!" Lucchini stated as Lui then heard the results. "800km?! If I convert that to miles per hour, then that would mean that..." Lui says as he finds that Johnny is going at around 497 mph.

"Holy shit! Guys, look at this!" Lui shouted as everyone else turned to him. "When I converted the 800km to miles per hour, I was able to learn that Delirious and Shirley is going at almost 500 mph!" He tells them. "Damn! That is fast!" Brock said, amazed. "Yeah! That's real fast, considering the timeline we're in." Kona commented as the two flew right past them. "GO!" Lucchini shouted. "You can do it, Delirious!" Lui said over the transmission.

"C'mon, Johnny! Let's go! Speed it up!" Shirley said to him. "Right on 'ya! Shirley!" Johnny replied as he followed her. From the base... "Their acceleration is peaking." Perrine informed. "How fast have they gone?" Tony asked. "Just a little over 800km." Perrine told him. "I see. So that means they top out after reaching 800." Mio said.

"Wait. So, converting 800km to mph would mean that... They'd be going around 500 mph!" Tony said. "It seems we were right. It would appear that this was their limit after all." Minna said. "The speed of sound... still remains just beyond their reach." Mio said.

Johnny and Shirley finally make their way back to the base as the others were there to congratulate them. "That was awesome, guys!" Kona exclaimed. "Johnny, Shirley, you-you set a new record." Lucchini informed them. "All right!" "Ha! Ha! Fucking A!" Johnny and Shirley cheered before they end up crash landing on the others on accident. Johnny was left prone on the ground as he was held down by Shirley's body.

More specifically, her breasts. They both stare at each other, blushing at the same time. Shirley smiles at him as he gleefully does so as well, giggling at her while getting a chance to grab her breasts once again. " _*sighs*_ Johnny. Is this really a good time to be playing with my boobs again?" Shirley playfully asks him. "I can't help it. _*pants*_ They're so huge! _*laughs*"_ He says to her until he hears his stomach growling.

 _"*giggles*_ Hey Shirley?" Johnny says to her. "Yes, Johnny?" Shirley asked, getting closer to his face as they blush the longer they stare at each other. "I'm hungry." He tells her. "Oh! Well, I'm hungry, too! So, Ah! Let's go get something to eat!" She replied as she smiles at him again.

* * *

 _ **INTERMISSION**_

 **Tony: PAUSE!**

 **Lui: What the?! Tony, why'd you stop?!**

 **Francesca: Yeah, come on! Things were just starting to get good!**

 **Tony: Sorry guys, but it's that time again to introduce you guys to another wizard.**

 **Francesca: Oh. And who would that be?**

 **Tony: Lui.**

 **Lui: Oh, it's my turn now?**

 **Tony: Yep, and this next video is one of my personal favorites from you and it also features Johnny as well! So, here we go! (Video: Lui VS. Delirious (Round 2) GTA 5 Online)**

* * *

The sun sets over the base as Johnny and Shirley were hanging with the others inside, eating some cheeseburgers and fries. Yoshika asks Shirley as she looks through a magazine: "What is all this?" " _"New record achievement of glamorous Shirley."_ Um, why are you on a biker magazine?" Lynne asked as well. "I don't know. I think it's because she used to ride bikes before she became a pilot." Lucchini says to them.

"Have you ever heard of the Bonneville Flats?" Shirley questions them while she's eating her cheeseburger. "Bonneville?" Yoshika asks. "Yeah. It's a Flat made of salt as far as the eye can see right in the middle of Liberion." She tells them. "Wow, I've never heard of that place before." Lynette said. "So, where is this Bonneville Flats place at in Liberion, or America in our case for that matter?" Kona asked. "It's located somewhere as far from Salt Lake City in Utah from what I remember." She told them.

"Salt Lake City in Utah? I don't think either of us guys have traveled there in our world." Brock stated. "I'm not surprised. It was kind of like a holy land for us speed freaks. You could say that article is the reason you're graced with my presence today. The day it was written, I was told about these Witches who fly to the air at the world fastest speeds with magical engines. I went home that day and applied to enlist in the military. Then now I'm here in a hangar working with you two ladies, Kona, Brock, Lui and especially Johnny here." Shirley says to them.

"Wow. So, even after you left the racing scene back in Liberion, you're still trying to break your own record to this day here with your Striker unit." Kona stated. "You have the top speed! That's so amazing! But if you are already at the top how fast will you have to go before you're satisfied?" Yoshika asks. "Never thought about it, huh. The speed of sound. I wanna exceed mach one someday." Shirley admitted.

"Wait. What do you mean by the speed of sound?" Yoshika asks. "It's the speed which sound travels. At about 1,200 km/h." Shirley explained. "1,200 km/h? That's about 746 mph! Way faster than any super car in our time!" Lui says as he checks the speed in his speedometer app. "Do you really think it's possible to go that fast? The numbers sounds almost made up." Lynne asked.

"Who knows? I don't. But if we don't chase after a dream or we'll lose them forever. And as long as I have someone like Johnny to join me in breaking the record, then I think that we'll both have a shot at overcoming it together. 'kay, that's all I've got for today. Hang on a sec. You guys came in here for something. What was it?" Shirley says to them. "Yeah, so why'd you guys wanted to see us again for?" Johnny asked. "Huh? Oh, no, we forgot!" Kona, Yoshika, Brock and Lynette all shouted in unison.

* * *

The four of them were walking outside with Johnny and Shirley as they were explaining what they all were supposed to do tomorrow. "We're suppose to meet at 1000 hours tomorrow morning to head to the beach." Kona told them. "How fun! I can't wait!" Shirley says. "Hell yeah! Me too!" Johnny exclaimed. "Oh. To train somewhere else?" Kona asked. "To see those two in their swimsuits." She says as she referred to Yoshika and Lynette as they screamed and blushed in embarrassment.

"And so that I get to see Shirley in her swimsuit. _*laughs*_ " Johnny said as he hugged her from behind. "Well, Shirley and I better get going. See you guys tomorrow!" Johnny said as they both began to walk away. "Wait, Johnny! Shirley! Come back!" Kona and Brock shouted as Yoshika and Lynette ran with them to catch up to the two. " _*sighs*_ Delirious... Always trying to get head first with the ladies. And this time, you've been working your ass off to make Shirley yours." Lui said from the hangar.

Francesca then got up from her slumber as Lui was just standing up from the launch bay. "Lui..." Francesca called to him. "Oh, Francesca. You're up already." Lui said. "Where's Shirley, Johnny and the others?" She asked. "Oh, she and Delirious just left a little while ago." He told her. "Huh? 'Delirious'?" Francesca asked. "That's Johnny's nickname." Lui said. "Oh, really? That's cool! Why is he called that?" She asked.

"It was his idea. He thought it sounded cool, and he, me and the other guys have been calling him that ever since." He explained. "Sweet." "Yeah... _(breathes in and out)_ " Francesca then notices Shirley's goggles hanging by her unit. At the same time, Lui notices Johnny's headset, hanging by his unit. They both jump off the launch bay as he goes over to Johnny's unit. She pulls off the goggles very tightly from Shirley's as Lui pulls out Johnny's headset, which causes the two units to fall over.

"What the hell was that?" Lui asked. They look over to the units to find that they're both damage severely and leaking oil. Francesca screams in terror as Lui curses repeatedly to himself. "Fuck. Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Ohh! Goddamn it! Francesca! We're so screwed! If anyone finds out about this, we'll be goners for sure!" Lui said in panic.

"Uh, not to worry, Lui. It's gonna be okay... We'll just repair it together, then no one will notice. Hold on. These look exactly alike. Which one goes on top? Maybe it was this way..." Francesca said as they looked over the broken parts and grabbed all the tools they could find to get to work. Later that night, the two of them managed to fix their units so that no damage onto them can be noticed.

"There. They don't look any different. I don't think..." Francesca said. "Are you sure they won't notice?" Lui asked. "I'm pretty sure they won't." She replies to him. "Okay then. Come on, let's head back inside." Lui notions her. "Okay. I'm right behind you." Francesca responded. They went back inside the base, all the way back to their room to be ready to head to the beach tomorrow.

* * *

 _ **2nd INTERMISSION**_

 **Tony: And there we go! We're halfway through the episode, guys!**

 **Johnny: Oh good, we can take a break for now.**

 **Shirley: Well then, Tony. Who's next?**

 **Tony: _*laughs*_ Well... He's one of us now. And he's out of his mind. He is... The one... The only... H2O Delirious!  
**

 **Johnny: _(gets up from chair) *gasps*_ Oh hell yes! Hallelujah! Thank god! Hah! _(gestures to praying god)_ Thank Jesus! Thank...! Thank all the YouTubers that everyone watches! Thank all the subscribers!**

 **Tony: There, there, Johnny. You're in good hands. You're one of us now. Anyways, this video is another personal favorite of mine's from Delirious! Check it out! (Video: Gmod Ep. 34 [Hide & Seek] Little Character Edition!)**

* * *

The next day, the wizards and witches were residing by the beach on the east coast of the base. Johnny and Lui were running behind Shirley and Francesca as they all jumped into the water simultaneously. Brian was breaststroke swimming along with Trude as they were both working out to increase their strength and regulate their body weight, as Tyler and Erica were swimming freely, doing whatever they please.

" _(breathes in and out)_ Man, It sure has been a while since I've went out to a beach." Logan says as he's sitting on the sand with Eila, Nogla and Sanya. "Logan, when was the last time you went out?" Eila asked him. "Hmm, I don't remember. Maybe, it was last summer, or I don't know. I don't really go to the beach that often." He tells her. "Oh. I see." She responds. Nogla looks over to Sanya as she seems to be feeling uncomfortable. "Something wrong, Sanya?" He asks her.

"My skin is burning." She said. "*sighs* I'm hungry." Eila said to herself. "I don't understand. Why do we have to wear these?" They all turn around to see Yoshika speaking with Minna, Mio, Tony and Will. "You'll need them in a marine emergency. I don't like repeating myself, Sergeant." Mio tells her. "All right, boys and girls. Everyone else has completed their training. Looks like you four are the only ones left." Minna said.

"Stop wasting time and get in there!" Mio shouts at them as they comply and jump down to the water below as they sink with the extra weight on their legs. "Alright, boys. On the count of 3, you gotta jump! Here it goes. 1... 2... 3!" Tony counted as Kona and Brock jumped down with them. When they submerge into the ocean, they use their natural instincts by lying flat on their stomachs and ascending to the surface above.

They breath in the air as they got the water off of their vision. "Brock, I'm thinking we're going to have to do breaststrokes with these things strapped on to our legs. It's the only easy way out of this." Kona suggested to him. "Yeah, good idea. Let's go." Brock complied they both spread out their arms and legs and back again as they swam across the water.

Minna and Mio check up on Yoshika and Lynette while Will and Tony watches Kona and Brock. "They're not coming up." Mio said. "Nope..." Minna agreed. "Hey, you two. Come have a look over here." Will called out to them as turned to look where they're seeing. "What is it, Will?" Minna asked. "Look over there." Tony pointed over to where Kona and Brock are at. "It seems that the boys have figured it out." Minna said. "Must be their natural instincts kicking in."

Mio stated as she then looked at her stopwatch and back to where they were watching for Yoshika and Lynette. "* _sighs*_ I guess this means the girls won't be flying." Mio said. "Do you think we're pushing them too hard?" Minna asks. Suddenly, Yoshika and Lynne reach the surface as they're struggling to stay afloat. "This isn't the kiddy pool. Stop dog-paddling. Take a page out of Perrine's book!" Mio reprimanded them as said-Witch and Craig had swam by.

"Hmph. So sad." Perrine scoffed as so did Craig, but in disgust of her pompousness, as they swam away from the two. "It's heavy. I can't... Help!" Yoshika begged as she and Lynne sunk down again to the ocean. Logan and David continue staring over the horizon as Sanya begins to feel tired out. " _*yawns*_ I'm sleepy..." She mutters as she closes her eyes and lays her head on Nogla's shoulder.

Eila notices this and rightfully glares at him. "Whoa. Whoa. Whoa. Stop, I'm not gonna doing anything to her. Trust me." Nogla pleaded as he waves his hands in front of her. Logan puts his hand on her shoulder and assures her: "Eila, calm down. He's not going to do anything wrong to Sanya. Just give him a chance to comfort her, okay?" Eila blushes at his gesture, turns to Nogla, looks at Sanya, then turns back to Logan, replying with: "Okay." as she nodded her head.

"Okay, everyone. Time for a break." Mio announced as everyone got out of the water. Kona, Brock, Yoshika and Lynne finally make it to shore as they take off the training units from their legs. They all put down the units on the sand and the boys lied down on their backs as the girls lie on their stomachs, exhausted from the excessive training. "I... can't... move." Yoshika said. "Me, neither..." Lynne said as they both were catching their breaths.

"Hey - Lynette, they said we'd have breaks. But they still haven't stopped torturing us." Yoshika says to her. "You get used to it." Shirley says to them as they get up to find her and Johnny behind them. "Ah... Hi, Shirley." Yoshika greets her. "It gets easier. Trust me." She says as she and Johnny lies down with them. "And besides, you get to train on the beach. Nothing wrong with that." She tells them as the two of them lie on their backs as well.

"This feels so good. I love it." Lynne said. "Yep. This is pretty much what life on the shoreline is like." Brock said. "Yeah, me, too." Yoshika said. "Mm-hmm." Kona nodded his head. "And me, three." Shirley says. "Yeah, this is great. Just lying down and looking up into the sky. _*laughs softly*_ " Johnny said. Just then, Yoshika noticed something flying by the sun. "What's that?" Yoshika asked as the others got up. "What's wrong?" Brock asked. "I don't know. I saw something. It was flying across the sun." She said.

"What was it?" Shirley asked. She and Johnny stare hard into the sun, until they finally figure out what it is. "Shit! They're here!" Johnny said. "Who's there?" Kona asked. "The enemy." Shirley announced. " _*gasps*_ Neuroi?" Yoshika asked. Shirley then got up and made her way back to the hangar to engage the Neuroi. "Ay, Shirley! NO! Wait for me! I'm coming with you!" Johnny shouted as he ran back with her.

"Shirley, hold on!" Yoshika and Lynne shouted as they tried to catch up but have little energy to keep up. The alarm soon went off across the base. "It's an enemy craft. It appears to have slipped through the radar net." Mio informs after receiving the warning. "Damn! That's the second time it's been two days ahead of schedule." Minna cursed.

Logan, Craig and Lui was running their way to the hangar as Brian, Tyler and the other witches were following behind. "Come on, guys! Move! Move! Move!" Brian ordered as they continued to make a mad dash for their units. Johnny and Shirley vault over the wall as they continued to run over to their Striker units. "Wow, they even run fast." Yoshika said as she and Lynne hang over the wall while Kona and Brock help them get over.

 _ **Music: (Johnny's Theme) Avicii ft. Andreas Moe - Fade into Darkness**_

The two of them make it inside as they grabbed their gear and suited up in their Striker units. "This is Yeager. Taking off." She announced as she sped her way out. "Alright, bitches! It's the witchin' hour! Let's do this shit!" Johnny says as he followed her from behind. "Shirley, Johnny, wait!" Yoshika says, yet they took off anyways and she gets a scratch on her face. "Yoshika, are you okay?" Kona asked as she got up. "Come on, we gotta go!" Lynne told her.

 ** _(Looking up there's always sky_**

 _ **Rest your head, I'll take you high**_

 _ **We won't fade into darkness**_

 _ **Won't let you fade into darkness)**_

Johnny and Shirley realigned themselves to head in the opposite direction to where the Neuroi is headed off to. "Shirley, can you hear me?" Minna spoke over the radio. "Yes, ma'am!" She responds. "Delirious! It's Will! Do you copy?" He spoke through the transmission as well. "Copy, Will. What?" Johnny asked. "We've spotted an enemy craft. An ultra high speed model. It's already moving in-land." She informed. "What's its course?" Shirley asked.

"Current heading, west-northwest from your location." Minna said. "Judging by its course... its target is..." Mio says as she draws an outline on the enemy's course of action. "Heading for London." Will said. "Heading to London. Single unit, take the lead. Shirley, this one's all you. Show them your speed!" Mio ordered. "Yes, ma'am." Shirley replied. "Johnny. This is your chance! Show how much of a powerhouse you are and take 'em down!" Tony demanded.

 _ **(Why worry now? You'll be safe**_

 _ **Hold my hand, just in case**_

 _ **And we won't fade into darkness)**_

"I'm on it! Come on, Shirley! Let's beat the hell out of this Neuroi fuck!" Johnny shouted as she took the point and he follows a few feet behind. From behind, Kona, Yoshika, Brock and Lynne are thrown off course when they fly further away them them. "Look how far they are already." Lynne said. "Guys, stay here! Brock and I will try to catch up to them!" Kona shouted as he and Brock took off. "Okay! Be careful!" Yoshika said to them.

 _ **(Fade into darkness...**_

 _ **No, we won't fade into darkness**_

 _ **Fade into darkness!)**_

Back at the base, Tony, Will, Mio and Minna look up above, hoping that Johnny and Shirley will be alright. "C'mon, Shirley, please don't let us down." Minna pleaded. "C'mon, Johnny. You've got this!" Tony said. Lui and Francesca soon arrive only to find that they're too late. "Oh shit! They left already!" Lui shouted. "What?! Oh no! I really hope we putted them back together right." Francesca said. "You both putted what back together right?" Mio questioned.

"Well, um... last night Shirley's Striker was..." Lucchini tried to explain as Minna and Will were starting to get annoyed of them not telling the info to them. They both then realize that their commanders were not convinced as they both turn around to look at them. "Um, nothing. I forget..." She tried to disregard the question. "Right. It's, uh, nothing important to know!" Lui said, panicking.

"Are you sure about that? I suggest you try to remember, Ensign Lucchini." Minna blackmailed her. "Really? Well then, I'm willing to guess that you don't have any other plans for tonight. Do you, Lui?" Will blackmailed him as well. "Fuck... We're in deep shit now, Francesca..." Lui said. Back up in the sky, Johnny and Shirley continue to accelerate towards the Neuroi, gaining more and more speed as they fly forward.

 ** _(And we won't fade into darkness!_**

 _ **Fade into darkness...**_

 _ **No, we won't fade into darkness**_

 _ **Fade into darkness!)**_

 _'What's happening? Something feels different.'_ Shirley thought to herself. _'What the hell going's on? I feel like I'm going faster than I normally should...'_ Johnny thought as well before they both receive a transmission. "Lieutenant, return immediately!" Mio spoke over the radio while interference breaks through the signal. "Johnny! Come back!" Tony spoke over as well, but doesn't go through to Johnny's headset.

Back down, Francesca is in pain after she got bopped hard in the head by Minna, and Lui seems to be in more pain than her after he got kicked in the groin by Will. "I repeat. Come in, Lieutenant. You must return to the base! I repeat. Lieutenant Shirley, return to the base. Shirley!" Mio shouted as Minna spoke over her: "Where are they? Time is running out. They need to catch up quickly." "If they don't make it to them, Johnny and Shirley's done for!" Will said, worried.

"Damn it! They're too far ahead of us!" Kona shouted. "At this rate, we'll never get to them in time!" Brock replied. _'Strange. The acceleration isn't slowing down. The engine must be doing better today.'_ Shirley thought. _'This has to be good, right? I mean I'm going faster than before! How can it not?'_ Johnny thought. Mio and Tony tries to gain contact with them again, but it still fails to come through.

 _ **(This world can seem cool and grey**_

 _ **But you and I are here today**_

 _ **And we won't fade into darkness**_

 _ **No, we won't fade into darkness)**_

' _I recognize this feeling._ _It's the same!_ _It's just like that day.'_ She remembered as she smirked. _'Wait a minute, I'm getting something! It feels like that session in GTA where I was riding that bike and telling gravity to go fuck itself!'_ He remembered as he grinned. "Return to base immediately. Do you copy?" Mio shouted again as Shirley gets powered up with the acceleration she's gaining, with Johnny feeling the same way.

 _ **(Nothing to fear but fear itself**_

 _ **We'll be okay just keep the faith**_

 _ **And we won't fade into darkness)**_

"Yeah, bitch! I'm feeling it! I'm really feelin' it! I've got the power, bitches! Paidum celeris!" Johnny shouted as he embraced the speed within him. "Johnny, I'm doing it!" Shirley said over the transmission. "You are?! Me too! We can do this! Come on! Come on! Come on! Fly, Shirley! Fly! Go high above the ocean! You can do it! You can do... _*laughs*_ I'm goin'! I'm goin! I'm goin!" Johnny repeated throughout as he and Shirley felt like they were the fastest things alive.

As they were trying to catch up, Kona and Brock felt the shockwave being blasted, and thus got thrown off course again, rendering them unable to reach the two. Shirley has her eyes closed until she opens them once again. "Did I do it? Did I break mach one? Is this what super sonic speed feels like?" Shirley asks herself. "Come on, just keep er' goin! Keep 'er goin! And...! _*gasps*_ Yes! Shirley, we broke the record! _*laughs*_ " He tells her.

 _ **(Fade into darkness**_

 _ **No, we won't fade into darkness**_

 _ **Fade into darkness)**_

"Wow! Awesome! We did it! We really did it!" Shirley said, overjoyed. "Do you copy, Lieutenant? Answer me!" Mio demanded. "Major, We finally did it! Johnny and I exceeded the speed of sound!" Shirley reported to her. "Stop! You're going to crash into the enemy!" She alerted her. "What?!" Johnny blurted as they both looked forward. The Neuroi came speeding towards them as well. "Oh no..." Shirley uttered as it was headed in her direction.

"Shirley, look out!" Johnny yelled as he was staring from behind and a few feet below her. She screams in terror as she tries to stall, pulls up her shield and literally smashes her way through the Neuroi as it causes it to explode in a huge cloud of dust. "SHIRLEY!" Johnny screams her name. "Holy crap! Shirley just blew that thing to kingdom come!" Brock said as he and Kona stopped. "Yeah but, where's Johnny?" Kona asked. "Huh? What the hell...?" Kona muttered.

 _ **(Fade into darkness)**_

"Ah crap! Another one!" Kona pointed to the Neuroi in the far distance "What?! No!" Brock said in panic. In the cloud dust, Johnny is still breaking the sound barrier as he receives a transmission from Kona. "Johnny! Come in!" He shouted. "What is it, Kona?" He asked as the dust was slowly clearing up in Johnny's vision as he saw Shirley ascending her altitude. "Where are you guys?" He asked.

"I'm in the dust. Shirley is up in the air. Wait a minute... What is...?" Johnny muttered as he saw her Striker unit detach from her and fall towards the ocean. "Johnny, there's another Neuroi headed in your direction. You have to destroy it!" Kona ordered him. "Hold on, I've got a plan! Guys, guys! Shirley has just stopped flying. She must have been knocked out from that attack she did. You fly from below and grab her unit. I'm going to save her from the Neuroi!" Johnny told them.

 _ **(Fade into darkness)**_

"Alright, Delirious! We're counting on you! Godspeed, bro!" Brock said over the radio. "Right! Godspeed, guys! Godspeed!" Johnny replied as he pulled out his two lever-action shotguns, emblazoned in orange and blue flames on one and the other and says in his mind: _'Shirley. You're the sexiest woman I've ever met in my entire life, and if you can feel it from here... This crazy stunt of mine is for you, girl...'_

 _ **(And we won't fade into darkness**_

 _ **Fade into darkness...**_

 _ **No, we won't fade into darkness**_

 _ **Fade into darkness!)**_

He charges right at the Neuroi at the speed of sound, twirls both of his shotguns to the front and back by the levers and fires them simultaneously over the enemy exposing the core and shooting at it 4 consecutive times as he screams: " _*screams loudly*_ Ho! Ho! HO! You Neuroi bitch!" He holsters his shotgun behind his back as the Neuroi explodes behind him as he flies up to gain altitude.

He catches her in his arms, saving her from falling into the ocean, and possibly her death. Johnny finally comes to a halt in his flight, taking a good look at Shirley before he finds for himself that: "Oh, my... Holy! Freakin'! Stupid! Crap!"

Johnny says as he then laughs harder and louder than he has ever had, with the guys and girls hearing from all the way back at the base. "What the hell was that?" Brian asked. "Commander, may I borrow your binoculars?" Tyler asked Minna. "Uh, sure, Tyler. Here." Minna replies as she handed the binoculars over to him. He looks through them to find Johnny laughing his ass off while carrying Shirley, who apparently doesn't seem to have any clothes.

"Oh my god..." Tyler said. "What? What is it, Tyler?" Brian asked. "Have a look through here, bro." Tyler said as he handed over the binoculars to Brian. He looks through the binoculars, as he's astonished to find Johnny laughing his ass off as he is carrying a naked Shirley in his arms. "Holy crap! I can't believe he's actually carrying her naked!" Brian said, surprised.

Meanwhile, Johnny finished laughing as he stared at Shirley's sexy body with glee. He then moves his right arm, over to her breasts, where he then touches it with his hand, and gropes it softly, savoring the moment. _'Wait a minute...'_ He thought. _'She's out cold. So that means...'_ He takes a look at her smiling face with her eyes closed as he leans forward and touches her lips with his.

Then, in a surprise move, Shirley began to feel his kiss, so she wraps her bare naked-self around him as she kisses him back. Johnny lifts her up as he continues making out with her for another ten seconds. They finally stop as Shirley holds on to him tightly by hugging him, as Johnny does the same. "Hey, Johnny. How's Shirley?" Tony spoke.

"She alright, thanks to me. Don't worry, I'm on my way back. Kona and Moo's got her Striker Unit, I'm carrying her right now. I'll be there in about a... _(engine sputters)_ The fuck?" Johnny said before he began to feel like he's falling from the air. "Johnny? What is it?" Tony asked. "WAAAAAAHHH! HHEEELLLPP! HEEEELLLLPPP!" Johnny screamed over the microphone as he held on to Shirley while his Striker Unit disengaged from his legs.

"Johnny, what's going on up there?" Tony asked again before he saw Johnny emerge from the smoke and sees him fall from the sky, immediately bursting into laughter, with Tyler, Lui, Brian, and the rest of the boys seeing it and joining in as well. "AH! HAAA! HAA! I'M GONNA DIIIEEE!" Johnny screamed and laughed as he and Shirley splashed into the ocean. Kona handed over the Mustang unit to Brock and caught Johnny's Lightning unit.

"Ha, ha, ha! What in the world happened?" Tony says as he tries to calm himself down after seeing Delirious freak out. "My, my, my, Striker's engine died out on me. _*laughs*_ " Johnny said as he tried to stop laughing.

"What is it, Kurosaki? What happened to Johnny and Shirley?" Mio asked him. "There's no need to worry, Mio. Johnny and Shirley are floating in the ocean far up ahead, and we'll just have to send two of our troops to get 'em back here. Logan, Brian. Get on to your units and help Johnny and Shirley get out of the water. Kona and Brock, grab the units and bring 'em on home. " Tony ordered. "Roger that." They all respond.

Logan and Brian take off into the air and pass by Kona and Brock halfway through. They then descended to the ocean floor to get Johnny and Shirley. "Hey guys! Down here!" He called out to them. "Okay Johnny. Now how the hell are we supposed to carry you?" Brian asked. "Hmm, how about you guys carry me and Shirley on your shoulders?" He suggested to them.

"Us carrying you and your hot-ass girlfriend all the way back on our shoulders. Fuck that!" Brian disagreed. " _*sighs*_ How about this? If you guys carry both of us on your shoulders, then I'll owe you guys money when we get back to our time." Johnny bribed them. "Hmm... Ehh. What the hell? It's better than not getting anywhere at all. Alright, Johnny. Up you go!" Logan says as he and Brian lifted him and Shirley off the water and onto their shoulders.

The three of them began to fly back to the base slowly, so that Johnny doesn't fall off, as Shirley was half-awake, wanting to say something to Johnny. "Johnny..." She called him. He moves her to look her in the eyes. "Hey Shirley. What's up?" He asked her. "I'm hungry." She tells him. "I'm hungry, too, Shirley. So hang on tight, we're on our way home..." He says as he hugs her tightly for the ride back to the base.

* * *

 **~501st JFW Base, Johnny and Shirley's Room, 6:38 P.M.~**

Johnny is sleeping inside his and Shirley's room after such a long day training at the beach. He wakes up during sunset to find Shirley sleeping on his left side very close to him and still without any clothes on. "Hey, wait a minute. I remember doing something earlier with her today, right?" He asks himself. He checks under the sheets to find that he isn't wearing any undergarments either.

"Oh... Now I remember! I finally got myself laid with her! _*laughs*_ " He says to himself. Then, Shirley yawned as she woke up to find the man who made love to her. "Hey girl..." Johnny said to her. "Hey Johnny... How are you doing?" She asks him. "Good... You?" He asks her back. "I feel like the fastest pilot whose ever lived." She tells him. "Hey. So do I." Johnny replied.

They both look up at the ceiling, until Shirley began to talk again. "Johnny." She said to him. "What is it, Shirley?" He asked her. "You're sexy." She says to him. "What? No way. _You're_ sexy." Johnny flirted with her. "You're _sexier._ " She said. "Well then, you're the _sexiest._ " He told her. "Hmph, okay, have it your way. Anyways, I was thinking about what we did earlier today and I was wondering..." She says to him. "Yeah...?" He asked.

"If you would do me again?" She asked him. "How the fuck can I say no to that?! Let's go!" Johnny shouted as he threw the sheets away and as Shirley got on top of him. She then went up, right above to where his erect member was. Johnny then forces her down, taking it all inside her pussy as she loudly moans in pleasure. They start having sex as Shirley moves herself up and down, pounding down on his cock for his and her own amusement.

Johnny grabs her waist and starts forcing her pussy down his rock-hard member. "Johnny! Ah! Ah! Ah! Harder! Fuck me harder, Johnny!" She said as they both moved in unity. They continue in this position until Shirley lets herself fall onto Johnny's body and kisses him on the lips. Johnny continues to bang her as he and Shirley open their mouths for each other, licking each other's tongue as their saliva connects with one another when they break away.

Johnny grabs her ass and continues to fuck her senselessly. "Shirley! Hah! Hah! I'm about to cum! Hold on to me!" Johnny shouts as Shirley complies as she wraps herself tightly onto Johnny and says: "Do it, Johnny! Cum inside me! I want it all inside me!" Johnny bangs her pussy more and more, until he no longer has the energy to keep going, so, he finally cums inside her as they both scream in ecstasy.

They then relax on each other as they both catch their breath. "Oh YEAAHH! That was amazing as hell! _*laughs*_ " Johnny said as he raised his arm in triumph. "Ahh... That was great, Johnny. I don't think I've ever felt this way in such a long time!" Shirley says to him. "Shirley, I love you." Johnny playfully said. "I love you, too, Johnny." Shirley playfully said as well. "Oh, I forgot! My friends call me 'Delirious', but _you_ can call me anything you want." He told her.

"Hmm, I think 'Delirious' is a good nickname for me to call you, Johnny. I think it fits you." She tells him. "Really? I thought so." He said. "How does 'Glamourous' sound to you, huh?" She asks him. "I'd love to call you that. Anyways, I was thinking, if I ever had the chance to get back to my world, would you like to come with me to see what the future is like?" Johnny asks her. "Really? That would be amazing!" She said.

"You're the hottest witch I've ever met, 'Glamourous' Shirley." Johnny compliments her. "Oh, kiss me, 'Delirious' Johnny!" Shirley beckons him as they both make out with each other once again.

* * *

 **~Hangar Runway, 7:08 P.M.~**

Lui and Francesca are standing by the railings outside from the hangar as they both stare at the sunset in front of them. Francesca sighs in tiredness as Lui turns to her after hearing her. "What's wrong, Francesca?" He asked her. " _*sighs*_ Lui, I'm so tired." She tells him. "Me too." He replies. "Well, today sure was something, wasn't it?" She says to him. "Yep, it sure was." He responds.

"I mean, we accidentally broke Johnny and Shirley's Striker units and ended up helping them break the sound barrier, we were having fun with each other at the beach and we both got punished for the trouble we caused." Lui said. "Mm-hmm. Today felt great." Francesca said. "Hey Lui, I've been thinking about you." She says to him. "What about me?" He asked. "I'm saying that I've been thinking about you ever since you started hanging out with me." She tells him.

"Oh. You noticed?" Lui asked. "Yeah. Usually I'd always hang around with Shirley every day here at the base, but since you showed up, I've been sticking around with you more often." She said. "Is that so, huh?" Lui inquired. "Yep, and I just can't get enough of you." She says as she jumps and wraps herself onto Lui as he quickly grabs her, surprised of her spastic movement.

"Hey Lui, if I ever get a chance to be with you in your world, what would we do?" She questions him. "I don't know. I'd probably take you out on a date or something, we would go out somewhere to eat, go shopping and look at the sky, the usual stuff that couples would do." He said to her. "If I said that "I would love to go out on a date with you," would you promise me that if I got a chance to be in your world?" She asked him.

"Definitely! I promise!" Lui says as he kisses her cheek. She responds by kissing him back and hugging him, saying: "Thanks, Lui. You're my hero." She thanked him. He blushes at her statement, to which he responds: "Sure thing, Francesca. I'll always be there for you when you need me the most. I promise." Lui tells her.

 _ **EPISODE END...**_

 ** _Ending Theme (Lui's Theme): Pitbull & Ne-Yo - Time Of Our Lives_**

* * *

 ** _EPILOGUE_**

 **~Hangar, 8:45 P.M.~**

"So, how did things go for you guys today?" Keisuke asked as he was hanging by the hangar again with Tony and Will. "Well, it was both amazing and dangerous at the same time." Tony said to him. "How so?" Keisuke asked. "Well, one of our best wizards, Johnny Dennis Vetterlein, whom we call 'Delirious', nearly got critically injured when he and Lieutenant Yeager managed to break the sound barrier." He explained.

"The speed of sound? Past over 1,200 KPH?" Keisuke asked, intrigued. "Yep, that's definitely what happened." Will told him. "Wow, that really is amazing." Keisuke said. "You said it." Tony replied. "Hello? Is anybody in here?" A familiar feminine voice said from the outside of the hangar. The three of them turn to the source to find that the woman calling out to them was Minna. "Minna?" Tony and Will say in unison.

"Will? Tony? What are you two doing here at this time of night?" Minna asked them. "Well, we were just having a conversation with one of the sailors here about today." Will informed her as they reveal Keisuke to her. "Greetings, Commander." He saluted her. "Officer Hijikata? So all this time, you two have been talking with one of the sailors in the hangar of all places?" She interrogated.

"Yes...?" Tony and Will replied nervously. Minna stood still, thinking of what to do to them. She then finally responds to them with: " _*sighs*_ Alright... I'll let it slide..." " _*exhales*_ Thank god..." Tony says as he and Will are relieved. "Minna? What's going on in there?" Mio asks from outside the hangar as she walks up to her to find the three men with each other as well. Yet, one of the three men, she was left in astonishment with him.

"Keisuke?" Mio calls to him. "Mio?" He replies. "Wait!" Tony shouts. "Keisuke, you know her?" He asks him. "Yeah, we both met a long time ago when she was starting to become a witch and was working with Dr. Miyafuji." He told them. "Mio. How are you doing?" He says to her. "I'm doing fine. How are you?" She asks him. "Same as you." He responds. "By the way, Minna. What were you doing here again?" Will asks her.

"Oh. Thanks for reminding me, Will. Mio and I were looking for you across the base. We came to inform you that we're taking a Junker plane over to Britannia tonight, and we were hoping that you two would come along." She told them. "Oh. What for?" Will asked again. "We're going to be meeting with the Royal Air Force there to discuss issues regarding our budget." She said. "Hmm, okay. We'll come along with you." He says to her.

"We'll have Sanya and David here to escort us there as well. They should be arriving here at this time." Minna said as they both show right on-cue. "Hey guys." David waved at them. "Hey Nogla." Tony and Will waved back. "Keisuke, this is one of our wizards, David "Daithi De" Nogla." Tony introduced him to Keisuke. "Ah. Good to finally meet one of you wizards. I'm Keisuke Hijikata." He introduced himself as he shook hands with Nogla.

"Nice to meet you, Keisuke." He said. "Well, Keisuke, it looks like our talk is going to have to end for tonight. We better get going." Will bids him goodbye as he and Tony grabbed their headsets. "Alright. Stay safe on the way there and back." Keisuke waved goodbye to them. "Okay Sanya. We're going now." Nogla told her as she was half-sleeping on his shoulder. "Huh? Oh, we're going? Okay." She said as she woke up.

"We'll meet with you two up in the sky." Minna says to them as Nogla got into his Yak-3 unit and Sanya got into her MiG 60 unit. "Okay, see you then. Come on, Sanya!" David said as he and Sanya took off into the night sky. "So then. Shall we?" Will says to Minna. "Yes, let's go. Sergeant Miyafuji and Shinkawa should be there waiting for us." She said as they all leave the hangar. "They're coming with us as well?" Will asked as she nodded her head in response.

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

* * *

 **Tony: Yes! Episode 4 is complete! What do you think about this one, guys?**

 **Johnny: Oh my god, that was amazing, man! Like, it had everything I always wanted, like flying at the speed of sound, that moment where I become a badass, and getting laid with Shirley! Fuck yeah, that was great!**

 **Lui: I can't believe I got kicked in the balls for almost breaking his Striker Unit. But hey, at least I got Francesca by my side all the way through.**

 **Tony: Well, I'm glad you guys liked it. So Delirious, Lui, would you like to close this out for me?**

 **Both: Hell yeah!  
**

 **Johnny: Thanks for reading this episode of Strike Wizards! If you enjoyed and want more, click that Follow/Favorite button and drop a like on this story and follow it so that you won't miss out on the next one.**

 **Lui: Be sure to subscribe to his channel on YouTube, and don't forget to check out mines and Delirious' channel out, as well as the other guys on their channels. Link's will be on the profile page.**

 **Tony: And don't forget to leave a comment/review down below. Constructive criticism is always welcome! So, until then, tune in next time where...**

 _ **(Cue Outro (Logan's Theme for Strike Wizards 2): Avicii ft. Salem Al Fakir - Silhouettes [Full Ver.])**_

 **Eila: Isn't Sanya's voice beautiful? That's kind of what the next episode is all about. Sanya, finally. Sanya from the left. Sanya from the right. It's going to be the best episode ever. Sanya, Sanya, Sanya. Oh! And Logan is going to be amazing, too! I just know it-!**

 **Tony: Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Eila, what the hell do you think you're doing here? The show's already over.**

 **Eila: Uh-uh-uh. Not yet. I've got a surprise for you.**

 **Tony: Like what?**

 **Eila: Logan!**

 **Tony: Huh?!**

 _ **(lights turn off)**_

 **Tony: Hey, who turned the lights off?**

 _ **(cue spotlight)**_

 **Logan: Ladies and mentlegen.**

 **Tony: What the...?**

 **Logan: After waiting for 4 episodes, this minion of Fawful will finally have his chance to be featured on Strike Wizards!**

 **Tony: Oh, I see where you went with this, Eila. Very clever.**

 **Logan: Everyone! Please put your hands together for the next featured wizard: Logan Atkins!**

 ** _(lights go back on)_**

 ** _*APPLAUSE*_**

 **Eila: As Tony was saying, join us next time where we get to see Logan and Nogla, our other featured wizard for next episode, get into action along with Sanya!**

 **Tony: Hey! I was supposed to close it off! _*sighs*_ Whatever. Until then, I'm the Rocket Gamer,**

 **Kona: This has been Kona,**

 **Johnny: I'm Delirious,**

 **Lui: I'm Lui,**

 **Logan: This has been Fawful's Minion,**

 **Eila: I'm Eila Ilmatar Juutilainen,**

 **Other Witches: We're the Strike Witches,**

 **Other Wizards: We're the Strike Wizards,**

 **ALL: And we'll see you guys next time!**

 _ **(cue melody beat, then fade out)**_


	5. We're All Alike

**_Inside Tony's Bedroom..._**

 **Tony: *groans***

 **Kona: What's wrong, Tony?**

 **Tony: *sighs* I feel like a sore loser.**

 **Kona: How come?**

 **Tony: I... sent some stupid post about the story over at the War Thunder community site.**

 **Kona: What? Why?**

 **Tony: I just wanted to... spread the word about it... (frustrated groan and facepalms) Kona, I really don't want to talk about it. Come on. The others are waiting for us...**

 **Kona: You sure you gonna be alright?**

 **Tony: Yeah. I'm sure. _*sighs*_ By the way, I am no longer going to hold anything back now.**

 **Kona: Why's that, dude?**

 **Tony: Because this episode will be in the palm of my hands. I'm the one who's going to be holding all the cards now. It's my story, and no one is going to stop me from doing what is to be up ahead!**

 _ **[A/N: So a long time ago, before I got working on this chapter, I made a post about Strike Wizards over at the War Thunder community site without any thought process going through and guess what happened? I jumped without the parachute and ended up embarrassing myself in front of the "Strike Witches" hashtag group.** **(I don't know what else to call it. You try coming up with a better name.) But... As of writing this, I've since then gotten over it and I'm back to fighting in the air once again. If you want to team up with me, I'll tell you after the chapter/episode.]**_

* * *

 _ **Introduction**_

 ** _David:_ Hey guys, it's Daithi here. And today/tonight, we have another episode of Strike Wizards for you guys. I'm joined here with Kona, Moo, MiniLadd, Tony, Brian, Tyler, Delirious, Lui and Logan, including the witches: Yoshika, Lynne, Perrine, Trude, Erica, Shirley, Francesca and joining us this episode, it's Eila and, my special girlfriend, Sanya!**

 ***APPLAUSE***

 **Welcome to Tony's place, you two. I'm happy that you came, Sanya.**

 ** _Sanya:_ I'm happy that you're here, too, Nogla.**

 ** _Logan:_ And I'm glad that you came here as well, Eila.**

 _ **Eila:**_ **I'm feeling the same way for you, too, my sweet Logan.**

 _ **Tony:**_ **Ho-kay. Hold it right there. We haven't even gotten to that point of the show yet and already, you guys have pointed out who you love already.**

 ** _ALL:_ Oh. Sorry Tony.**

 ** _Tony:_ Ah, who cares anyways. I've been waiting for so long to get to this point of the story and the reason why is that while I think Trude is the best Witch of the 501st JFW, with Eila and Shirley being at the #2 and #3 spot, respectively, I've always liked Eila more because of her sneaky/hot/cold attitude and how fun she can be to hang around with.**

 _ **Eila:**_ **Awww... That's so nice of you to say, Tony.**

 _ **Tony:**_ **It's no problem, Eila. And as I've said before, relating to the other pairing in this episode, being David and Sanya, Logan and Eila is the OTP that I've always wanted to do for so long since I've started this story!**

 _ **Logan:**_ **Well, what are you waiting for, dude?!** **WRITE YOUR FANFIC!**

 _ **Tony:**_ **Alright, alright! Just give me a second, I have to respond to... Huh. There aren't really any comments to respond to. Oh well. *gasps* Wait, I've got something else to say... I'd like to give a shout out to _Jakers-Review_ s for following me and the story! Check out his story "Strike Witches Assault" once you're done with this chapter!**

 **By the way, I have to apologize for such a delay with this chapter because well, this one in particular, took longer than expected to complete. But, it's finished, so, I hope this was worth the wait for you guys.**

 _ **Logan & Eila: **_**You all set, Tony?**

 _ **Tony:**_ **Guys, I was born ready!**

 _ **Nogla:**_ **Alright, then bro!** **LET'S GET ER' GOIN** **!**

* * *

 ** _PROLOGUE_**

David is flying at night in his Yak-3 Unit, carrying his Panzerschreck rocket launcher, along with Sanya as she hums to a tune that she used to hear as a kid. He thought to himself: _'Wow... She just looks and sounds so cute at night...'_ Just then, Sanya then noticed something in the distance, and then turned to alert him.

"David." She said to him. "What is it, Sanya?" He asked. "Look. Over there..." She said as she pointed to the light up ahead. "Could it be... Neuroi?" Nogla asked.

 ** _Opening Theme (Nogla's Theme): The Weeknd - Earned It_**

* * *

 _ **Episode 5: We're All Alike**_

 _Earlier that night..._

 **~Britannia, City of Westminster, London, Wednesday, August 16th, 1944, 9:00 P.M.~**

Tony and Will were inside the Parliament building along with Minna and Mio to discuss about their budget with the Royal Air Force. "Commander Wilcke, Major Sakamoto, how nice of you two to come." Air Chief Marshall Trevor Maloney greeted them in a polite manner. "Alright, Trevor. Enough with being polite to us, just cut to the chase." Minna said to him as she and Mio sat down.

"Not just yet. I've noticed you've brought soldiers with you. I don't seem to recognize these two. Gentlemen, state your names immediately." Maloney interrogated. "My name is Will Allen, I'm the commander of the newly-formed Strike Wizards." Will told him. "Tony Kurosaki, battle officer of the Strike Wizards." Tony said.

"Wizards? Last I heard, I remember that there were only so few of them that fought in the First Neuroi War. I never thought in many years they would rise once again." Maloney said, surprised.

"And you had said "newly-formed" Strike Wizards? When was that wing formed and how in god's name did no one inform me about this?!" He maddeningly asked. "Maloney, we don't have time for this! Let's just get back to talking about our budget!" Minna said to him. "Excuse me?! Oh, right. * _clears throat*_ I've called you both here tonight to inform you that I'm afraid we're going to have to cut your budget again." He told them.

"Maloney, you can't be serious!" Mio shouted at him. "I'm terribly sorry, Major, but we're doing everything we can to help. My men and I were thinking of using the profit to go to another project that we have lined up." He informed them, which causes Tony and Will to act suspicious. "What project are you talking about?" They both asked him with a dark tone. Maloney realizes that he's hinted them all about his secret plans, and tries to get back to the main topic.

"Uh, my apologies. What I was trying to say was, we need the profit in order to help give reserve for the ground forces. The other units of the military has to contribute to the war in some way." Maloney tried to change the subject. "Bullshit. I'm calling bullshit! What do you mean the other forces have to contribute to the war in some way?! And what's with this secret project you're going on about?" Tony bellowed as he slammed his hands on Maloney's desk.

"Tony! What do you think you're doing?" Minna scolded him. "This project doesn't concern you at all. It's none of your involvement." Maloney told him off. "You better tell me right now, or else I'll go in and gain answers from you with my bare hands!" Tony demanded as he began to go for Maloney's neck before Mio and Will restrain him. "Kurosaki! Don't do it! Our jobs will be at risk if you try and reason with him by force!" Mio told him as she grapples his arm.

"Tony! Please! It's not worth it!" Will begged as Tony finally calmed down and the two let go of him. "Hmph. Fine, Maloney. I'll let it go for now, but when we meet again, I'm not gonna hold anything back against you." Tony threatened him. "I shall see to it that you all return to your post safely. And please, don't let your wizards go berserk on me the next time I see them."

Maloney says as the four of them leave the building. "Oh yeah? Well, whatever that secret project of yours is, I hope it goes down in flames!" Tony retaliated once more.

 ** _PRESENT TIME_**

The four of them are resting inside the Junkers Ju 52 plane with Kona and Yoshika, making their way back to the base with David and Sanya escorting them. Tony and Mio are both aggravated with the news they were given about their budget being cut and hints of the money going to a secret project that Maloney is keeping from them. "Your displeasure is written all over your faces. Calm yourselves, you two." Minna told them.

"They call us all the way over there and then start telling us how the budget is totally fubar. Of course I'm pissed off. They owe us!" Mio ranted. "They're just panicking. We're currently the only ones consistently getting results at this point." Minna reminded her. "They're not going to see anything other than what they want until it's far too late." Mio said.

"That's just how the warmongers behave. If the Neuroi had never shown up, they would have you, me, and everyone on this team split into sides and killing each other instead." Minna said. "Those damn bankers think they run the world..." Mio commented. Tony then butted into the conversation, saying: "Uh... Don't you ladies remember about some secret project that Baloney-ass was hinting at?" "Baloney?" The two of them asked.

"I have every right to call Trevor whatever I please. If he picks a fight with us, then we fight back. Hard." Tony told them. "Listen, Tony. I know you hate Maloney with a passion right now as much as I do, but can you please hold off on it the next time we see him?" Will asked him. " _*breathes deeply*_ Okay. I'll stop for now." Tony told him. "Good. Anyways, Maloney had given hints about using the budget to go forward with a secret project is what we've gathered." Will told them. "A secret project?" Minna asked. "Yeah. We've got a question for you witches. What's with the tensions between him and you guys?" Tony asked.

"Let's just say that... He doesn't appreciate us witches that well." Minna tells him. "Excuse me? For what reason?" Will asked. "What I'm trying to say is, ever since the witches came to be in the First Neuroi War, he never liked the idea of women fighting for humanity rather than men doing the work." She explained to them. "Really? Tch. Blind-eyed bastard." Tony scoffed.

"* _sighs*_ Sorry about that, Miyafuji & Shinkawa. I really wanted to show you both around Britannia so you could know how beautiful her people could be." Mio apologized to them. "It's okay. I was actually just thinking how everyone in the military is so different." Yoshika told her as Sanya and David flew nearby the Junker. "Um... do you hear something?" Yoshika asked. "Yeah? What is that?" Kona asked as well hearing the voice over the transmission.

"That's just Sanya singing. We're approaching the base. She and David came to escort us." Mio informed them. "Thanks, Sanya!" Yoshika complimented as Sanya blushed and flew under the right wing. "Hey Nogla. You're doing great out there." Kona complimented as well. "Hey, thanks man." Nogla replied as he followed Sanya down below. "You okay, Sanya?" He asked her.

She continues to blush when she turns to look at him. "Ah. I'm okay, Nogla." She tells him. "Alright. I was just checking." Nogla responded.

"Is Sanya really shy? She just pulled away." Yoshika said to Minna. "She may be a little shy but she has a pretty voice. She is a good girl." Minna responds. "Ah! Hold on." She alerts the group.

David and Sanya continue flying next to each other until they finally manage to locate a Neuroi. "It's about time." Nogla said as he then pulled down his microphone. "This is David and Sanya, reporting in." He called to the others. "What is it, David and Sanya?" Mio asked them. "Someone is looking at us." Sanya reported. "Someone is what? Repeat that, please. I'm having trouble reading your transmission." Mio said.

"I'm sorry. There is an unknown bogey inbound from the direction of Sirius at high speed." Sanya repeated. "So is it a Neuroi?" Minna asked. "Yes, I believe it's them. Its speed is too great to be a normal aircraft." She informed as Mio lifted her eye patch to locate the Neuroi. "I don't see anything, Sanya." She told her. "It's down here in the clouds. You guys won't be able to see it from up here." David said. "So that's how it is." Mio said.

"Umm, Major, what are we supposed to do?" Yoshika asked, panicking. "Nothing we can do." Mio told her. "We're trapped here?!" Yoshika asked again, now even more worried. "Without our Strikers Units, we're just regular passengers on this plane. Do you think they planned it this way?" Minna asked. "The Neuroi aren't capable of such complicated strategies." Mio said.

"Yoshika. Don't worry. David and Sanya are here to protect us. We'll make it back in one piece. I promise you that." Tony comforted her. She calms down and nods her head. "Okay. Thanks, Tony." She responds to him. "Target is still inbound, fast. Contact in 3 minutes." Sanya reported. "Sanya, Nogla, try to buy us time until backup arrives. Avoid a direct engagement if possible." Minna ordered them. "Yes, ma'am. We'll draw their fire away from the transport." She told her.

"Don't do anything reckless." Minna told them. "Watch closely, Sergeants." Mio told her. "Okay." They responded as they turn their attention to David and Sanya. "So, Sanya can find Neuroi even you guys can't see?" Kona asked. "Yes. Her magical abilities allow her to see what lies beyond even the horizon." Mio responded to him. "Wow..." He and Yoshika said. "That's why we always have her assigned night patrol. It's where she makes sense." Minna said. "It's no different than your healing magic. You heard her song, right? That's one of her spells. She uses it to guide the transport." Mio said.

Meanwhile, from outside the transport plane, David and Sanya fly off to engage the Neuroi. Sanya uses her magic to find its location. "Any clue of where it is?" Nogla asked. Then she points him in the Neuroi's direction and says: "Fire your Panzerschreck in the direction I'm aiming at." "Got it." Nogla replied as he readied his rocket launcher on his shoulders.

Sanya fires one of her rockets, as Nogla follows her and does the same thing. "Hmm. I think we got 'em, Sanya." David said. "No return fire." She told him. "Really? That's kind of weird." He said as they both got back to the job at hand and continued firing off another load of rockets at the Neuroi hidden in the clouds. "Just as I thought. They're able to battle them before they're even visible." Minna said.

"Are the Neuroi actually getting destroyed by them? Yoshika and I can't see it from here." Kona said. "You can take Sanya's word for it. Shinkawa." Mio told him. "Sanya, that's enough. Return to base." She said over the transmission. "But... it's not..." Sanya tries to say that the Neuroi hasn't been neutralized, but it doesn't fall through. "Good work. You were able to protect us by yourself." Mio said.

Meanwhile under the clouds, Brian, Trude, Logan and Eila along with Tyler, Erica, Craig and Perrine are flying in the storm, arriving to meet with the Junker plane as backup to eliminate the invading Neuroi. "Damn it. Why the hell did it have to rain tonight? I can't see shit!" Tyler cussed. "Wait, guys, look over there!" Trude alerted them as they find holes that were made in the clouds. "Ah! Sanya!" Eila said. "Nogla!" Logan said as well.

They both fly ahead of the group to catch up with David and Sanya. "Hold on, Eila. You can't go alone!" Perrine said. "Logan, it's dangerous to go up there! Come back!" Craig shouted. "Guys, don't. They'll be fine. It looks like it's all over now." Brian told them.

"Sanya? You okay?" Nogla asked her again. She turns to look at him, blushing, but doesn't respond. _'Huh... She didn't respond that time... ***sighs*** Whatever. At least we're done for tonight...' _Nogla thought to himself as he and everyone else returned to the base.

* * *

 **~501st Joint Fighter Wing Base, Living Room, 10:05 P.M.~**

"So, nobody actually saw the Neuroi except Sanya and David?" Trude asked as she and everyone else was settling down in the living room. "It stayed hidden in the clouds and never showed its face." Mio said. "'kay. But I heard it didn't even bother trying to shoot back at them. When does a Neuroi do that? Are we even certain that it really was a Neuroi?" Erica questioned.

"Hey. Now that Erica brought that up, are you even sure what you saw and heard was a Neuroi, Nogla? That could've been an ally you had at risk." Tyler inquired. "What?! Tyler, are you fucking serious?! There was no way in hell that there would be a friendly plane nearby! It was just me and Sanya!" Nogla shouted as Sanya blushed.

"Maybe it was a shy Neuroi." Lynette suggested as the witches stayed silent and the wizards gave her a confused look, including Brock.

"Ehh... Are you serious, Lynne?" He asked her. "... Or maybe not. Sorry..." She apologized as she hung her head in shame. "No, it's true. Maybe they were connecting on the same wavelength like sisters, perhaps." Perrine mentioned. "Wait, really?" Craig asked as she nodded her head in response. Eila sticks her tongue out in disgust at that statement as Logan speaks to her.

"Eila? What's the matter? Was something about that bothering you?" He asked her. "Logan? Oh, it's nothing..." Eila responds as she turns away, blushing. "You sure about that?" He asked. "I'm sure. I'm sure..." She quickly respond. "Okay..." He said. "How a Neuroi thinks is not known. We need a clear picture of their intentions. Until we have that, there's no way to predict what they will do next." Minna says.

"I'm guessing that the encountered Neuroi is very likely to come back from time and time again until it wins..." Will predicted. "I agree. Because of that very reason, I'm going to set up a special unit specifically for night missions." She proclaimed. "Sanya." She called to her. "Ma'am." She responds. "Miyafuji." She called to as well. "Ah! Yeah?!" She responded loudly. "Kona." Will called.

"Yes, sir?" He responds. "David." He said. "Yeah?" He asked. "Starting immediately, the four of you will constitute the new night combat team." Minna stated. "Are you really sure you want us?" Yoshika asked. "You're the only others with experience with this Neuroi." Mio told them. "But Kona and I just sat and watched..." Yoshika said. Just then, Eila shoved Yoshika down and said: "I'd like to volunteer for night combat!"

 _'What the?! She's gonna do it, too?! Well in that case...'_ Logan thought to himself as he then raised his hand and exclaimed: "So am I! If Eila's going on night patrol, then count me in as well, Will!" "Logan? You too? Well then, that's fair enough." Will replied. "That's great. So Eila and Logan makes six total for the night patrol. We'll have to rework the rotation schedule a bit to accommodate your shifts." Minna said.

"Sorry. This is all because I let the Neuroi get away..." Sanya said over her as everyone heard. "Huh?! No, nobody said that, Sanya!" Yoshika told her as she doesn't respond. "Sanya. Please listen to me. This isn't your fault." Nogla assured her, fueling the flame in Eila's jealousy. "Nogla..." She said to him. "Ah shit! Eila! It's nothing! I was just trying to help her! That's all!" He shouted at her.

She then calms down after hearing that response. "Alright, Nogla. I'll let it slide, but know that if something happens to her, I'm going to have to deal with you myself." She threatened him. Then... "Hey, Will?" Tony called to him. "Yes, Tony?" He replied. "I think I would like to volunteer for night patrol as well." He said. "Are you sure, Tony? Because I think six people is good enough." Will asked.

"Yeah, but... I got a lot of free time on my hands, so... I don't see why not." Tony said. "Alright then, starting tomorrow, you'll be on night patrol duty with Kona, Nogla and Logan, along with Yoshika, Sanya and Eila. Understand?" Will said. "Yes, sir." Tony responds as he salutes him.

* * *

 **~Dining Room, Thursday, August 17th, 1944, 7:00 A.M~**

Kona, Tony, Logan, David and everyone else wakes up and heads to the dining room, where they find a huge bowl of blueberries placed on the tabletop. "Hey, Perrine. Look at that." Craig pointed for her. "Blueberries. Why do we have so many, huh?" She asked Lynette. "My uncle ships them here all the way from our farm back home. Blueberries are supposed be really good for your eyesight." She told her.

"Well, it sure has been a while since the guys and I have actually eaten any fruit around here." Brock said. "Ah, hell yeah! Fucking blueberries!" Tyler said holding a small bowl of blueberries with a spoon in hand. "Let's eat!" Erica said as they both began gobbling up the berries. "Hey, Trude. Do pilots like you eat fruits like this for breakfast in the morning?" Brian asked her as he began eating from his bowl.

"Yes, it's true. In Britannia, all the night pilots eat blueberries. It's likely they discovered their benefits as well." Trude told them. "That's good to know." He replied. "Yoshika, Shirley! Stick out your tongues! Kona! Johnny! Lui! You too!" Francesca said to them as they all promptly do so. They then all laugh it up as Perrine and Craig watches from behind. " _*sighs*_ Typical..." She scoffed.

Suddenly, Eila gets up from hiding behind and pull on her face, revealing the blueberry juice stuck on her teeth in front of Mio, completely embarrassing Perrine in front of her. " _*sighs*_ Everything in moderation..." She says as she walks away while Perrine cringes and Eila giggles devilishly. Then, Logan rises up next to Eila. "MiniLadd..." He called to him.

Craig is thrown off guard and then he gets his mouth pulled open, showing the juice in his teeth as well. "Gotcha, bitch!" He said to him. Tony then walked along by after finishing his helping of blueberries. "Logan, Eila. Good morning." He greeted. "Morning, Tony." They greeted him back. "Hey, Tony. Look at MiniLadd!" Logan beckoned him as MiniLadd quickly shook his head back and forth, begging Tony not to look.

He looks at Craig's teeth and of course, drops to the floor and bursts in laughter. "Hey guys! Guys! Come look at MiniLadd!" Tony called the wizards over, still laughing as Logan was showing MiniLadd's teeth to the others. They begin to laugh as well with some of them were having their own response. "Craig, looks like you got yourself a pair of "Bluteeth". Am I right, guys?" Tyler joked as they laughed again, agreeing on the joke.

"Ha ha ha! Craig, you're one of us now!" Tony says as he shows Craig his blueberry juice-covered teeth as well. "He, he. One of us. One of us." Johnny began chanting, as the others began to chant as well, including the other witches. "One of us! One of us!" They chanted repeatedly before Logan and Eila finally let go of them. Craig clears his breath as he breathed constantly and said: "You're... You're... You're... You're despicable... Come on, Perrine. We're outta here."

He held Perrine around him and they both began to walk away as Logan and Eila both followed. "How could you do such a thing to us?" She inquired. "We didn't do anything." Eila admitted. "Yeah, Craig. That was all on you and Perrine." Logan told them. "Ahh... Those blueberries hit the spot. How is it for you, Sanya?" David said to her. "Mmm... It's delicious..." She responded.

After breakfast was done and over with, Tony and Mio came around to give them their first orders as night patrol. "You finished your breakfast. That's good. It's time for you six to go to sleep. Dismissed." Mio said to them. "Wait, now?" Nogla asked. "Yes, Nogla. Those assigned to night patrol must sleep in early in order to have full energy to fly at night." She told him. They then saluted her as they began to walk away and leave the dining room.

"Uh, Kurosaki? Shouldn't you follow them as well? You did volunteer to be part of night patrol last night, remember?" Mio asked him. "Oh, I do remember. But, I think I won't need to sleep in at this time." Tony said to her. "Hmm? Why so?" She inquired. "Well, I'm usually awake for a very long time and I'm always doing something late at night, so I think I'll have enough energy to sustain for flying at night." He told her.

"I see. Very well, then. I wish you the best of luck on your first night, Kurosaki." Mio says as she walks away. "Thank you, Mio." He bows to her, then leaves the dining room as well and makes his way back to his own room.

* * *

 **~Logan, David, Eila and Sanya's Room, 7:15 A.M.~**

The six of them were in their sleeping clothes lying on the bed, seeing that there was nothing to do. From the inside of their room, it was all pitch-black because the window inside was boarded up to block the light from coming in. "Well guys, I think we better call it for now. Since there's not much to do." Kona said. "But we just woke up. And did they really have to come and cover up all the windows, too?" Yoshika asked.

"They probably want us to get used to the dark." Eila said. "Hmm, that's pretty good thinking of them to do that, to be honest." Logan commented. "Sorry, they turned your room into such a dark cave, Sanya." Yoshika apologized to her. "They didn't. This is how I like my room." Sanya replied. "Oh, really?" She asked.

"I'm guessing that when you come back from night patrol, you always have the room dark like this when you turn in everyday." Nogla said as Sanya nods her head in response.

Yoshika then finds a card on the bed and examines it. "Hey! These are some type of talisman." She said. "Talisman?" Kona and Eila asked. "Some people think they're good luck charms that scare away ghosts." She told them. "People sometimes mistake me for a ghost." Sanya said.

"Really? Is it because of the fact that you're on patrol every night?" David asked. "Uh-uh. Happens a lot during the day. They say they can't tell if I'm really there or not." She told him. "Huh..." He wondered as Yoshika halfheartedly laughed.

"Don't pay attention to anything Miss Priss Four-Eyes says. If you're bored, I've got tarot cards." Eila said to Yoshika. "Tarot cards?" She and Logan both asked as they move up to her. "I think I've heard of these before. But, I don't think I have a clue of what they're supposed to do." Logan said.

"It's fortune telling. I can use my magic to see into the future." Eila explained. "Hmm, sounds interesting. Let's give it a try." He replied as he and Yoshika backed away and Eila places the cards in a specific order.

"I can't see very far, though..." Eila tells them. "Yoshika, you can go first, if you would like to." Logan says to her. "Hmm, okay." She replied. She takes one of the cards and looks at it. "Now, let's see..." Eila takes a peek at what card she took as it happens to be the 'Sun' card.

"Well, this is good! You're going to see someone you've been longing to see!" She tells Yoshika. "Is that true?" She asked before she figures out the truth. "It's not. That's not possible." "Why not?" Eila asked.

"Because that person isn't coming back." She says, thinking about her late father. "I see. Hmmmm, I don't know what to tell you, then!" Eila says as she throws her head on the bed in frustration. "I guess it's my turn now..." Logan says as he reaches over to pick up one of the cards. He picks one up, and blushes because he picked up the 'Lovers' card. "So, what do we have here?" Eila says as she peeks over his shoulder as well.

His face gets redder as she looks at what he has. She too, blushes as they both find out what his fortune is. "My god... You must have a huge crush on someone here in the base!" Eila predicted. "You know about it?!" Logan asked. "I did say I could see into the future with my magic, right? So... Who is it that you're in love with?" She asked in interest. Logan hides his face from her, stammering and blushing harder.

He tries to tell her by lifting his arm up and pointing his finger at her. "By pointing at me... Are you trying to say that... You have a crush on me?" She asks him. "Mm-hmm." He replies, with quivering in his voice. "L-Logan, I don't know what to say..." She says to him. "Me neither..." He said as well.

He then got up from the bed and began walking towards the door. "Hey. Where are you going?" Eila asked. "I need to walk around for a bit. I'll be right back..." Logan says as he heads out the door.

Kona and David hang around on the bed still, then turns their heads over to the calendar, where they happen to find that tomorrow, something special for Sanya is happening. "Hey, Eila?" Kona calls to her as she looks at him. "What's up, Kona?" She asked.

"What's going on tomorrow? The calendar is marked down for something special for Sanya." He tells her. "Oh, I forgot to tell you guys. Sanya's birthday is tomorrow." Eila informed them. "WHAT?! Her birthday's tomorrow?!" Nogla screamed.

"Huh. That makes me wonder... Yoshika?" Kona said. "Yeah, Kona?" "I was wondering... What day were you born on?" He asked her. "Uh... The 18th of August. Why?" She said as he is suddenly confused of what he just heard out of her mouth. "Could you repeat that for me, please?" He asked her again. "It's August 18th, 1929." She tells him her date of birth. Kona then looks at the calendar and realizes that Yoshika's birthday is also tomorrow.

Kona and David stare in fear at each other. They both scream and dash for the door, head outside and run far away from the room. "Huh. That was weird." Yoshika said. "Yeah. I wonder what was on their mind..." Eila said as well.

Logan was still walking along the hallway, trying to clear his mind when suddenly, Kona comes from behind, grabs his arm and forces him to run. "Hey! Kona, what are you doing?! Why are we running?!" He asked in demand. "We need to talk with Tony. C'mon!" Kona says as the three of them continue to rush over to Tony's room.

* * *

 **~Tony's Room, 7:30 A.M.~**

Tony was busy sitting at his desk, playing games on his laptop when he suddenly heard someone bang repeatedly on the door. "Tony. Open the goddamned door! We have to talk!" Nogla shouted from outside. "I'm coming! I'm coming!" Tony said as he got up from his desk and walks towards the door. He opens it and soon gets dropped to the floor.

"Tony? Get up, bro! C'mon!" David shouted at him. "I can get up myself. Get out of my way." Tony reprimanded as they comply.

"Alright. What's the problem now?" Tony asked them. "Do you know what day it's gonna be tomorrow?" Kona asked him. "The 18th of August. Why? What's the problem?" He questioned. "It's Yoshika and Sanya's birthday!" He and Nogla shouted. "What the fuck? Already?!" Tony inquired.

"Yeah!" They repeated. "Oh boy... Give me a couple minutes to think..." He tells them before he notices Logan along with them. "Logan? What are _you_ doing here?" He asked him.

"These two dragged me over here for no reason, until they told you. But, I guess I do have something I want to talk about." Logan said. "Oh really? Tell me about it. Come on, have a seat." Tony said as he moved over and lets Logan sit on the edge of the bed with him. "What is it that you want to talk about, dude?" Tony asked. "Well... I... I've been thinking it through... And... It's about Eila." Logan told them.

"Really? What about her?" Tony asked. "I... I... think I'm in love with her." He tells him. "Whoa... Have you confessed to her?" He asked. "Kind of. Not really... When she asked who my crush was, I pointed right at her. She took note of it, yet she didn't say anything about it." Logan said. "Well, I do hope things will work out between the two of you. We'll be there to help in-case you need us."

Tony comforted him by patting his shoulder. "Thanks, dude." Logan replied. "Now... There was something about tomorrow... What was it? Oh yeah! Yoshika and Sanya's birthday!" Tony said to himself.

"So, both of you guys came in here to tell me that Yoshika and Sanya's birthday is tomorrow, right?" Tony inquired as Kona and Nogla nodded their heads. "And you need somebody to help you guys?" He asked as they nodded their heads again. "Logan? You got any ideas?" He asked.

"I think I've heard from the others that there might be some shops across the Britannian coast from here." He told them. "If that's the case, we'll have to tell either Mio, Will and/or Minna if we're going to head out to town for a little bit." Tony tells them. "Yeah. We don't want them getting all up on our asses when we go missing for a few hours..." Nogla stated.

"Come on, guys. Let's go and tell them." Tony says as he got up from the bed. The others followed along as they made their way to the hangar, where Will and Minna were located at the moment.

* * *

 **~Hangar, 7:40 A.M.~**

Will and Minna were standing right outside the hangar, looking up at the sky together. "* _sighs*_ What a beautiful morning it is today. Isn't it Minna?" Will asks her. "It sure is, Will. There always happens to be peace and quiet around here whenever the Neuroi doesn't attack us, so I could never agree more with you." Minna replied.

"Will! Minna!" Tony called out to them from the inside as he and the others approached them. "Tony. What are you doing still up?" Will asked. "Aren't you all supposed to be resting your energy for tonight's night patrol?" Minna asked as well.

"Well yes, ma'am. However, we've kind of gotten ourselves in a pickle. You see, Yoshika and Sanya's birthday is tomorrow and Kona and David here are hoping that you would allow the four of us to head out to Britannia to buy them gifts." Tony explained to her.

"It's Sergeant Miyafuji and Sanya's birthday tomorrow? Hmm... Very well. You have my permission to head out to Britannia, but don't waste any time over there, alright? We still need you all to be back here for night patrol." Minna said. "Yes, ma'am." The four of them respond. "Hold on a second. Before you go, do any of you have any pounds on your wallets?" Will asked them.

"Oh shit! I forgot that we're all in another country and that its currency has changed! No, we don't." Tony told him. " _*sighs*_ I just knew for sure at some point we were going to have to spend some money in this world. Alright, give me a second." Will said as he pulls out his wallet. He opens it and pulls out a few hundred British pound notes.

"Here. That should be enough to afford whatever you're getting Yoshika and Sanya." Will said as he handed the pounds over to Tony. "Wow. That's, really thoughtful of you. Thanks, Will." Tony thanked him. "It's my pleasure." Will replied. "The garage should be on the other side of the base. You can take a Jeep to drive across to the town of Folkestone up ahead." Minna tells them.

"Understood. Well, we better get going. We'll be back soon for night patrol! Come on, guys. Let's go!" Tony said as he and the others ran off. "See you around, guys." Will says to them.

* * *

 **~Kent County, Town of Folkestone, Britannia, 8:00 A.M.~**

Tony, Kona, Logan and Nogla arrive to the town of Folkestone as they park the Jeep near the sidewalk. "Alright, so where should we go first?" Kona asked. "Hmm... Maybe we should try the clothing store. Let's get the first present for Yoshika, and the other present for Sanya." Tony said. "Hmm, quick thinking there, Tony. Gotta get those girls something to wear." Logan said as the four of them entered the store.

"Alright, let's split the money and find something around here to give Yoshika and Sanya as a present." Tony says as he gave half of the British pounds over to Logan. Tony and Kona go to the left side of the store while Logan and David head to the right. Tony and Kona walk around, looking for something that Yoshika might like wearing. Then, Kona notions Tony over when he finds something interesting.

He found a pair of Japanese/Fusoan pajamas in red rayon fabric and golden yellow sleeves. The top has a large embroidered gold lame dragon, frog closures at the neckline and a small pocket below the left side of the waist. The pants have an elastic back, front triangle pockets, wide legs and gold lame embroidery at the bottom of each pant leg. "Hmm... That might look good on Yoshika." Tony said. "You think so?" Kona asked.

"Yeah, man." Tony replied. "Well, since you think this is a good outfit for her, then I couldn't agree more. Let's take it." Kona says as he grabs the pajamas.

Logan and Nogla walk past the aisles on the other side of the store when they come across the hat aisle. "Hey Logan, look." David says as he points over to the Ushanka in front of them. They walk up to it and take a closer look at it. "How would this look on Sanya?" Nogla asked as he putted it on his head. "Oh hey, look everyone. It's Russia's newest Czar: Daithi De Nogla!" Logan joked around as they laughed together.

"But in seriousness, I think that'll be cute on Sanya." Logan told him. "Well, let's go and buy this right now. Come on." Nogla said as they both went to go pay the cashier for the Ushanka. "Hey Nogla, wait..." Logan stopped him. "What's up, Logan?" Nogla questioned. Logan walks over to pick up a pocket watch from one of the aisles. "So you want to give a present to Sanya, too, huh?" Nogla asked as Logan nods his head.

"Yeah... I think it's the least I can do to celebrate her birthday. And, it might help me get one step closer to Eila if I give Sanya a present as well." Logan said. "So, did you guys get everything you want to give to Sanya?" Tony asked as he and Kona approached them. They nod their heads in response.

* * *

 **~501st Joint Fighter Wing Base, 9:00 A.M.~**

The boys return to the base an hour later as they're holding the presents for Sanya and Yoshika. "Let's hide it under the couch over here." Nogla said. "Why do you need to hide it under there?" Kona asked.

"I've got a plan for tomorrow night. Once we're done with night patrol tomorrow night, I'll walk with Sanya over to here and show the present to her from there." Nogla explained.

"Hmm... Sounds like a plan." Tony said. "Alright, let's get Logan's present back over to his and Nogla's room." Kona said. "Right." The others respond. The four of them walk along the hallway until they make it all the way back to Eila and Sanya's room.

"Well guys, this is where we'll part ways until tonight." Tony says to them. "Alright, see you guys at night patrol. Come on, Tony." Kona says goodbye as the two of them ran off. "See you guys tonight." Logan and David said.

The two of them open the door, where they find Yoshika and Sanya fast asleep. Eila, however, was still awake and sees them as they slowly close the door. "Where were you guys? It's been two hours since you guys left the room!" Eila inquired them. "Eila, forgive us! We had to head out to Folkestone to get presents for Sanya and Yoshika's birthday tomorrow." Logan explained to her.

"Oh... So is that why you're holding that gift box in your hands?" Eila asked. "Yeah." Logan replied. "What's inside?" She questioned. "It's nothing special. It's just a pocket watch." Logan told her. "Oh." She said. "Where can we hide this?" He asked her.

"Let's hide it under the bed. When we get back from night patrol tomorrow night, you can reveal it to her when we're going to turn in for the night." Eila tells him. "Good idea." Logan replies as she takes the present from him and hides the present under the bed.

"Now, come on, you two. We need to get some shut-eye for tonight." She says to them as they nod their heads. They get right onto the bed as Nogla tries to make room for himself by sleeping next to Sanya. Eila glares at him, hoping he doesn't do anything naughty with Sanya as he raises his arms in innocence.

Logan decides to sleep upright as a makeshift pillow for Eila. She blushes at his gesture but gladly accepts the offer and lays her head onto his stomach as they all slept through the rest of the day.

* * *

 **~Kona and Yoshika's Room, 9:10 A.M.~**

Kona walks into his and Yoshika's room with Tony to find a place to hide the present from her. "Let's see... Go hide the present on the other side of the bed. When we get back from night patrol, you'll let her sit on the bed with you and that's when you pull out her birthday present." Tony told him.

"Good idea." Kona replied as he placed the present on the other side of the bed, ready to be shown to Yoshika for tomorrow night. "Well, that should be about it for today I guess..." Tony said. "Yep. Everything is all set." Kona said.

"You better get some shut-eye, Kona. Cause it's gonna be a long night, I tell you." Tony said. "Yeah. See you tonight, Tony." Kona waved goodbye as Tony closed the door. Kona then got on his bed, laid down on the pillow, and fell asleep.

* * *

 _ **INTERMISSION**_

 **Tony: Break time!**

 **Nogla: Oh shit! Already?**

 **Tony: That's right, Nogla! It's time to introduce another wizard here on the show/story.**

 **Logan: Okay then, Tony. Who's next?**

 **Tony: Well... I don't want to call out the elephant in the room, but it's time to call out the man of potatoes! It's Daithi De Nogla!**

 **Nogla: That's me! I'm Nogla!**

 **Tony: So this featured video of Nogla is one of my favorites because it's where he loses his shit over one simple task: Trying to swim through a glitch to get to a secret room. If you played the game, you know what I'm talking about. Type in the video name now to see Nogla go off the fucking wall as the guys laugh their asses off! [GTA 5 Funny Moments: Secret Base Angry Adventure! (GTA 5 Online)]**

* * *

 **~Logan, David, Eila and Sanya's Room, 6:00 P.M.~**

Logan and David, along with the girls, were woken up by Francesca and Lui outside their room door later that evening. "Time to wake up! It's night!" Francesca shouted. "Alright, Nogla. It's time for you and the guys to wake the fuck up." Lui said to them. Yoshika wakes up to find that Kona hasn't come back in to the room in the morning. Lui then opens the room door to find what's missing. "The hell? Where's Kona?" Lui asked.

"I think he must have went to our room this whole time..." Yoshika said. "Okay. I'm guessing Tony is in his room as well. I'll go check on them. Thanks, Yoshika. Come on, Francesca." Lui said. "Yeah! Let's move!" Francesca responds as she jumps onto his back and ran off with him.

When they arrive, Lui and Francesca knock on both doors of Tony and Kona's room to wake them up as well. "Hey! Tony! Kona! Wake up!" Lui shouted. Kona immediately opens his eyes as he heard Lui shouting from his door. He gets out of bed, puts on his navy blue high school uniform and opens the door.

Tony hears Lui from his door while he was playing around on his laptop. He closes it, puts on his sleeved-up, unzipped black jacket with red straps hanging from the front of it and walks out the door as well, meeting up with Kona and Lui and making their way over to the dining room.

* * *

 **~Dining Room, 6:05 P.M.~**

Tony and Kona arrive to the dining room to find the other wizards and witches there waiting for them. Yoshika soon arrives and immediately hugs Kona when she made eye contact with him. "Kona!" She greeted him. "Ah! Yoshika!" He greeted back, blushing. "Where were you this whole time? I was worried about you." She inquires him in concern. "I was sleeping in our room when I ran out of Eila and Sanya's room with David." He told her.

"Why did you go back to sleep in _our_ room?" Yoshika asked. "There was something important that I had to do in there for tomorrow. And I figured that it would've been better for me to stay in there than to walk all the way back to the room where you were." Kona said. "Huh? What about tomorrow?" She asked again as Kona's nerves tingled. "Ah! Well... That's a secret..." Kona muttered.

"Oh... Well, I'm glad that you're still here for me, Kona. Thanks for telling me." Yoshika thanked and hugged him. "No worries, Yoshika." Kona assured her as he hugged her back. "Come on, let's have a seat." He said as she nods her head. They both sit down next to Brock and Lynette. "Hey guys." Kona greeted them. "Hey Kona." Brock greeted back. "So, how are things going between you and Lynne?" Kona asked in wonder.

"Well, she showed me around the base a bit more and the things she usually does whenever the Neuroi doesn't come around." Brock said. "Hmm, nice." Kona replied. "What about you, Kona? Anything between you and Yoshika?" He asked. "Me and Yoshika? Umm... Yoshika. Lynette. Could you excuse me and Brock for a second?" Kona asked the girls. "Of course." Lynne said.

They get up from their seats and walk away from Yoshika and Lynette, and continued their conversation in whisper. "What's up, dude?" Brock asked. "Yoshika's birthday is tomorrow, and so, I went into town with Tony, Logan and Nogla this morning to get her a present for her _and_ Sanya because they both share the same day." Kona whispers to him. "Oh. So it's both Yoshika's and Sanya's birthday tomorrow, right?" Brock inquired as Kona nods his head.

"What did Nogla get for Sanya?" Brock asked. "He got her an Ushanka cap. I'm guessing since she's Russian, he thought a gift from her home country might be good." Kona explained. "I see. How about you, man? What did you get for Yoshika?" Brock asked again. "Me? I got her a pair of red pajamas. It might not sound like much, but trust me, dude. I think she'll like it." Kona said.

"I'll take your word for it. No problem." Brock said. "Good. Now let's go back and sit down with the girls." Kona said as Brock nodded his head. They walk back to their seats where Yoshika and Lynette were waiting. "It's dark in here." Yoshika said. "Uh-huh. They said it's to help your eyes adjust to flying during night time missions." Lynette told them. Just then, they were given a cup of what they assume is tea as Kona and Yoshika ask in unison: "Uh, Craig." "Yeah?" "What's this?"

"It's a special merigold herbal tea! I've heard it can help your eyesight just as much as blueberries." Perrine told them. "Oh really? I heard that that was just an old wives tale." Lynette said. "What?! I've never met such an insolent brat in all my life! This secret recipe is my grandmother's!" Perrine yelled. "Holy shit! Calm down, you bitch!" Brock said as everyone gasped and glared at him. "Oh my god! Brock! You did not just say that!" Tony said.

"Oh... Brock just done it now..." Nogla commented. "Brock, what the hell were you thinking?!" Craig inquired in panic. "What? What did I say?" Brock asked when Perrine suddenly got right up to his face. "What did you just call me?" Perrine asked in demand. "Eh... Nothing?" Brock responded in fear. "Oh, really? What you said to me just now didn't sound like nothing alright!" Perrine said as she was about to let loose on him.

"No! (laughs)" Brock said as he quickly got up from his chair and tried to run away. "Hey! Get back here!" Perrine demanded as she tries to catch up to him. Brock gets himself stuck on the other side of the table as Perrine has him cornered. "Get 'em, Perrine! Get him!" Nogla cheered. "Come on, Perrine! You can do it!" Tony said. Brock tries to run for the exit as Perrine followed suit.

She manages to tackle him before he could run away, and bitch slaps him, making Tony and David laugh at his misfortune. "That's what you get for calling me that!" Perrine said to him as she got off of him. "Totally worth it. (laughs)" Brock says as he lied on the floor. "Brock, are you okay?" Lynette asked as she approached him. "Yeah. Don't worry. I'm okay." Brock assured her as she brought his head up. "But I guess I kinda regret myself for having to call her that." He said.

"Come here, you." Lynne said as she puts her arms around his neck. "What are you doing?" Brock asked. Lynette kisses him on the lips to cheer him up. "Feel better now?" She asked. "Yeah. Thanks, Lynne." Brock said as he blushed. "Whoa! Hey, you two! Save that for then you're alone together, okay?" Tony said. "Oh. Sorry, bro." Brock apologized.

He got up from the floor and sat back down in his seat next to Lynne's. Yoshika sips the tea as so does the others. "This smells like Sansho." Yoshika said. "Sansho?" Lynne asked.

"It's called the Japanese pepper plant, or Fusoan pepper plant since, you know." Kona explained. "Oh." Lynne said. "So how did the shopping for presents go for you guys this morning?" Will asked Tony. "We got a pair of Japanese red rayon pajamas for Yoshika and an Ushanka and pocketwatch for Sanya." Tony responded. "Pocketwatch?" Will asked. "That's what Logan got for her." Tony informed as he took a sip out of his cup. "I see..." Will replied as he took a sip from his cup.

"Lynne and Yoshika, stick out your tongues!" Francesca said as she popped out from under the table and right next to their seats. They both stick their tongues, making Francesca frowns and then start bitching about how doing that was stupid. "She's got a point." Eila said, referring to what Lynne said earlier. "This isn't a contest! I was just trying to be helpful!" Perrine yelled out to the others.

* * *

 **~Runway, 9:00 P.M., The First Mission on Night Patrol~**

The lights on the runway turn on, illuminating the way as Tony, Kona, Logan, David and the witches were getting ready to take off. "My hands won't stop shaking." Yoshika said. "Why? What's wrong?" Kona asked.

"I didn't think the sky would actually look this black at night." Yoshika told him. "Is this your first night time mission?" Eila asked. "Do you wanna scrub it?" Sanya asked her.

"Will any of you guys hold my hands? I'm sure I could do it if you hold my hands." Yoshika requested. Kona looks at her and takes her left hand. Yoshika blushes at his offer as he assures: "It's okay, Yoshika. I'll be gentle."

Nogla takes her other hand as he nods his head to her. He holds his other hand onto Sanya's left hand as she began blushing as well. Eila takes her other hand, holding it tightly and glares at him again. He rolls his eyes while saying in his mind: _"*sighs* For fuck's sake, Eila. Get over it..."_

Logan does the same as he holds on tightly to Eila's other hand, making her blush like Yoshika and Sanya. " _(breathes out)_ Okay. Let's get going." Eila said as she and the others started up their Striker Units.

"Wait! I have to... ah... I'm not ready yet! No!" Yoshika stuttered as they all took off into the night sky. "Please don't let go of my hands! Promise you'll hang on to me!" Yoshika begged.

"Wait just another minute. We're almost above the clouds." Sanya informs her. "Don't worry, Yoshika. I won't ever let go of you." Kona says to her as she nods in response. The seven of them later make it up above the clouds as the moon lights up the night sky.

"Wow. Just, wow. Look at the moon up there. It's such a nice view from down here." Tony said. "It's beautiful! I could've never made it up here on my own!" Yoshika said.

"Sanya, Eila, David, Logan, thank you!" She thanked them as Eila giggled in response. "It's okay. It's our job." Sanya said to her. "No problem." Nogla said. "Sure thing." Logan replied. Yoshika turns her head over to Kona, who's still holding on to her hand. "Hey Kona." She says to him.

"Hmm?" "Thanks for still holding onto my hand even after we made it up here." Yoshika thanks him. "Don't mention it. You know, I don't think I would enjoy being up here, looking at the moon without you beside me." Kona said.

"Really? You really mean it, Kona?" Yoshika asked. "Yeah. So, thanks Yoshika." Kona says as he decides that it was best time to give her a kiss on the cheek. Yoshika briefly gasped as she blushes from his kiss.

 _ _'_ He kissed me on the cheeks...' _She thought to herself. _'I-I did it. I actually kissed her. I think?'_ Kona thought to himself as he and Yoshika continued flying above the clouds.

* * *

 **2nd INTERMISSION**

 **Tony: Alright! We're halfway there!**

 **Logan: Good. Everything is going according to plan.**

 **Eila: Alright, Tony. Tell us who's next on the list.**

 **(not in seat)**

 **What the? Where did he go? Logan, where did he-?**

 **(not in seat either)**

 **Logan?! Where did _you_ go all of a sudden?!**

 **(lights shut off)**

 **Nogla: Okay! Who the fuck turned off the lights again?!**

 **(spotlight flashes)**

 **Tony: All right, ladies and germs! Step right up and see the greatest and the latest, right in our ring! He is the great Eila's most best man of romance, who is named Logan Atkins. He is here, laughing at you! If you are giving him the slip,** **just to get your silly subscriber's opinions, then you are idiots of foolishness! Subscribers of all will soon be the bread that makes the sandwich of Eila's desires! And this video shall be the delicious mustard on that bread! The mustard of your doom!** **He haves chortles! He haves fury! He is... Fawfuls Minion!**

 **(lights turn on)**

 ***APPLAUSE***

 **Will: Hey wait a minute! You stole that quote from Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga! And you haven't even played that game!**

 **Tony: Shut up, Will! I haven't got around to playing it yet! And hey, this is my show!**

 **Logan: Uh-uh-uh! Our show. Remember?**

 **Tony: Ehh... Whatever. Just show them the video.**

 **Logan: With pleasure, Tony. Now then, for our next featured video: Do you like playing Team Fortress 2? Well then, I've got you guys all here for another TF2 countdown and it's my "Top Nine TF2 Weapons" list! I think you'll be able to find it in Google and you'll see my name around there. So! Excited crowd! You feel it?**

 **Tony: Alright, Logan, we get it. Enough with the Fawful jokes.**

 **Logan: Ah, but t** **hat is when the comeback that faltered comes back and beats your pathetic comeback that I scoff at!**

 **Tony: What?! That wasn't meant to be a pun!**

* * *

 **~Dining Room, Friday, August 18th, 1944, 8:00 A.M.~**

The wizards and witches wake up the next morning as the four boys on night patrol were to be given another energy boost for the upcoming night. "What's this?" Perrine asked. "Liver oil. From a Lamprey. It's good for eyesight and temperament." Yoshika tells her. "Liver oil? That sounds familiar..." Tyler says as Erica takes a whiff at it. "It smells kinda fishy." She says. Brian drinks it all in one go, not realizing the strong taste that would come afterwards in his throat.

He makes a wry face before he finally gulps it down. He breathes in and out loudly as Tyler asks: "Whoa. Brian, you okay, man?" "Yeah... Don't worry, Tyler. I'm okay. _*sighs*_ What were we drinking again?" Brian asked, unknowingly. "It's fish oil. The nutritious benefits should more than outweigh the difficult flavor." Trude reminded him and Erica as Tyler says: "Oh, come on, Brian. It can't be that bad. Can it?" He takes a sip out of his cup. He gulps it down, but immediately starts coughing from the taste in his throat.

"Tyler, are you okay?" Erica asked him. "Yeah. I'm okay. Don't worry, I'm fine." Tyler replied as he clears his throat. "You sure you don't need any water or something?" Brian asked. "It's okay. I don't need water." Tyler assured him. " _*laughs*_ Are we back in the kindergarten, Yoshika? What an absurd choice! _*laughs*_ " Perrine scoffed. "Is that so? I'm the one who brought it." Mio said over her laugh. Perrine awkwardly stops as Tony takes a snip at her, saying: "Ooh! Faced! _Scratch moded..._ "

Craig walked up and bitch slaps him with all the force he can give to his palm, but not hard enough to knock him out. "No! Bad Tony! Bad boy! You do not speak to a girl that way!" He berated him. " _*groans*_ MiniLadd, you spoiled brat." Tony called out. "Spoiled? _Spoiled?_ You're playing _that_ card?" Craig questioned. "Hey, you were the one who bitch slapped me." Tony countered. "You used the douche effect on your 'Burn' card! I had every right to defend Perrine there!" Craig defended.

"But Perrine is a motherfucking bi-!" Tony said before he got his mouth covered by Craig's hand, as he said: "DON'T! Don't you say that word again! You saw what happen to Brock when he said it last time!" Craig reminded. They both then heard the reload pump of a shotgun. They turn to the source of the sound, to which they find Tyler pointing his shotgun at both of them.

"Alright! Sit down! Shut the fuck up, alright?! Now, you two are going to apologize to each other for what you did. Craig, say sorry to Tony for bitch slapping him. Tony, you better apologize to Perrine, or else. You know what I'm gonna do if you don't." Tyler threatened as he pumped his shotgun again. " _*sighs*_ Sorry for bitch slapping you, Tony." Craig apologized as he shook hands with Tony.

"It's alright, Craig. No hard feelings." Tony apologized as well. He then walked to Perrine to apologize to her. "Perrine." "Hmm?" "Sorry for acting like a complete dick earlier to you." He apologized to her. "It's alright, Kurosaki... I'm fine." Perrine assured him. "Now... What were we talking about again?" She asked. "Uh, the fish oil that Mio brought." He reminded her. "Oh! Uh! I love fish oil!" Perrine hastily says as she grabs the tea cup and chugs it down her throat.

Craig then drinks from his cup and starts to regret his choice of doing so. _'I am so screwed right now. And I thought doing the cinnamon challenge was bad enough!'_ Craig thought to himself. The other wizards and witches take a sip out of their cups as they all have differing reactions from one after the other. "Ewww. What is this?!" Francesca said as she gagged. "Oh god! You fuckin' serious?" Lui shouted as he spits out his drink.

"Augh! Seriously, what is this? This is supposed to be fish oil?" Johnny inquired as he gagged as well. "Tastes pretty similar to engine lubricant." Shirley commented after drinking her cup. "Oh god. There just had to be an after taste from drinking this. You've got to be kidding me!" Logan said. "Oh! Fuck this! I'm not drinking this shit!" David cursed as he drags his cup away from him.

Logan sees this and gets up from his chair. "Oh no you don't!" He says as he clutches one arm on Nogla, keeping him from moving and flailing his arms. "What the?! Logan, you son of a bitch!" Nogla shouted as he tried to break free. "Sorry, Nogla. You're coming down with us." Logan told him as he grabbed Nogla's cup and was about to force him to drink it all in. "I fucking hate you, Logan!" Nogla cussed as he got aggressive and wasn't letting Logan get the cup near his mouth

"Eila! Help me out here!" Logan requested as she complied to his order. "Ah, come on, you fucking bitch! COME ON!" Nogla continued cursing. "AAH! WHAT THE FUCK?!" Nogla screamed as Logan forced opened his mouth. "Logan! Why are you fucking doing this to me?!" He demanded in question. "Sorry, Nogla. But you gotta drink this, too!" Logan said as he and Eila struggled to restrain him.

"I...!" Nogla hollered before Logan finally poured the fish oil into his mouth. Nogla was forced to swallow it. When he came to, he screamed at the top of his lungs, pushed in his chair with his feet and then forcefully pulled back out, causing Eila to tremble and fall down backwards onto Logan by accident. "FUCK THIS!" Nogla cussed as he walked out of the dining room in rage.

Logan falls on his back, and soon finds himself holding Eila close to him with his own arms, causing both of them to blush at eye contact. "Logan! I'm so sorry." Eila apologized as she got up from him. "It's okay." He calmly said. Eila offers to help him up. Logan takes her hand and gets up from the floor. "Thanks." He says to her. "No problem." She replied. " _*sighs*_ Goddamn it, Nogla..." Logan said to himself.

"I was forced to drink this as a cadet and I couldn't stand it either." Mio said to Perrine. "I couldn't agree with you more." She replied in digust. Will drinks up his fish oil. But without any logical explanation, it doesn't leave any effect on him. "Will? How the hell are you not throwing up from this shit?" Tyler asked him, still catching his breath together. "Oh, I have had far worse concoctions in the past than this. Trust me." Will told him.

Minna was soon finished with her cup as well. "Another round?" She requested as Erica slowly veers away from her. "Eh. I guess another one for me couldn't hurt." Will said as he held his cup as well. "The hell, Will?" Brian said in question. "What?" Will nonchalantly asked.

* * *

Logan and Eila were making their way back to their room, when she then asks Logan a question.

"Logan. Is Nogla like this all the time in your world? You know? Screaming at the top of his lungs every day?" Eila asked.

"No, not really. He's actually that kind of guy who is kind to others and takes things at a more level-headed pace, but piss him off or frustrate him to his breaking point and he'll go apeshit on everyone around him." Logan answered her question.

"I see... Well, what's with him getting so close to Sanya? He's been like that ever since we all met." She asked further.

"Well... This might get you up in arms, but just listen, alright?" Logan requested to her as she nods her head in response.

"Okay. Eila... David has a crush on Sanya." Logan briefly told her.

"What?!" Eila shouted in confusion. "Oh come on. You should've known why he walked up to her with a smile on his face that day we met." Logan reminded her.

"He had a crush on her this whole time? I need to have a talk with him right now. He is no longer going to be able come any closer to Sanya!" Eila says.

"Eila! No!" Logan shouted as he grabs her arm. "Logan? What are you-?! Let go of me!" Eila demanded. "No! I'm not letting you go and snap at David after what _we_ did to him!" Logan told her.

"That! Doesn't have anything to do with what I'm about to do him! Now let me go so I can go tell him to stay away from Sanya!" She said back as she tried to get out of his grip.

Logan tries to reason with her again when suddenly, he comes up with an idea in his head.

" _*sighs*_ Okay then. Go." Logan calmly says as he lets go of Eila's arm. "What the? You're actually letting me go?" Eila asked, confused.

"Yeah. Sure. Go. Tell Nogla that he can't be together with Sanya." Logan said in a condescending tone. "Logan. Just what are you trying to pull on me?" She questioned.

"Come on. Go ahead. See if I care. I just hope that Sanya doesn't find out about this at all." Logan tells her.

"What do you mean if Sanya doesn't find out about this?" She inquired.

"I'm going to predict that if Sanya were to hear from you telling Nogla to stay away from her, it might just break her little heart. And add it up to the fact that you're telling him to stay away from her on her birthday, she will be unwilling to fly tonight because of her broken heart. All thanks to you." Logan said as he smirks at her.

"Logan? Are you blackmailing me?" Eila asked. "Oh. I wouldn't say I'm "blackmailing" you. I think "guilt trip" might be a better term, but it's more on the lines of a 'friendly' suggestion that I'm giving you. I'm suggesting that you don't fuck with Nogla. Unless, you want to make Sanya cry on the night of her birthday, making you guilty of all charges." Logan disclosed.

Eila thinks of the consequences that could come from telling David to never come any closer to Sanya as she makes her final decision.

"Fine. I won't tell him to stay away from her. As long at it'll keep Sanya happy tonight." Eila tells him. " _*sighs*_ Thanks, Eila. I knew you would come around afterwards." Logan thanked her as they continued to walk back to their room.

"But just you wait, Logan Atkins. I'm going to get back at you tonight after the mission, and you're never going to forget what I'm going to do to you." Eila declared. "Hmph. We'll see about that." Logan scoffed.

* * *

 **~Logan, David, Eila and Sanya's Room, 8:30 A.M.~**

Logan and Eila are back in their room, along with David, Sanya, Yoshika and Kona, now having joined in sleeping with them in their room.

"Um... Eila and Sanya, where are the two of you from before all this?" Yoshika asked. "I'm from Suomus." Eila said. "Orussia." Sanya said.

"Oh, where were those again?" She asked. "Suomus is in the northern part of Europe. Orussia is in the east." Eila explained. "All right..." Yoshika confirmed to herself.

"Wasn't most of Europe destroyed by the Neuroi in the first round of attacks?" She continued. "Yes. The city I lived in fell a long time ago." Sanya said.

"Wait, what?! Sanya? Are your parents still alive? Where are they now?" David asked in high concern.

"When the Neuroi came they fled the city and took shelter further east. Much further east. Over the Ural Mountains." Sanya tells him.

"Thank goodness for that." Yoshika says. " _*sighs*_ Thank god..." David sighs as he calms down. "David..." Eila began talking.

"Eila... Remember what I said." Logan reminded her. "Logan. I already agreed not to tell him off." Eila responded quietly. "Good. Proceed then." He said to her.

"What's so good about that? Don't you guys hear what she is telling you?" Eila says to them.

"Well, they may be far apart right now, but at least they can get back together someday..." Yoshika suggested.

" _*sighs*_ Orussia is a huge place. "Past the Ural" is dozens of times the size of Fuso. It's not so easy to find people once you've lost them. Besides, there's a Neuroi hive between here and there." Eila pointed out. "I see what you mean. But I'm still little jealous." She said.

"You're kinda stubborn, aren't you?" Eila said. "You don't understand. What I mean is... you wanna see your family again, right, Sanya?" Yoshika asked her.

"Yes." She responded. "Well, I bet they wake up every morning just like you. Thinking and wondering about the day that you'll be reunited as a family." Yoshika continued.

"Yes." She responds again. "If neither of you ever gives up, then someday you'll have to be together again. And it must be so wonderful to be able to think that way." Yoshika said.

"And remember this, Sanya. You've got friends here in this wing to help you when you're feeling down." Kona joined in the conversation as the girls turned to the wizards.

"Don't forget. You still got us, too. We'll all be there to support you." David says to her as she nods her head. "Thanks, guys..." Sanya thanks them.

* * *

 **~6:00 P.M.~**

The sun finally starts setting as the six on night patrol wake up. "Alright... What to do until then?" Kona thought as he and the others walked out the room door. "I feel so yucky." Yoshika says to herself.

"Then why don't we go to the sauna?" Eila suggested. "Sauna?" Yoshika asked. "C'mon, you've never been to a sauna before?" Eila asked as Logan blushed upon hearing. Eila turns to smirk at him as she blushes as well. He gives her the "Skeptical Fry" look in response.

 _'Hmm... I'm not sure if she's got something up her sleeves, but I'm definitely sure it's going to involve me in some way...'_ Logan thought to himself.

* * *

 **~Tony's Room, 6:00 P.M~**

Meanwhile, Tony was on his laptop again, practicing his skills offline with bots in "Team Fortress 2" on the Carnival of Carnage (sd_doomsday_event) map.

He was currently playing as the Scout class, running his way to grab the tickets.

When he gets close to the tickets, his character gets scared by the ghost guarding the suitcase, but he manages to grab it and gain a mega powerup as well: the Meteor Rain.

A Soldier comes out from above and fires his Rockets at him, but he's able to escape the blast radius. Taking the straight path to the Strongmann Lift, he finds a Heavy-Medic pair, Demoman and Pyro by the lift.

He attacks the group with his Meteor rain powerup, as his character shouts out the magic words: _"Seismela tremoro!"_

The meteors fall from where Tony was aiming at, and they explode on impact, killing the enemy.

Tony gets onto the lift. It starts ascending to the ghost seal, where the tickets are to be slotted in.

He gets assaulted by a Soldier and another Scout from both flanks at the top of the lift, but he manages to insert the tickets into the ghost seal.

"Nice hustle RED team! Your reward is a _slight advantage_ in a game I specifically invented to kill all of you! Again, congratulations. ALRIGHT LET'S DO IT!" Merasmus, the announcer, says as the Necromasher hammer on the Strongmann machine slams down on the switch below and sends all the mercenaries to a haunted realm of sorts.

"The time has come! For Ancient Sumerian Bumper Car Death Soccer!" Merasmus announced. Tony speeds off in his bumper car, activating his boost.

He gets the first touch on the ball as it flies across, next to the enemy's goal field.

He bumps into a few opponents as he grabs one of the powerups lying around the play field.

He gets a punching glove powerup, so that when he activates it, whoever gets in the way of it will be sent flying out of the ring. As he was about to hit the ball into the goal. A Sniper comes in and bounces the ball away from the goal.

Tony turns around and chases after him. He activates the powerup, as his character shouts: _"Deus invictus!"_

The punching glove rockets towards the Sniper. It successfully hits, causing the Sniper to get flung out of the ring.

Tony bounces the ball back to the enemy goal and manages to get it in.

The RED team scores a goal as another ball comes in to continue play.

Just then, an announcement came up from Merasmus the Wizard as the game was starting to slow down.

"You're taking longer to kill each other than Merasmus hoped. So I made some _phone calls_! Kill them all, Horsemann!" He says as the Headless Horseless Horsemann rised from the bottoms of hell.

The HHH had a Jack-o-Lantern for a head, wore big black gloves, a cloak, tunic with a belt with a Jack-o-Lantern buckle, and a pair of boots. The tunic's sleeves appeared to be ripped off, revealing it's skeletal arms and legs.

The Horsemann runs over to a group of bots trying to reach the ball to hit it, but they get stunned in-range of him and gets sent flying off the stadium.

Tony takes the opportunity to sneak the ball away from the other bots and pushes it to the enemy goal.

Suddenly, the round immediately ended as the RED Team takes the win. Tony turns around to find that the rest of the enemy team had been eliminated by the Horsemann.

"Well... That was fast." Tony said to himself. He closes the laptop and stares out the window. _'Hmm... I wonder if... those spells will actually work...'_ Tony thought to himself as he took a look at his hand, thinking about the magic spells that were in the game. "Well, might as well give it a shot myself." He said to himself. He gets up from his chair, and pushed it away to make some room.

He took a deep breath in, getting ready to say one of the magic words. He stretches him arm out to the window and says: " _Barpo kabalto!"_ Nothing had seemed to have happened. That is, until... He jerks forward to the window and suddenly, a fire ball was thrown outside by the window, breaking it and fell into the water below.

"Holy shit!" Tony shouted as approached the window. "The spell actually works!" He confirmed. "I just don't understand it for some reason." He said to himself. "Just how in the hell do I, or even any of us have these powers?" He inquires as he stares at the broken window and then over to the palm of his hand.

* * *

 **~Sauna, 6:10 P.M.~**

"Um, Eila, this is getting really boring..." Yoshika said as she was sitting around with the others in the sauna. "In Suomus, we like saunas more than baths." Eila tells her.

Nogla and Kona sit beside each other as they relax on the bench with the girls. Logan, on the other hand, is sitting right next to Eila, whom is in between him, Yoshika and the guys. "Hey Nogla..." Logan said to him. "What do you want, you asshole?" Nogla asked, still pissed at him for forcing him to drink the fish oil. "Uh. Nogla. Sorry for forcing fish oil down your throat earlier." He apologized.

"You better be. That fish oil tasted like shit." Nogla said as cleared his mouth. "You know you had to drink it, or else." Eila told him. "Oh, shut up, you bitch. You were there helping him hold me down." Nogla cussed at her. "That was all on you. Not us." Eila talked back. "Hmph, whatever..." Nogla scoffed as he looked away.

He sighs, and then looks over to Sanya as Yoshika does the same. "Sanya, your skin is so white." Yoshika says to her as Sanya turns her eyes to them. _'Goddamn it! I gotta do something to get closer to her! I need to make my move, fast.'_ Nogla thought to himself.

Eila blocks their vision as she inquires at them. "Hey! What are you looking at?" Eila asked, annoyed. "What the fuck, Eila? Are you seriously telling me that I can't even look at Sanya now?" Nogla asked as he cussed in the middle of it.

The response sets her off as she furiously looks at them and shouts: "Grrr! STOP LOOKING AT SANYA LIKE THAT!" "AHH! SHIT!" Nogla screams as he immediately backs away from her. _'Crap. This isn't looking good. She's already getting mad at him. Maybe if I just...'_ Logan thought to himself as he begins to wrap his arm around her without being noticed.

Eila, of course, felt his hand touch her waist and in response, lies her head on his lap. _'So, you want to play it that way, huh?'_ They both thought in their heads as they glared at one another.

* * *

 **~Water Springs, 6:20 P.M.~**

David tries to pull himself together, after having Eila reprimand him again. "Nogla... You alright, dude?" Kona asked. "I'm fine. I'm fine. Don't worry." He said in a haste. "You sure?" Logan asked. He nods in response. "Are we away from them?" He asked. Logan peeks up from their spot, then crouches back down. "We're in the clear." Logan said.

"Good." Nogla replies as he takes in a deep breath. "Dude, Sanya's really on your mind, isn't it?" Logan asked him. " _*sighs*_ Yeah... She is..." David admitted. "Look, I know that Eila can be a bitch sometimes, but, you know that she cares for Sanya as much as you do, right?" He said to him. "Oh yeah? Well then why don't you go down there and tell Eila to fuck off for a couple of minutes just so I could-!" Nogla shouted before Logan stopped him.

"Hey! Don't talk about Eila that way!" He said to him. "What's the matter, you pussy? You haven't even confessed to her yet, and here you are, talking to me when I got problems of my own." Nogla back talked. The profanity slur ignited the flame inside Logan and it almost sends him into a rage. "That is it. You son of a bitch! Get over here!" He angrily says as they were beginning to fight before Kona shushed them both. "What are you guys doing!? Keep it down!" "What is it, Kona?" David asked. "Do you guys hear that?" Kona asked them. They all heard someone humming in the distance around them.

At the same time as the three wizards were talking with each other, Yoshika and Eila were trudging their way across the water. "It's right over here." Eila said. "You sure this is okay?" Yoshika asked. "Bathing after a sauna is a must." Eila told her. "Water is nice and cold but..." Yoshika said. "Calm down. The guys are on the other side of the spring. They won't see us." Eila assured her. "It's not that I..." Yoshika talked when soon, they heard someone humming from across as well.

The two groups from opposite sides got closer to the source of the sound as they all peeked to find Sanya, sitting on the rock in the middle of the two sides. "When I hear her. Her song. It makes my heart ache." Eila says to Yoshika. "Yeah." Yoshika replied. Suddenly, Sanya opens her eyes when she heard her and turned head to them.

From the wizards' side, Kona, Logan and David peek at Sanya, listening to her hum. "Ahh... She sounds so peaceful..." Nogla said, staring at her in bliss. "I gotta say, not to be dirty or anything, but it's a nice view from here." Logan said. "Oh, shut up, Logan. We knew where you were going there." Kona snickered, until Sanya had stopped humming, and opened her eyes. "Shit! She might have heard us! Get down!" Nogla loudly whispered as the boys quickly crouched back down.

Sanya, instead, turned to her left to find Yoshika and Eila. "Hey. Did she see us?" David asked. Kona peeks his head up to see Sanya looking in the other direction. "No, she didn't." Kona told them. " _*sighs*_ Thank god..." David said, relieved. "I'm sorry!" Yoshika apologized to her. "What are you apologizing for?" Sanya asked, standing up. The wizards slowly bring their heads back up, still keeping themselves hidden and overheard the witches' conversation.

"Well, we didn't mean to interrupt you... That song, it's so beautiful!" Yoshika said. "My father, he wrote that song for me a long time ago when I was a little girl." Sanya told her. "Your father?" Yoshika asked. "One day many years ago, when I was little, I was stuck inside because of the rain. I was counting raindrops out of boredom. And my father turned it into a song for me." She told them in memory of her past.

"Sanya went on to study music in Vienna at her father's recommendation." Eila tells Yoshika. "Sounds like a wonderful man." Yoshika complimented. "Your father was a wonderful man, too, Miyafuji." Sanya said to her. "Huh? Why is that?" She asked. "That's easy. Because Dr. Miyafuji was the one who invented the Striker Unit that you wear. That's a special connection between you." Eila says to her.

"That's true. But it's not really the typical present that father gets for his little girl." Yoshika replied. "Don't be so picky. Those units are expensive." Eila said to her as she giggled in awkwardness. The response makes Sanya laugh. To which, it then made Yoshika and Eila laugh as well.

"What are they talking about, Nogla?" Kona asked. "I'm not sure... But..." Nogla muttered. Suddenly, they had the feeling that the girls had heard them, and certainly enough, they did as they turned their heads to find them peeping in on them. "Oh shit! They found us!" Nogla said. "We're not running away! Come on! Let's grab 'em!" Logan said as they vaulted off from their spot and tried to stop them from catching them in the act.

Eila quickly got up, ran and jumped off the rock, going in to tackle Logan. Logan stops and tries to back away, but fails and gets tackled down into the water. He floats back up, trying to get Eila off of him, but she intervenes and seductively rubs her private area on Logan's member, causing him to blush furiously at her, including Kona and David as they try to veer away from her nude body as she whispers to him.

"This isn't the end, Logan. I'm just getting warmed up here... Aren't you feeling it as well?" Eila said, giving him the same look before, when they were headed for the sauna. "I'm now starting to see why you have a hot/cold personality." Logan responds to her, still blushing at her sexually teasing him.

* * *

 **~Dining Room,** **8:55 P.M.~**

The night wizards/witches hang back in the dining room for a while, preparing for the night flight, before the witches finally get up from their seats. "So, you guys ready to go?" Eila asked them. "Uh, Eila, how about you and the others wait up for a couple of minutes? I need some time to think things through..." Logan asks her. "Oh, okay then, Logan. Don't take too long, okay?" Eila told him as she and the others left the dining room before Logan stops the guys.

"Guys, wait! Can you three stay with me for a bit?" Logan called out to them. The boys stop as they turn around to face Logan, walking up to him. "What's wrong, Logan?" David asked. "* _sighs_ * It's about Eila again." Logan told them. "Well, spit it out, bro! What is it about her?" Kona asked. "It's just that, every time I look at her, I always found her to be so... Beautiful." Logan admitted to them.

Meanwhile, Eila stopped walking with Yoshika and Sanya, as she turned her head back in the direction of the dining room. "Eila, what's wrong?" Sanya asked. "You guys just get to the hangar. I need to head back to the dining room for a second." Eila told them.

"Okay, we'll see you and the guys there." Yoshika said. She and Sanya walks away as Eila makes her way back to the dining room. She finds the door slightly opened, but in the midst of everything, she hears a conversation going on between the guys in the room.

 _ **Background Music: John Barry - You're the Duckiest (from "Howard the Duck")**_

"Logan, if you think Eila is beautiful, why haven't you told her yet?" David inquires him.

"I-It's because of Sanya! When those two are together, I have no match against their sisterly bond! Rarely, do I ever get the chance to talk with Eila alone, but whenever I'm around her, I could never bring myself to tell her out of fear of rejection. Or for worst-case scenario, I could embarrass myself in front of her! * _groans_ * Well guys, what do you think? Should I tell Eila or should I not?" Logan finished.

Tony got up from his chair, slamming his hands down on the table and shouted: "DO IT!" "Wh-what?!" Logan asked, startled of Tony's action. "Just! Do it! Logan, don't let your dreams be dreams." Tony tells him. "What are you trying to tell me, Tony?" Logan asked him. "Yesterday, you said you'd tell her tonight. So, just DO IT! Make your dreams come true! Just, do it!" Tony said.

"T-Tony, I don't know what to say about this..." Logan said. "Some people dream success, while you're gonna wake up, and work hard at it! Nothing is impossible! * _breathes deeply_ * You should get to the point, where anyone else would quit, and you're not gonna stop there! No! What are you waiting for?!" Tony continued. "Tony, I-" Logan tries to say before Tony began talking again.

"DO IT! JUST! DO IT!" He bellowed. "Ugh... No. I can't! I can't do it!" Logan retaliated. "Yes, you can!" Tony yelled back. "Just do it! Tell her!" "Why should I?!" Logan asked, loudly. "If you're tired of starting over... Stop. Giving. Up." Tony finished.

"We better get going, Logan. Come on." He said as he held out his arm. Logan looks up, and grabs his hand as he got up from his seat. "Alright, I'm ready." Logan tells them as he sighed once more. "They should already be in their Striker units by now, so we should-" Logan says as he opens the door before he finds Eila right in front of him. "Ah... Eila. What are you still doing here? I thought you were at the hangar with Yoshika and Sanya." Logan said.

"I was, but, I wanted to check up on you guys. So, I came back to see you, and that's when I overheard the conversation about me..." Eila told him. "Wait, you heard everything we've talked about?" He asked.

"Yeah... Everything up until this point. So... Do you really think I'm beautiful?" Eila asked him as she blushed. " _*breathes deeply*_ Yes. I do think you're beautiful. _*sighs*_ Look, I don't want to beat around the bush anymore. I'm going to say it right here, right now. _*breathes in again*_ Eila... I love you." Logan says to her, blushing as well.

Eila then closed the distance between the two of them as she activates her familiar and locks her lips with Logan's, wrapping her arms around his neck as he is surprised of her sudden move. He gladly returns the favor as he passionately kisses her under the moonlight, putting one arm around her neck and the other around her body. They both release their grasp between their lips as they smile at each other out of romance.

They both then heard clapping from behind as the boys were giving them a small round of applause. "Glad that you were able to pull through, man." Tony commended him. "Hmm... Thanks, guys." Logan replied as he nodded his head to them. "So... Are _you_ ready to go now?" Logan asked Eila. "Sure. I'm ready." She replied, nodding her head as well. "Well then, let's get going!" Logan exclaimed. He grabbed Eila's hand and they both ran for the hangar, as so did the wizards as they followed suit.

* * *

 **~Above the Clouds, 9:05 P.M., The Second Mission on Night Patrol~**

The wizards and witches flew above the clouds on their 2nd patrol at night, searching for any contact with the Neuroi. Yoshika flies above all of them to tell them something important. "Hey, guess what? You'll never guess but today is my birthday!" Yoshika told them. "Oh! It is?" Kona asked in lie, having already known her birthday beforehand. "Why didn't you tell us it was?" Eila inquired.

"I usually ignore it. Because it's also the day that my father died." She told them. "Ah... He, died on the same day that it was your birthday?" Kona asked her. "It's a long story and I didn't wanna explain it to everyone." She responded to him. "Well... I'm sorry to hear that, Yoshika." Kona paid his respects to her. "Well, that's just plain stupid. If it's your birthday, then we're obligated to have some fun, right?" Eila suggested, trying to lighten the mood as she, Logan and Kona flew up next to her.

"Are you sure about that?" Yoshika asked. "Of course." She replied. David and Sanya then flew up next to them as well to tell her something. "Hey guys, Miyafuji, I want you all to listen closely." Sanya told them. "Okay." They all respond. She tunes the radio signals as Nogla gets them from his headset. "Hey guys, I'm getting a signal! Are you guys getting it, too?" He asked them. "Yeah. We're getting it as well." Logan replies.

"Hey, I can hear something." Yoshika said. "It's the radio." Eila tells them. "At night, the sky is quiet. So I can pick up radio waves from distant places over the horizon." Sanya explained. "Oh. That's so cool. I didn't know you could do that." David said. "Yes. It keeps me company while I'm flying at night." Sanya said. Eila flew next to her, whispering: "I thought this was our little secret."

"I'm sorry. But tonight is a special occasion." Sanya said. "It's your magic. Do what you want." Eila said as she flew back down. "Hey, Sanya. What's going on?" David asked. "You'll see." Sanya told him. "Tonight just also happens to be..." Eila says before Sanya suddenly gets an unknown signal. "Sanya? What's happening over the signal?" Tony asked as he and the wizards were getting static from their connection. "It's a song." Yoshika said. "But how could..." Sanya uttered.

Just then, Tony had the feeling that the Neuroi was heading their way. "Guys, the Neuroi could be coming our way. Ready your weapons." He said. "Roger." Nogla and the others replied.

Back at the base, Will was with Minna and Mio up in the command center, where they were keeping track of the night wizards and witches coordinates, and where they had also heard the sound of the Neuroi. "Minna? What is that noise? I can't pick it up from my headset." Will asked. "I'm not sure, Will... Is this the Neuroi's voice?" Minna questioned. "Could be..." Will replied.

"It's mimicking Sanya's frequency. Where is she?" Mio asked. "According to the schedule, she's in the middle of the night training mission with Sergeant Miyafuji and the wizards, Sergeant Shinkawa, Officers Nogla and Atkins, and Major Kurosaki." Minna told her. "What? Call them back now!" Mio demanded. "Mio, we can't! The Neuroi has blocked off all of our signals. We can't communicate with them." Will said to her. "Damn it! They're after Sanya!" Mio cursed.

Back from the clouds, Sanya, David and the others were left motionless after hearing what they assume was the Neuroi. "Sanya... Do you know what that sound is? I can barely get it from my end." Nogla asked her. "Its sounds... like..." Sanya says. "Is it the Neuroi, Sanya?" Eila asked. "The Neuroi? Where?" Yoshika asked, worried. "I knew it..." Logan said. "Nogla, stay with me! You guys! You need to leave right now!" Sanya said before the Neuroi screeched out its voice.

"Aah! Fuck! Sanya, come on! Let's kill this bitch!" David said, after hearing the screech through his headset. "Right!" She replied as they took off from the others to engage the enemy. They both react as the Neuroi fire off its laser as they try to fly above the crossfire, only to barely get hit by its laser.

"Sanya! David!" Eila called out to them as she and the others came to recover them. "You idiots! Why fight him by yourselves?" Eila reprimanded them. "Nogla. You can't do this alone. You need us." Logan said to him. "The enemy is after us. I can feel it. You have to get away from us. If you're here..." Sanya said to them. "C'mon, what are you talking about?" Eila asked. "We can never do that!" Yoshika said to them. "Please go..." Sanya pleaded them.

Eila then borrows her rocket launcher and decides to stand for her. "Eila, what are you doing?" Logan asked her. "You guys stay behind. I'll hold it off." She told them. "You can't see it! There's no way you'll be able to kill it!" Kona said to her. "Sanya is going to tell me where that Neuroi is hiding. After that, I'll be able to predict the enemy's movement short term with my magic so I'll be fine." Eila explained.

"You're not the same as that thing, Sanya. It may be alone. But you've got us. Together we can't be defeated." She said to her. "Sanya. We'll make it back alive after we take this out together as a team. I promise you." Nogla assured her as she was taking cover from his back. She responds by nodding her head at him. The wizards ready their firearms. "Alright Sanya. Tell us where the Neuroi is at." Nogla ordered.

"Neuroi inbound, from the intersect line, 2 degrees off Vega and Altair. Distance to target, 3,200m." Sanya informs them. "Here?" Eila asks, aiming the Fliegerhammer. "It's accelerating. A little more lead." Sanya tells her. Eila aims further until she is good to go. "That's good. Three seconds." Sanya confirmed. "Alright. Take this!" Eila says as she fires off a few rockets.

"Did I miss?" She asked. "No, it's decelerating. It's sustained heavy damage." Sanya said. "Eila, it's coming back!" Logan warned. "Oh no you don't!" Eila says as she fires two more rockets, yet the Neuroi is able to dodge the attacks. "It dodged it!" Yoshika said. "Damn it! Show yourself!" Eila said. This time, she was able to hit it as it emerged from the clouds and gave another loud screech. "It's there!" Eila said.

The Neuroi immediately comes speeding towards them. "Guys! Attack the Neuroi!" Tony ordered. "Right!" Eila and the wizards replied as they all fire their rounds at the Neuroi. "Guys, stop, get out of here!" Sanya said to them. "There's no time!" Eila said to her. "Everyone! Get behind us!" Kona shouted as Yoshika flew next to him and they backed away. They both activate their projectile shields to block the Neuroi's lasers.

"Good thinking, you two!" Eila said as she and the wizards continued attacking. "We've got this! We're not gonna lose to that thing!" Yoshika said. "Cause we're a team!" Eila continued. "Yeah, baby! That's what I like to hear!" Tony complimented. "Logan, let's go and charge at that thing!" Tony said to him. "Tony, are you serious?! We'll get hurt!" Logan responded. "Logan, are you willing to prove yourself or not?" Tony asked.

" _*sighs*_ Okay. Let's do this!" Logan said as he reloaded his double-barrel shotgun and flew with Tony. The two of them charge at the Neuroi from both sides. Tony goes first and slashes at the top of the Neuroi continuously. "Logan! It's your turn!" He says to him over the transmission. "Alright! David, cover me!" Logan replied. "I'm on it!" David responds as he fires off and reloads rocket after rocket from his Panzerschreck.

Sanya decides to join in and attacks the Neuroi with her MG42. The Neuroi tries to dodge the crossfire as it charges for Nogla and the witches. Eventually, the core is revealed as it takes damage. "Logan, the core!" Tony shouted. "Right!" He responded. Logan charges directly for the core. "Suck on this!" He shouts as he fires his shotgun at the core at point blank range. "Nogla, now it's your chance." He says to him as he flies farther ahead from the group.

"Fuck yeah! Time to get wrecked, you Neuroi bitch!" Nogla says as he fires off one rocket at the Neuroi's core. The blast damage eliminates the Neuroi as Kona and Yoshika protect them from the remaining shards of the enemy. "Yeah! We did it, guys!" Tony said over the transmission. "Well, looks like we got that taken cared of." Kona confirmed.

"I can still hear it." Eila said. "Why? Didn't we destroy it?" Yoshika asked. "Is she talking about the Neuroi?" Kona asked as well. "No. That's my father's piano." Sanya informed, stopping David to think in his mind: _'*gasps* Her father... I could tell him who I am and say that I'll be there to look over her until the day they reunite...'_ "I see. The radio. It's reaching to us from somewhere down there. Wherever he is. It's a miracle!" Yoshika said.

"To be expected really." Eila said. "Huh?" She asked. "After all it is Sanya's birthday today, too. Technically yesterday, but, you know." Eila said. "Wait, what?! Eila! You lying bitch! I'm gonna-!" Nogla said in anger before Logan stopped him. "David! Shouldn't there be something else you needed to do?" Logan asked as he pointed to Sanya flying up to the moon. "Ah! Sanya!" David said as he flew up to catch up to her.

"It's the same day as mine?" Yoshika asks. "What better way for a father to celebrate his daughter's birthday and to play the song he wrote for her. That kind of love allows for moments like this. For those who are open to feel it, it's no miracle." Eila explained. "Eila, you're so nice." Yoshika complimented. "No, I am not. Idiot." She replied. "Idiot?" Yoshika questioned as Logan awkwardly laughed at the response from afar.

David flies up to the moonlight as Sanya speaks to her parents over the radio. "Oh mother, oh father, your daughter is listening. I'm right here." She said to them. David notices radio waves being transmitted as it appears that she has sent a signal out to them. "A happy birthday, right, Sanya?" Yoshika asked. "You, too. I hope you had a happy birthday. Miyafuji." Sanya said. "Happy birthday, Yoshika." David said to her as well. "Happy birthday." Eila, Logan and Tony said in unison.

She starts to become teary-eyed as she responds to them: "Thank you all..." David begins talking to Sanya, ready to make this special night unforgettable. "Hey Sanya." He began. "Yes, David?" She responded. "There's something I've been wanting to tell you since we've met." David told her. "And that is?" She asked. "Well... When I'm around you, I forget about all the things that piss me off. You're the one and only girl that could ever do something like that. I was always loud, angry and impatient but I'm cool-headed at times. But you, Sanya. You're quiet, calm and compassionate, for lack of better words. You usually don't talk a lot since you're the night witch and all. Nothing really sets you off, unlike me. And since it's also Yoshika's birthday tonight, you show that you care about her as well as everyone else does. So Sanya, I've wanted to say this for so long... Happy birthday, and... I love you." David said.

Sanya begins to blush at his speech. "David, I..." She uttered to him. She then suddenly throws her arms around his neck, hugging him out of affection. "David... Oh, David... Thank you..." She says to him as he holds her tight. They both then looked at each other as they gazed into one's eyes. And then, they kissed under the moonlight.

"Sanya..." Eila uttered as she witnessed it from below. "Eila... Please... Let David and Sanya have their moment." Logan pleaded her. She holds back her tears as she responds: " _*sniffles*_ Okay... I will." _'Sanya... I'm proud of you...'_ She said to herself. David then adjusted his microphone to send a transmission to her parents. "Excuse me, uh, Mr. and Mrs. Litvyak. If you can hear me from up here, there's something I want to tell you. My name is David Daithi De Nogla. I come from an alternate universe in the future and I have been sent back in time and across dimensions to be united with your daughter, Sanya. Don't worry. I'll make sure to protect her until this war comes to an end, and so that one day you'll see her come home. I promise you both..." He says to them.

Just then, Tony and the wizards received a transmission from Will. "Gentleman, I think now is about time for you all to head back." He said to them. "Don't worry, Will. We'll be on our way back shortly." Tony replied. "Alright guys, I think we're done for tonight, so let's head back. Logan, come on." Tony said. "I'm comin'... I'm comin'..." Logan repeated before he stopped in his tracks and heard what he thought was another Neuroi.

"Logan. You comin' or what?" Tony called to him again. "Hang on for second. Something's not right. I feel like we're not done yet..." He said. Unfortunately, to answer his question, a laser had been fired at him. Logan's reaction time was sloppy, as he tries to block the attack by creating a smaller version of Kona's shield, but the attack was too powerful. Thus, it causes him to get knock back hard, and fall unconscious. Everyone notices, especially Eila, and rushes to aid him.

"Logan! Oh my god! Are you alright?! Speak to me!" Eila cried out to him. "Logan! Wake up! Come on, man!" David shouted. "Yoshika, what's his condition?" Kona inquired. "He's knocked out cold, but he's taken severe damage." Yoshika informed. "Shit!" Tony cursed. "Tony! What's going on up there?" Will asked over the radio. "Will! It was an ambush! Logan was knocked unconscious by a surprise attack from another Neuroi! Everyone else and I have to stay up here to take it out!" Tony responded.

"What?! Logan's been hurt?! Tony? Tony!" Will barked over the transmission. "Will! What's going on?" Minna asked in demand. "Minna. Mio. Logan's been attacked by another Neuroi." He informed her. "What?! Damn it! That's the second time already! First they attack Sanya, and now they're attacking Logan?! This can't be happening!" Mio berated. _'*sighs* Logan... Please be alright...'_ Will prayed in his mind.

"Kona! Help me heal him." Yoshika ordered. "Right!" Kona responds as they both healed Logan simultaneously. "Logan, please! Please, don't leave me! We need you! I need you! I love you!" Eila begged in despair. "Eila. I know that we need Logan to be okay, but we've got to do something about that Neuroi!" Tony tells her. She looks over to the Neuroi coming for them, then back to Logan.

"Alright. Tony. David. Come with me. Yoshika. Kona. Please heal Logan up as much as you can. Sanya. You stay here and guard them while we head out to engage the Neuroi." Eila ordered. "I will." Sanya agreed. "Right!" Kona and Yoshika replied. "Fuck yeah, let's do this! We're not gonna let it get away from hurting Logan like that!" David says as they all flew off to engage the Neuroi.

* * *

Kona and Yoshika both began to heal him as Sanya was on alert, readied with her Fliegerhammer in case the others aren't able to defeat the enemy. During all of this, Logan was left to wander aimlessly in his own mind. "Wh-Where am I...?" Logan asked himself after he opened his eyes. Everything around him was white. "Am I... in purgatory?" He asked again.

Soon, he began to hear footsteps in the distance. "Who is that coming to me?" He asked once more as he tries to get a look at the person walking up to him. Logan stands tall as he looks at the person in front of him. He was wearing a military uniform, specifically one for the Finnish Air Force. "So... You're the one who is known as Logan Atkins?" The man asked him.

"Yes, my name is Logan. Who are you?" He replies. "Well... Think of me as the male counterpart, the real-life version of the girl you're in love with from the world you're currently in. I am Eino Ilmari Juutilainen, Sergeant Major of the Finnish Air Force." The man introduced himself. "Wait! You mean...? You're _the_ Finnish ace of World War II of my world? Are you for real?" Logan questioned.

"That's right." Eino stated. "But you're from the 40's. How do you know my name? And, am I dead?" Logan asked. "No. You haven't died. You were just knocked out moments ago when that alien fired right at you. And about how I know your identity, well let's just say I was able to have a meeting with a certain entity of yours." Eino said. "What are you talking about?" Logan inquired.

"Oh, don't play coy with me. You know what I'm talking about. It's that one being you and your friends have met before being sent across dimensions to this alternate universe you're all in." Eino explained to him. Logan thinks long and hard about what he meant, before he realizes that he's talking about the "Writer". "How do you know about the "Writer"? Did he call you from the afterlife?" Logan inquires more.

"Of course." Eino simply said. "Well, that's a simple enough answer for me." Logan said to himself. "By the way, where are we?" Logan asked as he looked around from where they were both standing. "We're in your mind right now." Eino told him. "Wait a minute, if I'm in my mind, how are _you_ in it?" Logan inquired. "It's all in your imagination, silly." He laughed as he scruffed his hair, making Logan laugh softly as well.

"Now then, let's just put those questions of yours to rest because that's not what's important right now. What is important, is the matter at hand." Eino stopped him. "I came into your mind to help you get back onto your feet. So what is it that you're struggling with?" He says to him. "Well, the fact is... I want to prove myself. But, I can't feel the magic within me for some reason. It's like I have to find a way to unlock my potential somehow..." Logan tells him. "If you want to unlock your full potential, you must have confidence within you and you must be willing to do so." Eino said.

"I'm confident in myself, Eino! It's just that somehow, its seems so difficult to complete a goal. When... I was trying to gain Eila's affection, I felt so held back that I couldn't fully admit my love to her. But, did I give up on her? No. I didn't, I still pushed forward. And when my friends were there to help me, I pulled through." Logan responds to him.

"Well then, it seems that you have what it takes to follow through your goals. Our time together is passing. I must be on my way." Eino said as he began to walk away. "Wait! Eino! Isn't there anything else you could tell me? I need something to think about." Logan asked. "Hmm... How about I put it to you in this way. And just so you know, it's a quote that you've made by yourself." Eino said.

"A quote that, I made?" Logan asked. "Yes, remember about the "Writer"." Eino replied. "The "Writer" showed it to you?" Logan inquired. "Yes. Now then... Think about holding on to your dream. Imagine one of those dreams being about the girl you love. Eila. She's a commitment to the life you live and love. She's a promise of your best to come. Logan, never let go of her..." Eino quoted to him.

"I... I... I will. Thank you, Eino!" Logan thanked him, saluting him as well. "Good. I'm afraid we'll have to part ways now. I bid you my sincerest farewell, Logan Atkins. It was a pleasure to meet you. I may not be around to see you in reality, but you'll always have me to be with in your mind. I wish you the best of luck, wizard." Eino bid him his goodbye. "Farewell, Eino..." Logan waved to him as he walked away. Then, his vision started to brighten as he was beginning to return to reality.

* * *

 _ **(Music: Avicii ft. Nicky Romero & Noonie Bao - I Could Be the One)**_

Logan quickly open his eyes as he finds Kona and Yoshika healing him at the same time, and Sanya nearby guarding them.

 _ **(** **Do you think about me when you're all alone?**_

 _ **The things we used to do, we used to be**_

 _ **I could be the one to make you feel that way**_

 _ **I could be the one to set you free)**_

"Kona! Yoshika!" Logan said to them. "Logan! You're awake!" Yoshika said with relief on her face. " _*sighs*_ Thank god you're okay." Kona said. "Where are Eila and the others?" Logan asked. "They've gone off to attack the backup Neuroi." Kona tells him.

"They've what?!" Logan asked. "They went that way!" Kona said pointing straight ahead. He finds Eila firing at the Neuroi's weak points along with Nogla as Tony was slashing back and forth, keeping his distance from the enemy. "Kona, come on! Let's go help them!" Logan said. "Are you sure you wanna do this?" Kona asked. "I'll do whatever it takes to never let go of Eila." Logan tells him.

 _ **(Do you think about me when the crowd is gone?**_

 _ **It used to be so easy, you and me**_

 _ **I could be the one to make you feel that way**_

 _ **I could be the one to set you free)**_

"Okay, let's go. Yoshika! Keep an eye on Sanya while we go and attack the enemy." Kona says as he and Logan took off. "Okay. Be careful, Kona!" Yoshika warned him. "Kona. Is that ÜberCharge ready?" Logan asked. "It's been ready for a long time. I've got it set for 'Quick-Fix' mode." Kona replies. "Do you also have the shield ready?" He inquires. "All set." Kona checked.

"Right. Now when I tell you to activate the charge and shield, just do what I say and I'll take care of it from there." Logan commanded him. "Okay." Kona replied. Eila, meanwhile, was still attacking the Neuroi with Tony and David. "Why won't this thing die?" Eila questioned. "The core is right up there, but it won't let us come any closer to it." David said.

 _ **(I could be the one to make you feel that way**_

 _ **I could be the one to set you free**_

 _ **I could be the one to make you feel that way**_

 _ **I could be the one to set you free)**_

Logan charges directly for the Neuroi, but doesn't pull out his shotgun at all. "Uh Logan, shouldn't you be using your shotgun?" Kona asked. "Kona, now!" Logan shouted. "Wait, what?!" Kona inquired. "Just do it! Trust me! I know what I'm doing!" Logan shouted. "Okay. Here it goes!" Kona says as they both approached the Neuroi.

Eila kept on shooting the Neuroi non-stop, until, she heard Logan's voice. "NOW I'LL SHOW YOU!" He shouts as Kona charges him from behind. "Logan..." Eila quietly calls out to him. She saw him charging right at the Neuroi as he let out a loud battle cry. That's when she noticed that an aura with a yellow hue to it started to form around him.

Logan dashes to one of the weak points and breaks it open, and went from one to the next until the Neuroi was fully exposed and in critical damage. Logan charges for the exposed core, grabs his shotgun and from his perspective, everything felt like they had slowed down in time once he had reached the core. He aims at point-blank range and says: "I ain't havin' it today, Neuroi."

He fires off both shells in the chamber and flies high up as the Neuroi dissipates into thin air. Eila and the others lower their weapons and looks up to Logan in front of the moon. "Logan... Are you okay?" Eila asked slowly through the transmission. "I sure am, Eila. Thanks for asking." Logan responds to her from up above. She holsters her MG42 and flies up to hold him tightly in her arms.

He hovers back a little from the kinetic motion from her. "Logan, please. Don't let go of me." Eila says to him in tears. Logan comforts her and says: "It's okay... It's okay... I'm right here..." He brings her head to look at his, and gives her a kiss on the lips. She gladly accepts and makes out with him for a couple of seconds as they held each other under the moonlight.

They both finally break away, as Logan send out a transmission to Will. "Will, it's Logan here." "Logan. Are you alright?" Will asked. "I'm okay. The backup Neuroi has been taken cared of. The others and I are heading back now." Logan tells them. "Glad to hear. Thanks for the report." Will says to him, taking off the headset. "Well?" Minna asked. "They're on their way back now." Will told them. " _*sighs*_ What a relief." Mio said.

"The Neuroi had its sights on Sanya this time. It even adapted to her actions, mimicking them." She continued. "It's quite obvious that we're going to have to start re-thinking the way we approach combat with the Neuroi." Minna said. "Do you think command is aware of any of this?" Mio asked. "I don't know. It's possible they could know even more than we do." She replies. "Hey Will, it's Tony here." Tony said over the radio.

Will puts back on the headset and talks with him. "What is it, Tony?" He asks. "It seems that Logan has discovered his ultimate wizard power." He informed. "And what would that be? What was with Logan shouting over the transmission earlier?" Will asked. "I'm pretty sure, that his power... It's just like when Sonic the Hedgehog goes to Super form. That's how the others and I saw it." Tony said.

"Really? How did that work?" Will questions. "He charged right into the Neuroi, exposing its weak points, until he found the core and took it out with ease." Tony explained. "That's sounds amazing, Tony. Be sure to tell Logan that I said 'Good work on taking out the Neuroi on your own.'" Will said. "I will. We've just came back. We're in the hangar now." Tony informed. "Alright. Thanks for reporting in." Will says, taking off the headset.

"They've all just came back." Will tells Minna and Mio as they nod their heads and look up to the sky through the windows. "We can't let our guard down for a second." Mio warns. "Agreed." Will and Minna respond.

* * *

 **~501st JFW Base, Logan, David, Eila and Sanya's Room, 10:55 P.M.~**

"Whew! I'm tired." Nogla said as he and Sanya walked into the room. "Yeah. Flying at night can sure take a lot of energy out of you." Logan says to him as Eila came in. "So, you guys are just gonna sleep now?" Kona asked them. "Yeah... It's not like we have anything else to do, tonight." Logan responded. "Alright then. See you guys in the morning." Tony said as he, Kona and Yoshika waved good-bye.

"Sure. See you tomorrow, guys." Logan said as he closed the door. As Nogla was about to get right into bed, he felt something going down in his lower body. "Ah, crap..." "What's wrong, David?" "I think I have to go. Like, now!" He told him. "Mmm, I have to go, too." Sanya said. "Then, I'll come with you." Eila tells her. "Oh! Eila, you don't have to go with her. I'll bring her there with me." Nogla informed her.

"You really think I'm going to let you get away that easily with Sanya?" Eila inquired, with an intent of threat. "Eila, come on. Give Nogla a chance. I mean he's already confessed to her, don't you think you should loosen your grip on her safety? She isn't going to disappear at any time soon." Logan says to her. " _*sighs*_ David, can you promise me that Sanya won't get hurt with you around?' Eila requested.

"I promise." Nogla responded. "Okay. The toilets should be somewhere around the bathing/shower area." Eila tells him. "Sanya, wait!" Logan stopped them. "Before you go, there's something I want to give you." He told her. He grabs the pocket watch he bought and gives it to her. "Happy Birthday, Sanya. This pocket watch is for you." He said to her.

"Oh. Well, thank you, Logan." Sanya commended him. "Alright, it might take us a while to finish our business, so we'll be back in like, I'm not sure, 20 minutes or so." David responds. "Okay then, David, we'll be in here if you need us." Logan said as David and Sanya left the room. "Logan." Eila called to him. "Hmm. Oh. Yeah, Eila?" He responds, turning to look at her. "That was nice of you to get a present for Sanya on her birthday." She tells him. "Well, it's the least I could do for her." He said.

Logan plops back down on the bed, doing nothing else but lying down with Eila. But then, Eila thought of something someone that was going to involve some private business between her and Logan. She got up from the bed, reaching for the door when Logan asked: "Eila, what are you doing?" She grabs the lock on the doorknob and turns it. "Why did you lock the door? Don't you remember about Nogla and Sanya at the showers?" He continued questioning her.

"Oh don't worry about them, Logan. Because it's just now you and me in here." Eila tells him, in a luring tone. "Eila, what's going on? Does this have to do with me blackmailing you this morning?" Logan asked, concerned. "Just relax, Logan. There's no need to worry, just rest on the bed, alright?" Eila assured him. "Okay..." He complied. Eila joins him on the bed as she cuddles up to him on his right side.

* * *

 **A/N: Logan, if you happen to be reading this story, I am deeply sorry if this next part makes you feel uncomfortable in some way.**

* * *

"You know... I got a feeling my life's really gonna change since you fell into it, Atkins." Eila says to him. "Yeah, well... I'm glad someone's happy." Logan replied. "If I could just get my normal life back on course, I'd only have the old standard worry left." Eila said. "What's that?" Logan asked. "I just can't seem to find the right man..." Eila tells him.

"Maybe, you won't have to look for that man anymore because... I think you've found him right here." Logan says to her. Eila turns her head to look at him and asks: "You think I might find happiness in your world, Atkins?" "Like they say, doll, love's strange. We could always give it a try..." Logan suggested. They both stare at each other before they both make their choice.

"Okay... Let's go for it, Mr. Fawful." Eila says as she starts to place her arm under his shirt. "What do you mean? And, how did you figure out my nickname?" Logan asked. "That's what I've heard your friends call you from time to time." She responds as she lifted up his shirt to see his muscular body. "Okay. It was just a joke." He flatteringly admitted as Eila began to touch him. "Listen, I'm pretty tired." He tells her. "It's just that you're so incredibly soft and cuddly."

Eila seductively says as she moves her hand from his head, down to his abs as he says: "Eila, let's be real here. I mean, I'm from the future in another world where the Neuroi doesn't exist at all. _*nervously pants*_ " He said. "You're three inches shorter than I am. _*Nervous holler*_ " He continued as soon as he felt her grabbing something very private in his lower body.

"I just can't resist your intense geeky magnetism." Eila says, smiling lewdly at him, stroking at his pole before it twitches and becomes hard and long like a joystick, making him groan and blush at the same time, revealing that she's turning him on. "Whoops..." Logan said, playing along. " _*sighs*_ Anyway, where will it all lead? Marriage? Kids? A house in the suburbs?" Logan asked her.

"Let's just face it. It's fate." Eila tells him as she begins to position herself and goes for his undergarments before he stops her. "No, it's not! _*shivers*_ I've got a headache." Logan said as he laid his head down on the pillow. "And I've got the aspirin." Eila says as she touches his face with one hand and pulls down his pants with the other, revealing his erect cock.

"Ahh! Please be gentle!" He begs her as he covers his eyes with his arms. She pulls his arms away from his eyes as she begins to undress herself. "Let's try this for just one time, okay my sweet Logan?" She pleads him as he looks at her to find that she has revealed not only her soft breasts, but is also showing him her open vulva. "( _breathes in slowly, then exhales)_ Okay... I'm ready to do this..." He tells her.

Eila starts by slowly lowering herself down onto Logan's erect penis. She squirms around with it a little, making Logan softly moan, before she goes all the way down, making her moan as well with pleasure. She then begins to move her body up and down, while they both begin to pant in-between movement. Logan felt a hot sensation in his body as he fucked Eila.

Eila was starting to feel weird as she went up and down on his member inside of her. "Logan... Ah... It's so big. Thrust it deep inside of me." She said while panting. Logan began to thrust his manhood deeper into Eila's pussy. Logan reaches his arms out, grabs her breasts and starts fondling them. "Eila... Your breasts are so smooth, and they feel so big." Logan says to her.

"Logan, kiss me..." Eila seduces him as she lies down on him and holds her arms around him. Logan holds onto her as well and begins to French kiss her. Both of their mouths granted access to one another's as both of their tongues make contact. They both break away as their saliva connects between the two of them. He holds onto her ass as he thrusts his cock deeper into her vagina at a more faster pace.

"Logan! Ah! Faster! Ah! Faster!" Eila pleads to him. Logan complies and picks up the pace. Eila gave out small yelps as Logan repeatedly went in and out of her wet pussy. "Logan! I'm about to cum!" Eila says to him. "Oh, Eila! Your inside feels so good! I really want to cum inside you!" Logan replies. "Do it! Logan! Just do it! Cum inside me!" Eila said as he soon remembers the exact same thing said to him.

"DO IT! Just do it!" Tony shouted to him in his mind. "Okay! Ah! Ah! AH! I'M CUMMING EILA!" He shouted as he unleashes his semen load inside of her pussy. Eila brings herself up, still holding her arms around Logan as she moans in great pleasure of the hot semen going inside of her. He slumps down on the pillow, catching his breath. Eila falls onto him, catching her breath as well.

" _(breathes in and out slowly)_ Eila... That felt great..." Logan said to her. "Ah... Ah... I'm glad you enjoyed that, Logan..." Eila replied. She gets herself off of his manhood as the semen dripped out from her vulva. "Oh boy. I just know that for sure, we're going to have kids by the time this war comes to an end..." He said. "And, now that I have you together with me, this roller coaster ride of my life is about to skyrocket." He continued.

"Logan. If this war ever comes to an end, will you be thinking about me when we're apart from each other?" Eila asked. "You have literally became a part of my life. Of course, I would be thinking about you!" Logan said, making her laugh. " _*sighs*_ I love you, Logan." She said to him. "I love you too, Eila." He replied as they kissed once more and then snuggled in each other's arms.

* * *

 **~Kona and Yoshika's Room, 11:00 P.M.~**

Tony bids Kona and Yoshika good night as the three of them finally return to their rooms. "Oh boy. What a mission that was, isn't it, Yoshika?" Kona says to her, resting on the bed. " _*sighs*_ I'm glad that's over with." Yoshika said, sitting on the bed as well. Kona stays in place until he remembers: "Oh! I just remembered something!" He spoke. He turned and checked the other side of the bed for his present to Yoshika as she asks:

"What is it, Kona? What did you remember?" "Where is it? Where is...? Ah! Here it is!" Kona said. Yoshika sees him getting up from under the bed as he's holding a gift box. "Kona, did you?" Yoshika asked. "Got you a present? Sure thing, I did. When you told me that your birthday was tonight, I decided to get a present for you." Kona told her. "You mean, when I told you when I was born, you went out of your way to get me a gift for my birthday?" She asked.

"Of course." Kona replied. "Come on, let's see what's in there." He convinced her. "Okay." Yoshika complied. She began to unwrap the gift box, and once she opened it, she found the pair of red/gold Japanese/Fusoan pajamas for her to wear. "You got me a pair of these?" She questioned. "It was all I could get with the money I borrowed from Will." Kona told her. "It looks amazing." Yoshika complimented. "You think so?" Kona asked.

She nods her head in response. "Why don't you try it on?" Kona suggested. "Okay." Yoshika replied. Kona turns away so that she couldn't see him watch her take off her clothes. But even when he's not looking, he still blushes from hearing her taking her clothes off. "Okay, Kona. How do I look?" Yoshika asks him. Kona turns around to see her, now in her new pajamas. "Wow, Yoshika... You look really beautiful in that." Kona admires her.

"Heh, heh. Thanks." She replies as she giggles. Kona stares at Yoshika for a couple of seconds, then speaks. "So Yoshika. Now that I've gotten a chance to know who you are, I was thinking maybe, we should take our friendship to the next level..." He says to her. "What do you mean, Kona?" She asked. "What I'm trying to say, Yoshika, is... Do you want to go out with me?" Kona asks her.

"You mean? You want to start a romantic relationship with me?" Yoshika asks. "Yes. That's exactly what I'm asking." He confirmed. "Oh, Kona. These pajamas are such a nice gift from you. Thanks. And yes, I would love to go out with you!" She says as she hugged him. They both look each other in the eyes. They both smile with affection for each other, and then, Kona came closer to Yoshika's face and gave her a kiss from his lips.

Kona holds his arms around her as they both fall onto the mattress together and share a long kiss. They eventually break away from each other for air. They blush at each other, knowing that they kissed each other for god knows how much time has passed. They both laugh with content in them and they continued to hold onto one another for a long time.

* * *

 **~Living Room, 11:10 P.M.~**

David and Sanya stop in the middle of their walk back to their room as they rest for a little bit in the living room. Nogla checks to make sure Sanya's birthday present is under the couch and still sees it under where he's sitting. _'Ah... Good. It's still here.'_ Nogla said in his mind.

"God. This place is so big..." David said as Sanya nodded her head. She rests her head on Nogla's body while he slouches back on the couch. "David?" Sanya said to him. "Yes, Sanya?" He asked. "You're really nice to me. You're just like my father... You're always there for me ever since you came here..." She says to him.

" _*sighs*_ Yeah... I'm happy that I get to be here with you, Sanya. Right here. Right now." Nogla replies as he kisses her on the lips. They both cuddle each other, just resting on the couch until David starts getting up from the couch. "What's wrong, David?" Sanya asked him. "I just remembered something." He told her. "What is it?" She asked again. He goes searching under the couch for the present as she questioned: "What are you doing?"

"Where the hell is it? Ah! Here it is!" Nogla said to himself as he grabbed the gift box. He gets back out and presents the gift to her. "Sanya. Happy Birthday." He says to her. "You, got me a present?" She questioned. "Yep. When I heard it was your birthday, Kona and I decided to head out to Britannia to get you and Yoshika gifts. Now come on! Open it!" Nogla said. "Okay..." Sanya replied as she unwrapped the box, revealing an Ushanka cap.

"This was all I could find. Sorry..." Nogla apologized. "No, David. You don't have to apologize. I like it." Sanya assures him. "You do?" He asks her. "Mm-hmm. It reminds me of home..." Sanya says, thinking back to her childhood in Orussia. "Well, I'm glad that you do." David said. "Thank you for getting me this, David." Sanya thanked him. "Sure thing, Sanya. Happy birthday..."

David repeated as they both share another kiss together. They sit back down on the couch as Sanya puts on the Ushanka cap. "You look really cute in that hat." David says to her. "Thanks..." Sanya replied. Suddenly, David notices an acoustic guitar next to the piano. "Hey, Sanya?" Nogla said as Sanya putted her head up. "Is that a guitar over there?" He asked. "Yeah... What is it?" She asked back. He got up from the couch and went over to the guitar.

He picked it up from its stand and sat down on the bench next to it. "I play it from time to time." He tells her. "Hey. Do you want to hear me sing?" He asks her. "Yes. I'd love to hear you sing for me." Sanya replied. "Okay. Well, it's... a song that... I made... So, I'm gonna play it, and if you wanna hum to it, then you can hum to it." He said as he blushed at her. He tuned the notes to the right key, and then he strummed the strings and began playing.

 _ **(Music: David Daithi De Nogla - Your Love)**_

 _ **Your looks could kill the pain I feel,**_

 _ **Your thrills are all I want to gain.**_

 _ **I've been hoping and soul searching**_

 _ **To find it in the one...**_

 _ **Oh...**_

 _ **I am wondering, how you wandered in**_

 _ **I am asking are you staying,**_

 _ **or would you like to stay in...**_

 _ **Cause I...**_

 _ **Love to live and I live for you,**_

 _ **I live to love and I love you**_

 _ **I love to live and I live for you,**_

 _ **I live to love and I love you**_

 _ **Oooooh...**_

As Logan and Eila were laying next to each other on the bed after they were done having sex, he began to hear sound coming from outside the door to their room, to which it sounded like music. "Hey, Eila. Do you hear that?" Logan said to her. "What is it, Logan?" She asked. "I don't know. It kinda sounds like... music?" He predicted. "Where do you think it's coming from?" She asked. "I'm thinking it's from the living room. Let me tell the others." Logan said.

"Good idea." Eila replied as Logan puts on his headset, pulls down the microphone and calls for the others. "This is Logan, reporting in." He called out. " _*statics*_ This is Tony. What's up, dude?" Tony asked over the transmission. "I think I'm hearing music coming from the living room. Call up the others and let's see what's happening over there." Logan said. "I'm on it." Tony replied. "Eila, put some clothes on and let's go." Logan says to her as he takes off his headset.

Meanwhile in Kona and Yoshika's room, Kona hears the transmission coming from the headset and puts it on to listen to the conversation going on between Tony and Logan. "Kona, what's going on?" Yoshika asked him. "It seems to me that Logan is hearing music coming from the living room." Kona said as he took off his headset. "Should we go and find out?" Yoshika asked. "Yeah, we should. Come on." Kona said as he offered his hand to her. She takes it and they head out the door to the living room.

They both make it to the living room along with Logan, Eila and the other wizards and witches, as they all look at David singing to Sanya. "Is David singing to Sanya?" Eila asked. "Yep. That must have been what I've heard from the room, alright." Logan responded. They all walk inside and watch as Nogla continues his song while he looks at them.

 _ **Your lips could heal the scars they deal,**_

 _ **You're unreal, so surreal that you're mine.**_

 _ **I've been wishing and day dreaming**_

 _ **Ineffable, unexplainable, come rain or shine**_

 _ **Oh...**_

 _ **I love to live, I live for you**_

 _ **I live to love, I love you**_

 _ **I love to live, I live for you**_

 _ **I live to love, I love you...**_

 _ **You...**_

 _ **You...**_

 _ **You...**_

When he finished, everyone in the room began to applause him for his performance. "Nogla. Your singing was a pleasure to hear." Tony said. "Yeah. I'm honestly surprised. We didn't know you could sing and play guitar as well." Logan admitted. "By the way, I never heard such a song like that one before. Did you write it yourself?" Eila asked. Nogla nodded his head in response.

"David. That song was beautiful. Thanks for singing it to me." Sanya said, looking at him. "My pleasure, Sanya. And again, happy birthday." David replied. "Hey, Sanya." Brian called out to her. "Yes, Brian?" "Where did you get that cap?" He asked, pointing to the Ushanka. "This? Nogla got me this as a present." Sanya said. "Really? That's real nice of you, man." He complimented. "Hmm. Thanks, Brian." He said, nodding his head.

"Well. Looks like we all better get some shut eye, we've got things we have to do tomorrow, so let's get back to our room. See you all tomorrow." Will said. "Yeah, and thanks for listening to my song, guys." Nogla thanked everyone. "It's our pleasure, David." Everyone replied to him. They all soon left the living room, including Logan, Eila, Kona and Yoshika, leaving David and Sanya by themselves again.

David puts the acoustic guitar back on the pedestal, where it belongs and got up from the piano bench. "Okay Sanya. You ready to head back?" David asked. "Will you carry me? I'm tired of walking." Sanya requested. David picks her up from her legs to her neck, carrying her princess-bride style. "Now are you ready?" He asked again. "Wait one second." Sanya said. "What?" David asked, confused.

Sanya surprises him by kissing him on the lips. She and David hold on for 10 seconds before she finally stops. "Okay. Now I'm ready." Sanya said with satisfaction in her voice. "Okay then, Sanya. Let's go." David says. He begins to walk along the hallway back to their room, when during the middle of the walk, Sanya takes off her Ushanka and puts it on David's head.

David stares at her as she just smiles at him. He smiles back and gives her another kiss on to her cheek. They continue on their way as they stare outside at the moon shining down on them through the windows.

 _ **Episode End...**_

 _ **Ending Theme (Logan's Theme): Nick Jonas ft.** **Jhené Aiko - Chains**_

* * *

 **A/N: Logan! Please forgive me if I'm taking it too far again!**

* * *

 _ **EPILOGUE**_

 **~Bathing Area, Saturday, August 19th, 1944, 5:30 P.** **M.~**

Tony was relaxing at the bath with Johnny and Brian while talking about the witches. "So, Johnny. How are things going between you and Shirley?" He asked. "Man, is Shirley the hottest girl I've seen in my life! Seriously, we're a match made in heaven!" He told them. "Please tell me it's not just her breasts that you like her so much." Brian spoke. "No, hell no, man. There's more to her that I like. But I'm not telling you." Johnny teased.

"Aw come on, Delirious. Tell us." Brian pleaded. "No! It's a secret. It's my secret!" Johnny said. "Hey, speaking of which, how are things going between you and Trude, Brian?" Tony asked. "Well, we've been getting it down pretty good lately. I got a chance to meet her younger sister and it was nice for me to get to know her without the Neuroi on our backs for that vacation we went on." Brian said.

"Did you get a chance to get laid with her, Brian? _*laughs*_ " Johnny teased again. "Oh, fuck off, Delirious! What about you, huh? Did _you_ get laid with Shirley? I'm pretty sure about it because it wouldn't be predictable that you would-" Brian berated when: "Hey guys!" Tony called out. "What?" They both asked as they went quiet. "Do you guys hear that?" He questions them. They all heard what sounded like moaning coming from the changing room. "What the hell is going on in there?" Brian inquired. "Come on. Let's go see what's up." Tony notions them as they all got out of the bath.

They sneak back to the changing room, and blush when they find Logan attending to his private matters. "Holy sh-! What the fuck?!" Johnny whispered loudly. "Is he, jacking off to himself?" Brian asked. "Yep." Tony bluntly said. "What do we do now?" Johnny asked. "Now, we go in for the kill. We're all going to throw him inside the showers, where Eila is in." Tony said. "Wait! We're really going to throw him in there?!" Brian asked. "Hell yeah!" Tony replied. "* _laughs*_ This is gonna be funny as hell." Johnny laughed.

"Okay. Now don't grab him until I say so. Wait for my signal." He warned them. "Got it." They both respond. Meanwhile, Logan was masturbating himself for a particular reason as he had only one thing on his mind. _'Ah... Eila... Ah...'_ He briefly thought to himself. He was almost at his climax, but before he could ejaculate, he heard someone. "Now! Grab him!"

Logan was soon picked up from under his legs, back and neck as Tony, Brian and Johnny ran off with him. "Tony! Brian! Johnny! What the hell are you guys doing?!" Logan inquired in demand, before he realized when he looked what was in front of him, blushes furiously, and then: "You motherfuckers! Let go of me!" He screams in demand. "Okay! Have fun in there, Logan!" The three boys shouted as they threw Logan inside the shower area.

They all high five and laugh in hysterics. In the shower area, Eila was just finishing up on cleansing herself. But as soon as she shut off the water, she heard someone scream and fall on the floor. "Who was that?" She asked, turning around. She found the silhouetted figure by her legs through the steamy mist. "There you are! Who are you?" Eila asked. The mist began to clear up as the silhouetted figure was revealed to be Logan in disguise.

"Logan?!" Eila said in confusion. " _(laughs nervously)_ Hi, Eila." Logan greeted in embarrassment. Before he could explain himself, he ejaculates his semen in an untimely fashion. He blushes and hides his privates from her. She sees what he has done, and then realizes that he came for her so that they could have another moment together. She gives him a warm smile and crouches down to his level.

She grabs the cum from off the floor with her left hand and begins to rub it all over Logan's cock. He breathes heavily with every stroke. Then he starts giving brief gasps as Eila licks the tip of it. Then, she puts it all inside her mouth. Logan makes weird noises as Eila sucks on his manhood. He then starts to calm down to the point where it's soothing as hell on his perspective.

He puts his hand on Eila's head, and gently brings her up and down on his shaft. He stretches his other hand and fingers her in the pussy. She squirms as she felt his fingers in her for the first time. She retaliates by sucking down on him at a quicker pace. "Eila. Ah... Ah, yeah... That's it. Ah..." He moans. Meanwhile, outside the showers, Tony, Johnny and Brian were eavesdropping on them as they all saw Logan by the edge.

"What's going in there, Tony?" Brian asked. "Guys, you've got to see this." He told them. They both peeked their heads out as they too saw Logan getting head on with Eila. "Did we just help Logan get laid with Eila on accident?" Tony asked. Logan hears him from nearby as he was making love with Eila. He turns around to find the three peeping in on them. Logan gives them the thumbs up, assuring them that everything's a-okay.

"Guys, I think we should leave them be. Our work here is done for today." Tony told the two. "Holy shit. I can't believe we helped him by accident. But it was still funny as hell when we all threw him in there. Am I right?" Johnny said. "Yeah. You said it, man." Brian replied as he fist bumped the two of them, walking away. Logan on the other hand was about to reach his climax. "Eila, here it comes!" He warns her.

He cums inside of her as she tries swallow it into her throat. She opens her mouth and licks off the excess cum on her face. "Ah. That was tasty, Logan." She playfully said. "Come on, Eila. Get on top of me." Logan beckons her. "You've got enough for another round?" She asked. "Yeah, come on." He coerced her. "You sure you want more kids by the time this war is over?" Eila asks. "Hey, it's just like you said, it's fate." Logan told her.

"Well then, I'm ready when you are." She tells him. He puts his cock inside her and from there, they kiss each other for a very long time as they go up a level in making love to each other.

 _ **Epilogue over...**_

* * *

 **Tony: Yes... Yes... Yes! It's finally done! This chapter took so much time, but! IT'S FINISHED! THE WAIT PERIOD HAS PASSED ON! I- (notification pops up) Huh? What's this? (opens message) T-T-They... Really did it. You MANIACS! (throws headset out window) You took it down again! God DAMN YOU! (slams repeatedly over keyboard) GODDAMN YOU ALL TO HELL! (slumps over desktop, down to floor)**

 **[** ** _Message:_ Publication hidden for the reason: _Deviating from the portal's subject matter_ **  
**Moderators comment: _3.1.7. Deviating from the portal's subject matter_**  
 ** _Creating publications that do not correspond to the portal's subject matter, described before in point 2.2._ ]**

 **Eila: Tony, what's wrong?**

 **Logan: Gaijin took down his post again. Looks like he still hasn't learned his lesson. Tony, you want me and the others to close it off?**

 **Tony: Sure. Why the fuck not? I'm too aggravated to say anything else right now...**

 **David: Alright then. Well, thanks for reading this chapter of Strike Wizards, guys. We hope you enjoyed it, and if you did, follow and favorite the story so you don't miss out on the next one.**

 **Logan: Don't forget to leave a review/comment down below. As Tony says, constructive criticism is always welcome and again we would like to give our thanks to _Jakers-Reviews_ for following this story! Do us a favor by checking out his story "Strike Witches Assault".**

 **Eila: And remember, check out the Rocket Gamer's YouTube channel, subscribe if you enjoy his content, and don't forget to check out Logan and Nogla's channels as well, including the other wizards. Links will be in his profile. And he may have forgotten to say but, if you want to join in with him on War Thunder, just search up "RocketGamer" in the Contacts menu and that's where he'll be.**

 **Sanya: So, join us next time where get to see what Tyler and Erica are up to around the base when the Neuroi isn't around to attack us.**

 **Logan: Until next time, he's the Rocket Gamer (points to Tony), this has been Fawfuls Minion,**

 **David: I'm Daithi De Nogla,**

 **Eila: I'm Eila Ilmatar Juutilainen,**

 **Sanya: and I'm Sanya V. Litvyak.**

 **ALL: We'll see you guys in the next episode, and as always, we hope you enjoyed...**

 **Logan: (He and the others pick Tony up from the floor) Alright, Tony... This War Thunder heat is getting to your head. You need a game break, come on... (drags him away)**

* * *

 **A/N: Word Count: 25,000+ words (NEW RECORD!) And** **god damn it. I'm running out of sex slang... First, recently and unfortunately, I've received intel from fellow writer _kh2996 _ that our companion _Gamerman22_ has been afflicted with Chronic Lung Disease. Great, now my day just had to get more depressing. But aside from that, with my best regards, thanks for the frequent reviews on this story, and I hope you get better soon, man. And just one last thing before I go, I have to tell you all that I'm very certain that I won't be able to get the next chapter done before Christmas, and since my 2nd year of high school is starting to become more difficult as the year passes on, I'll have less time to work on the story. So, sorry again for the long wait for this chapter, and sorry in advance for next time. But rest assured, I'll be back as soon as possible when the next chapter is finished, so until then, I'm the Rocket Gamer, and thanks for reading. See you guys in the next one!**


	6. Warm and Cozy

**Tyler: What's going on, guys? Wildcat here, and welcome to another episode of Strike Wizards. Man, it's been a while since last time, but, me and the guys are back and today, we have another witch joining us. Guys, say hello to Erica Hartmann!**

 ***APPLAUSE***

 **Hey, Erica! What's shakin', bacon?**

 **Erica: Hey, Tyler! I'm doin' good, thanks for asking!**

 **Tony: Hey guys. Do you think you can let me speak for one moment?**

 **Tyler: Sure man, it's your show. Fire away.**

 **Tony: Alright then. So, uh, yeah. I can't believe we're already halfway through the story. I just want to say to every single one of you readers, thank you all for the continued support for this story. I don't think I would've made it this far without you guys. Also, I want to give thanks to the fanfic writers who have left a review including: _NCGaming_ now going by _NCWriting , New Universe Returns_, and _Aviat0r_ _._**

 **I have to give my thanks to _Jakers-Reviews_ of "Strike Witches Assault", again, and to _Marsdog_ of "Warlock" for following me and the story, I highly recommend reading their stories and following them as well. And last but not least, I want to give a _big_ thank you to _SpecialMonitor22_ _,_ ****_Gamerman22_** ** _,_ and _zergdramon_** **of "Wings of Friendship" for the positive feedback in the reviews section.**

 **'Monitor'. 'Gamerman'. 'Zerg'. I'm happy that you all had an idea of where I was going with this story and you went along with it. Most people would've looked at this story and thought it would suck because they thought it's about me throwing two sides of fandom together and just put no effort into it whatsoever. But no. That's not how I see it and here's something that I've had roaming in my mind for years.**

 **'Zerg', let me just break out of character for one second. Remember what you said to me in your review that: "I** **t's your story and this is where imagination is power!" I completely agree with you on that statement without question because that is definitely how my mind works. When I was young and went to sleep, I always dream that I was in my own anime universe. It was my imagination, so I had the power to control everything that goes on in there, just like you said.**

 **Let me just give out a few examples to explain what I mean. My original character, Tony Kurosaki. He wasn't created just for the sake of this story. I created him and imagined as if I was living another life in my mind.**

 **The wizards/YouTubers. I didn't throw them into the story just because they were two favorite things of mine combined into one. If I didn't actually put an effort implementing any care into their personality types and made the plot even more predictable than it already is, then no one would ever give a crap about it and it would just fall into obscurity.**

 **I think I know how it all works now. All these ideas in my mind about creating my own anime world, then adding those thoughts I've had into stories like this and making it enjoyable for everyone including myself to be read is quite a task to be made when you break it down. To quote Robert Collier: " _Visualize this thing that you want, see it, feel it, believe in it. Make your mental blue print, and begin to build."_**

 **I've had this story thought up in my mind for a long time and I can now visualize it in a way that others including you readers would see and understand where I'm going with this story. Anyways, I think I've spoke far enough. Again, I want to thank you every single one of you guys for the continued support. I highly appreciate it. Let's just get into the chapter right away. Hope you guys enjoy it.**

* * *

 _ **Opening Theme (Tyler's Theme): The Wreckage - Breaking Through**_

* * *

 ** _PROLOGUE_**

 **~501st Joint Fighter Wing Base, 6:55 A.M.~**

David and Sanya return to the base with the night patrol done and over with in the early hours of the sun rising as the wizards and witches were still fast asleep in their separate rooms. Kona and Yoshika slept side by side, holding each other's hands under the sheets over night. Brock and Lynette held on to each other throughout their slumber. Perrine slept blissfully while Craig had slept, facing away from her and had less of the sheets from her, just to be a kind gentleman.

Will and Minna slept facing away, but pressing back-to-back on each other, unknowingly. Brian and Trude slept like before with her hugging him from behind and him facing in the other direction. Inside a messy room, Erica slept with her own clothes over her with Tyler taking the bed and sleeping with the rest of her clothes lying on it. Logan and Eila rested in their own room with him on the bed, holding her around his arms as she was lying on top of him.

Johnny and Shirley were, in contrast, sleeping like so, but with Shirley on the bed and Johnny on top her with one of his hands slowly groping on one of her breasts in the middle of the night. Lui, meanwhile, was sleeping on a tree branch with Francesca on his lap. He felt uncomfortable the first time trying to sleep in a sitting position, but got used to sleeping like that over time.

Tony, as always, was the early bird and was once again whisked away to his laptop, playing even more games because that was pretty much all he could ever do in the morning after getting himself up. Mio, meanwhile, was up early as well, taking a quick jog in the forest and training herself with her Fusoan sword. Mio then stops as she hears the wake up call from the base. Tony, from the inside, hears the call over his headset. He closes the laptop, slips on his black jacket and heads out the door.

"Alright, gentlemen! Rise and shine! There's no time to waste! Time to get your sorry asses up, ASAP!" Tony shouted across the hallway. "Uuu... I overslept..." Yoshika mumbled. " _*yawns*_ Time to wake up? Already?" Kona said as he stretched himself out. " _*groans*_ Come on, man. Just give us five more minutes..." Craig said as he walked in a tired manner. "I'm late! I'm late!" Perrine said as walked ahead of him, but then turned back, forgetting about her glasses.

Johnny was all finished with getting up, brushing his teeth, putting his clothes on and was leaning by the doorway while Shirley was still in her bikini and brushing her teeth at the moment. Will and Minna walk by only to be embarrassed when they both bat an eye on Shirley still in her undergarments, making Johnny embarrassed as well and blush at the same time. "Johnny." "Shirley." "Good morning." Will and Minna greeted them. "Heh, heh. Morning, Will and Commander Minna." Johnny snickered and greeted them back as Shirley yawned away.

Brock and Lynette open their room door with him having just finished eating some bread that Lynne had in her room, while she herself still hasn't gotten to eating it yet and thus was holding one loaf in her mouth. "I'm sorry!" Lynne said as she ran out with her uniform in hand. "Man, I wonder what we're going to do today..." Brock says to himself as he closes the door and follows Lynne.

David and Sanya make it to Logan and Eila's room as they both find the two of them sleeping on top of each other. Sanya collapses on the bed, causing Eila to spring up from her slumber and Logan to wake up soon after. "Eila? What's-" Logan quickly asked before he turns and finds Sanya. "Oh. You guys are back." He confirmed, seeing Nogla behind her. "Sanya? That's weird. How did she end up in the wrong bedroom?" She asked. "David. Can you explain why she's here?" Logan asked.

"I, really have no idea why. She just came in and fell right asleep. I'll take her back into her room if that's okay with you guys." David said. "No, no. It's cool, Nogla. She can stay here. Is that okay with you, Eila?" He asked her. "Well, I guess just for today." Eila replied. She gets up from bed only to find Sanya's clothes and David's boxers on the floor. "Hey, can I crash in here with Sanya for today? I think I should make sure she's with me while I sleep." David asked.

"Oh, great. *sighs* Okay. You can stay in here with Sanya, so long as she doesn't go making it a habit." She said, giggling afterwards. "Hey, what's with that look on your face?" Logan asked, noticing her smile. "What look on my face?" Eila asked, playing around with him. "That one. Hmm... Let me guess, you really wanted Sanya to sleep in here for once, did you?" He asked again. "Logan, are you jealous of Sanya?" She asked, smirking at him.

"What? No, I'm not jealous of her!" He denied it, turning away from her while blushing. "Uh, uh, uh. That look on your face is telling me that you are jealous of her." Eila pointed out. Logan growled, then scoffed it off. "Don't worry. I still love you. After all, I'm all yours now after you made love to me with this thing of yours down here." She told him, briefly stroking his shaft with her hand. Logan blushes, but he forgives her and kisses her on the lips.

"Okay. I'm gonna get dressed and I'll see you at the dining room, alright?" Logan said as he quickly put on his clothes and was about to close the door. "Sure, Logan. I'll see you there." Eila said, waving at him. He nods in response and closes the door. "You were _really_ playing on him, weren't you, Eila?" Nogla said as he chuckled. "I knew he would've gotten jealous of Sanya at some point." Eila replied.

 **~Tyler and Erica's Room, 7:25 A.M.~**

Brian and Trude arrive to Tyler and Erica's room, only to find them still sleeping with the entire room in quite a mess. "Oh dear god." Trude said, exasperated. "Uh, Trude?" Brian called to her. "Hmm?" "Could you please excuse me for one moment?" He asked her. "What for?" She asked back. He points over to Tyler and shushes her. She nods her head in response. Brian sneaks over to Tyler in bed and then, breathed in and screamed right in his face.

Tyler wakes up, screaming in a terrified manner after seeing Brian very close to him. Brian laughed hard, pointing at Tyler for the pussy that he was at that moment. Tyler, enraged, lunged at him, but Brian was still laughing at how gullible he was. "Fuck you, you faggot! God! That scared the dick out of me, dude! I was about to shit my pants!" Tyler cursed at him. "Ha! Ha! Ha! *sighs* Okay, Trude. I'm good now. You can wake Erica-" Brian calmed himself down and told Trude before Erica was starting to wake up from all the noise.

"Never mind, then. Carry on." He said as she got up. "It's morning! Wake up, Hartmann!" Trude demanded. "Just five more minutes... mom... maybe seventy..." Erica said, while still tired. "I don't think so!" Trude said. "Okay, forty..." She replied falling back to sleep. Trude, unsurprisingly, was clearly pissed off with her sleepy attitude and shouts at her in rage: "GET! UP!" She pulls off the clothing over her face, forcing her to open her eyes.

"For a soldier of Karlsland, discipline first! Second discipline! Third, forth, fifth, discpline! Sixth, seventh, ninth, discipline!" Trude reprimanded. "Good fuck! That's a lot of discipline." Tyler said. "Quiet, Colburn!" She snapped at him. "And tenth?" Erica asked, making Trude growl in frustration. "Do you know what today is, Hartmann?" She asked her. "Let me guess, a day to sleep?" Tyler joked. Trude slaps him in the face in response. "No! Tyler, you idiot! Her commendation is this afternoon!" She said.

"Ow... Come on, Trude. It was only a joke." Tyler said. "You think that what I'm about to say is something to joke about?!" Trude, no pun intended, barked at him. "Shit... Well, sorry for not knowing how serious it was..." Tyler apologized, looking down on the floor. Trude sneers at him, but then she comes around and nods her head in acceptance of his apology.

"In recognition of your 250 kills in service and combat, you're being awarded a Knight's Cross with Oak Leaves and Swords. Commander Minna told you last night!" Trude continued. " _*yawns*_ Can I trade my award for sleep?" Erica asked. " _*growls*_ You can't! Now get up!" She demanded as she yanked off her spare clothes only to find that she doesn't have her panties on. "Oh my god... She's..." Tyler uttered, while blushing as he saw Erica nude down in her lower body.

Brian tackles him, saying: "Tyler, no! This is not the time to get horny!" "Ah, come on, Brian! Just let me have some of that ass!" Tyler begged as he struggled to break free. "I already told you, man! Urgh! This is not the right time to be fucking her in the pussy!" Brian told him. "Come on! Please!" Tyler begged once again. "Aargh! Listen to me! LISTEN TO ME! You're a fucking choir boy, Tyler! You're going to shut the fuck up or I'll have Trude shut you up herself!" Brian spoke in his impression of Arnold Schwarzenegger.

Tyler stops struggling for a second. He glances over to Trude as she glanced over to him as well. She gives him a threatening glare, causing him to come to his senses, knowing the consequences and agreed reluctantly. Brian lets go of him as Trude backs away from Erica, blushing as she gets up from the floor. "Put on some panties, or pants, I mean clothes. Just cover yourself already!" She quickly said as she tossed miscellaneous items, including her uniform at her.

Tyler, still looking down on the floor, notices a medal which looks like an iron cross and picks it up from the floor. "Hey, Erica." He called out to her as she turned around to see him. "Is this what I think this is? If so, can I wear it?" He asked holding the medal in his hand. Trude was then in shock to see what Tyler was holding at the moment. "Aah! Tyler! Where did you find that medal?" She questioned.

"On the floor. Why, what's the problem?" He inquired. "She left this prestigious medal on the floor? And you dare to call yourself a soldier of Karlsland?!" Trude exclaimed as Erica was slowly putting her uniform on. " _*sighs*_ It's time for breakfast! Both of you, finish dressing and meet us in the dining hall! Come on, Brian, we're late!" Trude said as she notions him out of the room.

"I'm right behind you, Trude. See you at breakfast, guys." Brian waved goodbye as he closed the door. Erica is left confused of what just happened. "What's wrong, Erica?" Tyler asked her. "They're gone..." She said.

* * *

 _ **Episode 6: Warm and Cozy**_

Mio and Yoshika were practicing outside the base with bokken swords as Tony was sharing his Half-Zatoichi with Kona and Brock. "Keep at it, Kona. You're doin' good." Tony said as Kona was swinging back and forth in the same motion as Yoshika was. He takes a glance over to Mio and Yoshika's side. "Put your hips into it!" Mio said to Yoshika. "Yes, ma'am!" She replied. "More strength in your top hand!" Mio said. "Yes, ma'am!" She said again.

"Body and mind are one. It is not a sword that defeats the enemy. Understand, Miyafuji?" She tells her. "Not really!" Yoshika responded. "Is that so? 100 more swings." She ordered her. "One hundred more swings..." She answered as she kept on swinging the bokken. Craig, roaming across in the nearby forest, has his sapper on him and takes a look at it. _'I wonder if I could ever cloak with this...'_

Craig thought to himself as he flicked the switches and turned the dial before he notices when he did, he saw his whole body go transparent for a second, he turned the dial back, as his body was visible once again. _'Are you serious?'_ He thought. He takes a look at the sapper and turns the dial again. His body disappears once again, and doesn't know why, until he realizes that one of his magic abilities is being able to cloak with it.

 _'Ah yes! I've always wanted to be invisible!'_ Craig thought as he looked at himself. He then turns over to Perrine, whom was hiding in the trees, and was watching Yoshika and Mio from afar. _'Major, you're so close to her. Please don't. I need sword practice, too. Shouldn't I get special training sessions with you? Why does she get your undivided tension every morning, filthy raccoon dog run!'_ Perrine thought to herself.

Craig decides to sneak up on her while he was cloaked and jumpscare her from behind. At the same time, Lui and Francesca wake up from their sleeping spot up the tree branch and when they look down, they find Craig de-cloaking, and ready to scare Perrine. They look at each other and nod in agreement, deciding to join in as well. Craig breathes in and out, and then grabs Perrine's shoulders, while at the same time, Lui and Francesca pop-up from above the branch, startling Perrine in both directions.

Lui and Craig laughed very hard as Perrine started blushing in embarrassment and anger. "Craig! Why would you scare me like that?!" Perrine shrieked. "Perrine, you should've seen the look on your face when you saw us! _*laughs*_ " Craig continued laughing. " _*growls*_ Stop laughing! It's not funny!" She cried out. "So..." Francesca started as Perrine turned, then backed up a bit.

"What are you looking at, Perrine?" She asked as Perrine stuttered in embarrassment. "What the hell was that?" Tony said as he turned around, only to find Lui and Craig along with Francesca and Perrine, with the others seeing as well. "Kona, look! It's Lui, Francesca, Craig and Perrine." Yoshika called to him. He turns around to find the four of them.

"Huh? Oh, hey guys! What's up?" Kona greeted them. "Lui and I spent all night up in this tree." Francesca told him. "Perrine and I only came to see what you were up to. Isn't that right, my lady?" Craig stated as Perrine blushed and stammered in Mio's presence.

Mio turned to Yoshika and told her: "Miyafuji, get back to work!" "Oh, right!" She replies as she gets back to swinging her bokken. "Ah... Me, too?" Perrine asked. "Well, good idea! Yes. You need the training!" Mio agreed as Francesca soon dismounted from the branch as she too was to be placed in for training. "Hey Craig. Would you like to join us?" Tony asked him. "Eh, what the hell? Sure." Craig said.

"Really? That's how you feel when you're about to hold a sword for the first time?" Tony questioned his response. "Oh! I mean... Yes, I would! I never knew what it's like to hold a sword for the first time!" Craig replied. "Yeah! That's the spirit, dude!" Tony complimented. "Lui, would you like to give it a try after?" He asked him. "Nah, I'm good. I'll just watch you guys from up here." Lui said.

"Lui, you better come down here. I'm not afraid to use this on you." Tony intimidated, pointing his Zatoichi at him. "You aren't serious about actually doing that, right?" Lui asked. Tony quickly runs to the branch, making Lui startle in fear. He tries to escape, but is too late when Tony jumps to his resting spot and chops off the branch from the tree, causing him to fall to the ground.

"Does that answer your question, Lui?" Tony asked him. " _*growls*_ You dick..." Lui said as he got up. Tony offers him a hand and he stands up. "Thanks for helping me up after." He thanked. "Sure." Tony replied. "Hey! Kurosaki!" Mio shouted at him. Tony stopped dead in his tracks, and turned to her as she shook her head in disapproval. "Eh, heh. Sorry." He apologized.

* * *

Meanwhile, Will, along with Brock and Lynette, was driving alongside Minna out of the base for a delivery pickup. "They're all out training again. Major Sakamoto, she's so very inspiring." Lynne said as she stared over to where Yoshika, Francesca and Perrine were practicing with bokken swords. "I just hope that she's not panicking." Minna said, worried. "Eh?" Lynne asked. "No. I'm sorry." She apologized.

"Hey, what are the guys doing over there?" Brock said as he tried to look further to where Tony and the others were. "I think they're just practicing in their own way." Will said to him. "This will be good." Minna said. "Excuse me, Minna. But, may I ask what are we supposed to be doing outside of the base again?" Will asked her. "I'm glad you asked, Will. And I'm also glad that you all volunteered.

We need guides familiar with the area. This is a very important delivery we're picking up." She told him and the others. "I'm happy we could be of use to you." Lynne said. "Glad to be of service, commander." Brock said as well.

* * *

 **~Dining Room, 8:00 A.M.~**

Johnny and Brian were sitting down with Shirley and Trude in the dining room, as it seems that they were to be the only people in there. There was a plate full of steamed potatoes standing on the tabletop, and the boys were already eating a few of them hot off the plate. "No one else is coming down." Shirley said as she and Trude took one to bite as well. "Typical. We're the only disciplined ones." Trude said, disgruntled.

"There's... something you guys probably aren't getting." Johnny said in a sly tone. "What?" She asked. "Shirley..." He called to her. "Well, the Neuroi won't be attacking today. It's okay." She assured them. "Yeah, that's it. Come on, Trude. Take it easy for today." Johnny said to her. "You yankees are far too optimistic. Always be prepared. Right?" Trude replied. "So says the Karlsland girl who can't relax." Shirley taunted, as Johnny snickered a little.

Trude takes one piece as Shirley complained: "I was saving that big one!" She simply replies with: "Blitzkrieg."

As they were all eating, someone was right by the doorway in the room. "Hey, is anybody in here?" The person asked. The four of them look up to find Logan speaking from the doorway. "Hey, Logan." They all greeted him. "What are you guys doing?" He asked. "We're just eating some steamed potatoes over here." Shirley said. "Do you mind if I have a seat with you guys?" He asked. "Yeah. Come on over, man. Pull up a chair and sit in the middle." Brian told him.

Logan walked over to them, grabbed a chair and sat down with the group. "What's up, Logan?" Johnny said. "I'm doin' fine. You?" Logan asked. "I'm good." He replied. "Brian?" He spoke to him. "I'm doin' okay." He said. "So not much, huh?" Logan asked them. They nodded their heads in response. "So, Logan." Shirley spoke. "What is it, Shirley?" He responded.

"I've heard from Johnny and Brian that you were able to get to fourth base with Eila a few days ago." She told him. "You guys told her about it?" Logan asked the guys as they only nodded in response. "Trude, did they tell you, too?" He asked her. "Well, I only got word of it from Brian, so yes, I know about it as well." She replied. "Why are you all bringing this up to me? Is there something you wanna bring up?" Logan asked.

"Let's just say, Logan... You weren't the only one who had sex with a witch." Brian admitted to him. "Excuse me?" Logan asked, surprised. "Shirley and I got laid, and it was awesome as fuck. *laughs*" Johnny said. "And so did me and Trude." Brian said as well. "Brian, did you really have to tell them?" Trude asked, blushing in embarrassment. "Isn't it better to be upfront with it than to keep it as a secret?" He questioned her.

"Hmm. I guess you're right about that." Trude replied, taking his word for it. "So let me get this straight here. Since you guys had sex with Shirley and Trude, and I had sex with Eila, does that mean we're the only wizards who got ourselves laid?" Logan questioned. "You know, Logan, it's pretty hard to believe when you put it that way..." Brian admitted. "Yeah, without a doubt." He agreed.

Logan began staring at the doorway, waiting for Eila to come down. Just then, David had entered the room. "David?" Logan called to him.

"What are you doing here?" He asked him. "Oh, hey guys. Didn't know that you would be here with Logan. Anyways, uh, Logan. I came over here to tell you that Eila's gonna be staying in the room to keep an eye on Sanya with me." David told him. "Oh... I see." Logan understood. Nogla then notices the plate of steamed potatoes on the table and asks: "Oh my god! Are those potatoes on the plate right there?" "Yeah! You want some?" Shirley asked him.

"Ha, ha, yeah. Thanks guys." Nogla said as he grabbed a few of them off the plate. "Nogla?" Trude called to him. "Yeah?" "What's with you all of a sudden? You just walk in as usual, and now you're just as optimistic as those yankees over there." She inquired. "Oh yeah, about that, Trude. Nogla's got a huge craving for potatoes." Brian told her. "David, is this true?" She asked him. "Yeah it is." He confirmed.

Logan then got up from his seat and placed it back to where it belonged. "Heading out already, Atkins?" Trude asked him. "Yeah. I think I'll head back to my room with Nogla. Not sure of what I'm gonna do next." Logan said. "See you around, guys." He waved to the group. "See you around." Brian said as he and the others waved back.

* * *

 **~Tyler and Erica's Room, 8:10 A.M.~**

Back in Tyler and Erica's Room, the said-duo were in the middle of looking for Erica's misplaced panties. Tyler had his face all covered in red as he tried his hardest not to take a peek at Erica's bare-naked behind, being the pervert that he is. He persisted and looked away. Erica then got up from looking at the bed as she then looks at Tyler. "Did you find them, Erica?" Tyler asked. "My pants... gone." She briefly said. "Crap." Tyler said.

He puts on his boxers, lying on the bed, and then went over to his backpack to grab his jeans, until he finds out that they're not in there. "What the hell? Where are my pants?" Tyler inquired as he rummaged through the entire bag. "Hey, Erica." He called to her. "Yeah, Tyler?" She answered. "Have you seen my jeans anywhere? Can't find them in my bag." He asked her. She looks around the room to find that his pants were nowhere to be found as well.

"I don't see them anywhere, Tyler." She responds to him. "Well, shit." Tyler cursed. " _*sighs*_ Oh well..." Erica said, getting up. "Do you think we should probably head out now?" She asks him. "Eh... Alright, let's go." Tyler replied as he got up as well. The two of them walk out the room door and close it behind them. Tyler turns to Erica, and looks down to her legs.

"Uh... Erica?" He spoke, blushing at the same time. "Yeah?" She asked, blushing as well. "Do you want me to cover for you?" He asked her. "No, no. It's cool. I'm fine." She assured him. "Okay. Well, do you want to stay close to me, just in case?" He asked her again. "Sure." She accepted. She offers him her hand. He takes it and they began to walk along the hallway.

* * *

 **~Bathing Area, 8:25 A.M~**

Kona and Lui arrive to the bathing area along with Yoshika, Francesca, Mio and Tony. The two boys were getting undressed when they heard the girls already jumping into the bath. "Last one in is a rotten egg. That'll be you, stinky!" They heard Francesca shout as the water splashed. "You ready to get in, Lui?" Kona asked. "Let's do it." He replied. They both ran out the changing room and jumped in the bath as well.

Tony and Craig took their time taking off their clothes as they spoke with each other inside the changing room. "So Mini, how are things going with you and Perrine together and all?" He spoke to him. "Me and Perrine? Uh... Well, things been pretty crazy since we hooked up." Craig said. "How so?" Tony asked. "She's still gets distracted whenever Mio is around." He told him. "So when that happens, Perrine forgets about you for those moments?" Tony asked.

"Yeah. I always got to remind her that I'm right next to her." Craig answered. "Alright MiniLadd. You ready to head in there?" Tony said as he grabbed his towel. "Yep, I'm ready." Craig replied as he stood up from where he was sitting, and headed for the bath. When they entered, they saw Kona and Lui talking to each other and Mio resting on the other side. "There you guys are." Tony said as he looked at the two.

Kona and Lui waved at them as Tony jumped in. "Hey Mini, come on in!" He called to him. "Okay, just give me a second! Gotta take off my towel real quick!" Craig said as he began to untie his towel. Perrine soon entered the bathhouse as she immediately saw Mio resting nearby. The steam was making it hard for her to see through her glasses as she ran over to her.

"It's so steamy, I can't..." Perrine muttered as she continued running. As Craig had fully un-robed his towel off of him, he sees Perrine over on the other side as he was walking into the bath. "Ah! Perrine, hey!" He called to her as he waved his hand. Perrine turns her head to him for one second, rubbing some of the steam off her glasses to try and see him.

"Craig, is that you? I... _*gasps*_ " She gasped and immediately blushed when she saw that there was nothing covering the lower half of his body, revealing his private spot. In the midst of the event, Yoshika was cleaning herself with soap in the showers when the bar slipped out of her hand and slid across the floor to where Perrine was running over to Mio.

She steps on the soap bar without notice and slides across the floor very fast, and gets catapulted into the air. Craig is left in awestruck with his mouth agape when he saw Perrine coming for him, as she accidentally revealed her entire body in his face as she was still airborne. Her lower body collides with Craig's face as they both fall into the water.

She gets up from her accident as she started yelling at whoever left the bar of soap on the floor. "Stupid girls! Who left a bar of soap on the floor!?" Perrine then felt something touch her private area as she soon started seeing air bubbles rise from underwater. She backs away as somebody emerged from the spot that she was in. " _*gasps*_ Craig! Uh! Was that you from underwater?" She asked him as he was coughing up water.

"You had me drowning down with your, uh... Uh..." He tries to tell her. She doesn't get it at first, but then she realizes that she was naked and rightfully, hid her body from him. "Craig, you...! You..." She shouted before she started to get turned on by his nude appearance. "Perrine, are you...?" Craig spoke to her as she started to corner him by a wall.

"Perrine, what are you...!" Craig uttered as Perrine stared down at his shaft. "Craig, do you mind if I..." She said faintly. "Huh?" Craig said, confused. She started to reach out to feel it before she was interrupted by Yoshika. "I'm really sorry, Perrine, okay? This soap just slipped right out of my hands!" She apologized. Perrine came back to her senses when she heard her voice.

"What kind of stupid orphan raccoon dog! You could've killed me and Craig!" She angrily said as her face went red before Craig got back into her vision. "I mean... thank you so much." She thanked her as Yoshika was confused of the response. _'What the fuck just happened right now?'_ Craig thought to himself before he heard Lui taunt: "Hey Mini, what's wrong with Perrine? Is she scared to suck your cock or what?"

"Whoa, Lui. That was just fucking cold, man." Tony said, disappointed. "Yeah, man. Why would you say something like that?" Kona reprimanded as well. "Chill guys, chill. It was just a joke." He admitted. "You know, Lui. You're a good friend, but sometimes I just wanna bitch slap you." Tony said to him. "Alright, alright. I get it. I won't do it again. Okay?" Lui said.

Meanwhile, outside the bathing area, Tyler jumps down from the staircase as Erica slides down the railing and dismounts from it, accidentally revealing her bottom to him. Erica turns to look at him blushing. "Tyler, what's wrong?" She asked. "Uh, Erica... I... saw your..." He stammered. "My what?" She questioned. She then remembers about her having no panties on, and ends up blushing herself. "Eh heh! Sorry." She apologized, giving him an earnest smile.

"It's okay, Erica. You didn't know. I'm okay with that." Tyler accepted her apology. She soon sneezes. "Erica? You okay?" He spoke to her. "I'm okay. Still little breezy today, that's all." She assured him. "Okay then. Just checking." He told her. She then finds the changing room across the hallway. "Hey, look!" She said to him. "What?" He answered they both look across to see the changing room up ahead.

She dashes over as Tyler follows suit. "Something you need in here?" He asked. "Well..." She started before she found a clean pair of panties. "Ah! Yes!" She said. "What is it?" He asked as he turned to look at her. "Oh, so you found some panties already?" "Yep! I just did!" She replies to him in joy. Tyler then notices a pair of pants lying by a bench. "Sweet, an extra pair of pants!" He excitedly says.

He puts it on, zips up the zipper and straps on the button. "How do I look, Erica?" Tyler said to her. "Looking good, Tyler." She complimented. "Thanks. You look good as well in those panties." He complimented back. " _*giggles*_ Thanks." She replied. "Man... You look so damn cute, I could just give a hug right now." Tyler said as he quickly threw open his arms at her.

"Missed me!" Erica said as she dodged his hug. "What the? Hey!" He uttered. Erica began to tease him by running out of the changing room. "Oh, Tyler." She called to him. "If you want to give me a hug, you're gonna have to catch me!" She playfully said to him as she began to run away. "Oh, you ain't running away from me, Erica! I'm coming for, baby! Whoo!" He shouted as he ran and laughed across the hallway with her.

Francesca soon walked into the changing room, having finished her shower. She went over to her spot to find that her panties have went missing. "Hey! Where are my panties? No fair!" She said to herself. She then spots a pair from Perrine's basket. So she decides to steal hers. She puts on her clothes and waited for Lui. When he came out from the bathhouse, he puts on his clothes and his boxers, until he finds out that someone stole his pants.

"The fuck? Where did my pants go?" He said to himself. "Ah, you gotta be kidding me!" He cursed. He looks around the changing room before he notices Craig's pants on his side, he goes over to his side and steals his pants, putting it on and soon after, meets up with Francesca as she got on his back and they headed out.

Perrine walks into the changing room afterwards as Craig followed her from behind. "Oh shit. That bath was just... _*sighs*_ " He muttered, after Perrine was so close to him in the bath. Perrine walks over to her basket to find that her panties are gone. "Oh, no. Oh, no! This is bad!" She said, worried. "What's wrong, Perrine?" Craig asked. "Oh my! They're gone!" She panicked. "What? What's gone?" He asked. "My panties! I can't find them in there!" She said.

"What? Let me see!" Craig said as he checked her basket. "What the hell? How could this be?" Craig said in disbelief. "Wait Craig! Hold on. It's not a big deal." She said, trying to calm down. "Hand me my clothes." She told him. He handed over the basket and then turned away from her as she putted her shirt on. She then began to slip on her pantyhose as she mentally said: 'Perrine Clostermann, remember to remain calm. A noble lady of Gallia must retain her composure at a time like this. That's right. Who cares if I have no underwear.'

Craig then turned around as she activated her familiar in front of him. "It just feels so uncomfortable. If I could replace mine..." She said to herself before she notices Mio's basket. "Those are the major's... But I can't touch them without asking. I must be mentally insane. I hear them calling out to me." She said.

 _'Yes. Off course! Why not? You can just try them on! No. You must control yourself to be calm or it would be horrible! Horrible!'_ She spoke in her head as she spun around with Mio's swimsuit. "Uh, Perrine?" Craig called to her. She immediately came back to her senses as Yoshika had walked in on them. "I was just..." She tried to explain before Mio herself walked in. "What are you doing, Perrine?" She asked her as she was left embarrassed.

"Uh, those are mine." Yoshika told her. She was left mouth agape as she dropped her swimsuit to the floor. "Someone's been stealing panties." She quickly recovered as Yoshika and Mio confused of the response. Craig then checked his basket when he found out: "What the? Where are my pants?" "Craig, what's wrong?" Perrine asked him. "My pants! There...!" He said before he saw Tony's jeans. "Maybe, Tony won't mind if I..." He said before:

"Craig, what are you doing?" Tony asked as Craig stopped from putting on the jeans. "What are you doing with his jeans, man?" Kona asked as well. " _*sighs*_ Someone took my pants while we were in the bath." Craig explained. "Huh. So that's why you're holding my jeans." Tony confirmed. "Hey, do you mind if I borrow these? Just for today?" Craig asked. Tony, being the nice guy that he his, nods his head.

"Alright Mini. I'll let you wear them for today. Until we find your pants from whoever took it, you have my permission to wear my jeans." Tony said. _'Wow, that's something I never thought I'd say today.'_ He said to himself. "Ah! Thanks, man!" He thanked him as he gave him a hug. Craig then puts on his jeans and immediately heads out the changing room.

"Kurosaki." Mio spoke to him. "Hmm?" "That was a commendable deed you did there. Good work." She told him as she nodded her head. "Thank you for that, Mio. Much appreciated." Tony replied as he nodded back.

* * *

 **~Town of Folkestone, Britannia, Delivery Pickup, 9:05 A.M.~**

Will, Brock, Minna and Lynette had arrived to the area where they were supposed to pickup the delivery package they received and were just about ready to head back. "Alright, we got the package. We can head back now." Brock said. "Brock, wait. Just hold up for a second and feel the fresh air." Lynne said to him. "Okay." He replied as he then breathed in and out, and then looked up into the sky.

"It sure is a lovely day." Lynette spoke. "Indeed. It's very peaceful here." Minna replied. "I could just stand here and just look up at the sky all day, without a care in the world." Brock said in a calm tone. "So would I, Brock." She replied to him as well. " _*sighs*_ Alright. Enough standing around. Let's get back to the base. Will, can you be our driver for the return trip?" Minna asked, as she beamed a smile at him. "Of course, Minna." Will responded, smiling back. He started up the jeep, everyone got in their seats and they all took off, returning to base.

* * *

 **~501st Joint Fighter Wing Base, 9:05 A.M~**

Back at the base, Tyler and Erica were walking around the hallways as they talked with one another. "So Erica, you're getting a medal today, huh?" Tyler spoke to her. "Yep." She replied. "How many kills was it did you get on the Neuroi again?" He asked her. "About 200, I think." She told him. "200? Damn, I don't think I would ever reach that count. That's pretty high, good work." Tyler complimented her.

"Heh, heh. Thanks Tyler." She responded with a smile. "So, yeah, about you being from the future and another dimension and all..." Erica rambled. "What is it?" Tyler asked her. "What's it like for you to live in the 21st Century?" She asked back. "Oh, Erica. The 2000's is such a nice time to be living my whole life. I got my own home, my own desktop setup, and I usually make videos with the guys." Tyler told her.

"You work as a photographer?" Erica asked. "Well, technically I do record footage, but I don't use a camera for my work, so no, not really." He clarified. "So what do you do for a living?" She asked him. "Well, like I said before, I make videos with the guys and me playing video games with each other." Tyler explained. "Is there more to it?" She asked. "Yeah, there is." He replied. "Like what?" She inquired.

"After we edit the footage, we upload the video onto an world-wide network called the Internet." Tyler said. "The Internet? What's that?" Erica asked. Tyler clenches his teeth as he knew she would ask that question at some point. " _*sighs*_ It's really hard for me to explain it you since we're both from different timelines. It would only be easier for me to explain if I could show it to you in-person. But we're not in my world, so, I'm shit out of luck here." Tyler told her.

" _*sighs*_ Don't worry about it, Tyler. You'll get home one day. And by the way, it sounds like fun the way you told it to me." She responded. "Trust me. There's a lot of hard work that's needed to be made when making a video. It may seem easy at first, but there's more to be added onto the table once you edit it, and when it's finished, the end result is just so satisfying to see." Tyler explained to her.

"Interesting stuff." Erica said. "Yeah, thanks." Tyler replied. "Hmm, I wonder what's happening at the dining room right now..." She wondered. "Oh, that reminds me. I don't think we've ate yet." Tyler said as Erica's stomach growled. "Eh heh, thanks for reminding me." Erica said as she put her arms over her stomach. "Do you want to grab a bite of whatever's on the table?" Tyler asked her. "Yeah, I'm game." She nodded. "Can you carry me over your back?" She asked him.

"Sure. Get behind me." Tyler replied as he lowered himself. Erica gets behind him and jumps onto his back. " _*grunts*_ Alright, let's go! Whoo!" Tyler whooped as he dashed along the hallway to the dining room with Erica riding on him.

* * *

 **~Logan and Eila's Room, 9:05 A.M.~**

Elsewhere, Logan and Nogla were lying on the bed with Eila and Sanya as the two girls had their arms around the boys while they were sleeping. " _*sighs*_ Nogla." Logan called to him. "What is it, Logan?" David responded. "Do you ever have the feeling that Sanya might have feelings for Eila?" He asked him. "Logan, come on, man. You know that Eila was just playing on you back there." Nogla told him.

"I know, but what if Eila really was falling in love with Sanya? What if her getting up close and personal with me was all a ruse?" Logan questioned. "Oh my god, Logan, for fuck's sake!" David shouted. Logan shushed him so that they don't wake up the girls. "Sorry." Nogla apologized. "It's okay. Go on." Logan replied. "Alright. As I was saying, for fuck's sake, calm down, man." He continued.

"Why should I calm down? Eila could've been faking our relationship this whole time." Logan said. Nogla mentally says in his mind: _'Oh Jesus fuck...'_ and puts his finger on his mouth to tell him to keep quiet as he has something to tell him from his mind as he points to his head. Logan nods his head as he understands what he's telling him. They both close their eyes as they briefly entered their state of mind as Nogla began to mentally yell at him.

"Oh my god, bro! She listened to you when you said that she was beautiful in your eyes. You single-handedly took out a Neuroi with your own wizard powers. You slept with her. You made out with her! YOU HAD SEX WITH HER! YOU FUCKED HER RIGHT IN THE PUSSY! She played with your dick this morning! How in the name of fuck was she lying about her love for you?!" Nogla screamed mentally at him.

They both open their eyes as Logan realizes the truth. " _*sighs*_ Logan, listen to me. Everything is alright. Eila's okay with me being together with Sanya. She now has feelings for you and she'll always love you for who you are. Just so you know, Sanya and I are complete opposites. She's quiet and calm while I'm loud and pissed off. Compared to us, You and Eila have a lot in common, if I have to be honest." Nogla told him.

"David, I think I understand what you've told me, and now that I know, I think I can just relax and be happy that I'm together with her now." He responds to him. "There you go, Logan. Everything's gonna be alright, okay?" Nogla says to him as he stretched his fist to him. "Yeah, everything is gonna be alright from here." He replied as he fist bumped with him. Nogla then closed his eyes and took a nap as Logan kicked back and continues to look up at the ceiling, thinking about him and Eila.

* * *

 **INTERMISSION:**

 **Tony: Alright! We're just about halfway there!**

 **Erica: Okay Tony! Who's the next one to be introduced?**

 **Tony: Well, someone recently just bought a 2016 Corvette this year, to which he loves driving it around Indiana. But you know what he likes more than that car? Knowledge, so today/tonight, I would like to introduce to every single one you readers: "I AM WILDCAT".**

 **Tyler: Whoo! Finally, it's about time I'd be featured!**

 **Tony: Type in the video name you see right here, or the main keywords and just laugh it up with Tyler's antics before we get back to the story! [Garry's Mod Bird Mod! - Gmod Hide and Seek Funny Moments - Flying, Elevator of Doom!]**

* * *

 **~Dining Room, 9:25 A.M.~**

"Alright, Kurosaki. What's going on here?" Trude asked him as he and the others were in the dining room with her, Shirley, Brian and Johnny. "We've been getting word about someone stealing panties from the changing room in the bathhouse. This is the only lead we have right now." Tony explained as he showed the evidence, which happened to be Yoshika's swimsuit.

"Hmm... A crime... That's for certain." Trude deduced. "Can I... have my clothes?" Yoshika asked, blushing. "No. This is being kept as evidence." She answered. "But..." Yoshika pleaded as she tried to cover her exposed legs. "You're not wearing anything? Then I'll let you borrow mine." Trude replies as she was taking off her panties. "Whoa, Trude! Trude! No!" Brian shouted, as he, too started blushing.

"Wait! No! I'll be fine..." Yoshika said. "No need to be shy." Trude responded. "Trude, you're... Uh..." Brian muttered as he can't look away from her. "Yes, there is, please!" She begged before Mio came to her and gave her her coat. "Here. Take my coat. This should make it better." She said to her. "Sakamoto, thank you very much." Yoshika thanked her as she bowed in respect.

Perrine stared at her in awe as Craig sighed in response. "What turned you into such a prude? Strange girl..." Trude muttered as she put her panties back on. "Also..." Tony continued. "There's more?" She asked him as he nodded in response. "There's a possibly that there's a pants thief among us as well. It happened in the changing room, much like the incident about the panties." He explained.

"Is that so? Do you have any leads on that?" Trude asked. "Craig over here is wearing my jeans right now. I'm letting him wear them for today, while I go around wearing my boxers as usual until we find the culprit." Tony told her. "Very well, Tony. This should be just enough evidence for us." Trude said to him. "Let's start the investigation. Now who could possibly want to steal Perrine's underwear?" She spoke.

"Maybe she wasn't wearing any to begin with." Shirley suggested. "That's absurd! Of course, I was!" Perrine argued. Lui and Francesca, including Tyler and Erica overhear the argument as they were eating some of the potatoes. "Well, if she says she has been wearing them, then what about Craig? He was there with her when it happened." Brian questioned. "What? Brian, I would never take her panties! Why would you think I did it when I'm the victim here as well?" Craig argued with him.

"Crap, you're right. I forgot about the pants thief." Brian replied. "We have to assume that someone has stolen them." Trude said as Lui and Francesca trembled in fear of being caught. Tyler and Erica stop for one second. They look at each other before they return to eating. "Now, given that, we need to know who proceeded officer Clostermann and Reinhardt in the locker room." Trude spoke.

Tony thought for a second and then remembered something. "Hey, wait a minute. There was someone who had left the bathhouse and walked into the locker room first... Maybe..." He said as they all looked over at Lui and Francesca, whom were still trembling in fear. "Oh my god, I know who took the pants and panties!" Tony said. "It was Ensign Lucchini and Calibre!" Trude confirmed when suddenly, the two of them began to make their escape.

 ** _[Music: J.G. Thirlwell - Node Wrestling (from "The Venture Bros.")]_**

"Holy shit! They're making a run for it!" Tony yelled as he started to run. "Get 'em!" Shirley shouted as she and the others started running as well. Lui and Francesca run to the other side as Craig and Perrine shockingly find them wearing their pants and panties. "What the fuck?! Lui, those are OUR pants and panties, you bastards!" Craig shouted as he and Perrine chased after them as well.

"Wait! Stop!" Shirley shouted as the group ran around the table. Lui and Francesca run in circles before she stumbles and touches Yoshika's swimsuit on the table. "Wait! Don't take that! Come back here!" Yoshika shouted at them as they ran out the dining room. "I'm sorry!" Francesca shouted across the hallway. "Francesca, why are you holding onto that?" Lui inquired as they were running. "I don't know! Just! Don't stop running, okay!" She said in a haste.

"Lucchini, wait!" Perrine shouted. "Lui, get back here!" Craig said. "Stop!" Tony and Mio said. "Slow down!" Shirley said. "Lui, you fucking bitch. Stop running!" Brian and Johnny shouted. "You're just making things worse!" Trude yelled, all the while, Tyler and Erica were enjoying the potatoes that were on the table.

Lui and Francesca escape outside to the garden as the others chased after them. "Which way?" Trude inquired. "I don't know." Shirley replied. "Uh... There! Let's look for them on that side!" Brian said as he ran off. "Right, let's go!" Trude responded as she, Shirley and Johnny followed him. Kona, Craig, Yoshika and Perrine head out after and looks on to their right. "We'll go... that way!" Perrine said. "Alright, let's hurry!" Kona shouted as they ran off on the right.

"Lui! Francesca! Where the hell are you?" Tony shouted as he and Mio searched the bushes. The four ran to the right until Perrine started to slow down. "Ah... no..." She muttered. "Perrine!" Craig shouts as he stops and notices her dwindling. "It rubs..." She stumbles down to her knees. He runs over to her asking: "Are you alright?" "Craig... I can't... without..." Perrine stammers, blushing as she felt her clit being rubbed by her own pantyhose.

"Craig, just go on without me. I can't run anymore." Perrine told him. "Okay. I promise that I'll get back your panties from them. They won't get away with this!" Craig said as he got up and went to catch up with Kona and Yoshika. Lui and Francesca snoop from behind the bushes just as the two spots them. "Hah! There they are!" Kona called out. "You're mine!" Yoshika shouted.

"Oh shit. Climb the tree!" Lui said as he and Francesca climbed back up to their branch. "Francesca, Lui, just give them back! C'mon, please!" She begged to them. "Why should we?" Francesca taunted them. "If you want them back, You should come and get them! Mwa-ha-ha-ha-ha!" Lui laughed in his kid voice. "Grr, screw you, Lui!" Kona growled at him. He and Yoshika climb up to the tree, only find that they've already climbed down.

"What the hell? They're gone already?!" Kona inquired. "Yoshika, I can see you!" Francesca taunted. "Hey Kona! Isn't that a nice view from where you're at. Ha-ha-ha!" Lui taunted, still in his kid voice. Kona looks up and instantly blushes when he sees Yoshika's vulva on top of him. Yoshika blushed as well, but soon after she lets go, covering her exposed behind, causing her and Kona to fall off the tree and into the bushes.

"Guys?" Lui and Francesca called to them. "There they are! Stop!" Trude shouted in the distance as the others had found them. "This is stupid!" Shirley cussed. "Stop running, Lui! Fuck you!" Johnny cussed as well. "I needed your boots and your clothes and your panties! Get back here! Come on!" Brian shouted in his Schwarzenegger impression.

Meanwhile, Logan was still awake in his room, looking at the ceiling with Eila and the others still sleeping on the bed. He was about to close his eyes when he suddenly heard someone in walk in and close the door. Eila immediately wakes up, getting off of Logan as the two of them see who's at the door. "Okay, okay. I think we've lost them." Lui said as he was catching his breath, and lying on the door.

"Eila. Logan. Shh..." Francesca said to them. She and Lui walked over and opened up the windowsill when they find another escape route. "Perfect." Francesca said. "Lui. Francesca. What are you guys doing in here?" Logan asked them as they walked up to the bed. Lui grabs Eila's pantyhose as Francesca jumps onto him. "Ah! Hey! What are you doing with those?!" Logan shouted as he jumped out of bed.

"Hey! Wait! I need those!" Eila said to them as they jumped out the window and held her pantyhose by the pipe and safely jumped down to the ground below. Logan quickly puts his clothes back on as Eila checked the door, then went back over to the bed. "Eila?" Logan called to her. "Hmm... Crap!" She cursed as she had nothing else to hide her panties but Sanya's pantyhose.

"Eila, I'll tail them by jumping from the window as well. You head out the door and I'll meet back up with you in-case something happens." Logan says to her. "Okay, be careful." Eila says as she blushed. "Why are you wearing Sanya's...?" Logan asked before she interrupted him. "Never mind that! I'll meet up with you later!" Eila said as she stormed out the room door. "Alright, I just gotta jump down from up here and chase after them." Logan said to himself.

Eila continues to blush from wearing Sanya's pantyhose until Johnny and Brian along with Shirley and Trude caught up to her. "Where are they?" Shirley asked her. "They climbed down from the window. Logan is going to jump down and chase them from there to create a diversion." She answered. "Okay. Come on, let's go!" Trude confirmed. They headed out once again as Eila followed along with them.

Lui and Francesca safely make it down the pipe, when suddenly... "LUI!" Logan shouted from above. "GIVE EILA'S CLOTHES BACK, YOU LITTLE SHIT!" He screamed as he jumped down from the window. "Oh SHIT! RUN!" Lui yelled as they ran away from Logan. They find an open window as Logan lands on the ground. They climb up it and close it as they both cheer for a little.

But it wasn't long before they would get cornered by their chasers. "We've got 'em now!" Yoshika shouted from their right side. "Just approach us, you thief!" Perrine shouted. "No way to run!" "Give it up!" Trude and Eila shouted from the left hallway. "Lui, you're outnumbered! Surrender now!" Brian shouted. "Ah! I'm not a thief!" Francesca pleaded as she ran back out from the middle of the hallways.

"Francesca, no!" Lui called to her. Then, without noticing: "Here's... LOGAN!" Logan shouted from outside the window as he jumped and broke through as the shattered glass and broken wood fell on the floor. " _*screams*_ Ah crap! Fuck this shit!" Lui screamed as he ran in terror. "Logan?" Eila spoke to him, surprised of where he came from. "Told you we meet up later." Logan smirked at her. "Hey! Lover boy! We've still got a pair on the loose!" Brian reminded him.

"I'm on it! Let's keep moving!" Logan ordered as he lead the chase after the two thieves. Francesca hid inside another room while Lui headed back outside. "Get the fuck over here, Lui!" Johnny cursed at him. "He's... too... fast!" Perrine panted as they all chased after him. Francesca, on the other hand, managed to escape the others. She was about to take a look around in the room she was in, but accidentally slips on a beer bottle and inadvertently pulls a lever on the left side of the room, and as a result, activated the alarm.

The chasers stop in their hunt for Lui as they hear the alarm blare all over the base. "The alarm?" Yoshika questioned. "Ah, goddamn it! They're coming!" Logan cursed. "Alright. Guys. Forget about Lui. We've got bigger problems to deal with now." Brian ordered. "Yes, sir!" The boys responded. "Battle stations!" Trude ordered. "Right!" The girls respond as well.

Meanwhile, David and Sanya wake up after they hear the alarm go off from the entire base to the room. "Sanya, they're here." David told her. "I know." Sanya said as she slowly got up. David puts on his clothes and headset, and was about to head out before Sanya stopped him. "David, wait." She called to him. "What's wrong, Sanya?" He asked. "Where are my tights?" She inquired.

"Your tights... Oh crap." He said as he checked to find that it's not there on the bed. "What the hell? They're not here? Mmm, don't worry about it now, Sanya. We have to hurry." He told her. She puts on her clothes and he closes the door while carrying her in his arms. In the dining room, Tyler and Erica had just finished eating breakfast as she was drinking her entire glass of milk.

"Well now. It sounds like the party is about to go wild. You ready to head out, Erica?" Tyler said to her as he got up from his seat. Erica finishes up her glass and responds with: "Okay! Let's go!" They both dash out of the dining room and off to the hangar. As they were heading back to the base, Will, Minna, Brock and Lynette overhears the alarm as well. "An attack?" Lynne questioned.

" _*sighs*_ Of all the times to be ready for an enemy attack, why did it have to be now?" Will asked, exhausted. "Our battle predictions are completely unreliable. Better hurry. Step on the gas." Minna told him. "Got it." He replied as he floored it. The wizards and witches all got suited up in their Striker units and was about to head out. "I feel so weird. It just isn't the same fit." Eila said to herself, still feeling a little uncomfortable.

"Ahh, Sakamoto, I'm still exposed..." Yoshika told her. "And I'm not wearing anything either." Perrine said. "Ahahaha! I don't care! This is combat, girls! No one cares about your panties!" Mio proudly says as Tony laughs as well from the words she said. "Mio, I have to say. Those words of yours will never get old." Tony said to her. "Hey Logan, we're here." David called to him as he and Eila turned to look at them. "Err! Sanya." Eila spoke to her.

"Hey, Eila. You're wearing my tights." Sanya told her. "Wait just a minute! So, you're the one who took her tights, was it?" David loudly inquired as Eila only clenched her teeth in embarrassment. Francesca, meanwhile, exited the alarm room as she was feeling anxious for pulling the alarm on accident. "They're going to be so mad at me. I didn't mean to hit the switch..." She said to herself.

Tyler and Erica heard her voice from from the left side of the hallway and began to rat her out. "What switch would that be?" Erica questioned her as she startled in fear. Tyler and Erica give her a smirk as they show their faces, letting her know that they know what's going on. "No switch! I didn't... Not me..." Francesca stammered as she tried to confess herself.

"Afraid to tell you that you can't save yourself here, Francesca. We know what happened. We even know that Lui was involved in it as well. But don't worry about Lui. We'll just save him for later. Right now, we're taking you in to be punished." Tyler said to her in a condescending tone as the two of them approached her.

Back at the hangar, Sanya was tugging on Eila to get her tights back. "I can't take them off right now!" Eila said to her. "But those are mine, Eila." Sanya talked back. "But Major, it's breezy!" Yoshika complained. "Just deal with it!" Mio demanded. "Yes ma'am!" Yoshika responded. "Ha! Ha! That's how I would tell them." Tony commented. "Why are you wasting all this time!? Let's move out, all units!" Trude demanded.

"Wait wait wait wait wait! Hold on for a second! If Shirley and I already knew the Neuroi aren't coming today, then... What in the fuck are we suiting up for?" Johnny inquired. "Vetterlein, do you have water in your ears? The alarm went off throughout the entire base! Of course, the Neuroi is headed our way!" Trude reprimanded as she socked him in the head with her fist. "Everyone! Stop what you're doing right now!" Someone shouted from outside the hangar.

"Commander Minna! Will!" Yoshika called out. "But, Will! The enemy!" Trude tried to explain. "...is not here! It was a false alarm." Minna told her as the witches were surprised of the response. "So that means Shirley and I were right the whole time and Trude here was an idiot! I do know what I'm talking about! _*laughs*_ " Johnny blurts out as Trude slaps him in the face.

"You can come out now." Minna said to Francesca as she revealed herself with Tyler and Erica by her side. "Lucchini!" Trude called out. "Francesca?" Yoshika called out as well. "Lucchini accidentally set off the alarm while she was hiding." Lynette explained to them, surprising everyone in the hangar. "Also, I've confiscated these." Minna said as she was holding the clothes that were stolen. "There they are." Perrine said. "That's a relief." Eila said as well.

"Looks like the chase has finally come to an end." Tony said as he and Mio approached her and Will. "Excellent work there, commanders Minna and Will." Mio commended them. "Not us. All of the credit here has to go to Lieutenants Hartmann and Colburn. Amid all the confusion, they were the ones who retained their composure and apprehended the guilty party." Minna told them. "Thank you, ma'am." They responded.

"Hartmann, I'm so proud of you! You're the Karlsland Military's finest." Trude complimented her. "Tyler. You did good today. If you were enlisted in the military, they'd be proud of you too." Brian commended him as well. "Thanks, guys. Really appreciate it." Tyler thanked them as the others were complimenting them as well. "Well, it's time to begin the award ceremony. That is of course if you're ready, Lieutenants." Minna said to them.

"Yes, ma'am." They responded as everyone was having a good time except for Francesca. From behind, Lui was currently trying to sneak back inside the base without anyone noticing before Craig asks: "Wait a minute. Wait a minute. Wait a minute. Guys. Calm down for just one minute." The wizards and witches stop cheering for a bit as they listen to Craig. "What's wrong, Craig?" Perrine asked him. "I feel like the chase isn't over yet." Craig said.

"Why do you think that, Craig? Perrine, Yoshika and I got our clothes back. What else is left that isn't resolved?" Eila questioned. "If Tyler and Erica manage to catch Francesca... Then where the hell was Lui all this time?" He inquired. As soon as they all turned their heads, they all saw Lui trying to sneak past them. "There he is!" Kona called him out. "Oh shit!" Lui panicked. "Hey! Are those my pants you're wearing?!" Craig yelled out.

"Uh! No! No they're not!" Lui said as he was about to make a break for it. "Johnny! Logan! Brian! Grab him!" Tony ordered. "Right!" They all responded as the four of them ran for him. Tony jumps on his back like a Jockey, Logan lunges at him like a Hunter and Johnny bull rushes him like a Charger. "Dog pile him!" Brian shouted as he jumped on top of Lui while the others held him down. "Take the pants off of him, and strip him of his boxers, too!" Tony told him as Lui struggled with him to break free.

Brian unbuttons and unzips Craig's pants, pulls it off of Lui and throws it to the side, and then he takes off his boxer shorts as well. "Let go of me you dicks!" Lui cursed at them as the four boys laughed at how ridiculous he looked. "Oh ladies!" The boys called out to the witches. "Guess who's not wearing their boxer shorts today! _*laughs*_ " Johnny called him out as the girls laughed at Lui's appearance. "Stop! Don't look at me!" Lui begged them to go away.

" _*sighs*_ Now the chase is over. Good work guys. I am proud of you all." Tony complimented the three. "Thanks." They replied. "You know, we've been hanging out with each other more often than with the other guys. Do you guys think we should come up with a title for just the four of us?" Tony asked. "Hmm, how about: 'The Four Aces of A Kind'?" Logan suggested.

"That could probably work, Logan. You'll be the ace of hearts, I'll be the ace of clubs, Brian, the ace of spades and Johnny the ace of diamonds." Tony said. "Hey, Tony. How a title for just you, me and Logan?" Johnny questioned. "Like what?" Tony asked. "Well since we're usually Scouts in TF2, how about we call ourselves... I don't know, the... Front Runners?" He suggested.

"Hmm... Okay, I'll dig. You can be the strong one, Logan can be the fast one, and since I'm battle officer, I'll be the leader." Tony said. "Alright, we're the Front Runners now! And together with Brian, we're the Four Aces of A Kind!" Logan announced, to which they all high-five each other in unison. They then approached Tyler and Erica to ask if they're ready. "So Tyler. Erica." Brian called to them. "Yeah, Brian?" They respond. "You guys ready?" He asked. "We're ready." They replied.

* * *

 **~Hangar, Award Ceremony, 9:58 A.M.~**

Tyler and Erica waited patiently inside the hangar for her to be announced up to the podium as Tyler was getting ready to admit his feelings to her. ' _*sighs* Wow, Erica was just so much fun to hang out with today. I think it's time for me to make a move on her.'_ Tyler thought to himself. "So Erica..." He began talking. "What, Tyler?" She turned around. "It's just about that time." Tyler said to her.

"About that... Oh, you mean the awards ceremony? Yeah, it is about that time." Erica said as she nodded her head in agreement. "We've had so much fun with each other this morning. Don't you think?" He asked her. "Mm hmm. I'd say we did have some fun together. I got to ride on your back, We played with each other around the base. It was nice to have someone like you around." Erica admitted.

"Yeah, well, there's been... something I've been wanting to tell you, Erica." Tyler said to her. "What is it?" She asked him. "Well, I've been thinking..." He began before he was interrupted. "Lieutenant Hartmann, front and center!" Mio called her out. "You know what, never mind." Tyler uttered. "Huh?" Erica asked, confused. "Just..." Tyler spoke before he got close to her and gave her kiss on the cheek. "Tyler!" She said, surprised.

"Get out there and make me proud, Lieutenant Erica Hartmann." Tyler said to her with a warm smile on his face. "I... I... I will, Tyler! Wish me luck!" She replied as she gave back a hug. She stood up straight and headed outside to the podium. The witches clapped for her as the wizards started whooping and chanting her name. Lui and Francesca were forced to carry one heavy bucket each as they were left shivering without either of their pants nor panties.

"Mmm... It's breezy." Francesca muttered. "Mmm... Why did they have to take my boxers too?" Lui complained. "Poor Lui and Lucchini... They're cold." Lynne said. "Yeah. But something doesn't add up." Yoshika said. "What?" Kona asked. "That's right. I never would have taken them if I had mine. My underwear was stolen." Francesca told them. "Not only that, but so were my pants! Those bastards." Lui said as he pouted.

"What?" "Really?" Perrine and Lynne said, surprised of their response. "Oh, no! There's still people running around the base!" Yoshika realized. "But, who's still stealing someone's clothes?" Lynne asked. "They're just trying to make excuses!" Perrine called out. "Oh! I'm so sad, I got my boxers taken away and now you think I'm just making this up, boo hoo! Go to hell, you alpha-bitch." Lui said in a sarcastic tone, making Kona and Brock react in surprise.

"What did you call me?!" Perrine inquired, as she was immediately enraged at his sarcastic comment. "Oh no! I take that back! PERRINE I DIDN'T MEAN-!" Lui pleaded guilty, but Perrine slaps his face really hard anyways. _'Ah shit, man...'_ Lui said in his mind. Erica stands tall and proud on the podium as Minna announces to everyone for her award recognition.

"We will now be presenting one of our highest honors." Minna says as she takes the medal from the box and turns to Erica. "Lieutenant Hartmann, an recognition of your distinguish service in the field of combat, it is my honor to bestow the Knights Cross with Oak Leaves and Swords." She proudly announced as she places the medal around her neck with everyone clapping for her achievement, including Tyler.

Suddenly, the wind starts to gust as the witches and wizards soon find out that the one who stole Francesca's panties was none other than Erica herself. "They're just absolutely speechless." Minna said as she looked over to the other witches and wizards. "Right." Erica responded. "Uh... Francesca..." Lui called to her, poking on her shoulder. "What, Lui?" Francesca asked, still depressed.

"You might want to take a look at who has your panties." Lui informed her. "What?" She said as she looked up, where she too saw that Erica took her panties. "Congratulations, Lieutenant Hartmann." Minna said to her. "Thank you very much." She replies as she gives a salute to her fellow pilots. "But wait, there's more to come." Minna said. "There's more, Minna?" Will asked.

"Yes, Will. I would like to inform you, Brian and Tyler that, the Luftwaffe has received reports about our previous encounters with the Neuroi involving you three and the rest of the wizards. They would like me to commemorate your recent efforts and welcome you to this world by awarding you three the Honour Roll Clasp of the Luftwaffe. May all three of you stand before your fellow pilots here to receive your awards?" She announced.

Will stood in the middle, Brian walked up to his left side, and Tyler soon walked up to his right. "Will Allen, Brian Marcelle, Tyler Colburn, it's my honor to bestow the Honour Roll Clasp of the Luftwaffe to you three." Minna says as she places the Honour Roll Clasps on the button holes of their outfits. "Will, Brian, Tyler, congratulations for your recent efforts and welcome to the Luftwaffe." Minna said as the wizards and witches, especially Trude and Erica, clapped for the trio's commemoration.

"Congratulations, Brian! I'm proud of you!" Trude said out loud as she clapped her hands. "Thanks, Trude!" Brian replied as he saluted to her. "Yeah, Tyler!" Erica shouted as she then blew a kiss, flirting with him. Tyler flirts back with her as he points both of his fingers at her, winks and makes a clicking noise with his mouth. "Well, good work, guys. You guys were..." Lui said to them, distantly, before he notices that this whole time, the person who took his pants was Tyler all along.

"Hey! Tyler!" Lui called out to him as the others including Tyler himself, turned to look at him. "Are those MY pants?!" He yelled out. " _*snickers*_ You could say that." Tyler playfully said. "Okay. Wait a minute. Just give me a second real quick. So, if Erica was the one who stole Francesca's panties and Tyler stole my pants, that would mean..." Lui said.

"You and Erica were the ones who caused all this shit to happen! You! You! YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!" Lui yelled as he tossed the bucket away and ran up to the podium to chase down Tyler. "Shit! Gotta' run!" Tyler blurted as he got off the podium. "Come back here with my pants, you pigmask, helmet-wearing bastard!" Lui cursed at him as Tyler cursed back: " _*laughs*_ Suck on these nuts! Lui! You'll never catch me!"

Everyone was left surprised of what just happened, this time with Minna and Mio included. "Wow. I... really wasn't expecting that to happen. More so than when you three and the other wizards first arrived to this world." Minna said. "Well, Minna. To briefly sum it up, that's Tyler "Wildcat" Colburn to you. He pulls a joke every once in a while. But, when something goes in his favor, shit can go down in many ways." Brian said to her as they all watched Tyler run away from Lui.

 ** _EPISODE END..._**

 ** _Ending Theme (Tyler's 2nd Theme): Zedd ft. Hayley Williams - Stay the Night_**

* * *

 _ **EPILOGUE**_

 **~Tyler and Erica's Room, 12:00 P.M.~**

Tyler was messing around on his laptop, checking all of the stuff he has on it, including some of the videos he made when Erica had entered the room. "Hey Tyler." She greeted him. "What? Oh. Erica, hey." He greeted her back. "What's that you got there?" She asked, pointing to his laptop. Oh, this? This is my laptop." Tyler told her. "Laptop. What does it do?" She questioned.

"This is the thing I use to edit my videos that I was talking about this morning, where I keep all my files and shit, and to play my video games on." He explained briefly as he was browsing through his documents. "Hey, what's that file right there?" She asked pointing to one of his videos which happened to be his Gmod Star Wars Deathrun video. "Oh, that's one of my videos that I finished working on a couple months ago before I got sent here to this world." He told her.

"Can I watch it with you?" She asked. "You sure? It might be hard for you to follow on what will happen." Tyler warned her. "I'll try not to think too deeply into it." She assured him. "Alright. Here we go." Tyler accepted as he opened up the video and it begins to play. As it played, she heard Brian and Craig's voice. "Tyler, was that Brian and Craig talking in the video?" She asked him.

"Yeah, they were playing along with me, including our other friend, Marcel. Not to be confused for Brian's last name." He clarified to her. "Got it." She understood. They continued watching it through as they laughed when he or the others were literally thrown into misery when the traps got the better of them. When the video came to an end. Erica was laughing her ass off after seeing them get flung around by various means.

"Wow, Tyler. I mean. I haven't laughed that hard ever since. That video was so funny." She said. "Well, I'm glad you liked it." Tyler replied to her. "So now that I know what you do for a living. What do you plan on doing when you eventually go home?" She asked him. "Um, well... I'm thinking as soon as I get back, I need to fix my computer setup, since the Neuroi got around to hacking it from my world." Tyler told her. "I see." Erica replied.

"Well, Erica, what do you want to do now? The Neuroi won't be showing up today, so...?" Tyler asked her. "Well, since I saw your friends play those uh, what do you call them?" She said. "Video games." Tyler said. "Video games, right. Since that day we learned about your world and all, would you let me give them a try?" She asked. "Sure, why not? Let me just see which one we should play..." He said as he browsed through his Steam library.

He opens up "Grand Theft Auto 5" and plugged in his gamepad to one of the USB ports. When the game booted up, he explained the controls to her and as he spoke, she moved around and fiddled around with the buttons for a bit, and tested the weapons, and from there it was smooth sailing. Tyler places her on his lap as she was playing the game. She blushes at him as he smiles at her. She puts her left hand on his face and gave him a kiss on his lips.

Tyler reacts accordingly and wraps his arms around her and lays his chin on her shoulder as she smiles back and continues to play the game.

* * *

 **Tony: Alright! It's done!**

 **Tyler: Holy shit, was that a long chase. I mean like, I wasn't expecting Logan to crash through the window like that.**

 **Erica: So now that the episode's over. What do we do now?**

 **Tony: Well, now that it's over. Would you guys be kind enough to close it off for me?**

 **Tyler: Alright, Tony. Erica and I got this. _*clears throat*_ Alright guys, so that does it for the sixth episode of Strike Wizards. Hopefully, you guys enjoyed reading it, and if you do, follow/favorite the story, and leave a comment/review down below. As Tony says, constructive criticism is always welcome. Also, be sure to come back this following Sunday for the 7th episode/chapter as it's a special day for someone there.**

 **Erica: If you want to keep in touch with the Rocket Gamer, all of his social media links are in his profile page, including his YouTube channel, Steam profile and Twitter account. And don't forget to check out and subscribe to Tyler, also known as "Wildcat", on his channel where he makes hilarious commentaries while playing video games with the others.**

 **Tony: Alright guys, we're just about done here. BUT, before we go, There's something I've wanted to tell someone in here.**

 **Tyler: What is it, dude?**

 **Tony: Do you and everyone else know what day it is today?**

 **Tyler: The 13th, why?**

 **Tony: Guess whose birthday is it.**

 **Tyler: (looks at Shirley) It's her birthday today?**

 **Tony: Yep. (turns to Johnny) Delirious, you ready?**

 **Johnny: I'm ready when you are, Tony.**

 **Tony: Okay. Okay. Here we go... 1... 2... 3!**

 **Both: Happy Birthday Shirley!**

 **(group cheers)**

 **Shirley: Aww. You guys remembered?**

 **Tony: Yep. And I managed to get this episode done in time to celebrate! So ladies, gentlemen. What do you say we take it outside and party all night?**

 **All: YEAH!**

 **Tony: Alright! So we're all gonna go celebrate Shirley's birthday today/tonight! So, until next time, I'm the Rocket Gamer,**

 **Tyler: I am Wildcat,**

 **Erica: My name is Erica Hartmann,**

 **Girls: We're the Strike Witches,**

 **Boys: We're the Strike Wizards,**

 **Tony: And we'll see you readers on the next episode! See you around. Alright, let's go!**

 **(everyone heads out the door, partying)**

 _ **Outro: Calvin Harris ft. Tinie Tempah - Drinking from the Bottle**_


	7. You Will Not Be Forgotten

**Will: Hello guys, and welcome back to another episode of Strike Wizards! I am RabbidLuigi. And in the last episode, we saw Tyler and Erica just roaming around the base talking and flirting with each other, all the while Lui and Francesca were running away from everyone when they stole our boxers and panties.**

 **I'm joined here in this chapter with Tony, Kona, Brock, Craig, Brian, Tyler, Johnny, Lui, Logan and David, and also the witches Yoshika, Lynette, Perrine, Trude, Erica, Shirley, Francesca, Eila, Sanya and making her way in for this episode... Everyone, it's Commander Minna-Dietlinde Wilcke joining us today. Give her a round of applause, everyone.**

 ***APPLAUSE***

 **Thank you for joining us today, Minna. I'm glad that you made it.**

 **Minna: Well, thank you for inviting me here, Will.**

 **Tony: Alright, Will. Let me take the spotlight for just this moment. So just to let you guys know, I've actually been jumping from episode to episode and I have worked on this one first before the 4th chapter, and that's because I was already at the 8th episode of the show when I worked on this, and I'll be on my way to Ep. 9 of the show next time, so here's a quick explanation as to what I've did to get these chapters done.**

 **I pulled up a transcript for the original episode that I'm supposed to write and then I'll watch the actual episode to make sure I'm getting the right dialogue and to write alongside as I go ahead. Sorry to bring this up, but I feel as I should be explaining about what I do to be able to have these chapters written.**

 **Not many responses came around last chapter, so we're just going to move on forward into the show.** **Minna, Will, are you two ready?**

 **Both: Ready.**

 **Tony: Alright. Begin the Episode!**

* * *

 ** _PROLOGUE_**

 **~501st Joint Fighter Wing Base, Hangar, 9:00 A.M.~**

It was another day in the base of the 501st Joint Fighter Wing as Kona and Yoshika were walking inside to the hangar, carrying treats for the engineers working on their's and the others Striker Units. " _*clears throat*_ Excuse us, gentlemen. Sorry to bother you while you're working, but let me have Sergeant Miyafuji here say a few words to all of you. Yoshika..." Kona said to the workers as she nods in response.

"We wanted to thank you for all your help. We've made some snacks for everyone to eat as a way of saying thank you." Yoshika said to them as they turned away from them, getting right back to work. Kona and Yoshika are left confused of their reaction as she tried to gain their attention again. "These desserts are from my homeland Fuso."

She told them before one of the workers said to her: "I'm sorry, ma'am. Commander Minna has prohibited us from having any unnecessary conversations with any of you Strike Witches." Yoshika is surprised at the response, as Kona tells her: " _*sighs*_ Sorry, Yoshika. But, rules are rules I guess." "Mm, I know..." She replied. "You can go back inside if you want. I need to go check on my Striker unit." He said.

"Okay Kona. I'll see you when you come back." Yoshika said as she left the hangar. Kona then approached the engineers again as he asked them: "Apologies for bothering you again, but do you know where the J2M Unit is?" "The J2M Interceptor Striker? It should be right over there." One of the workers said as he pointed to the one on the left. "Thanks." Kona said as he walked over to his unit, where two other sailors are fixing it.

"So, how's the Striker unit holding up over here?" Kona asked. "We're, just about finished here, Sergeant Shinkawa." One worker said as he and his partner finished repairing his Striker Unit to its original state. "So, you're one of the supposed Strike Wizards who came from another universe and timeline?" He asked Kona. "Yeah, that's right." Kona replied.

"You're doing a good job out there, helping the witches and your wizard allies." The worker commended him. "Oh, thank you. How did you know?" Kona says to him. "We and the other sailors who work around here have been watching you wizards fight alongside the witches against the Neuroi, and we've been cheering for you guys ever since." The other worker said.

"Wow. That's so thoughtful of you guys to cheer us on." Kona complimented. "It's the least we can do to show our appreciation for you wizards." The first worker said. "Thank you guys so much. But anyways, why can you only speak with us wizards and not the witches?" Kona says to them. " _*breathes in and out*_ I think you're going to have to speak with Commander Minna if you want to know why." He told Kona.

"Oh... I see. Well, I better get going. Keep up the good work..." Kona said as he began to leave the hangar. "Thank you, Sergeant Shinkawa!" The workers said to him. "Please, gentlemen. Just call me Kona." He told them. "Alright. Thanks, Kona!" They said again. "Sure thing. See you around." Kona said as he left the hangar.

 _ **Opening Theme (Main Theme): Team Nekokan - No Sleep Until Clear!**_

* * *

 ** _Episode 7: You Will Not Be Forgotten_**

The day continues as Yoshika and Lynette are working together on hanging everyone's clothes while the wind blows at a very fast rate. "The wind sure is blowing today!" Yoshika confirmed. "It sure is. But at least the laundry will dry a lot faster." Lynette told her. "Something weird happened. I was in the hangar earlier today with Kona." Yoshika said. "Hmm?" Lynne asked before:

"Lynette, Yoshika. Sorry we're late! There were some things Kona and I had to talk about on the way here." Brock shouted as he Kona approached them. "Brock! We were wondering where you two went." Lynette greeted them as she kissed Brock's cheek. Yoshika hugs Kona and kisses his cheek as well. "So, what were you guys talking about again?" He asked. "Well, it was something that Kona and I did earlier today, but it's kind of hard for me to explain." She tells Brock.

"Uh, maybe _I_ should probably tell you guys about what happened." Kona said as he joined in. He tells Brock and Lynne about when he and Yoshika tried to offer the workers treats for their hard work and how about the fact that they only have permission to speak with the wizards and not the witches. "Are you serious? Hmm... Weird." Brock said. "That is kind of strange." Lynne said as well.

"So, why do you think Commander Minna would make up a rule like that? Do you know, Lynne?" Yoshika asked. "I'd heard of it before. But I guess I never really thought there is anything weird about it." Lynne admitted. "Well, it just doesn't make any sense. It's such a dumb order! You have to agree with me on this one." Yoshika pleaded.

"Well, I haven't really had the opportunity to talk to many men, unless you include my brothers, Brock, Kona and the other wizards." Lynne said to her. "Not even when you were attending school?" Yoshika questioned as she shook her head 'No.' "I went to Our Mother of Mercy all-girl school." She tells them. "An all-girls boarding school, huh?" Brock inquired as she nodded her head.

"Oh, okay." Yoshika responded. "I guess I'm not much help at this." Lynne said. "Don't worry." Yoshika replied, when just then, they all caught a glimpse of an aircraft carrier in the distance. "Oh, wow! Guys, look! It's the Akagi!" Yoshika said as she pointed at it. "The Akagi?" They all ask. "It's the ship that brought me here. I heard it was being repaired. It must be fixed already." She told them.

Johnny, Shirley, Lui and Francesca then showed up, looking for them. "Hey, there they are. Yoshika! Kona!" Lucchini and Lui called out to them. "Commander Minna wants to see you!" "Will needs to have a word with you, bro!" Shirley and Johnny told them. "Oh, okay!" Yoshika said. "Okay, we'll be there shortly." Kona replied. "What did I do?" Yoshika asked to herself. "Don't worry, Yoshika. I'm sure you haven't done anything wrong. Come on." Kona assured her as he grabbed her hand and escorted her to their office.

* * *

 **~Will and Minna's Office, 9:25 A.M.~**

When they make it there, Yoshika opens the door as she greets them. "Excuse us! Um..." They see Tony and Mio along with a man who seems to be the captain of the Akagi carrier. "Sergeant Miyafuji. It's a pleasure to finally meet you." The man says as he approached them when both Will and Minna got in front of him. "Will, Commander Minna, may I ask who this man is?" Kona asked them.

"Shinkawa, Miyafuji, may I introduce the captain of the Akagi. He took time to come over here and meet you." Minna told them. "So you're the supposed wizard that I've heard of that saved Sergeant Miyafuji from imminent death, are you?" The captain asked. "Yes, sir. I'm the wizard who saved her. My name is Kona Shinkawa." Kona says as he introduces himself to the captain.

"It's a pleasure to meet you then, Sergeant Shinkawa. I have to commend you for your bravery in battle." The captain says to him as they shook hands. "Yes, thank you for the kind words, sir." Kona said as he bowed in respect. "Anyways, I'm captain Sugita. On behalf of our entire crew I am here to express our deepest thanks to Sergeant Miyafuji." The captain said.

"For what?" Yoshika asked. "It's result of your action that our fleet bound for Europe was able to make it there at all. Many lives were saved that day because of you. I wanted to come thank you personally." Sugita told her. "Why me? I didn't do anything. Sakamoto and the other Witches are the ones that did all the work." Yoshika says to him.

"It's true. If you hadn't made the choice to fly that day, the whole fleet could've been wiped out. You should be very proud of yourself, Miyafuji." Mio tells her. "If you say so, ma'am. *giggles*" She says as she puts her hand on her head. "This is a small token of appreciation from myself and the crew." Sugita says as he offers a gift to her. "Wow, that is quite a tremendous honor, Yoshika." Minna said. "Now don't forget to say thank you, Miyafuji." Mio said.

"Of course! Thank you very much, sir!" She replies as she accepts the gift. "Before we launch into a counter offensive operation, they've ordered us to execute a probing attack." The captain informed. "That's good. It's about time." Minna said. "Counter offensive, sir?" Kona and Yoshika asked. "Yes. My stop here today is actually a break from it. We disembark tomorrow. Please stop by if possible. The sailors would love to see you again. And Shinkawa, I'm willing to bet my crew would be honored to meet the wizard who saved the savior of the Akagi." Sugita says to them.

"Uh, yes, sir." They both respond. "Uh, sorry to interrupt, captain, but we've already been scheduled for a mission tomorrow." Will informed him. "I see. That's too bad." Sugita understood, leaving Kona and Yoshika disappointed.

* * *

Kona and Yoshika are outside with Brock and Lynette again as they talk about their recent meeting with the captain. "But the captain's in charge of the carrier group, so he outranks Commander Minna." Lynne told them. "Really? I didn't know he was so important." "Yeah, me neither..." They both reply. "I can't believe the captain came to thank you guys in person. That's amazing!" She says to them as both laughed it off. Just then...

"Sergeant Miyafuji!" A sailor from the Akagi had appeared right in front of them as they were caught off guard. "I really wanted to thank you for saving our ship from the Neuroi. I thought that you were totally amazing. I bought this card at the PX for you because I couldn't afford flowers." He said as he offered a gift to Yoshika as well.

"Oh, okay. That's sweet, I guess." Yoshika says to him. "Ah, well, will you take this card...? Please do, I got it just for you." He begged as he blushed. "But, the rules!" Yoshika tried to tell him before Lynette realized: "Huh?" "I don't think I..." "Oh, I bet that it's a love letter." "A love letter...?" Yoshika quietly asked. "Wait, a LOVE LETTER?!" Kona and Brock asked, loudly. "Mm-hmm." She replied.

"Dude, you are going to be one step closer to losing her if you don't do something!" Brock loudly whispered. "Errr, I know that! Capt. Obvious!" Kona replied. "Here, let me free up your hands 'kay?" Lynne says as she holds on to her gift. "Lynne, wait! You can't possibly let Yoshika accept this! Can you?" Kona asked her quietly. "Wait a minute, Kona? You have feelings for her, too?" Lynne asked, without any knowledge of it.

"Yes! Of course I do! You have to stop her!" Kona told her. "But, uh, I don't know what to do!" Lynne says to him as Yoshika was going to take the letter, until the wind blew and whisked the letter off of the sailor's hands. They both run away to try and get it back. "Ahh! Now my chance to get it before he does!" Kona said as he ran to get to the letter first before they do. "Oh... cute!" Lynne said.

"I don't know about you, Lynne. But, I'm feeling pretty bad for Kona right now." Brock told her as he held her close to him. "Don't worry, Brock. I'm sure Kona can work things out with her." Lynette assured him. "You think so?" He asked. "I'm positive." She replied as snuggled up to him. Kona ran ahead Yoshika and the sailor as the letter flew up in the air, until it had landed in between some bricks in the wall.

"There it is! That letter's mine!" Kona said as he ran over to snatch it before it flew off again. "Grr, are you kidding me?!" Kona shouted before it lands on someone's hand. They all turn to find that the person who caught it was unfortunately, Commander Minna, who happened to have Will along with her. "Ah, crap! Commander Minna, Will, it's not what it looks like!" Kona said, regret-tingly.

" _*sighs*_ I knew at some point one of us would get into some serious trouble here, and I can't believe the first person to do that would be you, Kona..." Will said, disappointed. "Minna. Tell them." He ordered her as she nodded her head. "You're all aware fraternization has been strictly prohibited." Minna informed. "Wait, what?" Kona inquired. "It's my fault, ma'am. I was only trying to say thank you to her." The sailor apologized.

"It's true. He wasn't doing anything wrong, Commander." Yoshika pleaded as Minna nodded her head, understanding the reasons given. She then approaches the sailor to give him a warning. "Unnecessary contact with the Witches is against regulations. I cannot allow you to give her this contraband." "It was my mistake, sorry." The sailor apologized again as he took back the letter and ran off.

"Commander, wait a minute. Does this rule apply to the wizards as well?" Kona asked. "Ah... Well, technically no... You and the other wizards are in the same ranks as us witches, so I can't bring myself to punish you as well." Minna told him. "Oh, thank god." Kona said, relieved. "But Kona, let this be remembered as a lesson for you and Yoshika, am I clear on that?" Minna inquired him. "Y-Yes, ma'am." He responds as he salutes her.

* * *

Kona and Yoshika walk around the hallways with Brock and Lynette afterwards thinking about what happened earlier. "Commander Minna seemed so angry." Lynne said. "You guys feeling alright?" Brock asked them as they nodded their heads. "I wonder what he wrote to you." Lynne wondered as Kona replies:

"Please, don't remind me about _that_ again. If it was a love letter, I don't think I'd feel as happy when I first met you guys." Lynne then tried to gain Yoshika's attention, but she doesn't respond as the four of them continue walking.

* * *

Later that night, Will and Minna are in their room, as he's takes a seat, trying to forget about what happened today, while Minna was remembering when Karlsland got destroyed by the Neuroi. Suddenly, Tony and Mio arrived to tell them: "We heard about the letter." They turn around to find them right at their door. "Mio..." Minna greeted. "Tony..." Will greeted as well.

"You forbid her from accepting it, didn't you?" Mio asked as Minna responds with: "It is against base regulations." "I see. So, you still haven't let go." Mio says as she looks over the distance with her while Tony sits on the edge of the bed looking at Will.

Back in Kona and Yoshika's room, Yoshika had opened the gift from the captain to find that it's a doll. "Wow, a Fuso doll." Yoshika said as she looked at it. "It's adorable." Lynne said, admiring its design. "Hmm, let me try and guess who it is... Hmm... That must be... Tomoko Anabuki." Kona said, as he paid very close attention to the doll's appearance. "Wow, Kona. You know who that is?" Yoshika asked. "Hey, it was just a lucky guess, right? Anyways, where is she now?" Kona asked.

"Well, Tomoko Anabuki, from what I've heard, has been ordered to protect the nation of Suomus from the Neuroi with the 507th Joint Fighter Wing, the Silent Witches. They're stationed in the Kauhava airbase." Lynne explained to them. "Wait, the base where they found the missing child?" Brock asked. "Yeah, you guys remembered?" Lynne asked back. "Yeah, you told us a long time ago." Brock responded. "Hey Lynne, how can I thank them?" Yoshika said to her.

* * *

The next day, the alarm went off again as the wizards and witches immediately reported to Will and Minna for the battle tactics today. "Initial reports from Gallia are that the enemy is advancing." Minna informed them. "It seems they finally got their predictions right for once." Mio said. "Yes. Their current altitude is 15,000 and they're headed directly for the south-east base." Minna continued.

"Right. We will execute intercept pattern Alpha Tango 7. So here are your assignments. Barkhorn and Hartmann will take the lead. Perrine and Lynne will follow up behind. Miyafuji, Minna and I will take the rear. While the rest of you will remain here at the base on highest alert. Tony, give the wizards the battle plans for today." Mio said.

"Of course, Brian, Tyler, you two head out first. Craig, Brock, follow behind them. Kona, Will and I will cover their behind. Everyone else, you'll all stay here to protect the base." Tony said. "I love it when we get to house-sit." Francesca commented. "Alright, we can just kick back for now." Lui said, feeling relaxed.

"Then I can adjust the gyro on Johnny's and my Striker Unit." Shirley said. "And then when we get called up, we'll just rush in and get it over with in about a couple of minutes. _*laughs*_ " Johnny said as he laughed.

The two groups then arrived to hangar for the witches to immediately take off while the wizards suited up by putting on their headsets and grabbing their weapons. "Alright, report in, team." Tony said over the microphone. "This is Brian. Tyler and I are all set here." Brian responded. "This is Brock and Craig. All systems go!" They responded. "Will here, ready." Will said. "This is Kona, I'm good to go." He said.

"Well gentlemen, let's rock and roll!" Tony says as they all took off to join the witches. "Okay, see you guys later." Lucchini says to them. "Good luck, guys. Go ahead!" Lui said over the transmission. The wizards and witches fly ahead as Mio spots the Neuroi. "Enemy sighted." Mio said. "Its class?" Minna asked. "Confirming that now!" Mio responds as she looks for the Neuroi with her magic eye. "M-class. 300. Standard attack formation?" Mio asked.

"Affirmative." Minna said. "Yes, ma'am! Move out!" Mio orders as the witches advanced to the enemy. "Alright boys, follow the witches and attack the enemy." Will ordered. "Roger that!" The boys respond as they caught up to the witches. "Tyler, don't hold back and fire your shotgun right in front of the Neuroi!" Brian told him. "Right!" Tyler replied as he charged at the Neuroi before it splits up into multiple drones.

"W-What the fuck is that?!" Brian and Tyler shouted. "That's not good!" Trude said. "It divided!" Mio said. Minna then channeled her powers to get the coordinates of the enemy. "There's 80 on the right, 100 in the center and 30 on the left." She tells them. "That's 210 in all. We should all be getting medals after this one." Mio said. "That's right." Minna stated. "What do you think we should do?" Tony asked her.

"I need you to assist Mio in locating the core." Minna responded. "Copy that." Tony agreed. "Barkhorn, you and Marcelle take the middle." She ordered. "Yes, ma'am." They said. "Perrine, Craig, your teams have the right." "Understood." They respond back. "Miyafuji, I want you to stay with Kurosaki and Major Sakamoto." "Yes ma'am." Yoshika replied. "Kona, charge me." Will ordered him. "Got it." Kona says as he heals Will.

"Keep the path clear for them until they find the core. Do I make myself clear, Sergeant?" Minna inquired her. "Yes, ma'am!" Yoshika responds. "Alright guys! Fire!" Tony ordered as the guys fired at the Neuroi in all directions, attacking the ones that are nearest to them. "That makes twenty for us." Erica says as she and Tyler attacked the Neuroi. "We've got 22. Nice to have a little friendly competition." Trude said as she and Brian stayed back-to-back with them.

"It does seem like its been forever." Erica commented. "So uh, guys. Erica and I have been thinking about this. Whoever gets the most kills gets to kick back while the losers have to do twice the work around the base. How does that sound for a wager?" Tyler suggested. "A wager, huh? Hmm, you're on, Colburn." Trude accepted. "Heh, you're going down, Wildcat! They don't call me Terroriser for nothing!" Brian taunted as they all broke away to take out the most Neuroi.

Brock and Craig are with Lynne and Perrine as they begin their attack. "Your guns aren't suited for rapid firing. So stay up here and pick them off for us." Perrine told them. "Roger that." Brock and Lynne respond. "Just make sure you cover our backs. You got that?" She said as she and Craig flew ahead. "Perrine, power up my sapper for me." Craig said as he was holding his sapper with his left while carrying his revolver with his right.

"Sure, Craig. Here." Perrine agreed as she used her electric-based magic onto his sapper, and as he's holding it, he gains a critical boost while holding his revolver, adding more firepower with every shot. "Oh... YEAAHH! BABY! Perrine! Let's let 'em have it!" Craig shouts as he feels the increased power within him. "Okay, but just to let you know, casting this always messes up my hair for the rest of the day." Perrine told him.

"Alright then, on three... 1. 2. 3!" Craig counted. "Tonnerre!" Perrine shouted as she unleashed an all-around lightning energy field, destroying the Neuroi around. Then a pack of six came charging right at them. "Perrine, I've got your 12! Just go!" Craig said as he readied his revolver. "Okay!" Perrine said as she flew away from him. Craig twirled his revolver with his index and middle fingers, points it at one of the Neuroi and fires his entire chamber of six bullets at the six Neuroi, all hitting in quick succession and eliminates the threat.

Craig then flew over to Perrine, amazed with what he did. "Holy crap, I can't believe I actually pulled that off, Perrine! Did you see that?!" He asked her, excitedly. "Yeah Craig, I was impressed of how smooth you pulled that off." Perrine complimented him as she then says: "That's what you Neuroi get for messing with us." Just then, a couple Neuroi had been eliminated when they were just right behind both of them.

"Whoa! What was that?!" Craig shouted, surprised. They look up to find that it was Brock and Lynne who fired off those shots. "Hey, good shot, Moo." Craig complimented him over the radio transmission. "Hmm, It seems you two aren't useless after all." Perrine says to them.

Meanwhile, Yoshika, Tony and Mio are observing the battle from up above, checking on everyone else. "They're all so incredible." Yoshika said. "Yeah, they're all doing a great job down there." Tony says before more Neuroi begins approaching to them. "Crap, here they come. Fire." He warns them as they all shot down the Neuroi drones. "Take them out just like that, every time." Mio tells them. "Right, Major." "Understood." Yoshika and Tony respond.

Back down in the battle area, Tyler is getting up close with the Neuroi, firing his shotgun right in front of them while providing cover for Erica. Erica checks from behind, until she gives him the signal. "Tyler! Get behind me!" Erica ordered him as she did a back flip over him, getting behind the enemy. "Got it! * _grunts_ *" He responds as he front flips over to Erica's back.

Trude and Brian butt in as they take out the Neuroi in front of them. "That's 40 for us!" Brian shouted as they all huddled back-to-back again. "Damn it! These fuckers won't go away! There's too many of them!" Tyler said. "There's so many of them around us, that it'll take us all day to get this shit over with!" Brian complained. "Where the hell is the core?" Trude asked.

* * *

 **INTERMISSION**

 _ **Tony:**_ **And... let's pause!**

 _ **Brian:**_ **Aw, what?! We're stopping right in the middle of the attack?! God damn it, Tony!**

 _ **Tony:**_ **Sorry, Brian. That's just how anime works when it reaches a halfway point.**

 ** _Brian: *sighs*_ Okay then. So, who's next on the list to be introduced to the audience?**

 _ **Tony:**_ **Alright. Let's see here... We've done Kona, Moo, Mini, you, Tyler, Delirious, Lui, Logan, and Nogla... Ah here it is! All right, ladies and gentlemen. We have what it looks like our last wizard here to be featured on the story! Put your hands together for the British countdown maker of the Chaos Theatre! His name is... Will "RabbidLuigi" Allen!**

 _ ***APPLAUSE***_

 **And to get you relaxed until we get to the second half of the episode, Will's got us his latest Top 10 countdown after such a long time. Here's the video name for you guys to search! (Top Ten Mini-Games in Video Games)**

* * *

The battle against the Neuroi flock continues on as Tony, Mio and Yoshika are still observing the outcome. "Damn it. This is taking way too long. Mio, I'm going in!" Tony says as he flies down to the battlefield. "Alright, Kurosaki. I wish you the best of luck!" Mio tells him as Minna approached her side with Kona healing her. "Have you located the core?" She asked. "No, not yet." Mio said. "Okay. Do you think it's a diversion?" She asks again.

"I doubt it. I can sense the core nearby but it's not emanating out of the main group." She informed her. "The battle field appears to be moving." Minna said. "Agreed. It's migrating toward the continent." Mio says as they look up ahead. Suddenly, more Neuroi arrive as Yoshika notices them right in front of the sun. "Up there!" Yoshika warns her. "Damn it! I can't see!" Mio curses as the brightness of the sun is too much for her magic eye.

"I got them!" Yoshika said as she charged for them and began firing. "Yoshika, be careful!" Kona alerts her over the transmission. Yoshika is able to shoot down a couple of them as Mio says to her: "Just keep firing. You've almost got them!" "Yes, ma'am." Yoshika responds as she continues firing. Mio looks through her magic eye again until she is able to find the core.

"I found it!" Mio alerts them. "There. That one?" Minna asks. "Yes, ma'am!" Mio confirmed. Minna then alerts the other witches over the transmission. "Attention, all units! The enemy core has been located. Keep those other Neuroi off of us while we engage!" "Yes, ma'am!" The other witches reply. "Will. Alert the other wizards to assist the witches while Mio, Kona, Yoshika and I take out the core." Minna communicates with him.

"Understood, Minna. Gentlemen. The commander, major, Yoshika and Kona have found the core. Please provide backup for the other witches by taking out the rest of the Neuroi!" Will alerts the others. "Yes, sir!" The other wizards respond. "All right, let's go!" Minna says to them. "Right!" The others agree as they chase after the core.

"There! Shinkawa, keep healing us until you're fully charged." Minna shouted as she and the others fired at the Neuroi. "I'm on it!" Kona replies as he constantly switches from healing one of them to the next. "Miyafuji, it's all yours!" Mio says as the Neuroi is close to being destroyed. "Right! Kona, you ready with the charge?" Yoshika says to him. "All set here! Want me to power up your gun?" He asks. "Go for it!" Yoshika tells him.

He complies as he charges her with his critical boost ÜberCharge. Yoshika fires continuously at the Neuroi until her shots hit it directly, effectively eliminating it. The explosion shards fall near them as the witches pulls up their shields. Kona is confused of their tactic, but he puts up his projectile shield as well, just to be safe. During this, Mio is almost hurt when one of the shards passes near her head.

"Ah! Mio!" Minna calls out as she noticed what happened. Meanwhile, the other wizards and witches arrive to congratulate Yoshika and Kona for eliminating the Neuroi. "Yoshika, Kona, you guys were amazing!" Lynne said as she hugged both of them. "Hmph. Just a lucky shot is all that was." Perrine scoffed. "Yeah, lucky we had Miyafuji and Shinkawa on the team targeting the core. I think that's what you meant to say." Trude corrected her before she felt someone's arm around her.

"Hey, come on, Perrine. We did a good job, too. That Tonnerre attack of yours was so cool!" Craig complimented her. "Oh, uh, thanks Craig. Well, like I said before, I did find it impressive when you shot those Neuroi down with only 6 shots." Perrine complimented as well while she blushed and looked away from him, thinking to herself: _'Craig thought my magic was cool in his eyes. So nice of him to compliment me...'_

"Whoa, Miyafuji, you're a pretty good shot." Erica complimented Yoshika. "Eh-heh... You really think so?" Yoshika asked. "Hey, she wouldn't have done it without my help." Kona told her. "Oh. Well, you did good by charging her back there." Erica complimented him as well. "Yeah, good work, buddy." Tyler said as he patted his shoulder. "Thanks, Tyler." Kona replied.

The wizards and witches look over the continent from below as the remaining shards of the Neuroi fall below. "It's beautiful." Yoshika said. "Yes. When they're neutralized." Mio stated. "Even the most beautiful flowers may have some thorns." Perrine spoke. "Talking about yourself?" Erica teased as Tyler laughed at the joke. "That is so rude! Except the part of I being beautiful. That's true." Perrine talks back.

" _*sighs_ _*_ You French or Gallian people always talk about how beautiful you are..." Tyler says as he shrugs it off. "I don't know. I think you're pretty thorny." Erica says to her, making Tyler laugh again. "Good one, Erica." He says to her. "Grr... Why must you always bring others down to your level?" Perrine inquired her. "Whoa, Perrine, calm down. You know she's just playing around, right?" Tyler sarcastically reminded her. " _*giggles*_ Thorny Perry." Erica teases her one last time as she and Tyler high-five each other as they snicker at Perrine.

Meanwhile, Minna looks down at the ground below as Will approached her. "Minna. Are you alright?" Will asked her. She doesn't respond as she flies down to the ground below. "Ah. Minna, what are you doing?" Will says to her as he follows her down. "Huh? Minna, wait." Trude called out to her as Perrine and Craig turned to see what's going on. "Will, get back here." Brian called out to him as well.

"Hey, where are they going?" Erica inquired as she began to follow them before Mio stops her. "Not now. She needs to be left alone." She informed her. "I see. This is Pas-de-Calais..." Trude says to herself. "Pas-de-Calais, Trude?" Brian asked. "This is a department here in Gallia, or France as you guys know it as, that used to be populated. But ever since the Neuroi attacked here a long time ago, it's been abandoned and it's become nothing more than a barren war zone." Trude explained to him.

* * *

Down on the land that was the department of Pas-de-Calais, Minna and Will come across a no longer operational Volkswagen. When Minna opens the door, they both find a package that is still wrapped up inside the car. "A wrapped package?" Will inquired.

"Was that why you came down here?" He asked her, but doesn't get a response. "Minna, did you hear me?" Will called out to her. "Hey! Minna. Minna! Answer me!"

Will continued to call out to her as she begins to remember her past. It was just back when she was stationed in Gallia, she was just looking out the window holding a dress in her arms, until someone came into her room.

It turned out to be her past lover. "Ostmark has just been destroyed." He informs her. "I know. I received my orders to transfer to the front lines." She tells him. "I volunteered to go as well." He said.

"No! We agreed that you go studying in music." Minna reminded him. "Before the invasion started, you wanted to study music in Vienna with me." He reminded her back. "I'm a Witch. I have a duty to use my powers to protect everyone." Minna said. "My love, I don't want you to fight at the front line." He pleaded to her. "That doesn't matter. I have to go fight." She tells him as she approaches the fireplace.

"I can't bear to let you go, so I'm coming with you." He says to her before she throws her dress into the flames. "No, Minna!" He shouts as he was too late to stop her from doing so. The next day, Minna's past boyfriend is driving in traffic in the streets while she sits in the passenger seat. "Operation Dynamo seems to be working." He says. "I don't think they'll be able to evacuate Gallia fast enough." Minna tells him.

"I heard most people are getting out on the trains to the south." He informed. "There's not going to be enough time." Minna said. "We have to at least evacuate all of the civilians." He reminded. "Then we've got to stay here till they're gone." She said. "That's right. You Witches are our guardian angels." He says to her. In another point of time, a base somewhere in Gallia was being attacked by the Neuroi.

Minna's lover was just about finished repairing her Striker Unit. "Okay, you're all set to go. We're going to have to abandon this base. When the battle's over you should rendezvous with the others in Britannia." He says to her. "What about you?" She asked him. "We'll be leaving right behind you. I'll meet you over there." He told her. "Promise me you will?" She asked him. "Of course." He says as he nodded his head.

She then began to take off as he called out to tell her something. "Minna, I've got a present to give you later." He says as she turns around to hear him before heading out into battle. Later that day, Gallia was still under siege as soldiers were still trying to evacuate the base. Minna looks up ahead at the horizon from the rendezvous point with Trude and Erica, worried about her lover. "They haven't arrived yet?" Minna asked. "Uh-uh. None of them." Erica informs her.

Minna then began to run off before they stop her. "Wait! Minna, the other units are doing all they can to support the retreat. And our powers are too weak for us to be any use right now." Trude says to her. "No, he's... he's right over there!" Minna tells them as she finds him still at the base. He gives her his last words before the Neuroi destroys the base with him still around. "I'm sorry, Minna..."

* * *

"Minna! MINNA! Please, for the love of god! Say something!" Will yells at her, desperately needing a response from her until she finally regains her consciousness and looks around to find that she's in the car with him. "Will? What happened?" Minna asked, not remembering anything after she saw the present. "You didn't say anything or moved at all for the past 20 minutes. So I had to put you in the car and waited in here until you came back to your senses." Will told her.

"Oh..." Minna said. "So what happened to you?" He asked her. "I was just remembering something that happened a long time ago before you showed up." She said to him. "So that's why you wouldn't respond to me... Anyways, what happened?" He asked. "I was remembering the time that I was still in love with someone." Minna said. "Oh?" Will said, intrigued.

"You remember when I said when you first got here, I said that you kind of reminded me of someone that I held dearly to?" Minna reminded him. "Yes?" Will inquires.

"Well, his name was Kurt Flachfeld. I used to be a singer back in the day and he used to accompany me by playing on the piano." She explained. "I see..." Will complied. She then went on about how they met, where they went together, and how he felt like an older brother to her.

"So, this Kurt was your former lover, right?" Will asked as she nodded her head. "Where is he now?" He asked again. "He... Unfortunately, was killed by the Neuroi during an evacuation right here in Pas-de-Calais." Minna said, sadly. "Oh... I'm so sorry for your loss..." Will says to her.

"You don't have to be sorry for me... But anyways, ever since you came around, I felt like my life began to turn around for the better because, you were just, so compassionate and understanding, just like Kurt, that... that..." Minna says before she begins to cry.

"Minna, are you okay?" Will asked. She turns to look at him before she throws herself at him, wrapping her arms tightly around his lower body and crying harder than ever. "Ah! Minna! What's wrong?" Will asked again, surprised of her sudden move. "W-Will... I've been having mixed feelings since you came into my life. And... And... I don't know what to feel anymore... * _sobs*_ Will, I can't hold it back anymore! I have to tell you!" Minna said as they both stared at each other.

"Minna, what is it?" Will asked once more. "Will... I... I... I love you! * _sobs*_ Please! Promise me this! Don't ever leave my side, please! Don't leave me like Kurt did! Without him, it wasn't the same, and if I can't be together with you, then...!" She says as she continues to cry on his chest. Will hugs her back to comfort her as he feels her hair with his right hand and holds her tight with his left. ' _Minna... I, never knew you had such feelings for me...'_ Will thought to himself.

Then as a response to her plead, He grabs her head with both hands and pulls her in for a kiss. Minna stops crying as she can't believe that someone has kissed her in such a long time. But she's too distressed to think anything through, so she kisses with him as they hold onto each other for about a minute until they finally stop. "Minna. I love you too. I promise that I'll never leave you alone for as long as I live." Will says as he holds her on his lap.

"Oh, thank you! Thank you, Will!" Minna says to him as she buries her face into his suit. They stay inside the car for a little while longer, with Minna sleeping on Will's lap before he receives a transmission from Tony. "Will, are you there?" "This is Will. What is it, Tony?" He responded. "The other wizards, witches and I are about to head back to the base." He informed him. "Don't leave. Minna and I are on our way back as well." Will told him as he began to wake Minna up.

"Minna. Wake up." He says to her as he got up, making her get up as well. "Will, what is it?" Minna says as she was yawning while talking. "We have to return to the base. You carry the package while I carry our weapons." Will says to her as he begins to get out of the car before she stops him. "Will, wait. I have to see what's in the gift that he left me." Minna says to him. "Okay, I'll be right by when you're all set." He says as he walked over to take a breather.

Minna then opened the gift as she was bewildered to have found nothing else but a red dress and a letter from Kurt. She cries once again as she mourns the loss of her former boyfriend.

She then walked up to Will, carrying the gift with her arms. "I see you're still sad from losing Kurt, yes?" Will asked her as she nodded her head, still teary-eyed. "Don't be sad, Minna. I'm certain that he had served well for the military and would have never let you down either way. I'm here now to take Kurt's position and I'll be the one to give you the love that you needed for so long."

Will says as he held Minna close to him. "* _sniffles*_ Thank you, Will. I appreciate your concern for me..." Minna commended him. They then walked over to their Striker Units, where Mio was waiting for them.

"Are you two ready to go now?" She asks them. "We're all set here." Will confirmed. "C'mon. Let's get back to the base." Minna says as they both got into their Striker units and took off with Mio back to the base.

* * *

Back at the base, the Akagi carrier leaves to return home for Fuso as the sailor from earlier, who wrote the love letter to Yoshika, looks over the base from afar. "She didn't come after all." He says to himself before the witches and wizards fly above him as his hat is whisked off his head. He looks up to the sky to find that they've returned. "It's Miyafuji!" He says to himself again as Yoshika, Kona, Brock, Lynne and Mio flew on by.

"Hi! Thank you everyone! Thank you! Please be careful! We'll be there when you need us most." Yoshika said as she waved goodbye to the crew. "Yeah, we will, won't we, guys?" Lynne says to them as the sailors cheered for Yoshika. "They got my thank you." Yoshika said. "They appreciate what you've done for them." Mio tells her. "Yeah." "They all look so happy." Lynne said. "Yeah, they do."

From the Akagi, the sailors seem to notice Kona along with Yoshika. "Hey, wait a minute. Isn't that the wizard that saved Sergeant Miyafuji from the Neuroi?" One sailor said. "Yeah, what did the captain say his name was?" Another asked. "The captain told us his name was Kona Shinkawa. He's in the same rank as Miyafuji." "Really? Well then, come on guys! Let's cheer for him, too!" Another said.

As Kona and the others were flying right by, he immediately turned his head as he heard his name being chanted from the Akagi by the sailors on board. "Hey guys, do you hear that?" Kona said to the others. "What is it, dude?" Brock asked. "Listen." Kona told them as they listened. "Kona! Kona! Kona! Kona!" The sailors chanted his name. "Are they calling out to me?" He asked. "Yeah, they are!" Yoshika confirmed. "Wow, Kona! They're cheering for you, too! That's so nice of them!" Lynne told him.

"They must have gotten word about you saving Yoshika that day." Brock reminded. "Wow, really? Then that means I'm a hero for Fuso!" Kona stated. Just then as they were about to head back, the sailor from earlier ran out of the crowd to have a word with Kona. "Kona!" He called out to him. "I just wanted to say that, you're an amazing wizard! And, for the sake of everyone here on the Akagi and in Fuso, I want you to protect Sergeant Miyafuji with all your might!"

He tells him as Kona replied: "Very well. And you should do the same, too, bro! Protect everyone with all your might as well!" The sailor salutes him, saying: "I will! Thank you, Shinkawa! Farewell!" "Goodbye, friend!" Kona waves goodbye to him and the rest of the crew. "All right, let's head back to the base." Mio says to them. "Yes, ma'am." They reply, but as they head back, they receive a static transmission over the radio.

"Captain, we have an incoming transmission." A sailor says from the control deck of the Akagi. "Put it through." Sugita orders him until he hears the sound of music coming from the transmission. "It can't be. Patch it throughout the ship." He ordered again as the sailor replied while transmitting the music across the ship: "Yes, sir."

 ** _Music: Lili Marleen (A/N: Either the English dub or original Japanese version will do.)_**

As Kona and the others make it back to the base, they find that Minna is singing the famous German/Karslandian love song, Lili Marleen. She finishes singing as everyone around her applaud for her, and Will kisses her from behind, telling her: "You did great, Minna." "Hmm, thanks Will." She says to him as they smiled at each other. "Minna, that song was so beautiful!" Yoshika tells her. "Well, thank you." Minna replied as Eila grabbed Yoshika's face from behind.

"Whoa, Eila! What are you doing to her?" Logan asked her. "Pulling on her face, because no mention of Sanya's piano playing. Why is that?" Eila questioned her. "I tell you how she did! I promise!" Yoshika said with her voice sounding a little muffled. "Don't stop there. Tell me more." She interrogated her. "I'm telling you!" Yoshika says to her. "Anything else?" She asked again. "Oh please, let me go now..." She pleaded.

"Alright, Eila. No more pulling on her face. Time to let her go." Logan told her. "Nope, you're not done just yet." She says as she pulls her face further away. "C'mon, you're starting to hurt my face. Guys, stop laughing and help me. Eila!" Yoshika begged as everyone in the room laughed at the situation that she was in.

* * *

Later that night, Minna was inside her room alone, looking over the horizon as she then heard a knock on her door. She turns around to find that it's Mio there. "That was a perfect song." Mio complimented her.

"Mm. Why, thank you, Mio." Minna replied as she entered the room. "Thank you for granting permission to see them off." She says to her. "You wanted to go with them, didn't you?" Minna asked.

"That ship protected me for a long time." Mio tells her as Minna then looked in her direction. "When I lost him, I was certain that ache in my heart would never stop hurting. To shelter myself from future anguish, I swore I'd never love anyone anymore. But... I was wrong when, Will came along." Minna admitted to her. "Is that so?" Mio asks.

"Even now I'm afraid of losing someone I care for, especially Will. So... I have to make sure that never happens again." Minna says as she points her gun in Mio's direction.

Just then, Tony, wearing a tuxedo, had made his way over to Minna's room, calling for her. "Minna! Minna!" He shouted as Minna putted down her gun. "What is it, Tony?" She asked. "I came to tell you that Will has something special for you outside. Come on!" Tony tells her.

"He does? Alright. Mio and I will be there shortly." Minna responded as Tony left the room, putting on his headset again to call for someone else special. "Keisuke? Are you there?" Tony whispered over the microphone. "This is Keisuke. What's going on, Tony? Why am I out here again?" He asked over the transmission.

"He-he. You're about to find out. I've just got Commander Minna to come as well." Tony tells him. "Alright then, I'll be waiting until it starts." Keisuke says as Tony rushed down the hallway.

A couple of minutes later, Minna makes it to the outside dining area as Tony, Will and the other wizards and witches were there as well. Minna finds a spot reserved for her as she sits down with Keisuke on the other side.

"Minna." He greeted her. "Keisuke." She greets him back. Tony then grabs his mic to signal the sailors working the searchlights in the base. "Alright, cue the lights."

The sailors respond as they point one light to him on the piano, and another one to the microphone standing on his right. "Good evening, my fellow wizards and witches! Tonight, we have a special performance from one of our wizards and myself included. Will, come on out!" Tony announced him as Will made his way up to the microphone, wearing a tuxedo as well as everyone applauded him.

"Thank you, everyone for joining me tonight. Now that all of us are here, I would like to sing a special song dedicated to a new friend of ours," He says as he refers to Keisuke. "a soldier that bravely sacrificed himself for his loved one and all of Karlsland, and especially, for a very special woman that I love dearly and will take the place in the soldier's honor." He finishes as he refers to Kurt and Minna.

"You ready, Tony?" Will whispered as Tony gave him a thumbs up. Tony cracks his knuckles as he begins to play the piano.

 _ **Music (IMPORTANT! [A/N: Song is in my profile.]): Charlie Puth - See You Again (Piano Demo Ver.)**_

 _ **It's been a long day without you my friend**_

 _ **And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again**_

 _ **We've come a long way from where we began**_

 _ **Oh, I'll tell you all about it when I see you again**_

 _ **When I see you again**_

 _ **Why'd you have to leave so soon?**_

 _ **Why'd you have to go?**_

 _ **Why'd you have to leave me when I needed you the most?**_

 _ **'Cause I don't really know how to tell you**_

 _ **Without feeling much worse**_

 _ **I know you're in a better place**_

 _ **But it's always gonna hurt**_

 _ **Carry on**_

 _ **Give me all the strength I need to carry on**_

 _ **It's been a long day without you my friend**_

 _ **And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again**_

 _ **We've come a long way from where we began**_

 _ **Oh, I'll tell you all about it when I see you again**_

 _ **When I see you again**_

As Minna and Keisuke were listening to Will sing, they both began to feel emotional as Will's voice was starting to leave a very huge impact on them.

 _ **How do I breathe without you**_

 _ **I'm feeling so cold**_

 _ **I'll be waiting right here for you**_

 _ **Till the day you're home**_

 _ **Carry on**_

 _ **Give me all the strength I need to carry on**_

 _ **So let the light guide your way (Yeah)**_

 _ **Hold every memory as you go**_

 _ **And every road you take will always lead you home**_

 _ **It's been a long day without you my friend**_

 _ **And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again**_

 _ **We've come a long way from where we began**_

 _ **Oh, I'll tell you all about it when I see you again**_

 _ **When I see you again**_

 _ **When I see you again  
**_

 _ **See you again**_

 _ **When I see you again**_

As the song finished, everyone got up from their seats as they applauded Will and Tony for their spectacular performance. Keisuke clapped for him as loud as he can make it go while Minna was filled with tears yet again, amazed with Will's beautiful voice. She runs up to him to give him another kiss on the lips as everyone witness it, making the wizards cheer louder for Will.

"Will, your voice was so soothing to listen to. That was beautiful..." Minna complimented, still hugging him. " _*nods head*_ Thanks, Minna." Will says to her as Keisuke walked up to them. "So, you two are going out now, I'm guessing?" He asked. "Yep, it's definitely what you see." Will confirmed. "Well, congratulations to the both of you." Keisuke says to them as they respond. "Thank you, Keisuke."

"You did great, Will. I really enjoyed listening to your singing." Keisuke said to him. "Thanks, Keisuke. I appreciate the compliment." Will replied. "Well, I better get going. Thanks for inviting me here tonight, Will. Have a good night... partner." He says as he walked away. "So, Keisuke? What did you think about Will's performance?" Mio asked him before he left. "Will was perfect, Mio. Just like Minna was earlier today." He tells her. "I'll see you around, Mio." Keisuke said as he waved goodbye. "Have a good night, Hijikata." Mio says goodbye as well.

"Will. If the day you return to your home world comes, will we ever see each other again?" Minna asked him. "If that day ever comes, I won't forget you and the other witches from across space and time." Will says to her. "Then, I won't be forgetting you and the other wizards either across space and time as well." Minna replies. "And... About that fraternization rule?" He requested.

"Don't worry, Will. I've been thinking about reconsidering that rule because I remember that I swore to protect everyone. And now I know, thanks to you, that I should be also protecting brave men who are willing to fight for humanity just like you." Minna told him. "Really?" Will asks as she nods her head in response. " _(nods head)_... I love you, Minna-Dietlinde Wilcke." "I love you too, Will Allen." They say to one another as they kiss each other under the moonlight.

 _ **Episode End...**_

 _ **Ending Theme (Reprise of Will's Theme): Charlie Puth - See You Again**_

* * *

 _ **Tony:**_ **And thus, another episode was completed. What did you think about it guys?**

 _ **Johnny: *sobs***_ **Oh my god, man. That was so beautiful! The song, man. It hit me.**

 _ **Lui: *sobs***_ **Me too. That song fitted this episode so well!**

 _ **Tony:**_ **I know, I know. I knew it was good idea to add this song to the playlist. And yes. I know that some of you would be bitching about using the happy ending cliche or whatever but come on. How else was I supposed to end this episode? So Will, Minna, would you like to close it off for me?**

 _ **Both:**_ **Certainly.**

 _ **Will:**_ **Hey guys, thank you so much for reaching the end of this episode. If you enjoyed it be sure to follow/favorite the story if you did, leave a comment/review down below and check out his other stories as well. As he says, constructive criticism is always welcome.**

 _ **Minna:**_ **Be sure to check out the YouTube channel of the Rocket Gamer, and subscribe if you enjoyed the content. And don't forget to subscribe to Will's channel, where he creates some great countdowns relating to video games every Sunday and watch him play games from Tuesday to Thursday and Saturday, as well as subscribing to the other wizards' channels as well.**

 ** _Tony:_ And don't forget, you can follow me on Twitter, and I've got a Steam profile as well, so if you want to play with me, all the links are in my profile page, including the music. With that said, tune in next time where we... ( _looks over the plot for next time)_ focus on... Ah, crap. I knew I would screw this up...**

 ** _Kona:_ Tony, what's wrong?  
**

 _ **Tony:**_ **Guys. I think might have introduced MiniLadd way too early.**

 _ **Logan:**_ **Way too early? Dude, I thought that establishing Perrine and his relationship was a good idea in the 3rd episode. And besides, we can't ruin the pace of the show at this point. I suggest that you have to feature him again next time.**

 _ **Tony:**_ **But I can't do that, Logan. That wasn't how I planned this out.**

 ** _Logan:_ Tony! What other choice do you have? You just have to roll along with it as it goes. Remember?**

 ** _Tony:_ _*sighs*_ Alright, Logan. I'll feature Craig again in the next episode, but it's going to be weird to do so when we're _this_ far into the story. _*breathes in and out*_ So that's all the time we have for this chapter/episode, my fellow readers, but before we leave, there's something we want to say to someone, as it's their special day today.**

 _ **Logan:**_ **What is it, Tony?**

 _ **Tony:**_ **(Wizards look up as he points to Eila)**

 **You guys ready?**

 **(They nod their heads)**

 **1... 2... 3!**

 _ **Wizards:**_ **Happy Birthday Eila!**

 _ **(sounds of cheers, noisemakers/party horns blown)**_

 _ **Eila:**_ **Oh guys, you shouldn't have!**

 _ **Tony:**_ **So like Shirley's birthday a few weeks ago, the wizards/witches and I are going to take this party outside, so until next time, I'm the Rocket Gamer,**

 _ **Kona:**_ **t** **his has been Kona,**

 _ **Brock:**_ **I'm Moo Snuckel,**

 _ **Craig:**_ **I'm MiniLadd,**

 ** _Brian:_ I'm Terroriser,**

 ** _Tyler:_ I am Wildcat,**

 ** _Johnny:_ I'm Delirious,**

 ** _Lui:_ I'm Lui,**

 ** _Logan:_ This has been Fawful's Minion,**

 ** _David:_ I'm Nogla,**

 ** _Will:_ I'm RabbidLuigi,**

 _ **ALL:**_ **and we'll see you next time!**

 _ **Tony:**_ **Alright, everyone! Let's roll out!**

 _ **(Everyone rushes outside with Logan carrying Eila in his arms as Tony closes the door behind them)**_

* * *

 **A/N: Hey everyone, Rocket Gamer here at the end of the chapter, again, for an urgent message. So, as you guys know, I do have a YouTube channel, and to be clear on this, I only make videos for entertainment, not for monetization or any of that crap. Anyways, over the past couple of weeks, there has been an influx of outrage upon the YouTube community with content creators, big name or not, now have had enough dealing with the copyright system/Content ID bullshit that's been going on for a few years now, and they've spoken outright by making video rants of what they've had to go through every single day when their videos have gotten a copyright strike and putting the blame on those who abuse the system. Why am I bringing this up? Well, even though I haven't been affected at all by what's happening right now, I feel that it was the right decision for me to let every single one of you readers know, whether or not you have heard from others. Please do me a favor, if you have a Twitter account, please spread the word out by using the hashtag #WTFU (Where's The Fair Use?) and speak out for yourself and everyone else against the broken system. I'm the Rocket Gamer, thanks for listening and I'll see you guys next time...**


	8. What I'll Do To Save

**Craig: Alright! What's going on, lads, it's Mini here! And welcome to another episode of Strike Wizards! Now in the last episode, things got pretty emotional between Will and Minna, especially when Will sung that song to her. _*sighs*_ The feels. But after all that, they were able to work something out. So today in this episode it's Tony's time in the spotlight, and bonus time for me and Perrine since, I guess we're being featured again? I don't know. So, Perrine, do you have anything to say before we move on?**

 **Perrine: Not in particular, no. I'll just hand it over to Tony right now. Tony, it's all yours.**

 **Tony: Thank you, Perrine. Now then, before we get to the episode, it's time to call in the last witch of the 501st Joint Fighter Wing to join us, along with a special guest of hers today/tonight. Everyone, please put your hands together for Major Mio Sakamoto and her right-hand man/lover, Keisuke Hijikata!**

 ***APPLAUSE***

 **Sakamoto! Hijikata! Glad to see that you both received the invitations I sent you!**

 **Mio: Well, thank you for having us come today/tonight!**

 **Tony: It's my pleasure. Anyways, it's look like there's finally some comments made since last time so here are my responses:**

 **zergdramon: Hey, man. Good to see you're still around. Thanks for following me and the story. I'll keep on waiting for that next chapter of yours.**

 **Criticman (Guest): "Seriously, why all strike witches fanfic these days are effed up? I mean, look at this stuff! strike witches is an abomination that only promotes sexual desires and fanservice! I watch this anime to get some WW2 vibes but noooooooo~ Man, I'm with this shitty crappy shit. Screw it! Imma outta here!"**

 ** _*sighs*_ Goddamn it... Alright, dude. Listen, I'm sorry if I offended you in some way but at least tell me what I should improve on to make this story better! Also, what the hell are you going on about? Are you talking about my story in particular or any other Strike Witches fanfic because this review, or comment to clarify, is complete nonsense! And to respond to your statement that's lacking grammar, there ARE good fanfictions around here! You're just not searching hard enough! I won't be expecting to get a response from you since you're a guest, but if you are reading this, and you still aren't happy, then I'm sorry once again that my story couldn't please you.**

 **Jesus, now I don't even know how I was able to respond to a review like that, and add to the fact that's it was a GUEST that left one like that. _*sighs*_ Let's just get right into the episode, shall we?**

* * *

 _ **PROLOGUE**_

 **~501st Joint Fighter Wing, 9:00 P.M.~**

Tony was on his way back to his room after his and Will's special performance for everyone in the wing, mainly for Minna and their supportive comrade, Keisuke Hijikata. He reaches for the door knob, when suddenly, someone called to him. "Kurosaki..." He turns around to find Mio behind him. "Huh? Oh, Mio. What are you doing here?" He asked her.

"Well, I've come here to say you and Will have done quite an excellent performance tonight. It really brought our spirits up." She complimented him. "Thank you. It was our pleasure." Tony replied, bowing in respect. "Also, I'm impressed." Mio continued. "About what?" Tony asked. "About your skills in battle over the past few months. You've really shown how much work you've putted in your strength and magic. Hell, you might even be surpassing me." She told him.

"What? Ah, Mio. I appreciate the kind words but I don't think that anybody, even me, could ever top someone like you when it comes to battle experience. You're only, what? 20 years old, and you still have more experience than I do, even if your magic is starting to fade away." Tony responded. "It may look like to you that I'm still superior to you in both prowess and magic, but just know that you and the wizards do have what it takes to be ace pilots like us witches." Mio told him.

"Oh, that reminds me! Speaking of magic, I think I may have just discovered my powers." Tony said. "Really? How were you able to discover them?" She asked. "I'm not sure how, but I tried channeling my thoughts when I was doing it, and soon enough it worked." He said. "Could you show me how you were able to gain them?" She asked. "Well... I'm going to need some concentration, so be patient. Okay?" He said to her as she nodded her head.

"Alright, here we go..." He said as he got ready. He clears his mind as he breathed in and out. He glimpsed at the palm of his hand. _'Alright, Kurosaki. Try to imagine you're holding a ball of fire in the palm of your left hand...'_ He said to himself in his mind. He closes his eyes and clenches his fingers. When he opens his eyes, he opens his hand and immediately a fireball had formed around his palm.

"Impressive. And for a first-timer no less." Mio spoke with amusement shown on her face. "I also have another ability that I can perform, but I need to grab my Zatoichi for this. Could you please excuse me for a second?" Tony says to her. "Of course." Mio nods her head. Tony walks inside his room, closes the door and finds his sword standing by on his work desk. Outside the hallway, Mio stood by the door, waiting for Tony to come back outside.

Suddenly, she heard a gun clicking and turned around to look behind when she soon saw that Minna was holding her at gun-point. "Well now... You've created quite a dramatic scene here." Mio said to her. "Promise me. Say you won't wear a Striker again!" Minna told her. "Is that an order, Commander?" Mio asked. Minna gives her a confused look as she smiles in return. "The reason I ask is that it's hard for me to take you seriously when you're wearing that outfit." She pointed out.

"Oh, I'm very serious. If you go into battle again, you'll die. You're not strong enough, Mio." Minna responded. Just then, they both heard the door open as Tony walked out the room with his Zatoichi on him. "Alright, I'm back. Now then, let me-" Tony spoke before he saw Minna holding her at gun-point. "Minna, what's going on here?" Tony asked, intrigued. "Stay out of this, Kurosaki! This ordeal of ours is none of your concern!" Minna warned him.

"So you've decided to kill me yourself instead. Is that what's going on?" Mio asked. "Wait! Minna, you aren't kidding about doing this, aren't you?!" Tony asked, surprised. "Very paradoxical. And not like you at all." Mio said to her. "You're right. It's not!" She exclaimed, starting to lose her calmness. "I'm sorry. But I'm still going into battle. Kurosaki, I'll see you in the morning." She said to them as she walks away. "Stop!" Minna demands her, pointing her gun in Mio's direction.

"Minna, please! Hold your fire!" Tony pleaded her. She gives up and brings her firearm down. "Minna, what in the hell were you just doing? I was in my room for one minute and the next thing I saw when I came out was you holding your gun at Mio. Why?" Tony interrogated her. "Tony. There's something you need to know about us witches. When witch grows up, when she is around the age of 20, her magic powers start to weaken over time before it finally disappears, meaning she can no longer be a witch." Minna explained to him.

"So wait a minute, you're telling me that when a witch reaches the age of 20, her powers start to disappear and when it's over she's no longer a witch?" Tony asked her as she nodded her head in response. "And so, was that the reason you were holding Mio at gunpoint?" He asked again as she nodded in guilt. "Minna... my god... I never thought you would go this far to protect everyone." Tony said to her in shock.

"Yes, I have. And now that you know about this event, I forbid you to let Will know about this. _*sighs*_ It would break my heart so much to find out if he receives word about this after he had sung me that song..." Minna told him. "Minna... I'm sorry. I can't keep you that promise! Will must know about this now!" Tony replied as he was about to head to their room before Minna aims at him and fired off a few bullets from her firearm.

Tony quickly blocks off the bullets by deflecting them by the blade of his Zatoichi. "Minna? Did you just fire your weapon on me?" Tony inquired. "Tony, this is an urgent order I'm telling you. I've told you already. You are forbidden from ever telling Will about this incident. I don't want to have to make myself clear by shooting you again! Now put your sword away this instant!" Minna bellowed at him. "If I put it away, will you promise not to shoot me again?" He asked her. She cautiously nods.

Tony sheaths his Zatoichi back into its scabbard as Minna holsters her gun. "Now then, it's getting late. I advise you to be ready for tomorrow. And remember, don't tell Will about any of this. Am I understood, Kurosaki?" She tells him. "Yes, commander Minna." Tony sternly replied. Minna starts to walk away as Tony heads back into his room.

He takes off the tuxedo and puts his normal clothes back on and jumped right into bed. He pulls the sheets over himself as he spoke to himself: " _*sighs*_ I knew something like this would happen at some point. I get myself into some trouble involving the commander and now she's got me caught in her trap and I can't even tell anybody of what I saw tonight. Shit, shit, shit. What the hell am I gonna do?" He then turns himself over, closes his eyes and falls asleep.

 _ **Opening Theme (Tony's Theme): Calvin Harris ft. Florence Welch - Sweet Nothing**_

* * *

 _ **Episode 8: What I'll Do To Save**_

 **~501st Joint Fighter Wing, 9:02 A.M.~**

David and Sanya, as always, made it back to base by morning. And soon enough, they make their way back to Logan and Eila's room once again. Sanya slumps on the bed hard, startling both of them as they got up quickly. "Whoa!" "What the hell was-? Oh come on, Nogla. Not this again!" He complained. "Hey, cut me a fucking break, man. I can't control her." Nogla told him.

" _*sighs*_ Eila, can you please just let her stay in here for one more day? I promise you guys, I'll carry her back to our room from now on so that she won't bother you anymore." He asked them. "Hmm. Oh, c'mon." She uttered. "Alright, Nogla. Just for today, but that's it, okay?" She told him as she threw the sheets over Sanya. "Got it." He responded.

* * *

 **~Will and Minna's Office, 9:02 A.M~**

Meanwhile, Will was looking outside as Minna was filing out paperwork before they both heard a knock at the door. The door opened as Tony, along with Mio, Kona and Yoshika walked in carrying boxes full of documents. "Minna. Will. Got a minute?" Tony said to them as they looked up. "What's in here?" Yoshika asked as she was holding a box. "I'm sorry. Should I get someone else?" Mio said to her. "No, really. It's not that heavy." She responded.

"Some data for you two. Regarding the recent Neuroi." Mio told them. Will and Minna nod their heads at each other and Will says to them: "Bring them over here to the desk." The four of them walked up to the commanders and they all took a look at the recent data report. "Specifically, the singing Neuroi that David and Sanya intercepted on two occasions. Each time it appeared, various monitoring stations picked up an unusual frequency. Well, the frequency is unusual, the waveform is very familiar. It's the same as their's." Mio explained to them.

"The song?" Yoshika asked. "The Neuroi was mimicking Sanya. Her actions and her voice." Mio said. "I see." Minna said as Will nodded in response. "We need to rethink our whole analysis. This should be our top priority." Mio said. "I think you're right." Minna replied. "I'd like to inform Hartmann and Barkhorn of this and get them working on it together. As soon as possible." Mio said. "We might need Tyler and Brian for this as well..." Tony said.

"Uh, sorry to interrupt, but... they're not here. They all left earlier today." Kona informed them. "Where'd they go?" Mio asked. "London." Yoshika told her. "London?" Tony asked. "Yeah. Apparently her sister woke up. She's not in a coma anymore. She was so happy. When she heard the news she immediately put on a Striker to fly there but the others talked her out of it." Yoshika said. "Really?" Tony questions as Yoshika nodded.

"That was weird. She's usually so calm." She commented. "Well, that makes sense. And I don't blame her at all. Barkhorn's sister is the very reason she's fighting. I think we all have someone like that. Someone who we will defend at all costs. Sometimes that's the only way to summon any courage to fight at all." Minna said. "Uh, yeah..." Yoshika responded.

* * *

 **~Britannia, London, 9:07 A.M.~**

Brian, Trude, Tyler and Erica were visiting a local hospital so that they could check up on and meet with her younger sister, Chris. Trude slams the door open, startling the nurse inside. "This is a hospital. Be quiet please." She told her. "I'm so sorry, miss. I was in a hurry to get here." Trude apologized as Chris started laughing. "Chris..." Trude spoke as she gives her a hug. "Hi..." "Good to see you. Thank so much for coming. Were you okay without me?" Chris asked.

"Of course, yes! I'm just fine. Why wouldn't I be? Is that what you think of me?" Trude immediately replied. "She was a complete wreck. The nightmares were making her cry out: "Oh my sister, when will my baby sister ever wake up?"" Erica teased as Tyler chuckled along. "Is that true?" Chris asked, causing Trude to get up in arms at Erica and Tyler. "You two shut your mouths! This is supposed be a happy reunion!" She yelled. "But it's true." She pointed out.

"I am a dedicated soldier of Karlsland. I give people nightmares, got it?" She said, looking at Chris. "Well, sister, you look happy." She joked at her. "Really?" Trude asked in response. "You can thank Miyafuji and Shinkawa for that." Erica said to her. "Who's Miyafuji and Shinkawa?" Chris asked. "Well, she's our newest recruit to the Strike Witches. And Shinkawa, well, let's just say... he's not from this world." Erica says to her.

"Hmm? What do you mean by that?" Chris asked. "We'll talk about him later, but about Miyafuji, she looks a little bit like you." Trude answered her. "Like me? Do you think I can meet her and Shinkawa?" She asked. "Why not? I think you need to stop by the base." She suggested. "Can I? Do you think she'll be my friend?" Chris questioned. " _*laughs*_ Well, she is little bit odd, but she is nice. I'm sure that two of you will be great friends. You two may look alike, but you're much cuter. Absolutely." Trude told her.

"Wow, no bias there." Erica commented. "*clears throat* Trude..." Brian spoke out. She turns around to him and Tyler, and then realizes that she hasn't introduced them yet. "Oh! Excuse me, guys! Chris, these two are our partners and friends of Shinkawa." Trude introduced them. Brian and Tyler walk over and crouched down to greet Chris. "Hello. So your name is Chris, right?" Brian asked her as she nodded in response.

"Glad to see you're doing okay. My name is Brian. Your big sister and I have been together for quite some time while you were still resting." Brian introduced himself as he lightly shook hands with Chris. "You're my big sister's... boyfriend?" Chris asked as Trude blushed. "That's right." Brian replied. "Would it mean that you'll be my new big brother?" She asked, surprising him.

"Uh... Trude?" Brian turned and asked her. "Yes, Brian?" She responds. "Do you think I would make it out as a great big brother for Chris?" He asked. "Well, you two seem to be getting along pretty well so, yeah. I'm okay with that." Trude said. Brian turns back to Chris and tells her: "Well, if Trude says so... then yeah. Besides, I've always wanted to have a little sister." Chris gave him a hug as Trude smiled, seeing Brian and her little sister bonding with each other.

"Trude, did you hear that? Brian's our new big brother!" Chris told her. "*giggles* That's great, Chris." Trude replied. "Chris. I want to introduce to you my best friend. Tyler, this is Chris. Chris, this is my best friend Tyler." Brian introduced them to each other as they shook hands as well. "Hi! Nice to meet you, Tyler!" Chris greeted him. "Hey, nice to meet you, too, Chris!" Tyler replied. "You're Brian's best friend?" She asked as Tyler nodded his head.

"I'm also Erica's boyfriend." He told her as pointed over to her. "Erica, is he really your boyfriend?" Chris asked as he went across the bed over to Erica, and hugged her from behind. "Yep, and we love each other a lot." She confirmed as she and Tyler cuddled each other. "Hey guys. I think it's about time for us to head back." Brian told them all. "Aww, you're leaving now?" Chris asked, bummed out.

"Yeah. I'm afraid so." Trude confirmed as she got up from the bed. "Don't you worry, Chris. We'll come back to see you again. We promise. Got it, Tyler?" Brian said to her, holding both of her hands. "Yeah. We can play together next time we see each other. Okay?" He tells her. Chris' mood brightened as she replied: "Okay then! It's a promise!" "Okay, Chris. We have to go back now. We'll see you soon." Trude bid her goodbye.

"Bye, big sis! Bye, Erica! Bye, Brian! Bye, Tyler!" Chris waved goodbye to them. "Bye." "See you later, kiddo!" Brian and Tyler say to her. They close the door and head back outside. "Well, that went better than I had hoped for." Trude said. "You think so?" Brian asked. "Yeah. Chris really liked you and Tyler." She told him. "She's really nice. I would even say she's as cute as you are." Brian complimented her.

"Ah! Brian, I...!" She stuttered as she blushed. She quickly gives him a kiss on the cheek. "Uh, thank you." She replied as she gives him a smile out of affection and then rests her head on his arm. " _*sighs*_ Brian, you and Trude have quite a chemistry as much as Tyler and I have, you know that?" Erica said to him. "Yeah, it's not much of a surprise that we'd all love each other this much." Brian said.

The four of them make it back to the car until they noticed that a letter was left lying on the windshield. "What the? Hey guys." Tyler said to them. "I think I see something sticking out of the windshield." He said as he pointed over to where it was. When they approached closer to the hood, they found a letter stuck on top of the wipers. "A letter?" Brian questioned as Erica picked it up from the windshield.

"So who left this?" She asked. "Ah... No clue." Trude said. She flips it over to the other side to find out that it was for Minna. "Ah! It's got Minna's name on the back of it." Brian said. "Really? Let us see." Tyler said as he and Erica got closer and looked at the letter as well. "Minna-Dietlinde Wilcke..." Erica read out loud. "Well, that's odd." Trude said. "Hmm... What should we do with it?" Brian asked.

"Well... how about we save it for later? Let's just get back to the base, and we'll all check it out from there." She tells them. "Alright then. Let's get going. I call steering wheel." Brian said as he hopped into the driver's seat. Trude called shotgun as Tyler and Erica sat in the back seats. Brian starts up the engine, pulls the stick shift, backs the car up a little, pulls again, and finally steps on the gas, driving on ahead, back to the base.

* * *

Back at the base, Perrine and Craig saw Mio walking along the hallways behind both of them. She pulls Craig into hiding with her from being seen. However, she then thinks to herself about what she's doing. _'Why do I always have to hide? I should just go tell her. Here I go.'_ She mentally said as she walked out from her spot. Craig followed behind her casually as she was still thinking in her head.

 _'I don't know what's changed. It used to be easy to be around her. What turned me into a nervous wreck as to hide when I see her?'_ She thought to herself as she gritted her teeth. "Hey, Perrine. You okay?" Craig asked her, concerned. _'It's all Miyafuji's fault. Ever since that brat came here I've changed!'_ She continued in her head. "Perrine, hello? I'm right here. Hello?" Craig called out to her as he tried clapping his hands to get her attention.

"Excuse me, Major Sakamoto? I was hoping to learn your reverse corkscrew or perhaps you could teach me the floor press leg lock." Perrine spoke to her. "There you are, Kurosaki." Mio said to Tony, not paying attention to Perrine's statement. "Huh? Kurosaki, what's he doing there?" Perrine questioned. "So, Mio. You requested me here?" He asked her. "That's right. Well then, are you ready to head in?" She said to him as he nodded his head.

He opens the door for her and says: "Ladies first." " _*laughs*_ Oh, Kurosaki. You crack me up." Mio spoke as she had done her trademark laugh in front of him. She enters the room as he closed the door behind them. "Miyafuji's room? Why would they go in there? Why must my legs be so felt unconcerted from disappointments!?" She spoke out. "Should we head inside?" Craig asked. "No. Let's just stand right next to the door and hear what they're talking about. And let's keep quiet. Don't want to let 'em know we were eavesdropping." Perrine responded. Inside the room, Tony calls over to her and Kona.

"Kona. Yoshika." They both turned around and spoke with them. "Tony. Mio. You guys wanted to talk to us?" Kona asked. "Yes. But at ease. This is your quarters." Mio told them. "Yes, ma'am." They responded. "*clears throat* You two did great. In yesterday's fight. You both worked together to achieve your first core kill, right?" She said to them. "Uh... Yeah, that's right. But it was thanks to all of you guys. Especially you, Mio." He responded.

"And because of the fact that you trained us. You told us how to stay focused. You're the best teacher we've ever had." Yoshika says they both bowed in respect. Mio is left flustered from their words of kindness. Tony pats her on the shoulder, she regains her senses, turns to him as he gives her a nod of approval. She smiles and soon laughs, making them both surprised as usual. "That was well said, you two. It's true. You're both still young. Who knows how much potential you have." She said to them.

"I'm going to have to do everything in my power to find out. That means training you both harder than ever before. Therefore, starting tomorrow, I'm going to triple your training resume. How does that sound?" She suggested, as they were shocked of the offer. Craig and Perrine overhears the conversation from behind the door as he whispered: "Damn. Kona and Yoshika's really getting some overtime compared to the rest of us? What do you think, Perrine?" "Perrine?" He whispered to her.

 _'I want triple training...'_ She said in her mind. Suddenly, Brock and Lynette head outside from their room to find the two of them next to the door. They try to speak with them, to ask what they were doing, which only caused them to get startled. Brock and Lynne scampers back a little as they yell at them. "Brock! Lynette! What are you guys doing standing right behind us?" Craig asked, with his voice now loud and clear. "Don't sneak up on people like that, okay?!" Perrine shouted.

Tony then opens the door, causing Perrine to stumble on the floor in front of the group. "Guys? Lynette? Perrine? What are you all doing out here?" Tony asked. "Ah! We saw Craig and Perrine here... And..." Lynette tries to explain before Perrine shushes her, startling her at the same time. "Hey, Perrine. Are you okay? Your face is getting red after bumping your head on the floor there." Kona asked her. "There isn't anything wrong in my face! It just turns red sometimes." Perrine quickly responded as Yoshika touched her forehead to check on her.

"You could have a fever." Yoshika told her. "You leave me alone! My face is fine!" She talked back. "Enough of this. All of you report for extra training." Mio told everyone around her. "Oh, that reminds me. Yoshika, I have a message to give you." Lynette told her. "Well, stop wasting time. Get ready!" She said to all of them. "Yes ma'am!" The girls respond. "Tony, you ready to take off?" Mio asked him. "I'm ready, as long as the other guys are. Right?" Tony said as he glanced over to the guys.

"Yes, sir!" They all respond. "Alright, boys! Let's move out!" Tony said. The girls head off for the hangar first as Mio stays behind with Tony and the guys following them afterwards.

* * *

The boys arrive to the hangar where the others have already taken off, to grab their headsets, only to find a bunch of weapons that were all painted in orange for some reason. "Hey, guys. Look over here." Tony called to them. They walk over to look at the guns. "What the...? Hey, uh... Mio?" Craig called to her. "Yes, Craig?" She answered as she approached them. "What's with the guns that are painted orange over here?" He asked. "I can explain that for you four." Minna said to them from afar. "Commander Minna!" The boys said.

"Today, you wizards and the witches will be having a friendly skirmish to hone your flying techniques and to help improve your aim." Minna explained to them. "Okay, that explains what we're doing. But, we still don't know what's with the orange guns over here." Craig said as he held up one firearm. "Those firearms that are coated in orange paint? They're loaded up with paintball ammunition if you were wondering." Minna answers his inquiry.

"Huh? So it's a paintball match?" Tony says. "Yes. Now then, you boys will be formed into teams with the others who are just about to start the match. Shinkawa, Craig. You two will be paired up with Miyafuji and Perrine. Brock, since there's no sniper paintball firearms for you, you'll be the referee for the match with Lynette." Minna briefed them. "Understood." The boys respond. "Kurosaki, you can spectate the match either by watching from the base with me and Mio, or you can head up with them into the sky and watch from nearby." Minna tells him.

"I think I'll watch the match from the base with you two." Tony responded. "You're staying? Very well, then." Minna said. "Shinkawa, Craig, you may grab a weapon and then you're clear to take off." Minna says to the two. "Your opponents today will be Lieutenants Shirley and Johnny, and Ensigns Lucchini and Lui." "Yes, Commander Minna." Kona and Craig respond.

The two of them grabbed their preferred firearm, jumps into their Striker units and takes off into the sky. In the air, Yoshika and Perrine, along with Johnny, Lui, Shirley and Francesca see them coming and start moving as well, beginning the match.

Kona and Craig flies ahead of Johnny and Lui, as the fore-mentioned duo purposely slow down to aim at them. "Kona, watch your back." Craig told him. Kona responds and looks behind him to find Lui aiming at him. " _*laughs*_ Just watch, Kona! I can shoot you down with just one arm like... now!" Lui called out in his kid voice.

He fires his paint at him, forcing Kona to sporadically dodge the crossfire by doing barrel rolls. "I can do this all day you know!" He taunted as he reloaded his clip. _'I just need to time it just right, so that I'll be able to distract him for a short period of time.'_ Kona thought as he dodged the crossfire again.

Lui stops from firing at him again, giving Kona the opportunity to fire back. He begins to flip backwards, confusing Lui, and fires down on his Striker unit, causing Lui to lose the match.

Craig watches from afar before he started to get chased down by Johnny. "MiniLadd, I'm coming for you!" Johnny taunted as he accelerated. "Delirious! Get away from me!" Craig shouted. "Get ready to be hunted down, MiniLadd! _*laughs*_ " Johnny laughs as he aims his machine gun at Craig.

"Damn it, Delirious! Take this, you crazy bastard!" Craig shouts as he turns in his direction, aims at him and fires away. Johnny dodges the paint balls and fights back himself. He lets loose and unfortunately for Craig, he loses the duel as his Striker Unit was covered in orange paint. He hears a whistle blown and looks to see Brock with Lynette as referees. "Mini, your unit's covered in paint, so you're out! Delirious, game's still on! You have to take out Kona to win." Brock announced.

"Alright, Kona. Watch yourself, cause I'm gonna win this!" Johnny said to him. "Oh yeah? Let's see then. Come at me." Kona challenged him as he aimed for his Striker. "If you want to take me out, you're gonna have to catch me! _*laughs*_ " Johnny said as he flew away from Kona. Kona stays behind and tries to aim at the right trajectory. When he found it, he fires at Johnny's unit and the end result was that his unit was covered in paint, meaning that he lost.

"Ah! Damn it!" Johnny shouted as he stopped flying off. "Well, that settles it. Kona has won the match for himself and MiniLadd. Lynette, how are the other witches doing?" Brock said as he oversaw the end of the wizard's match. She blows the whistle after seeing the conclusion of the witches' match. "This round is Perrine and Miyafuji's. Way to go, Yoshika!" Lynne said as she flew down to them with Brock following her.

"Aww. This sucks..." Lui complained in his normal voice. "How did we lose? That's so weird. A couple of more seconds and we could've gotten them." Francesca complained as well, as Johnny and Shirley flew closer to them. "You're really growing into this, Miyafuji." Shirley complimented. "Really? Thank you!" Yoshika replied as she laughed. "Hey, good game, Kona." Johnny said to him. "Yeah. Good game, Delirious." Kona replied. Suddenly, Yoshika breasts were soon being groped by Lucchini.

"I'll be the judge of that!" She said to her. "You let go!" Yoshika demanded. "No. Nothing's growing into anything around here." Lucchini persisted. "That's true." Shirley agreed. "C'mon! You guys!" She demanded again. "Yeah, Lucchini, c'mon! Let go of her!" Kona said as he flew behind her. "Make me, Shinkawa!" Francesca taunted. Kona wraps his arms around her stomach, and tries to pull her away from Yoshika. But it doesn't help the situation any further as Lucchini tightens her grip on her breasts, causing her to call out on him.

"Aah! Kona! Stop it! You're making her hold me tighter! Grab her arms or something!" Yoshika said. "What? Ah jeez. Why didn't I think of doing that first? _*sighs*_ " He muttered as he then went for her arms. "Lui, would you kindly keep your girlfriend's hands away from touching mine's?" Kona called him out. "Hey, don't drag my ass into your problems. Besides, it's not like I can stop her. She'll do it wherever and whenever she wants." Lui responded as he grabbed her.

"But your fighting skills have gotten better." Shirley told her. "You think so?" Yoshika asked as Lucchini agreed to the statement. "But you have no chance against me in high altitude." She added. "Hey, Craig, Perrine, we just might make a better team than we thought." Yoshika said to them. "Yeah. Yeah. I think you're right on that on that one, Yoshika. What do you think, Perrine?" He said turning to her. "Wha-?! I don't think so. Not in a million years." Perrine scoffed at him.

" _*sighs*_ Really, Perrine? Always got to tone down the mood." Craig said, disappointed as she scoffed again. "You do that again, and I will lose all patience with you." He warned her. " _*sighs*_ Fine... Yeah, sure. We make a better team after all." She said to Yoshika. "There. You happy?" She asked Craig. "I'll take it. Thanks for cooperating like I know you would." Craig said, satisfied as he gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Craig... I, uh... Thanks, but, you didn't have to do that." Perrine replied as she hid her face a little, smiling and blushing at the same time. "Ooh, Craig. You and Perrine got a thing for each other, huh?" Shirley said to him, looking from the distance. "Yeah. You could say that." Craig replied.

* * *

 **~501st Joint Fighter Wing Base, Bathhouse, 9:42 A.M.~**

After the match, the wizards and witches headed into the bathhouse to relax and wash up. Kona and Brock were chatting it up as they sat next to each other in the water. " _*sighs*_ Man, do I love coming in here. Don't you as well, Kona?" Brock said, looking at him. "Yeah, it's always nice to be in a bath full of hot water every now and then." Kona replied, laying his head on the side of the edge.

"Hey, Brock." Kona spoke. "What's up, dude?" He responded. "Have you ever felt a girl's breasts before?" He cautiously asked. "No. Why, is there something you want to know?" He asked back. "Well, we're in a bathhouse with a bunch of girls who also happen to be witches... So..." Kona said. "So, what? Are you saying do you want to..." Brock said as Kona doesn't respond. "Give it one shot?" He finished.

"Well, I, uh... I don't know... What if they take it the wrong way?" Kona said as they both looked over to Yoshika and Lynette. "How about we chat it up with them and see how they'll feel about it." Brock suggested. " _*sighs*_ I hope this works..." Kona said as they both stood up and got out of the water. Yoshika and Lynette, meanwhile, were chatting up with each other as well.

"Well, you're just so amazing, Yoshika. You're the newest Witch here, but it's like you've been here forever." Lynette spoke to her. "C'mon! You think so? I bet Barkhorn would say I'm still a rookie with a long way to go." Yoshika replied. "So then I must have an even longer way to go. Wow. I'm so jealous of you." Lynne said. "But there's sure some things you can't practice in order to make them better." Yoshika said. "Oh yeah? Like what?" Lynne asked.

"Just... some things..." Yoshika mumbled, staring down at her breasts. "Hey, Lynette. Yoshika." Brock called out to them. "Brock, Kona. Hey!" Lynne greeted them both as they hugged and kissed each other. "Is there something you guys wanna talk about?" Yoshika asked them. "Uh... Yeah. Kona, would you like to tell them?" Brock said. "Sure..." Kona replied, blushing. "So uh, ladies... You've had your breasts felt on by Lucchini. Right?" He asks them.

They nod their heads, lightly blushing. Francesca overhears the conversation and quietly brings the attention to Johnny, Shirley and Lui for them to listen in as well. "Well, Brock and I have been thinking..." Kona said. "Yes, Kona?" Yoshika asked. "We were wondering if... we could... give it a try for once?" Kona uttered. Yoshika and Lynne look at each other, now in full blush. "Well... I suppose..." Lynne answered slowly.

"But... just this once... Okay?" She asked them. "Okay..." They both respond. They stare down at their breasts, and then look at each other. They nod their heads at one another, ready to move on. Brock decides to go first as he slowly reaches his hand out to her breast. He hesitates a little as he backs out in embarrassment, but calms himself down and decides to keep going. He has his hand just only a few inches away from her breast.

He looks up to Lynne as she smiles and gives him an earnest nod. He nods back and slowly reaches out. He closes his palm and soon enough, he began to feel how soft her breast really was. Brock touches and feels it for a couple of seconds before he released his grasp on her. "I'm sorry..." Brock said to her. "It's okay, Brock. It's just that... It feels different when a guy touches a girl's breast for the first time." She admitted. "Yeah, I get your feeling." Brock agreed.

" _*sighs*_ Okay... Now it's my turn." Kona says as he readied himself. He takes a few breathers before he starts. He then begins to reach his arm out to Yoshika's breast. He trembles in embarrassment as so did she, until he couldn't bring himself to do it. "No. I can't do it!" Kona caved in as he looked down on the floor in shame. "Uh... Ah! Here! Let me help you!" Yoshika quickly said as she grabbed his arm and guided it to her small breast. "Yoshika!" Kona spoke in astonishment.

They both give each other an embarrassed smile as they blushed.

Afterwards, they both got dried up and headed into the locker rooms where they were both confronted by Perrine and Craig. "Miyafuji! Where did you learn that reversal technique you used in training?" Perrine inquired. "Perrine. Craig. Hey, when did you two show up?" Yoshika questioned. "We've been here the whole time! The corkscrew reversal is Major Sakamoto's technique. When did she teach it to you?" She asked, demanding an answer.

"She didn't teach it to me. I just watched and that looked kinda fun." Yoshika admitted to her, to which she doesn't believe at all. "Don't you lie to me! It's much too difficult. Or else, we'd all be doing it by now. Yes, I bet she's been teaching you in secret, hasn't she? IT'S NOT FAIR!" She hollered. "Perrine. Let's not get too carried away, alright? Just, just calm down, okay?" Craig told her, as he was starting to get worried about her mood.

"Hold on. I'm not lying to you." Yoshika tried to tell her. "So, you're still trying to play innocent. It doesn't work on me." Perrine refused to listen. "Perrine, please. No. Don't do this." Craig warned her. "Craig! Stay out of this!" Perrine shoved him away. "What doesn't work on you?" Yoshika asked, confused. "Perrine. I'm telling you for the last goddamn time. Don't do it! I'm warning you!" Craig demanded her. Perrine, unfortunately, couldn't take Yoshika's obliviousness and Craig's constant reprimands and was let loose.

"THAT'S IT!" She yelled, startling everyone in the room. "Now what?" Yoshika asked, distressed. "A duel! That's the only way we're ever going to settle this matter." She declared, pointing at her. "A duel?!" She said, surprised. "Perrine, are you crazy? Are you out of your mind?!" Kona questioned her as he stood in front to defend Yoshika. "You're defending her, Shinkawa? How typical of you to do so." Perrine scoffed. "Perrine... I think we need to have a talk... NOW." Craig spoke to her, gritting his teeth.

"About what?" Perrine asked him. "Well, how about we talk about the fact that you're really starting to piss me off. I've been working my ass off to try and get you to be considerate towards Yoshika, but-" He spoke before Perrine interrupts him. "So what? So that we can both get along and be friends to the end? _*sighs*_ Craig. I've had enough talk. There's no way I'm going to accept the fact of how Miyafuji can be superior to me in flight skills. And that's why we're both going to duel with her. And we'll include Shinkawa as well since he's decided to join in the fight, whether you like it or not." Perrine told him.

When she turns to continue berating at Kona and Yoshika, Craig finally loses his shit as he screams at the top of his lungs. "Craig?! Are... you okay?" Perrine asked, both startled and concerned. "Perrine... I can't do this anymore... I'm finally fed up with your prissy-ass attitude... I'm so fed up that... That... I think we need to call this relationship off." Craig said, in a dark tone. Perrine was shocked to hear of this revelation. "What?! No! Craig! I didn't mean-! But I-! I just-!" She stammered, trying to come up with a response.

"Don't speak another word, Perrine. And just to answer to your response... Count me in. But it'll be 3 against 1. Me, Kona and Yoshika against you. Why I am I going to duel against you instead of fighting on your side, you ask? Because, I'm gonna have to teach you to be considerate to what others have to say by any means necessary." Craig shushed her.

"You brought this on yourself, Perrine. And now you have to face the consequences that comes with it. I'll see you when you're ready to confront me." Craig said as he left the locker room. "No, Craig. Wait! Come back! I didn't mean for this to go the wrong way! Please!" Perrine begged for him to walk back, but he didn't listen as he kept on walking. She looks back over to Kona and Yoshika, then over to Craig, walking away as she thinks to herself: _'Oh no... What have I done? I've gotten myself carried away and now Craig is leaving me! What do I do? What do I do? (nods her head) No matter, I'm going to have to do something for him to forgive me! Or else...'_

* * *

 **~Will and Minna's Office, 10:30 A.M~**

Brian, Trude, Tyler and Erica were inside the two commanders' office to discuss with them along with Tony and Mio about the note they've found on the windshield of the jeep. "We apologize, but we opened it to see what was inside. "Don't get involved. You know too much." What does that mean?" Trude asked. "Very intriguing." Erica said. "Yes, very intriguing, indeed..." Tyler said as well. "Minna has nothing to hide. Right, Commander?" Mio said. "Huh? Oh, I'm sorry. That's right. No secrets. We've simply been investigating the Neuroi further." She explained.

"If that's the case, then what does this note have to do with what you just said?" Brian inquired her. "Do either of you two know who sent this to you?" Tyler asked as well. "Too many of them to keep track of." Mio said. "It's true. There are many in the military who voice their opposition to us. I'm sure they'd love to see the Witches disbanded." Minna said to them. "Grr... I knew it. I knew it just had to be him trying to get in our way..." Will said as he slammed his hand on the desk.

"But I can take a guess as to who would send such a foolish warning." Mio said as she turned to Tony, letting him know that Maloney is onto them. He nods in agreement to her notion. "There's one reason he would. He must have gotten his hands on something big. I don't know what. We're close to it or he wouldn't be scared." She told them.

"Well, who is he?" Trude asked, intrigued. "Trevor Maloney. He's a general in the air force." Mio told them. Tony and Will soon remember their first encounter with him on the 16th of August that night.

* * *

 _*Flashback*_

 _"What project are you talking about?"_

 _"Uh, my apologies. What I was trying to say was, we need the profit in order to help give reserve for the ground forces. The other units of the military has to contribute to the war in some way."_

 _"Bullshit. I'm calling bullshit! What do you mean the other forces have to contribute to the war in some way?! And what's with this secret project you're going on about?"_

 _"This project doesn't concern you at all. It's none of your involvement."_

 _"I'll let it go for now, but when we meet again, I'm not gonna hold anything back against you."_

* * *

 **~Hangar, 12:00 P.M.~**

Kona, Craig and Yoshika were getting ready for their duel with Perrine as they were going to grab the paintball machine guns from the gun rack, before she stops them all. "We're not using those." She tells them. "We're not? How come we're not...?" Craig asks before he realizes what's happening. "No. No... Perrine, you're kidding me, aren't you?" "We're dueling. Which of course means using the real guns." Perrine responds to his statement. "Just... Just, no. Perrine, don't do this. You're losing me right now." Craig said in disbelief.

"Please. We're not actually going to shoot at each other with them. It just makes it feel more real." She told him. " _*sighs*_ Perrine. I said it once, and I'll say it again... _(breaths in)_ ARE YOU CRAZY?! Are you out of your mind?! There is no way that I'm going to point my gun at you. Which, you should know that I could potentially kill you if I get carried away!" Kona spoke. "Yeah, he's right! That's so dumb! There's no way I'm going to risk accidentally shooting another Witch!" Yoshika spoke up as well.

"You're scared? But you're always so confident. And now you know that I'm going to show you up. Don't worry. It's just for show." Perrine replied in a condescending tone. "Goddamn it, Perrine. Enough talk! Let's get this shit over with." Craig said in frustration as he then grabbed his revolver and sapper, and then jumped onto his Striker Unit. Kona and Yoshika grabbed their weapons out of reluctance and they all soon took off into the air.

* * *

 **INTERMISSION**

 **Tony: All right. We made it halfway through. So uh yeah, this chapter I am featuring MiniLadd again... I originally thought of featuring myself in-case you haven't checked out my YouTube channel, but I didn't want to be greedy so I'll make it quick and just cut to the chase. Here's one of his latest videos that I enjoyed and would like you to check out for the time being: [Search w/ these keywords: MiniLadd Superhot]**

* * *

Craig, Kona and Yoshika fly with each other, side by side, as Perrine on the other hand flies on the opposite side from where they were. "Miyafuji, Shinkawa, Craig, can you read me? The first person to tail the other for 10 seconds wins. Simple as that. You guys think you can handle it?" She says to them over the transmission. "Yoshika... Tell me you're not actually going to fire at her, aren't you?" Kona asks her in a worried tone. She closes her eyes and then responds with: "Kona, it's okay. My safety's on."

"Uh, good. Thanks for letting me know. Craig, make sure your revolver's safety lock is on." Kona said. Craig looks at his revolver, and switches the safety lock on. "Alright guys. I'm all set here." Craig told them. "Okay. Guys, try to keep your distance from her and be careful." Kona said. "Right." Craig and Yoshika respond. The three of them cross paths with Perrine and the duel begins.

Perrine turns around and sees all three them split up, flying over the trees. They see her from behind and tries to avoid the incoming attack by flying in different directions. The boys try to break away from Perrine by going to the left and right, but it doesn't seem to have fooled her as she instead engages with Yoshika, whom tries to escape her by flying back up and going in the other direction.

"Ah shit! She's after Yoshika. Kona, we gotta move! Come on!" Craig says as he kicks back and flies after Perrine. "Don't worry. I'm right behind you!" Kona responds as he follows suit. Perrine, on the other hand, was chasing down Yoshika in the distance. "C'mon, almost there..." She tries to aim her gun at her, but can't as she's constantly moving around to avoid incoming fire. "Why don't you stop moving around so much!?" She shouts at her from the distance.

"Come on, Kona! We have to stop Perrine before she ends up shooting down Yoshika!" Craig tell him as they were accelerating as fast as they could to Perrine. "I know, but... Damn it! Look at how far we are from her!" Kona replies. "Try contacting with Yoshika and see if she can bait her over to us." Craig says to him. "Good idea, Craig." Kona answered as he pulled down his microphone.

Yoshika, meanwhile, is still trying to keep her distance from Perrine while flying constantly in different altitudes to keep her from shooting at her. "Yoshika!" She heard someone over the radio. _'It's Kona!'_ She said in her mind. "This is Yoshika! What's up, Kona?" She answered the response. "Turn around and fly in the other direction to where Craig and I are at. We'll try and stop Perrine for you." Kona tells her. She turns around to see Kona and Craig only a mile away from reaching Perrine.

"Okay, Kona! Here I come!" Yoshika responds as she turns around and flies in the other direction. "You can't do this forever, Miyafuji!" Perrine shouted at her as she followed behind her. "She's following her. Let's get her, dude!" Craig said as he saw the event unfold. "Right!" Kona replied as they took off after Perrine. Perrine was about to close in on Yoshika before she soon saw that it was only a diversion tactic as she saw Craig and Kona coming after her. "Craig... I'm sorry, but... Stay out of my way!" She said to them as she had no choice but to fire on them.

"Oh, shit!" Craig cussed as he saw the bullets coming to him, he braces himself before he sees that Kona has deployed his shield. "I've got you covered! Let's just stop Perrine!" Kona says to him as he nods in response. "Yoshika, do it again!" Kona spoke to her over the transmission. "Roger!" She responded as she flew around again. "Grr... Stop turning around!" Perrine shouted. "Craig! Now!" Kona ordered him as they both charged at her.

Craig holsters his revolver and he grapples Perrine with both of his arms, halting her chase with Yoshika. "AH! Craig! Let go of me!" She said as she struggled to break free. "Perrine! Enough of this, we're calling off this duel!" Craig told her as he continued holding on to her tightly.

* * *

 **~Logan and Eila's Room, 12:15 P.M.~**

Meanwhile, Logan and Eila were sleeping off the bed as David and Sanya were taking all of the room around it. David was hugging Sanya behind her back until he soon woke up when he felt her familiar activate, and soon after, the alarm went off.

"Oh, shit. Sanya! Guys! Wake up!" David shouted. Logan and Eila immediately wake up as soon as they heard the alarm. David shook Sanya as she got up slowly. "Hurry! We have to get moving!" He told the others. Logan and David quickly got their clothes on and grabbed their headsets as they dash out the door and ran for the hangar. Soon, the two of them received a transmission from Will. "Logan, David. This is Commander Will speaking." He spoke. "Will. David and I are headed for the hangar. What is it?" Logan asked.

"Guys. This is an order. Report to the command room immediately." He ordered. "There? Alright. We'll be there shortly." David responded to him. "Looks like there's been a change of plans..." Logan muttered. "Logan, Nogla. Who were you talking to?" Eila asked them. "That was Commander Will. We've just received an order from him." Logan says to her. "What is it?" She asked. "We have to head to the command room, now." David tells them all as they continued sprinting across the hallway.

Back in the duel, Craig was still holding on to Perrine before they, along with Kona and Yoshika heard the alarm. "What the hell?" Craig said. "They're coming!" Kona warned. In the command room, Will, Minna and Mio informed the entire base of the enemy's current position.

"One unit. Sector 23. East grid. On the direct course for London." Minna informed. "Commander, this is Perrine. Craig, Shinkawa, Miyafuji and I are up training. We're closest to that location. We will intercept!" Perrine responded. "Perrine? How are you already up in the air?" Will asked. "We all took off at noon." Craig responded. "Training now? We never authorized extra training." Minna told them as Mio began running off. "Minna. Mio's heading into battle." Will informed her. "Damn it... Your orders are to maintain your current position. Understood?" She said.

"Yes, ma'am." Perrine responded. "Craig. Kona. Stay where you are. We'll be there soon!" Will ordered. "Yes sir!" They replied. "Will, let's hurry!" Minna said to him. "Right!" He responds as they both tried to stop Mio from leaving. "Mio!" Minna called to her as she was about to head down the elevator to the hangar.

Back out in the fields, the four of them were on holding their position, waiting to engage the enemy. "Perrine! Craig!" Yoshika called out to them. "You heard the commander. We're supposed to stay right here." She told her. "Forget it! Yoshika and I will engage the enemy. Craig, you look after Perrine. See you when we come back! Come on, Yoshika!" Kona said as he and Yoshika took off. "Wait! Don't!" Perrine shouted at them. "What?! Kona, Yoshika, get back here!" Craig shouted as well.

"We can't let it get away!" Yoshika told them. "You're both in violation of direct orders. Get back here!" "Kona, Will told us to hold our positions, stop flying away!" Craig and Perrine commanded them. "Don't worry about us, guys. We'll try to slow it down till the others can get here." Yoshika informed them. "Wait! You have to come back! GUYS!" Perrine shouted at them. "Damn it! Craig, come on! We have to stop them!" She told Craig. "Right! They can't fight that thing on their own!" Craig replied as they took off after them.

Back in the command room, Will and Minna were speaking with Mio, trying to stop her from going into battle with the others. "Mio... So you're really gonna fly? But you can't. I saw it. Your shield stopped working during the last battle." Minna told her, remembering what happened in the previous attack. "True. I've done a lot of thinking about it. I'm already 20. My powers aren't strong as they used be. It doesn't matter how hard I train. I'm a Witch and in the end we all have the same fate." Mio said.

"Wait a second. Minna. You never told me or the other wizards about this. What does she mean by that?" Will asked, conflicted with the new information. Minna sighed in disbelief as she began to talk with him. " _*sighs*_ Will... I ordered Kurosaki to not inform you about this, but I'm afraid... that it looks like I'm going to have to tell you myself." She spoke. "And that would be?" Will asked. "When a witch reaches her 20's, her magic powers begin to weaken, eventually to the point where they disappear for good, which means that she is no longer a witch." Minna explained to him.

"Minna... You've, been keeping this a secret from me this whole time?" Will asked, astonished as she nodded her head in response. "So with that said, why are you pushing yourself, Mio?" She said. "I've outlived a lot of other people in this war. Even so, my place is in the sky." Mio told her. "This is about Miyafuji and Shinkawa, isn't it? They'll be fine on their own. No Witch or even a wizard has more training than them. You've done enough." Minna countered.

"Not quite. Miyafuji and Shinkawa still have much to learn and much more that they're capable of doing. Before long now, they're going have to lead the Witches and Wizards. They shouldn't be content to simply stay in the background for the rest of their lives. I'm so sorry. As long as I can still fly, I have to." Mio tells them. " _(nods head)_ I see..." Will understood. "Mio..." Minna spoke. Soon the elevator had arrived. And with that, Mio walks in and salutes to the two commanders as she prepares herself for the inevitable.

* * *

 **~Hangar, 12:20 P.M.~**

Tony was about to take off himself after the others had already went into battle to engage the Neuroi before he heard Mio call out to him. "Kurosaki, hold up!" She spoke to him. "Huh? Oh, Mio. So... Looks like you were standing by your word, huh?" Tony said to her. "I told you I would still be going into battle." She responded. "Well, I was going to go on and lead the attack, but now that you're here, I think I can use a little help. So, you ready to give these Neuroi hell?" Tony asked. "I'm ready when you are." Mio answered. "Alright then! Let's go!" Tony spoke as they both took off at the same time.

Kona and Yoshika, meanwhile, were searching for the Neuroi above the sea. _'Where is it? We should be getting close by now...'_ Yoshika thought to herself. Suddenly, she saw a red light glimmering in the distance. "Kona!" She called to him. "Yeah, Yoshika?" He replied. "I found it. Over there!" She told him. "Okay, let's go and take it out immediately!" He said. "Right!" Yoshika responds as they fly over to engage with the Neuroi. The two of them fly above the enemy to hide themselves from being spotted.

 _'It's so small. But it has to be a Neuroi. Kona and I should be able to take this one down by ourselves.'_ Yoshika says to herself. _'I don't see the weak spot anywhere top of it. Maybe it's located on the bottom...'_ Kona thought to himself. Suddenly, the Neuroi flew upwards and began doing barrel rolls in front of them. Kona points his gun and tries to fire at the weak point, but then he soon realizes that the safety lock was still on. "Oh shit! Yoshika! The safety lock!" Kona reminded her as she soon disengaged the lock as well.

"Got it!" She informs him. "Good. Now let's take out that..." Kona says before he and Yoshika gasp in shock of the Neuroi's new form. "What the hell did that Neuroi just do?!" Kona inquired. "Yoshika? Hey, Yoshika!" He called out to her as she thought to herself: _'What's going on? It looks like a human.'_

Tony and Mio, meanwhile, were leading the reinforcement group, with wizards Brian, Johnny, Lui, Craig, and Tyler, and witches Trude, Shirley, Francesca, Perrine and Erica following behind them. "You're saying they went after it by themselves?" Mio asked Perrine and Craig. "I'm sorry. It's actually my fault they were out in the first place." Perrine apologized. "Save it till after we take down the Neuroi." Mio told her. "Yes, ma'am." She responded. _'Don't get any funny ideas, you two...'_ She thought to herself.

"Brian, Johnny. You guys will stick with me in-case the Neuroi send in reinforcements." Tony ordered them. "Yes, sir." They responded. _'Please be safe, Kona...'_ Tony said in his thoughts.

Back at the Neuroi's position, Kona and Yoshika were holding their fire as they glared in disbelief at the Neuroi's new form. _'Jesus Christ, look at that thing... From the looks of it, I just know that things are about to get a whole lot worse...'_ Kona thought. ' _The other Neuroi started imitating Sanya's singing. Could they be trying to be like us? What if... what if they're trying to communicate with us?'_ Yoshika thought as she holstered her weapon. The Neuroi tries to communicate with both of them, as they both gasp in response.

Kona keeps his aim sights on the Neuroi as it starts flying in circles above and under both of them. _'This doesn't look good. It's not attacking us, but, I still have to protect Yoshika no matter what happens.'_ Kona said in his mind. _'Oh, it's flying like a Witch.'_ Yoshika thought as it flew over their heads. Then, it descended towards them. "Oh, crap! Crap! Crap!" Kona curses as he was about ready to pull the trigger. "Wait! Wait just a minute!" Yoshika shouts to the Neuroi as she holds her arms out.

The Neuroi stops as it stays close to Yoshika. She opens her eyes to see that it still wasn't attacking them. The Neuroi soon started making noises as if it was trying to communicate with them. "Huh? Is it trying to say something to us?" Kona questioned. "So, um... it's nice to meet you. I mean, what's your name? Wait. Do Neuroi have names? You're pretty different from the other Neuroi, huh?" Yoshika questions the Neuroi. "Yoshika! Are you... trying to communicate and make acquaintances with the Neuroi?" Kona asked her.

"Oh, no! No! Kona, I wasn't! I just wanted to talk with it to see if it can understand me..." Yoshika assured him. Back in the command room, Logan, David, Eila and Sanya were inside with Will and Minna as Sanya was trying to reach the Neuroi's frequency. "Miyafuji and Shinkawa are there. They have got to have somehow made contact with the Neuroi. However, beyond that, Sanya can't tell us anything further." Minna said. "I'm sorry." Sanya quietly apologized. "You mean... that she might be captured?" Eila asked.

"I don't think so." Will responded as they all turn to hear what he has to say. "They couldn't be from the sounds of it... I could be wrong, but it's just an assumption." He told them all. Suddenly, all the wizards, those in the command room, and flying after the Neuroi, receives a transmission from Kona from far away. "Guys, this is Kona, reporting in." He transmitted to all of them. "Kona? Is that you?" Will asked. "Yes, Will. It's me." Kona confirmed. "Will. Who is that over the radio?" Minna inquired him. "It's Kona!" Will, Logan and Nogla said in unison. "Shinkawa?" The witches say.

"Kona, where are you? Is Yoshika with you?" Will asked. "Yes, sir. But we've made contact with the Neuroi." Kona reported. "What's your status?" Will questioned. "We're doing okay right now. But for some odd reason, it's not attacking us." He said. "Are you serious? It's not attacking you?" He inquired. "Yes, sir. I should also be noting out to you guys that this Neuroi Yoshika and I are seeing, is completely different from all the other ones we've encountered so far." He stated. "How so?" Will asked.

"Well, when we first encountered it, it's weak point was on the bottom when it flew in circles around us. Then, as soon as we weren't looking at it and turned our heads back to it, it had taken the form similar to that of a witch." He explained. "Excuse me? The Neuroi took into the form of a witch, you say?" Will asked, surprised of this information. "Yes, Will. I'm telling you the truth here." Kona confirmed. "Any orders you want to give me, just in case?" He asked. "Just hang in there, Kona. We're sending the others to help out in case things get hairy." Will reported.

"Got it. Signing out." Kona responded. "Will. Commander Minna." Logan called out to them. They both turn around to hear what he has to say. "Yes, Officer Atkins?" Minna asked. "Requesting permission to deploy into battle and fly alongside the backup group, ma'am." He requested to her. "Will, do you think we should send him out there?" Minna asked Will. "Yes. I'm sure that he'll do all that he can to support the oncoming attack." Will replies. "Very well, then. Permission granted, Officer Atkins. You may now head off to the hangar immediately for take off." Minna informed.

"Yes, ma'am." He salutes to her. Logan was about to head in for the elevator before Eila grabs his arm. "Logan, wait!" She called out to him. "What is it, Eila?" He asked her. She gives him a hug and kiss on the lips and says to him: "Please be safe out there, Logan. And don't leave me like how you almost did from last time when we went into night patrol." "I will, Eila. I will. Don't you worry. I promise to come back for you." He comforts her. "Thanks, Logan." She says as she hugs and rests her head on his chest.

He gives her one last kiss on the cheek and then speaks with Nogla. "Hey, David." "Yeah, Logan?" Nogla responds. "You keep an eye on your girl and be on the lookout for mine's until I get back, alright?" Logan requested. Nogla wraps his arm around Sanya and places his hand Eila's shoulder as he replies with: "I will. Good luck out there, bro. We'll be waiting for you until you come back." David says to him. "Thanks man. I can always put my trust on you for when I need something done." Logan says as he pats him on the chest.

He gives one last salute to him, Will and Minna as they salute back while the elevator door closes. It descends back down to ground level until it finally stops. The door opens and Logan immediately sprints for the hangar.

* * *

 **~Hangar, 12:35 P.M.~**

Logan finally reaches the hangar as he quickly grabbed his hunting shotgun, and jumped onto his Striker Unit. "Everyone. This is Officer Logan Atkins, taking off now." He transmitted to everyone over the radio. He speeds off across the runaway and into the sky, going in to meet up with the backup group.

"What's happening? Why don't you order them back towards us? We keep trying to contact her with no luck." Mio says as she communicates with Minna. "Same here. We've ran through all the frequencies twice. But all of our transmissions are jammed." Minna spoke. "Oh boy... Kona, Yoshika, I hope you two know what you're doing over there. Just hang in there. We're on our way." Tony says to himself.

Back with the Neuroi, Yoshika then tries reaching out to touch it, but it backs away from her when she got close. Yoshika stretches her distance from it as the Neuroi does the same. "Are you trying to play a game with me?" Yoshika asks as they both fly around in a circle. "Hey! Wait up! C'mon!" The Neuroi flies ahead as she tries to catch up. "Hey, Yoshika, don't leave me behind!" Kona says as he flies off to catch up to her. "You're too quick for me." She says before begins to laugh in content. 'What the? Is she laughing? Why is she so happy all of a sudden?' Kona asked in his thoughts.

Yoshika soon takes notices of what she just did and thinks to herself: 'I'm laughing. I'm laughing with the Neuroi.' The Neuroi flies back down to Yoshika and Kona as they both turned to look at it. "Hey! Kona!" She said to him. "Huh? What is it, Yoshika?" He asked her. "Put your gun down." She tells him. "What? But, Yoshika. That's a Neuroi right in front of us! Who knows what it will do next!" Kona said, as he still had his gun pointed in the Neuroi's direction. "But, Kona, it's not hurting us or anything." Yoshika tells him.

"Well, if it's not attacking us, then my only question would just be: why?" He asked. "I'm thinking it doesn't want to hurt us. Try showing it that you won't hurt it by putting your gun down." She tells him. " _*sighs*_ If you say so..." He accepted as he holstered his weapon. The Neuroi then made noises directly to Kona, as if it was trying to thank him for not shooting at it. "Yoshika! I think, it just spoke to me." Kona said in surprise. "I just don't understand. You don't act like you could be our enemy." She says, until they both see it reveal it's core.

Meanwhile, Tony and Mio were closing in on the Neuroi's position as Logan had finally caught up with them. "Tony, Mio, this is Officer Atkins, reporting for duty." He reports to them. "Logan. Glad to know that you're here. We're all just about ready to close in on the enemy so get yourself ready to attack." Tony says to him. "Affirmative." He responded. "How far off are they now, Minna?" Mio calls to her over the radio. "The Neuroi has turned back toward Gallia. It might be returning to the hive." Minna reported.

 _'They could be leading them into a trap!'_ Mio thought to herself until she finally sees the enemy in the distance. She flips her eyepatch open and uses her magic eye to look closer and finds Kona and Yoshika with the witch-form Neuroi alongside them. _'It looks like another Witch with her. But I can see a core! That's a Neuroi!'_ She thought. Yoshika tries reaching her hand out to the core before Mio calls out to her from afar. "What do you think you're doing, Miyafuji?!" They both turn around, startled of their arrival. "Sakamoto!" "Mio! Tony!" They both answered their call.

"Shoot that thing! Shoot it, Miyafuji!" Mio ordered her. "Kona, get back! You know that thing's a Neuroi right?" Tony says to him. "Sakamoto! Tony! You don't understand!" Yoshika tried to tell them. "What are you two waiting for? Just shoot it!" Mio demanded them. "Mio, please, stop! You have to listen us!" Kona said as he and Yoshika blocked the Neuroi from them. "Don't be fooled! It's just mimicking you!" Mio shouted at them. "No, it's not! Just listen to us for one minute! PLEASE!" Kona begged. "Kona's right, Sakamoto! Please just wait!" Yoshika begged as well.

"Then we'll do it!" Mio said as she aimed her gun at the Neuroi. Tony was about ready to attack the Neuroi, until his instincts started to kick in. _' ***gasps*** Wait a minute! If that Neuroi was just standing there, not attacking Kona and Yoshika from that close-range, then was it really trying to be...'_ He thought before Mio was getting ready to fire. The Neuroi hides away it's core and prepares to retaliate in self-defense. "WAIT! MIO! DON'T DO IT!" Tony screams to her. The Neuroi flies up as Mio fires away. "DAMN YOU!" She curses at it. The Neuroi charges up its lasers and fires them at her.

Mio sees the incoming fire and tries to put up her shield to defend herself. But it doesn't work as lasers pass through the shield and hit her, along with her gun as it explodes right in her face. "MAJOR!" The witches shouted. "SAKAMOTO!" Yoshika shouts. "MIO!" The wizards shout as well. Kona and Yoshika immediate fly off as Mio disengages from her Striker Unit and begins falling towards the ground. "MIO, HANG ON! We're coming!" Kona and Craig shouted as they, Yoshika and Perrine fly down to save her.

"What was that? What just happened?" Minna asked in demand. "Wizards! Status report! Now!" Will demanded over the transmission. "This is Brian! Mio is down! I repeat! MIO! IS! DOWN!" Brian shouted as everyone in the command all gasp in shock. "She put up her shield but she's hurt pretty badly!" Trude informed them. "Grr... GODDAMN IT!" Will cursed as he slammed his fist on the control panel. "Minna! What should we have them do?" Will asks her. Minna closes her eyes and tries to think of a backup plan.

"Listen to me, Lieutenants. You will pursue the Neuroi!" Minna ordered them. "But the major needs attention!" Trude said. "She's right, Minna! We can't just leave her in serious pain like that!" Brian told her. "PURSUE RIGHT NOW!" She demanded in desperation as they were caught off guard of her demand. "Understood..." Trude responded. "Yes, ma'am..." Brian sternly responded as well. Minna then starts breaking down, crying as Will, David, Sanya and Eila watch. "Minna..." Will spoke to her.

"Please... Don't cry... They're doing all that they can..." Will comforts her as he hugs her tightly from behind. "Mio..." She says her name before she starts wailing in tears. She turns around and hugs Will as tight as he's holding her as she sobs loudly while resting her head on his chest. Down on the ground below, Kona and Yoshika tries to revive Mio as much as they can with their healing powers as Craig and Perrine watch in desperation. "Major, please be okay..." Perrine said as she looked at what was happening in front of her eyes.

"Please open your eyes. Can you hear me? Sakamoto, please, answer." Yoshika begged as she kept healing her. "Come on, c'mon, c'mon, c'mon, c'mon, c'mon, c'mon, c'mon! Don't you die on me! Don't you die on me! Please, don't die!" Kona quickly muttered as he was healing her as well. "SAKAMOTO!" They both yelled out to her. Craig watches from afar as he was taken aback by the events that had unfolded in front of him.

 _'Holy shit... I can't believe so much has happened to me today. I ended getting myself into a literal fight with my girlfriend, and now I see before me, a woman who I thought was just my battle officer, but then I now see as a friend, shot down right in front of me... ***sighs*** Goddamn it!'_ He thought to himself as he clenched his fist. Perrine then walks away as she looks over to Mio's damaged unit. She begins tearing up as Craig, concerned, walks over to her and starts speaking with her. "Perrine... Are you okay?" He asked her.

She turns around to look to see who's behind her. "Oh... It's you, Craig. *sniffs* I'm fine. Thanks for asking." Perrine says to him as she looks down on the ground, still in tears. "Do you need a hug, Perrine?" Craig asks her as she looks up to find his arms wide open. She decides to follow it up by instead, putting her hands on his neck and kisses him. Craig was caught off guard as he eyed her in surprise as she was kissing him. She finishes as she looks at him with teary eyes. He puts his arms down to her waist as he asks:

"Perrine! Why did you just kiss me?" "Craig... *sniffs* I'm terribly sorry, for all the trouble that I've caused between us and our relationship." Perrine apologized. "I never thought that this quarrel of ours would end up like this..." She sulked. "No, Perrine. Don't blame yourself over this. It's not just your fault." Craig comforted her. "How is it that I shouldn't be blamed on?" She asked. "It's wasn't just yours. It was my fault as well because, excuse me for my vulgar language, but anyways, when we fuck up, we take all the blame for it." Craig told her.

"And what I mean by that is, I'm sorry, too, Perrine. I shouldn't have quickly broken off our relationship like that. It was a dumb ass move for me to do to someone like you." Craig apologized. "Don't worry about Major Sakamoto, Perrine. Kona and Yoshika are doing everything they can to save her. I promise you. She'll make it." He assured her. "Thank you, Craig... I accept your apology." Perrine responded. "Now then, I only have one question to ask you." Craig said. "What is it, Craig?" Perrine asked.

He sighs as he then kneels down to one knee and holds onto Perrine's hand. "Perrine Clostermann... Will you take me back in as your one true love?" Craig asked. "Well... that is... If you are willing to look out for me until the day we have to say goodbye." She proclaimed. "Yes, I will look after you, mon petit-chou fleur." He says to her. "Craig, I... Uh...! Y-Y-Yes! I'll take you back! We can be together again!" Perrine tells him. _'He called me his "little cauliflower"... I'll cherish this moment for a long time...'_ Perrine thought to herself.

Craig kisses her hand and they both hug each other for a long time. "Everything's going to be okay, Perrine. You hear me? Major Sakamoto's going to make it. We're going to make it. It's going to be okay." Craig told her.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tony and the others were off on their way to pursue the fleeing Neuroi. "Don't let that Neuroi-witch get away!" Brian commanded. The Neuroi screeches out a noise, causing it to interfere with the transmission and disorient the wizards ears for a little bit. "Shit, that screech hurt my ears!" Tyler cussed. "Yeah, same here." Logan agreed as so did the others. They continue to chase after the Neuroi before Logan spots what appeared to be more Neuroi. "Oh shit! Guys! We've got company!" He warned everyone.

They all look up and are shocked to see a pack of 20, charging in their direction to defend the fleeing Neuroi-witch. "Goddamn it! More reinforcements?! _*sighs*_ Alright then. Forget about the Neuroi-witch, let's take care of these laser-firing bastards." Tony ordered. "Wizards, witches, let's all split up into teams and take out 10 of each." He commanded everyone. "Yes, sir!" They all responded. "Trude, I'll lead the wizards while you take command for the witches. Understood?" He told her. "Roger." She responded.

"Lui, why don't you join up with Francesca and them while we go take out the rest of them on our own?" Tony told him. "You sure you guys got this?" Lui asked them. "Lui, they're your friends, remember? Of course, they can take care of the other group of Neuroi on their own. And besides, they'll make five people and with you on our team, it'll make it even. How does that sound?" Francesca suggested to him. " _*sighs*_ Alright, you guys got me. As long as I got my girlfriend right next to me, I'm fine with it." Lui said. "Alright, so now the teams are settled." Tony confirms.

"Alright then. Best of luck to your team." He says to her. "Thank you. Best of luck to your team as well." She replied. Tony, as so, leads the wizards while Trude on the other hand, leads the witches as both teams advance ahead to engage the Neuroi backup. "Okay, guys. Remember that we have shields like they do, it's just like how Kona can deploy it, but ours isn't as wide as his is. So keep that in mind to use it so that the Neuroi won't shoot us down." Tony told them. "Roger that." "Got it." "Understood." The wizards respond.

 _ **Background Music (Tony's Theme): Calvin Harris ft. Florence Welch - Sweet Nothing**_

"Alright then. Let's do this for Mio!" Tony spoke as they all charge for the offense. "Tyler. Try and shoot them at close-range." He ordered him. "I'm on it." Tyler nodded as he flew down and readied his shotgun. He fires off a few shells at the Neuroi, but it predicts his arrival and fires a laser in his direction. He blocks the laser with his shield and flies back as he fires off a couple more shots. "Damn, that Neuroi shit saw me coming." Tyler said. "Huh... Johnny, go and try and distract them while we try and find the weak points." Tony ordered.

"Got it. Let's go!" Johnny replied as he sped off and flew nearby, shooting the Neuroi as he went by while the other wizards stood behind and tries to work together by firing around them one at a time. "Got one!" Brian shouted, taking down one of them. "Alright, let's move to the next one!" Logan said. "Roger!" They all respond. "Logan. Close in on one of them and watch for their lasers. Brian, provide cover fire for him as he gets closer to their weak point." Tony commanded. "Right away, Tony." Logan responds. "I'm on it." Brian responds as well.

Logan flies down towards the enemy as Brian readies his Tomislav. The Neuroi fires off one of its lasers as Logan pulls up his shield and deflects it. Brian fires at the Neuroi while closing in on it as well. Logan checks around the Neuroi by firing off his shotgun on the points marked in red. "Not here... No... C'mon..." He mutters while firing. "Do you see the core, Logan?" Brian called as he was reloading his shells. "Not yet. Wherever it is, it should be..." He spoke before he shoots one spot, revealing the core. "There!" He shouted.

He fires directly at the core, killing the Neuroi. Logan flies up to Brian and they both give each other a high-five. "Good work, guys! Let's keep it up!" Tony complimented. "Johnny. How are you holding up?" Tony called to him. "I think I've done enough to distract them for now. They're onto me." Johnny reported. "Okay then, let's regroup." Tony said. "Alright." He responds before the Neuroi spawn out drones. "Ah! What the hell!?" Brian uttered when he saw them. "Brian! What's... Oh, great. They can spawn out smaller copies?" Logan said in frustration.

"Guys! Need to reload! Give me a sec!" Tyler called out. "I've got your back, Tyler." Logan says as he flies to engage with the enemy. "Brian, let's provide cover fire until Tyler's ready!" Tony told him. "Alright. Come at me, you alien-bastards!" Brian said as he revved up his minigun again. They both fire at the constant-moving Neuroi while Tyler was grabbing a few shells from his ammo pouch.

He grabs a couple of them and holds them tight in his hand. "Man, If I had magic, I could try and make some explosive rounds of my own." Tyler said to himself before he saw the shells glowing from his hand. "What the fuck? Am I actually doing it?!" He uttered. "Well, whatever's going on with these. I hope they'll get the job done." He spoke. He loads the shells into the chamber and pulls back the pump. "Alright, guys, I'm ready! Get back, I'm attacking!" He calls out to them.

The wizards get out of the way as Tyler fires one shell at few of the Neuroi drones which ends up exploding next to them on impact. "The fuck?! Tyler, what did you just do?" Tony inquired. "I don't know. When I was grabbing some shells from the pouch, I wanted explosive rounds, then some glowing-shit was on them and now look at where it got us." Tyler explained. "There's only a few more of them left. Do it again." Tony ordered.

Tyler aims at the other group of Neuroi and fires again. The shrapnel of the shell makes contact with the Neuroi, causing it to explode in front of the Neuroi, killing it as well. "Damn. Nice shot." Tony said. "Ah, it's nothing." Tyler replied. "Johnny, we're on our way. Keep doing the same thing you were doing earlier, just in case." He ordered. "I'm on it." Johnny responded. The Neuroi starts attacking him again as he accelerates from the laser barrage. He aims his shotguns from the left and right, and fires them at the Neuroi.

The Neuroi on his left has it's core exposed from the bottom, to which, Johnny flies under and aims right at it. He shoots it and the Neuroi dies as it's remains fall to the ground. "Gotcha bitch! _*laughs*_ " He taunted. He soon regroups with the others as they settle down for a bit before they get ready to take out the last remaining Neuroi units. "Hey guys. How's it goin' over here?" He greeted them. "Hey, Delirious. Yeah, things got intense real quick over here." Tyler said to him.

"Guys, I'm gonna contact with Trude to see how she and her team are doing." Tony said. "Okay then. Guys, let's settle down for now." Brian says as the others holster their weapons. "Trude. Come in. This is Tony here." Tony called for her through the transmission. "Kurosaki, this is Barkhorn. How's it going over there?" She responds to his call. "We're doing pretty good over here. The wizards and I have few more of these Neurois to deal with." Tony reported. "Really? That's good to hear. The witches and I are almost about done here as well." Trude replied.

"Alright, let's meet up once we're both done here." Tony told her. "Very well. Good luck." Trude said. "Yeah, you too." Tony replied. "Alright, you guys ready to finish the rest of those Neuroi?" Tony asked the wizards. "Yeah." "Fuck yeah!" "Let's do this shit!" The guys replied. "Alright. Let's stick together!" Tony told them. The five of them advance to the remaining Neuroi where, they begin firing off their lasers. The wizards pull up their shields as they readied their weapons. "Return fire!" Tony commanded.

The boys split up once again, as Tony decides to stay behind and gets ready to take on the last one in front of him. Johnny and Logan fly around their target dodging the lasers with their speed and reflexes, and soon start blowing it bit by bit until the core was found. They both fire at it at the same time, destroying the target. They both fist-bump each other for their win. "Yeah! Logan, we did it! We worked as a team and we got that Neuroi's ass!" Johnny cheered. "Yeah, man! I'm thinking at this point we can take on anything!" Logan cheers as well.

Brian and Tyler, meanwhile, weren't holding back at all as Brian went trigger-happy on the Neuroi, screaming and laughing, all the while shooting down the Neuroi with his minigun, slowly chipping off it's armor. Tyler shoots one of it's weak points, blowing it up, revealing the core behind it. "Terroriser, I found the core! Shoot it!" Tyler called for him. "You are terminated, Neuroi." Brian said to the Neuroi in his Schwarzenegger impression. He pulls the trigger and shoots at the core. A few bullets pass by before a few more of them hit it, effectively killing the enemy.

"Alright, that's another one down! We are dominating these Neuroi bitches!" Tyler said as he flew to Brian and high-fives him. Tony, during all of this, had his Zatoichi pulled out. He takes a few deep breaths before getting ready to attack. "I can feel it. I can feel the power that I will unleash upon you. Neuroi, better be ready cause I'm coming for you!" He says as he gets ready. Tony then takes off, building up his magic and speed. The Neuroi fires at him as he constantly rolls out of the cross fire.

His sword was soon fully powered up, enough to deal a critical blow to the Neuroi. He grips the sword with both of his hands as he prepares to swing for the top of the Neuroi's armor. Tony closes the distance between him and the Neuroi and yells out a battle cry. The others hear him from afar and watch as he swings his sword where it collides with the Neuroi's top side and manages to slice off a huge chunk of its armor, causing it to screech in pain. "Holy shit!" The wizards shout, amazed of the damage he has dealt.

"Guys, quickly! Let's finish it off!" Tony said to them. "Delirious, you heard him! Let's go!" Logan said to Johnny. "Ah hell yeah! We're coming, man!" Johnny says as they both quickly took off for the Neuroi. "Tyler, come on! Let's kill that Neuroi!" Brian called to him. "Time to wreck some shit up!" Tyler said as he followed behind. Johnny and Logan shoot their shotguns at it from close-range, dealing damage to its front side. Brian and Tyler continue the attack by also shooting it's frontside as well. Brian shoots his entire load onto it as Tyler does the same with his explosive shells.

The Neuroi is in a critical state as its core was left wide open for attack. Tony, from up high, then comes dropping down as he says: "Alright. This one's OURS NOW!" He holds his sword over his head, ready to strike down on the Neuroi's core. He takes the swing and slices the core in two. The Neuroi screeches out one last time before it finally dies and its remains fall to the ground below.

Tony breathes heavily as he witnesses the final blow he dealt to the Neuroi under his own legs. He gets right back up as he turns to see the wizards approaching him. "Tony!" They called to him. " _*sighs*_ It's over. For now at least." Tony said. "Good work, you guys. We did great today." He commended. "Man, we are a damn good team!" Logan says he and the others huddled around each other. "Hey, we wouldn't have done that good if we didn't have _him_ around." Tyler says as he points to Tony.

"Yeah... Now that I think about it, he did a really good job as well." Logan agreed. "I have to agree, too. Our asses would've been fucked if we didn't have someone telling us what to do so that we'd be safe." Brian added. "And, hey, don't forget. Didn't you guys think that thing he did was badass or what?" Johnny said as they all turn to look at him. "Oh! Guys, stop. You're flattering me. It's just too much." Tony said, giving a shy smile. "Hey! Guys!" They heard someone call out to them. They look to where they heard the voice to find Trude and the others.

 _ **Music: Strike Witches OST - Hiren**_

"Guys, it's Trude!" Brian told them. "Kurosaki. We saw it happen. The wizards and, especially you did a fantastic job taking out the Neuroi." Trude complimented them. "Yeah, she's right! When we saw you came dropping down to the Neuroi and slicing its core in two, it was awesome to see." Shirley added as she patted him on the shoulder. "I'd think that Mio would be proud of you right now cause not only are you able to effectively take on the Neuroi, but you were also able lead a team without the assistance of a superior." Erica told him.

Tony gives a weak smile as he was contemplating about everything that had just happened, but worries about what will happen in the future. "Guys. Ladies. I have to thank you from the bottom of my heart. I really appreciate the kind words, I do. But, with what had just happened today, seeing Kona and Yoshika talking with a Neuroi that formed itself into a witch, seeing Mio get shot down... It's just too much for me to take in." Tony tells them. "Why is that, Tony? What makes you feel that way?" Erica asked.

" _*sighs*_ I'm thinking about what's going to happen in the near-future. He's onto us. And when he drops the bomb on us, it's not gonna be a pretty sight to see." Tony told them. "He? Tony, who are you talking about?" Shirley asked. "General Trevor Maloney of the Royal Air Force." Trude told them all. "Will and I encountered him with Minna and Mio in Britannia the night before I was supposed to go into night patrol. Things didn't turn out as pleasant as I wanted it to go. And since then, he's been trying to interfere with our plans of getting closer to the Neuroi." He explained.

Brian and Trude hover over to him and place their hands on his shoulders, and tries to put him at ease. "Tony... Listen, I know what's been going on behind the scenes and that what he's doing is not right, but you shouldn't beat yourself up with someone like him getting in our way. We'll be ready for him whenever he comes and tries to get in our way." Brian said. "Kurosaki, Brian's right. Maloney is isn't one to be trusted, we know what's up, but you shouldn't blame yourself. He despises witches and there's nothing we can do to change his mind." Trude said.

"Just know that you're not alone on this. Whatever hardships we come across, we'll always have each other's backs." She assures him. Tony turns around and looks at both of them. " _(breathes heavily)_ Thanks guys. It sure brought my spirits up. I'll just say this right now: All of you guys are the best. I'm glad to have such friends like you guys. But, I have a feeling that soon, something big is gonna go down, and it's gonna come right at our faces. Still though, we'll see it coming. And we'll be ready to take it on no matter what." Tony said as he and the others look up and gaze into the sky.

 _ **EPISODE END...**_

 _ **Ending Theme (Tony's 2nd Theme): Florence and the Machine - Spectrum (Say My Name) [Calvin Harris Remix]**_

* * *

 **Tony: Whew! That was a long one!**

 **Craig: Yeah. Lots of shit happened this time around.**

 **Tony: I know and it took me quite a while to get finished when it should've been done earlier.**

 **Let's just call it a day here, shall we? These deadlines are just a pain in the ass for me.**

 **Craig... You and Perrine can just close it off for me, okay?**

 **Craig: Sure man, we've got you covered. _*clears throat*_**

 **Ladies and gentlemen, that is it for this episode of Strike Wizards. Tony would like to thank you guys for reading as always, and if you haven't already, follow/favorite the story if you enjoyed. Leave a comment/review down below, and as he always says, constructive criticism is always welcome.**

 **Perrine: Don't forget to check out his YouTube channel and if you enjoy his content, subscribe and keep up to date with him, also don't forget, check out Craig, or MiniLadd, on his channel where he has some funny gameplay commentary that I'm sure you guys will enjoy when you first see them, and see the other wizards on their channels as well, they'll appreciate the support.**

 **Tony: Social media links such as my Twitter feed, Steam page, War Thunder profile, and the music playlist are in my profile page. And lastly, shoutout goes to _zergdramon _ for the continued support for this story. Please check out his story _"Wings of Friendship"_ , I enjoy reading it and I highly recommend it. So now with that all said and done, thanks again for reading, guys. But before we go, today is someone's birthday. Again, for the 3rd time. Why is this a coincidence? I have no clue. So Brian... You know what we should say?**

 **Brian: Oh, you know it, man.**

 **Tony: Okay, here it goes...**

 **1... 2... 3!**

 **Everyone: Happy Birthday Trude!**

 **(Cheers, noisemakers/party horns blown, confetti rains down, balloons fly up)**

 **Trude: Wow! It's that time already?**

 **Brian: Yeah, but I feel like we forgot someone else's birthday.**

 **Trude: Now that you've mentioned it. I think we've did. When was this episode supposed to come out?**

 **Brian: Tony said he would've had it done on Sunday two weeks ago, but he had to delay it for this week. So could it be that...**

 ** _(Everyone looks at him)_**

 **Tony: What?**

 **Everyone: Happy Birthday Tony!**

 _ **(Everyone gets out and gets him off his seat and carries him by arm, as Brian carries Trude in his arms)**_

 **Tony: What the?! Guys! My birthday was two weeks ago! Party's over already! Aren't you even listening...? Ah, fuck it. Who the hell even cares anymore? Anywho, thanks for reading, once again guys. Until next time, I'm the Rocket Gamer,**

 **Boys: We're the Strike Wizards,**

 **Girls: We're the Strike Witches,**

 **Tony: and we'll see you readers in the next chapter! Now if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna be carried off my way to go celebrate Trude's birthday, and coincidentally my birthday, too, since I bailed out the last two weeks. Bye, guys! Whoo!  
**

 _ **(Wizards/Witches cheer and dance as they party off outside)**_

 _ **Outro: Axwell Λ Ingrosso ft. Salem Al Fakir - Sun Is Shining**_


	9. I Want Your Trust

**Kona: Hello everyone, this is Kona, and thank you for tuning in to another episode of Strike Wizards! Well, it seems that we're near to the end from this point and whatever happens it seems like things are going to get serious from this point on. So... Guys, ladies, you all ready to get it on?**

 **All: Yeah.**

 **Kona: Yoshika, you ready to get started?**

 **Yoshika: I sure am, Kona. As long as Tony is as well.**

 **Tony: Uh, not just yet, Yoshika. There's something I want to say real quick.**

 **So recently, a fellow writer by the name of Blazrman got into contact with me over Steam and we quickly got acquainted with each other immediately. As of writing this, the story has just been posted up. It's called: "Witch Musume: Everyday Life with Witches". I've had a part in writing this story with him and after checking out the first chapter, I was satisfied with the outcome. Check out the story for yourself, take a look at Blazr's other stories as well, and tell him I sent you.**

 **Also, we've got a few comments from last episode so let's give 'em a response:**

 ** _War Historian:_ Thanks for the feedback, and the note you gave out to our guest reviewer. Honestly, I couldn't have come up with a better explanation unlike you, so... Thank you for that.**

 _ **Dilnos521:**_ **Hey! Welcome to the story, dude! In all seriousness, thank you so much for taking time out of your day to read my story. It's quite an honor for me, not to be put the wrong way, to be noticed by a fanfic writer such as yourself to be honest. Again, thanks, welcome and I hope you enjoy what's to come later on.**

 **And by the way, I didn't realize this until now, and I'm deeply sorry for that but, I found out that ALL the music links were left on _private_ throughout this entire story. So as of now, I've set all the links to public view so that everyone can listen to the music that I had intended to have played. ****Anyways, I think I've spoke long enough.**

 **Alright guys, you all ready to- _What the fuck...?_**

 ** _(looks at Craig, with his hair now pink)_**

 **MiniLadd! What in god's name did you do to your hair, man?!**

 **Craig: Oh! This? I said in my charity livestream that I'd dye my hair pink. I already posted a video of me doing it.  
**

 **Tony: What? (quickly checks his channel to find video thumbnail, then looks back at Mini) You're fucking dead to me, Craig...**

 **Perrine: Hey! He told you he did it for charity, so hush up and get used to it!**

 **Tony: Perrine, doesn't it bother you a little bit that he would, because, just... just... Look...! I..! Uh...!**

 ***sighs* You know what? Fuck it. I'll deal with that later... B** **ut first, let's recap on what happened last time...**

* * *

 _Previously on Strike Wizards..._

 _Minna: "So you're really gonna fly?"_

 _Mio: "True. I've done a lot of thinking about it. I'm already 20. My powers aren't strong as they used be. It doesn't matter how hard I train. I'm a Witch and in the end we all have the same fate."_

 _Will: "Wait a second. Minna. You never told me or the other wizards about this. What does she mean by that?"_

 _Minna: ""When a witch reaches her 20's, her magic powers begin to weaken, eventually to the point where they disappear for good, which means that she is no longer a witch."_

 _Yoshika: "Hey! I just don't understand. You don't act like you could be our enemy."_

 _Mio: "What do you think you're doing, Miyafuji?!"_

 _Yoshika: "Sakamoto!"_

 _Kona: "Mio! Tony!"_

 _Tony: "WAIT! MIO! DON'T DO IT!"_

 _Mio: "DAMN YOU!"_

 _(Neuroi fires back as she gets knocked back by the explosion of her gun)_

 _Witches: "Major!"_

 _Wizards: "Mio!"_

 _Will: "Wizards! Status report! Now!"_

 _Brian: "Mio is down! I repeat! MIO! IS! DOWN!"_

 _Trude: "She put up her shield but she's hurt pretty badly!"_

 _Perrine: "Major, please be okay..."_

 _Kona: "Don't you die on me! Don't you die on me! Please, don't die!"_

 _Kona & Yoshika: "SAKAMOTO!"_

 _Craig: "I shouldn't have quickly broken off our relationship like that. It was a dumb ass move for me to do to someone like you."_

 _(Tony drops down at high speed and slices Neuroi's core into two)_

 _Trude: "_ _We saw it happen. The wizards and, especially you did a fantastic job taking out the Neuroi."_

 _Tony: "I'm glad to have such friends like you guys. But, I have a feeling that soon, something big is gonna go down, and it's gonna come right at our faces. Still though, we'll see it coming. And we'll be ready to take it on no matter what."_

 _ **Opening Theme (Main Theme): Team Nekokan - No Sleep Until Clear!**_

* * *

 _ **PROLOGUE**_

 **~501st Joint Fighter Wing Base, 12:50 P.M.~**

The wizards and witches return to base immediately after eliminating the Neuroi reinforcements as Kona and Yoshika continued to revive Mio as much as they can do with their healing powers. Tony and the other wizards were left to stay alert around the base, carrying their weapons around while Brian stayed with Trude as they were watching Kona and Yoshika doing what was needed to be done alongside Brock, Lynette, Craig and Perrine.

"Major! Can you hear us?! We're here! Everything's gonna be all right, major. We promise!" Perrine shouted to her. "Come on, Mio! Don't give up on us now! Guys, push harder!" Craig said to Kona and Yoshika. "Craig, we're healing her as much as we can! Hang on!" Kona responded. Yoshika started breathing heavily as she was starting to lose her energy. "Just a little longer, Yoshika. We can do it!" Kona told her. "This is draining my energy. I don't know how long I can keep this up, Kona." She responded.

Yoshika then stops as she was using up too much energy. "Huh? Ah. Yoshika!" Kona spoke. "Are you okay? I've got you." Lynette said to her as she held her by the shoulders. "No... It's all my fault." She spoke as she then continued the healing process. "Yoshika, don't beat yourself up over this. It was my fault, too. Come on. We can still save her." Kona tells her as he healed Mio. "I'm doing as much as I can, Kona." Yoshika replied. _'Sakamoto, c'mon! Please wake up!_ _You have to... for us. Open your eyes! Please...'_ She said to her in her mind.

Soon, she briefly faints from using too much magic. "Yoshika!" Kona and Lynne spoke as she was caught by Brian and Trude from falling to the floor. "Let go me, right now! I'm fine!" Yoshika shouted as she quickly recovered. "Sergeant Miyafuji, calm down." Minna spoke in front all of them. "Minna!" Brian and Trude called out as she and Will stood out to them while a doctor and nurse passed by. "Sergeant Shinkawa. That should be enough to keep her well. You are allowed to cease the process." Minna informed. "What? Commander Minna...?" Kona spoke.

"You heard her, Kona. You can stop now. The doctor will take care of Mio from here." Will assured him. Kona turns to look at the doctor and bows in respect. "Please, doctor. Do all that you can to have the Major be in good conditions." He requested as the doctor simply nodded in response. The doctor and nurse immediately head into the infirmary with Mio as the others watch them from afar. "Ah! Major!" Perrine called out as the doors closed on her. Suddenly, Yoshika passes out as everyone is in shock. "No! Yoshika! Do you need a doctor? Are you okay? Can you hear me? YOSHIKA!" Lynne shouted.

"YOSHIKA!" Kona shouted. "Please! Open your eyes! Trude, let me hold her!" Kona requested to her. Trude lets go of Yoshika as Kona held her with both arms. "Yoshika, please answer me! I-!" Kona spoke to her before he started to feel like he was about to faint as well. _'Err! No! I've got to stay awake! I can't pass out now!'_ Kona thought as he struggled. "Kona? What's wrong?" Lynne asked. "Shinkawa? Are you feeling alright?" Trude asked as well. Soon, he fell on his back with Yoshika on top of him as he passed out as well. "KONA!" Everyone spoke.

"Oh my god! Dude! What happened to you? Speak to me!" Brock said to him as he and Craig aided him. "He must have overworked himself while healing the Major as well." Trude explained. "Brock. Bring Shinkawa and Miyafuji back to their rooms. Lynette, you and Brock will watch over them and make sure they wake up." Will ordered. "Yes, sir." Lynette responds. "I'm on it, Will." Brock responds as well. The two of them carry the two healers off as the others stayed by the infirmary. "Brian." Will spoke. "Yes, Will?" Brian asked.

"You and Trude are to meet up with Tony and the others and stay alert for whatever is to happen." Will commanded. "Understood." Brian saluted. "Yes, Commander Will. We'll meet up with them right away." Trude responds. They then run off as Will ordered Craig and Perrine: "Craig, Perrine. You two stay here." "Uh...! Yes, sir!" They respond. " _*sighs*_ Looks like we're going to have to take desperate measures from this point on. Are we, Minna?" Will asked as he looked out the window.

"I'm afraid so, Will. We can't afford to lose another troop of ours." Minna replies. "And not only that, but, what are we going to do about that letter we received from Maloney? Do you think he's going to come after us?" Will asked. "From what's going on right now, this might be the worst time for us to receive a visit from him and the Britannian Air Force. We'll have to keep our guard up at all times." Minna stated. "You're right." He agrees. "Minna. Come on. Let's go and meet up with the others." Will said, offering a hand to her. "Very well. Let's hurry." She accepts as she takes his hand and soon head out.

* * *

 _ **Episode 9: I Want Your Trust**_

 **~Hangar, 1:00 P.M.~**

 _ **Background Music: Alesso - Immortale**_

Tony and the others were primarily patrolling around the hangar to keep on guard in-case there was going to be any trouble coming from the outside. He, Brian, Logan and Johnny kept a close eye to their groups before they saw Will and Minna. "Hey, guys! It's Will and Minna!" Brian alerted the wizards. They run inside to salute them. "Commanders. Lieutenants Marcelle and Vetterlein, along with Officer Atkins and Kurosaki, the wizards and witches, reporting in." Brian spoke.

"Brian. Have you seen anything coming our way to the base while we were inside?" Will questioned. "No, Will. We haven't seen anything yet. But, we'll continue keeping an eye out in-case there will be." He reported. "Very well, then." Will says. "Minna. What's Mio's current conditions?" Tony asked.

"Sergeants Shinkawa and Miyafuji have been healing her nonstop after all of you came back. The doctor and nurse have took her in to the infirmary to take care of the rest. They passed out shortly after using their magic for so long and we had Brock and Lynette bring them back to their rooms. Hopefully, all of what they've done should be enough to keep Mio at bay." Minna reported. Tony sighs heavily and sulks down to the floor as he muttered: "This is all my fault."

"Tony! What are you saying to yourself?" Eila inquired as everyone else was shocked to hear what he just said. "Eila's right, Tony. Are you trying to say you're the one who caused all this?" Shirley added. "Kurosaki, we've talked this over already. Don't blame yourself over this. You didn't know that it was going to happen until it was too late. All of us didn't." Trude reasoned with him. "But if I had realized sooner, I would've taken that hit for her..." He told in response. "Tch! God, I'm such a fucking idiot! Why didn't I stop her when I had the chance?! All of this couldn't have happened if I had just-"

He ranted before he gets smacked in the face by Minna. "Stop this at once, Kurosaki! Stop putting yourself in the wrong for this! All of this wasn't because of you! All of us can make mistakes! We wouldn't have seen it coming either, so you aren't the only one who should be feeling this way." She talks sense to him. "Minna! I...!" He stuttered out. She sighs heavily and continues with:

"Tony. I need you to listen to what I have to say. We're a team. We help each other when dealing with difficult times. We care for one another when someone is in pain. We watch over each other's shoulders like we're brothers and sisters. We come together as one and make a stand for what's right. To put it all in perspective, this is an ordeal that _all_ of us have to deal with. You don't have to isolate yourself from us about your thoughts. We'll listen to what you have to say and we'll understand the circumstances and be there when we need to pull it together."

Tony was mesmerized of everything that Minna had to say to him. Everyone around him walks closer and places their hands on his arms and shoulders. He then turns around to see all of them up close to bring his spirits up. He smiles in warmth as he says: "Thanks guys. I think I really needed this talk. You guys are the best of friends I could ever have." He then looks to the witches and says: "And so are the witches." The witches were enthralled to hear him say that as they hug him in response, making him drop his gun on the ground.

They let go and he takes a breather before speaking again. "Minna. I want to thank you for all that you do to help everyone here in the base, especially me, because I see you not as my commander, but as a close friend of mine. So, again, thanks..." He says as he hugs her again in satisfaction. She was delighted to hear his response and thus returns the favor. He picks up his gun from off the ground and says: "Alright. I'll have the wizards and I keep an eye out here for any signs of trouble. The witches can head back with you if they want."

"You sure you want only the wizards to keep an eye out here without the witches?" Minna asked. "Don't worry. Will can stay out here and check on us in-case we need help." Tony said. "Will. Do you plan on staying out here?" She asks him. "Yes." He responds. "Very well. Kurosaki. The witches and I give you and the wizards our trust in guarding the base." Minna says as they salute to them. The wizards salute back as they all respond: "You can count on us." The witches soon left the hangar as the wizards soon continue to patrol outside.

* * *

 **~Kona and Yoshika's Room, 1:08 P.M.~**

Brock and Lynette were watching over Kona and Yoshika after they overworked themselves to exhaustion while trying to heal Mio. "Hey, Lynette." Brock called to her. She turns around to hear what he has to say. "You feeling alright?" Brock asked.

She shakes her head in response. "Don't worry, Lynne. I'm sure they'll wake up soon. I hope..." Brock assures her as they looked at the two when suddenly, they saw them slowly open their eyes. "Hey! You see what I'm saying? I told you they'd wake up." He tells her. "Hey Kona. Yoshika." He calls to them as Kona got up.

"Brock. Lynette." He responds. "How are you feeling?" Lynette asked them. "Ah, fine..." Yoshika says as she got up as well. "You're both up at least. That's good." Lynne says. "Where are we?" Yoshika asks.

"I think we're back in our room." Kona answers her question before they both remember what they were doing before they passed out.

"Is she gonna be okay? Sakamoto! What happened to her? Answer me, Lynne!" Yoshika demanded a response from her as she doesn't react to it at all before Kona grabs her back.

"Yoshika, let go of her!" He says as he grapples her back onto the bed. Meanwhile in the infirmary, Minna, Craig and Perrine were still waiting nearby the infirmary to receive any information on Mio's state of health from the doctor. Suddenly, the light above the double doors dims down as the doctor opened up to give reports.

"Has there been any improvement?" She asked him. "No. But it's still too early to make predictions." He informed. Perrine then ran inside as Craig followed behind. He looks around before he sees Mio's unconscious body. _'Oh shit...'_ He thought to himself. He and Perrine turn to look at each other before they cuddled, turning back to look at Mio.

* * *

 **~7:24 P.M.~**

Nearly 6 hours had past since Mio was sent into the infirmary, as dusk was approaching. Craig was sitting nearby on the lounge chair as Perrine was sitting on a stool next to Mio's bed for a long time. The two of them did nothing as they kept hearing the beeping coming from the heart rate monitor. Craig then got up from the chair and walked over to her. "Perrine." He spoke to her.

She turns around to look at him. "Yes, Craig?" She responds. "I'm going to be heading back to our room. Are you planning on staying here?" He asked. She nods in response. He soon started towards the door when suddenly, it opened as Kona, Brock, Yoshika and Lynette entered the room. "Guys?" Craig said as he saw them. Immediately, Perrine got off her stool and ran to approach the group.

The four of them stay by the door as she closed in on them. Perrine, by the looks of her face wasn't pleased with their appearance, mainly towards Kona and Yoshika. She slaps both of them on the cheeks with Yoshika standing still while Kona, otherwise, staggered back from the hit. Brock, with his instincts kicking in, grabs Perrine and restrains her from the two.

"Mini!" Brock called to him. Craig quickly comes to his aid and tries to restrain Perrine as well. "AAHH! Why did you do that?" Kona asked in pain. "All this is because of you two!" She yelled at them. "Uh-?! What?!" Kona asked, confused. "Don't act like you don't remember! Or are you and your dumb girlfriend still waking up from that damn nap?!" Perrine cursed at them.

"Perrine, that's far enough! You've been shit-talking them for far too long, and neither of us are gonna put up with this anymore!" Brock said in frustration. "They passed out from using all their powers to help Major Sakamoto..." Lynne tried to explain. "Would you guys just shut up?!" Perrine talked back. "No, we won't! You're not being fair! Kona and Yoshika were trying to help!" Lynette replied.

"And look how much good it's done!" She argued. "That's it! How's about YOU shut the fuck up for a change!?" Brock said as he pinned her down and was about to bitch slap her in retaliation. "Brock, no!" Lynette shouted as she tries to stop him. Yoshika, meanwhile, walks in front of them as she approached Mio, "Huh? Yoshika, wait!" Lynne shouted as she began to heal Mio again.

"Brock! Just get off of me!" Perrine demanded. "No way! I think it's time that you get what you deserve!" He said. Craig tries to stop him, too, as he grabs his arm to keep him from hitting Perrine. "Mini, let go!" Brock demanded. "Dude, you've completely lost your mind! You have to stop!" Craig pleaded. Kona, throughout all this, rapidly began to lose his cool before he screamed in agony and started to run away from the room.

Everyone stops what they're doing as soon as they heard him. They turn around to find that he isn't there. "Kona!?" They called out to him. He ran as far away as he could before he ended up tripping on himself, falling to the floor. Everyone in the room ran out to see what was happening. "Kona...?" Yoshika said. Kona was driven to tears as he tried to get himself up. "This isn't happening! There's no reason for me to keep going anymore! Ww-! Wh-! WHAT AM I FIGHTING FOR?!" He cried out in desperation.

Outside the hangar, the wizards reacted in shock when they heard Kona's cry from afar. "Guys! Did you hear that?!" Tony inquired. "Yeah, we did! Who was that?" Tyler questioned. "Was that Kona?" Lui asked. "I think so..." He answered. "Shit, dude. That scared the crap out of me..." Tyler says. "I can only guess it's about Mio..." Brian wondered. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure that would be the case..." Will agreed as the others nod their heads in response.

From the dining room, Shirley, Eila, Francesca and Sanya had heard Kona's scream from across the hallway as well. The witches startle from his loud cry. "Did you guys hear that?" Eila asked. "Yeah. That must have been Sergeant Shinkawa. Sounds like he isn't taking it too well. What do you think is wrong with him?" Shirley said.

"Well, whatever the reason, I'm pretty sure it has something to do with "Miss Four-Eyes" setting him off." Eila said, referring to Perrine. "Have you heard anything about the Major?" Francesca asks. "Not yet. We're still waiting. But in the meantime, I brought us some food." Shirley replies as she gave out a tin of canned meat to her. "Euh... Not that again..." She muttered. "Well aren't you picky..." She comments. "Shirley, what would happen? Do you think Kona and Yoshika would be okay after disobeying orders?" Sanya asked. During this, Eila was messing around with her tarot cards, before she notices something.

"What is it?" Sanya asks her. "I'm rating Kona and Yoshika's fortune." she told her. "Yeah, what'd it say?" she asked. Eila flips the card, revealing it to everyone else. "Says death." She said in disappointment, making everyone sigh in response. Meanwhile in another room, the Karlsland trio were standing around until they heard Kona's scream as well. "What was that?" Erica inquired in reaction. "It must have been Sergeant Shinkawa... *sighs*" Trude answered. "This really is a bad time for all of us. We're dealing with unauthorized actions and violation of orders leading to a superior getting injured and the enemy slipping away. It's a serious offence." She spoke.

"So, you're saying they should get court marshaled and shot, huh?" Erica asked. "No, that's not what I'm saying!" Trude told her. "I know. If that would be the case, then I've been killed a bunch of times." She joked. "Damn it, Erica! Do you think you could take this more seriously?" Trude reprimanded before Minna butted in the conversation. "Okay, that's enough, you two. I'll handle this after Major Sakamoto wakes up." She spoke out. "Okay." Erica replies. "Don't go too easy on them." Trude said.

* * *

 _Later that night..._

After crying himself a river out of distress, Kona sulked and made his way towards the hangar as the wizards were still on lookout patrol outside the runway. "Huh? Oh, hey guys..." Kona greeted them as he saw all of them outside. The wizards turn around to find him in a dour mood. "Kona!" They all shouted. They rushed inside to see if he was okay. "Are you alright, dude? That scream you let out earlier today had us worried like hell." Tyler asked him. "I'm okay... It's just that... I wish I'd known what to do at that moment, and Mio would've been fine... But now she's in serious pain and it's Yoshika's and my fault!" Kona shouted.

"Kona! Calm down! It's not your fault." Brian comforted him. "It was ours, too. We wouldn't have known what to do either after seeing a Neuroi like that last one." Tony said, remembering the encounter from before. " _*sighs*_ How's Mio doing?" Will asked. "She should be getting better, but after running away from the others, I don't have a clue..." Kona said as he looked down. Just then, someone had entered the conversation away from the group. "It's seems that the gang's all here..." The wizards turn around to find that Keisuke had spoke from outside the hangar.

"Keisuke!" Tony and Will called out. "So, I'm assuming this is your team?" He asked. "Yeah. These are our other squadmates: Brian Marcelle, Tyler Colburn, Johnny Vetterlein, Lui Calibre, Logan Atkins, David Nogla and last but not least, Kona Shinkawa." Tony introduced them. "Brock Macmillen and Craig Reinhardt aren't here at the moment." He informed him. "Well then, pleasure to meet you all. I'm Keisuke Hijikata, Mio's assistant, or right-hand man, if you will." He greeted as he tipped his hat off to them. " _*sighs*_ Anyways, I've heard of the recent attack that you were all involved in and I've also heard about what happened to Mio." He spoke with them.

"And you want to know if she's alright?" Kona asked as Keisuke turned to him. "Yes. Anything about her current conditions." He requested. "Well, I'm not sure what to say..." Kona said as he looked down on the ground. "Is something wrong, Sergeant Shinkawa?" Keisuke asked. "It's nothing, really..." He averted. "Please, tell me. Is she alright?" Keisuke asked again. "I-I don't know what to tell you, Hijikata... Yoshika and I were trying to heal as much as we could, but we haven't gotten anything yet... _*sighs*_ I'm sorry to inconvenience you." Kona said, apologizing.

* * *

Meanwhile, Yoshika was hard at work, trying to bring Mio back to life, when suddenly the heart rate monitor started beeping loudly. "Yoshika, look! I think we've got a pulse!" Lynette informed. "Sakamoto!" Yoshika shouted, looking at her. "Major! Please hang in there!" Perrine pleaded. "Can you hear us?" Yoshika asked. "Be right back. I'm gonna go get the doctor!" Lynne said as she ran out the room. "Brock, go find Kona! He needs to get here quick!" Craig demanded. "I'm on it!" He replies as he heads out as well.

* * *

"I see... Shinkawa. No, Kona, I should say. Don't give up on her. There may be still time to save her. Where's Sergeant Miyafuji?" He asked him. "Sh-She's with Sergeants Bishop and Brock Macmillen, and Officers Clostermann and Craig Reinhardt in Mio's hospital bed." Kona told him. Suddenly, Brock had arrived to the hangar to bring urgent news to Kona. "Kona! Kona! _*panting*_ Come back to the room! I think Yoshika's got a pulse on Mio!" He informed. "She does?!" Kona asks as Brock nods in confirmation.

Kona turns to Keisuke as he tells him: "Go to her, Kona. You and Miyafuji can still save her in time. Your friends and I have faith in you." The wizards nod to him in agreement. Kona then nods back, taking his words by heart and soon runs off with Brock back to the others. Keisuke then turns to the others, saying: "So what happened before... You know what happened to Mio?"

"Well, we're not really sure what happened today. But, we'll try and explain as much as we can from last night until now." Will said. "Alright then. So what happened after I left?" He asked. "So, when I was on my way back from that performance Will and I gave to you and Minna, Mio came around and I showed her some of my magic. Then Minna came around and had her at gunpoint, I got in the way and she told me that when a witch reaches 20, her powers start to go away." Tony explained. "Really? What were the others doing over time?" He asked.

"Tyler and I went with Capt. Barkhorn and Lt. Hartmann to see her younger sister, Chris." Brian said.

"David and I were just sleeping in our room with Eila and Sanya." Logan said.

"Johnny and I were hanging out, not doing much." Lui said.

"I was with Minna in her office, without any knowledge of the events that happened the night before, but still remembering the performance for Minna and you." Will said.

"Mio and I were in Kona and Yoshika's room, talking to them before we saw Officer Clostermann, Sergeant Bishop, Craig and Brock right outside the hallway." Tony said.

"I see... Can you explain to me of anything that happened between Officer Clostermann and Reinhardt?" Keisuke asked. "Why? Is there something you want to know?" Tony asked. "Well, yes. I wanted to know why they, along with Shinkawa and Miyafuji, took off without Mio or Commander Minna looking out for them." He requested. "Well, from what I remembered, he and I were in the bathhouse with Kona and Lui, he and Perrine were splashing in the water, then they got out, and eventually so did Kona and Yoshika. And then, the last thing I heard from then was Perrine and Craig yelling at each other again, but I couldn't make out what they were saying." Tony explained.

"I see..." Keisuke understood. "Well, that should be enough for me to know what's going on. It's a pleasure to meet you Strike Wizards. Good luck, and tell officers Reinhardt and Macmillen I said hello." He said as he was about to leave. "Keisuke, wait. Why don't you stay here with us? We could always use a helping hand." Will offered. "Well... I'm off-duty for tonight, so I don't see why not." He replies.

Back at Mio's hospital bed, Yoshika continued to heal her as Perrine and Craig could only watch. "C'mon, I don't get it. I'm giving all I've got!" Yoshika said to herself as she was using her magic. "Oh please! Where's Brock with Shinkawa already?!" Perrine inquired in worry. Then, Kona immediately returned to Mio's hospital bed with Brock to find Yoshika in the middle of healing her again. "Yoshika! Perrine! Craig!" He called out to them. "Kona! Please, help me!" She requested.

"Ah! Right! I'm on it!" He replies as he runs to the other side of the bed and starts using his Medigun powers. "I'm so scared. I need more help. I wish mom and gramma were here..." Yoshika muttered in tears. "Well, they're not! So you're just gonna have to keep trying!" Perrine yelled to her. " _Oh my god..._ **SHUT UP!** " Kona shouted at her in anger, making her jolt back in fear. "I'm sorry! It's just, you're the only ones who can help. Please don't give up, guys." Perrine responded. "Are you two listening to me?" She asked.

Yoshika stops and looks up to her and Craig while Kona kept his eyes on what he needs to do. "We're the only ones?" Yoshika asks as Perrine nodded in response. "Kona, listen to me, dude." Craig says to him as he kept working. "What you're fighting for isn't just about protecting everyone, it's about saving them as well. Don't you see? Mio is counting on you guys to do something and all you're gonna do is just leave her for dead?" He tells him. Kona widens his eyes and looks at Mio as he realizes what he was fighting for.

"She's counting on us... We're the only ones that can help... I see now... This is what I'm fighting for. Yoshika! Don't you see? We're the only healers of this team and only us have the magic powers to save Mio. That's what _we're_ fighting for! We can't let her go!" Kona spoke. "That's what we're fighting for?" Yoshika asked, with Kona nodding in agreement. "You're right. We're the only ones who can help her now. We're not giving up." Yoshika said. "Thank you. And _Kona..._ " Perrine spoke as Kona turned his head around when she referred to him by his first name.

"I'm sorry for what I did to you... I didn't know that you were going to breakdown like that..." She apologized. "I understand. Things were getting hard for you like the rest of us. Don't worry, you're not the only one." Kona told her. "Thank you." She replied. "And I'm sorry, too, Perrine." Brock said to her. "What?" She asked as she looked at him. "I'm sorry for trying to get back by hitting you in your face. I just couldn't take it anymore after you went so far as to hit Kona and Yoshika in the face." He told her.

"I understand... That was unprofessional of me to do so..." She responds. "Yoshika, let's keep going." Kona spoke. "Ah... Right." She responds. "I can do this... Just concentrate..." Yoshika said to herself. She began healing Mio again along with Kona as he gets his charge ready. "I'm fully charged. Setting to 'Quick-Fix' mode, and Poppin' the Über... Now!" Kona spoke as he Übercharges on Mio as the room blinds in brightness from the magic.

Later on, Lynette returns with Minna and the doctor as Yoshika and Perrine were sleeping by Mio's side while Kona and Craig sat by the lounge chair, keeping an eye on them. "She's gonna be all right. That's an amazing magical touch they got there." The doctor said, complimenting the two. "Uh...! Thank you, doctor." Kona says to him as he left the room. "Mio..." Minna spoke as she approached her. Mio then wakes up to find Minna right by her, now without her magic eye. "Are you still gonna fly?" She asks her, as she doesn't give a response.

* * *

 **~7:07 A.M.~**

The next morning, Kona and Yoshika wake up to find Mio already up in her bed. "Ah...! Mio!" Kona spoke to her before she shushed both of them. They turn around to find Brock and Lynette along with Craig and Perrine cuddling each other as they were still sleeping. "Oh... My bad." Kona apologized. "You both look pale. You should try to get some rest yourself." Mio said to them in a quiet tone. "Right..." Kona whispered. "Thanks again..." She said to them as they both nodded their heads. They all look out the window as the sun rises.

"Why didn't either of you shoot?" Mio asked them. "Excuse us, Mio?" Kona questioned in confusion. "You know what I'm talking about, you two. Why didn't you shoot the Neuroi?" She asked again. "It's really hard to explain... Trust me." Kona spoke to her. "We just couldn't. We just don't know." Yoshika said before Mio grabbed both of their arms and pulled them close to her. "Because it was shaped like a human? That was just a trap to lure you in." She told them. "You sure? 'cause at the time it seemed like... like it really wanted to be our friend..." Yoshika asked her.

"It's the enemy. Not your friend." She stated. Mio then lets go of them and they stand up from the bed. "Now then. I suggest that you two get some rest. I'm sure it was a long day for you both while I was out." She said to them. "Right... We'll be on our way now. Glad to see that you'll be alright, Mio." Kona said as he then hugged her in comfort as if she was his mother. Mio was surprised at first but quickly warmed up to it and returned the favor. Kona and Yoshika then walked out of the room and closed the door behind them, waking up the others.

" _*yawns*_ Huh? Ah! Guys, Mio is up!" Craig spoke as he and the others woke up. "Major Sakamoto! You're okay..." Perrine said. Kona and Yoshika were about to head back to their room before Tony arrives to talk with them. "Kona. Yoshika." He called out as he approached them. "Tony." They greeted him. "What is it?" Yoshika asked. "Commanders Minna and Will wants to see you two as soon as possible. Whenever you're ready, head down to their office immediately." Tony informed. "Alright. We'll head there soon." Kona nodded as he left.

"Come on, Yoshika. Let's go and rest for a little bit. Then we'll report to Commander Minna and Will." Kona says to her as she nods in response. They both head back to their room, get into bed, snuggle onto each other for comfort and soon they fell asleep.

* * *

 **~Will and Minna's Office, 12:00 P.M~**

Kona and Yoshika were later with Minna, Trude and Erica, along with Will, Brian and Tyler, whom were off-duty from guarding the base from outside forces at the moment as the sergeants were being reprimanded for disobeying orders. "Sergeant Yoshika Miyafuji. Sergeant Kona Shinkawa. In addition to performing unauthorized actions, you have both ignored your superior officers. These are serious offences." Minna said to them. "Yes ma'am..." They both respond. "As you know, Will and I are the only judicial officers in this squadron, We'll give you the option. So do you wish for a court-martial to be convened?" She offered.

Kona and Yoshika stay silent in fear of being discharged. "All right. From your lack of response, We'll conclude that you both do not wish for a court-martial." She says to them as they sigh in relief. "However, due to violations of orders from a superior with the exceptions of your duties on base, daily meals and medical needs, we're sentencing you to ten days of confinement." She stated. "Ten... days...?" Kona asked slowly. "Do you object?" Minna asked. "No... but, that humanoid Neuroi-" Kona pleaded. "I'll ask you again. _Objections?_ " She asked in a more serious tone.

"Commander Minna! Please! You have to hear what we need you to know!" Kona begged before she slams her hands down on the desk in frustration. "SHIT!" Kona quipped as he backed away in fear. "DO YOU OBJECT!?" She asked, now agitated. " _*sighs*_ No, ma'am..." Kona responds in defeat. "Then you're both dismissed." Minna said, now calmed down. Kona looks over to Will as he only says: "Sorry, Kona. This is for your's and Yoshika's own good." " _(deep breath)_ I understand." Kona replies.

As soon as the door closed, everything was quiet before Tony had entered the office. "Will, Brian, Tyler. Ladies." He greeted all of them. "Tony." They greeted him back. "So, both of you had talked with Kona and Yoshika already?" He asked. "Yeah. Of course, we had to punish them for disobeying orders." Will said. "I see. Was there anything else that you were talking about with them?" He questions them. "No. Not at all." Minna said. Tony then had the suspicion that she disregarded the information about the humanoid Neuroi that he and the wizards know about.

"Are you sure, Minna?" Tony asked. "I'm sure of it." She responds. "Minna..." Will called to her, knowing that lying isn't going to cut it. "What is it, Will?" Minna asked. "You know for sure that's not _all_ that we were talking about." Will hinted. "Minna, what does he mean by that?" Tony asked. "It's nothing, really." She says. " _Minna_." He called her out. " _*sighs*_ Alright. I wouldn't listen to them." She confessed. "What? You didn't listen to what they had to tell you about that Neuroi?" Tony interrogates her, now in shock. "It's the same enemy types we've known before, right? So what reason was there for me to listen?" Minna said.

"Minna, you don't understand. That Neuroi was completely different from the ones we've taken out before." Tony told her. "How different do you think that last Neuroi was? Many of the types we've fought before varied in size." She said. "Oh, it might be that way for you, but this one was unlike the rest we've come across so far. This Neuroi the wizards and I know of was shaped in the form of a human being." He tells her. "What? A Neuroi formed into a human? That's... impossible! You can't expect me to believe that! Do you, Kurosaki?" Minna said, finding it hard to believe.

"I know it's hard to understand. But this is crucial information I'm telling you. Brian and Tyler over here along with Johnny and Logan saw it as well while we were chasing it. Right, guys?" Tony said as he turned to them. "Yeah. We saw it, too, commander." Tyler tries to tell her. "Yeah, we were there to witness it." Brian tried to as well. "No... This can't be real. I can't confirm this information unless I see this human-form Neuroi for myself!" Minna told them all. "Damn it, Minna! You just can't take our word for it, can you?" Tony said, frustrated.

" _*sighs*_ Just please keep that in mind, alright? I'm gonna be at the bathhouse to clear my mind out for a bit. Brian, Tyler. Why don't you guys come with me?" Tony says to them. "Actually, Tony. We were about to head there ourselves in a little bit." Erica told him. "Oh, really? Well, okay then. I guess I'll see you guys there." Tony said as he then left the room.

* * *

Brock and Lynette stood outside the office waiting for Kona and Yoshika to come out, when soon enough, they did as they closed the door behind them. "Huh? Yoshika! Kona! Hi!" Lynette greeted them. "Hey guys." Kona replied. "The Major's doing better. Isn't that great news?" She asked them as they only gave a nod back. "Aren't you guys happy?" She asked, noticing their dour mood. "Yeah..." Kona says to her in a quiet tone. "You alright, dude? You don't sound like you are." Brock asked in concern.

"It's nothing, really. We both just got reprimanded by Commander Minna for not following orders. That's all." Kona said. "Hmm... I know! Let's all take a bath together! You guys are probably drained. This will help!" Lynette suggested as she took both of their hands and dragged them along to the bathhouse as Brock followed behind.

* * *

 **~Bathhouse, 12:10 P.M~**

When they all arrive to the changing room, Kona and Brock were already done undressing themselves as the girls were about to finish up. "C'mon! Hurry it up!" Lynne said to Yoshika. "'kay! Just a minute!" She replies as she finishes taking off her clothes.

The four of them head inside the bathhouse as they see the other wizards and witches relaxing there as well. "Here we are!" Lynne spoke out to everyone else. "Hey guys." Tony greeted them. "Guys, over here." Lui said to them, giving them a spot with him, Francesca, Johnny and Shirley. They all lower themselves into the water and rest by the wall. "Hey guys. What's up?" Johnny greeted them. "Eh, not much." Brock replies. "I think I remember seeing you and Kona touching breasts in here yesterday." Lui said. "You what?" Kona asked in confusion.

"Oh, don't act like you don't know, Kona. All four of us saw you and Brock touching Yoshika and Lynne." Francesca tells them. "You guys were watching us?" Brock asked, blushing. "We overheard the conversation you guys had." Lui said. "Really? Tch, you guys are such pervs." Brock called them out. "Hey, don't call us out! You guys were the ones touchin' them tits!" Lui fought back. "And that's very offensive. I don't like being called that. Besides, Shirley lets me touch her titties and she doesn't have a problem with it, do you Shirley?" Johnny said as he started groping them.

"Oh, Johnny. Stop it, you naughty boy!" Shirley says as she takes his hands off her and turns her head to kiss him. "Alright, alright. I'm sorry, Shirley." Johnny apologized to her. "Anyways, Yoshika. I heard that you got confined to your room. You're lucky. That could actually be fun." Shirley says to her as she brings her close to her and holds her around her arm. "Yeah. She's been a lot worse. Shirley got the imprisonment penalty 5 times." Francesca says. "5 times?" The boys repeat in question. "Ooh, Shirley. I didn't know you're that kind of girl." Johnny said.

"Hey, what the hell! It was 4 times. Learn how to count!" Shirley called her out. "I win. 6 times." Erica chimed in as she laughed, along with the others, including Tyler. "Ha ha! You guys lose, bitches!" He cussed. "What the hell are you guys talking about?" Brian asked, joining in the conversation. "Erica is the better bad girl than all of your girls!" Tyler bragged. "Oh, you wanna go, Wildcat?! You want to try and tell that to us?" Johnny called out, now riled up.

"Oh if you wanna go, I'll go alright!" Tyler said. "Then come here, you son of a bitch!" Johnny shouted as he and Tyler started to wrestle each other in the water. "Hey, will you guys cut that out!" Kona shouts at them, with him and Yoshika standing up as they both freeze in motion. "*sighs* Listen, everyone. There's some things that Yoshika and I wanna bring up to all of you. It's about the Neuroi we saw yesterday. I'm pretty sure we all know that the one we saw that day was anything but usual compared to the others we've seen." Kona spoke.

"Yoshika and I came across it first before either of you guys could, so you guys would understand, but you ladies won't believe us at first when we tell you about what we saw." He said, referring to the wizards, then the witches. "When we saw that humanoid Neuroi, we just couldn't shoot it, you know. It just flew around with us, like it was our friend. Reason why was that it made us think that possibly not all of them could be hostile. And with Neurois like these, you wouldn't have to hurt at all..." Kona explained. "What the hell are you talking about, Shinkawa?!" Trude inquired, in shock.

"No, no, no, no, no, Trude, hold it! Don't jump to any conclusions, please! You gotta believe us. I was just saying that Yoshika and I felt like, we understood it back there..." Kona tries to explain to her. "Trude, he's telling the truth. Tony, Tyler, Johnny, Logan and I were trying to chase after it to see what was up with it and why it wasn't attacking them in the first place. We wanted to know what would happen if we'd let it know that we wouldn't shoot it as well." Brian further explained. "Really? Do you guys realize what they've done to us all these years?" Trude inquired.

"They've done nothing but terrorize people. Are you all trying to say that you're on _their_ side now?" She questioned. The boys react in outrage as they reply:

Brian: "What?!"

Logan: "You're kidding me!"

Johnny: "Whoa! No, no, no, no, no, no, no!"

Tyler: "What?! Are you fuckin' serious?!"

Tony: "What in the fuck?!"

"No! It's about the last one we've fought! This one we saw was nothing like the rest we have fought against until now!" Kona argued. "Kona, do you really think you fought enough of them to make that distinction?" Trude spoke back. "Grrr! GOOD GOD!" Kona hollered, startling everyone but Trude. "*sighs* Fine... Ladies, just take it with a grain of salt or whatever, cause that's all I got to tell you." He said, sulking back down in his seat. "Kona..." Tony spoke in concern. "Holy shit, dude..." Tyler said quietly.

Erica then started laughing, which made everyone turn to look at her. "What the?! Erica, what's so funny?" Tyler asked in confusion. "I think remember catching it in my sight yesterday when we were chasing after it but I couldn't really tell if it was shaped like a human." She told them. "Well, wasn't that some helpful information there! Fucking hell, dude..." Tyler cussed. "Sorry to inconvenience you, Tyler." She apologized as she put arms around his. "Nah, it's alright. I know you were only trying to lighten the mood." He says to her.

Eila then joins in the conversation, saying: "Did it appear at the Kauhava base? Cause that's just a rumor." "But wasn't the singing Neuroi human shaped?" Sanya asked. Nogla then speaks up with: "Now that you mention it, I don't think it was..." "Who cares? The whole thing was just a trap!" Eila says. "How can you easily tell if it was a trap or not? Can your magic see in the future and find out what would happen if they flew around with it for any longer?" Tyler called out. "Shut up, Tyler." She shouted. "You shut up, you cocktease!" Tyler shouted back.

"Hey, don't call my girlfriend a cocktease, Tyler!" Logan called out. "GUYS, ENOUGH!" Tony shouted at everyone as they all turn to him, alarmed of his sudden mood swing. "Look at all of us. We're all just arguing about ONE Neuroi this whole time, all of you are bitching whether or not to think that some of them are thinking of harming us or not and none of us can agree on that front! Look, I know it's hard for most of us to believe that it wouldn't actually hurt us. And even if you still won't believe what Kona told you guys, you still have to understand and take his word for it." He said to them all.

Everyone stayed quiet after hearing Tony call them all out for arguing at each other. "Tony... You're right. I'm sorry for getting all of us worked up for no reason. That was uncalled for. Still, is it really a good idea to question our motives about dealing with the Neuroi and the possibility that some of them wouldn't put us in harm's way?" Trude said. "I'm not sure, Trude. But, we'll just have to keep it in mind for the time being." Tony responded. Everyone nods at his response and settles down for a bit, before Francesca starts playing with Yoshika's body.

"Yoshika, this is supposed to be relaxing. Cheer up!" She says as she grabs her rear end, then starts groping her breasts. "Gotcha!" She snipped. "What the?!" Kona spurts in surprise. "Wait... Ah, for crying out loud. Francesca, is now really the best time to do that?" He says to her. "Didn't I say you guys should be relaxing instead of worrying? Here, catch!" She responds as she throws Yoshika over to him. Kona sloppily reacts as he wasn't ready to catch her so quickly, resulting in him catching her with his hands on her breasts.

"Oh god! Yoshika, please forgive me!" Kona said in embarrassment. "Well, Kona. How do they feel?" Francesca asks him. "Err... Well, they're still small..." Kona replied, trying to hide his blushing face. Then she starts to direct her eyes over to Lynne, who starts to get embarrassed from being looked at. "Francesca, why are you looking at me like that?" She asked. Francesca's eyes dilate as she finds herself a new target. Brock notices and immediately takes into action by grabbing Lynette's breasts from behind.

"Aaah! Who's- Wha-? Brock, why are you-?" She stutters as she gets pulled back from Lucchini. "If someone gonna be touching the breasts of the girl I love, that someone is going to be me. And just to keep her safe from you." Brock says as he laughs at her. Lucchini puffs in annoyance before she turns back to Shirley and Johnny. She was about to go for her, when suddenly, Johnny beats her to it by getting in front of Shirley and laying his head on her breasts. "God damn it, Johnny! No wonder why your friends call you "Delirious"!" Lucchini said.

"What the fuck am I looking right now? We've went from talking about this one Neuroi that to us was shaped in the form of a human, I'm pretty sure it was... Y-you know what I mean, guys, to playing with tits. I don't even know what to say about this." Brian said, facepalming along with Trude. "I don't know. I wonder if that's any fun." Erica spoke. "No, it's stupid." Trude said. Immediately, Erica starts grabbing her breasts. "Gaagh! What do you think you're doing!?" She said. "Hey, yours are really big and soft, Trudy." Erica says as she was groping them.

"These things are completely useless in combat!" She blurted. "What? These things?" Shirley questions, as she lifts up her breasts in referral, making all the witches laugh in good fun.

"Raargh! Stop that! Only I can have the cookies! Put those cookies down! NOW!" Brian shouted in his Schwarzenegger impression, referring to Trude's breasts. "Make me, you 'Terroriser'." Erica said, calling him by his nickname. "Oh I will... Tyler, now!" Brian said. "Wha-?" Erica said, confused. Suddenly, Tyler bursts out of the water and hugs Erica by the waist, causing her to let go of Trude. "What the... Tyler?!" Erica spoke. "Erica, you don't know how long I've been wanting to do this." He says to her.

He fondles her small breasts as Erica tries to push him away. "Tyler, stop it! It tickles!" She says to him. " _*sighs*_ Thanks, Brian." She says to him. "No problem... Trude..." He slowly says as he starts to lose control of his mind when he catches a glimpse of Trude's breasts. "Brian?" She spoke to him. _'Don't give in to the boobies, Brian! Even though you already got laid with Trude, this is not a good time!'_ His self-conscious told him. But unsurprisingly, he gives in and thus, he grabs Trude by the waist as she says:

"Brian, what are you doing?!" He forces her to sit down with him as he hugs his body to her back. He then puts one arm around her belly and uses his other hand feel her breasts down. "Wha-?! Brian, stop that! I-! Uh-! _*moans*_ " Trude spoke as she was feeling aroused from Brian groping her breast. _'Well, good going there, you fucking idiot. Now she's turned on and you have no idea what the hell to do next.'_ He spoke to himself in his thought. Yoshika only stared at what was going around her while Kona kept his head down.

"K-Kona?" She called to him as she noticed his appearance. "This is a waste of my time." He muttered. "What did you say?" Yoshika asked. " _(growls)_ Screw this! I'm outta here..." He shouted, alarming everyone in the bathhouse. He got up from his spot, grabbed his towel and headed into the changing room. "No... Kona." Tony spoke in quiet. "Boys, on your feet. Now. I think it's about time for us to get back on duty." He ordered the wizards as they listened and nod in response. They give their girlfriends a goodbye kiss for now and quickly head into the changing room.

After the boys dress back up in their usual get-ups, Tony orders them to head back to the hangar. "Alright guys. Head to the hangar and stay on the lookout for any outside forces. I'll meet up with you guys later." He said. "Wait, where are you going?" Brock asked. "I got to find Kona. Who knows where he's went off to at this point. Yoshika, as far as I know, was escorted back to her room by Trude, so I don't think we'll have to worry about her when she's in there." Tony responds. "Okay, we'll meet up with you and Will later then." Brock says.

"Then it's all set. Now get going!" Tony commanded. "Right!" The wizards replied. They run off to make their way for the hangar as Tony watches them from afar. "Okay then... Now where could he have run off to by now? He wouldn't have went back to his room like he was supposed to. He wouldn't go and check on Mio, since she's already healed. So that could only mean..." Tony spoke to himself, before he figures out where Kona was heading to. "Will and Minna's office! Oh god, if he starts yelling, he's gonna get in some serious trouble if I don't get there in time!" Tony said as he starts mad dashing for Will and Minna's office.

* * *

 **INTERMISSION**

 **Tony: Oh god. What am I gonna do? I've already introduced all the wizards in the previous chapters. Who am I gonna feature in the break now? Come on, Tony, think. (thinks) I got it!**

 **Okay my fellow readers, I've already featured in the previous episodes the following wizards: Moo Snuckel, The Terroriser, MiniLadd, H2O Delirious, Lui Calibre, I AM WILDCAT and Daithi De Nogla. And I've decided that I would feature the front man of this entire, squad, if you wanna call it that. Today, I'm breaking away from the standard protocol and introducing or reminding you of Evan Fong, or as he's better known as: VanossGaming! So this video I'll present to you is kind of related to this story because, well it has to do with wizardry and all that, and... Tch, you know what? Just search the keyword and you'll know what I mean. [Keyword: _Gmod Hide and Seek - Harry Potter Edition_ ]**

* * *

 **~Will and Minna's Office, 12:24 P.M.~**

Will and Minna were looking over all the intel they've gained about the Neuroi until now, before Minna began to talk. "I just don't believe it." She spoke. "What don't you believe?" Will asked. "A human-shaped Neuroi? That couldn't possibly be true." Minna explained. "Well, they are an alien race, so that might be the reason why there always different types of them." He suggested. "I know what you mean, Will. The Neuroi can take on many different forms. But... This one is just unheard of to me..." Minna said.

Just then, the door bursts open as Kona stood in front of the doorway. "Commander Minna! Will!" He called out. "Sergeant Shinkawa? What is the meaning of this? I thought I told you that you and Miyafuji are to stay confined to your room." Minna said to him. "I've had enough of keeping my mouth shut from you!" Kona shouted. "What are you talking about? If it's about that human-Neuroi you mentioned, I'm still not convinced." Minna told him. "That's what I needed you to know about! There was more to what happened that day!" Kona said.

"Well then, what happened during that encounter that day?" She asked. "Alright. When Yoshika and I engaged the Neuroi, it was small when we first saw it, but as soon as we looked away from it and gazed back, right then and there, it was now in the shape of a human, or a witch to be specific." Kona explained. "As we stared at it, it just stared right back at us." He continued. "What did it do?" Minna asked. "It really didn't do all that much, to be honest. All it did was just play around and flew by our side." Kona responded.

"When Yoshika started playing along with it, I had this weird feeling in me, that something about that didn't feel right. I was thinking that: _'Why has it not attacked us yet? Does it have emotions like we do?'_ And... that's all I can give you really." Kona finished. "Neuroi, having human emotions? If that's what you had to tell me all this time, then why didn't either you or Miyafuji shoot it immediately?" She inquired. "Because of it's new form-" Kona tries to answer. "No, I know that already. Tell me the truth about why you didn't shoot it." She inquires again.

"I... can't tell you. You'll never believe me..." Kona said, quietly. "Answer your commanding officer, Shinkawa! Why didn't you shoot that Neuroi?!" She asked in urgency. "BECAUSE I FELT GUILTY!" Kona loudly answered. "Guilty of what?" Minna asks. "Of trying to put down what I thought was something that didn't want to fight." Kona said as he hung his head down, hiding his face. "So, because you thought that this Neuroi had human emotions like us, you couldn't bring yourself to attack it, just like the rest?" Minna questioned.

"I'm sorry, Commander Minna. It's just... if wasn't going to attack us, then we shouldn't take the advantage of attacking back." Kona mumbled, trying to confess. "I'm thinking now that there's something about the Neuroi that we don't know about. And now that I've told as much as I could about our encounter, I'm going to have to find the truth if it means doing it alone!" Kona said in determination.

"Kona, I'm sorry, I should've listened to you earlier. I'll take the information you gave me into consideration, but I can't allow you to go back into flying so soon. You and Miyafuji are still under confinement and if you go so far as to escape from the base from us, I'll have no choice but to detain you both from this operation." Minna warned. "What? Minna, are you out of your mind? You can't do that! Think about it, if either of you guys get hurt during an assault and Yoshika and I aren't there to help, who's gonna be there to save your asses in time?" Kona argued.

"Why do you expect us to fail so easily? We've trained for months now and you're thinking that we can't beat them now?" Minna argued back. "We have our shortcomings. Sooner later, one of you guys will slip up and who knows how long you'll last before you end up dead." Kona said to her. Suddenly, the doors were kicked open as Tony arrives in panic. "Kona, there you are!" He said, panting. "Tony, what are you doing here?" Kona asked. "I knew you'd be on your way here from the bathhouse, considering how you were feeling in there." He replies.

"Anyways, I wanted to make sure you weren't getting yourself into any trouble. Was he, Minna?" Tony asks. "No, he wasn't, Tony. We were just talking about his encounter yesterday with the human-form Neuroi that I'm still finding it hard to believe, but taking it into consideration." She tells him. "Minna, please take me and Yoshika out of confinement. I want to find out what the Neuroi's hiding from us!" Kona soon demanded. "I can't do that, Kona. If I do that, then I'll have to take punishment for your careless actions." She said.

"Come on! You know you need us!" Kona begged. "Minna. I hate to side with Kona, but just let him out already." Tony said. "I've told him already, I can't do that." Minna re-instated. "Urrgh, Will, can't you do anything about this?" Tony asked him. "I wish I could, but I can't, knowing that if I were to let him out of confinement, I'd have to take punishment as well." Will said. "I've think we've had enough talk for now. Tony, would you be as kind to watch over Kona for the day and if he's all set, escort him back to his room?" Minna requested.

" _*sighs*_ Yes, ma'am." Tony replied, saluting her. "Minna." Will called to her. "Yes, Will?" She responds. "I'm going to come along with them. Besides, I'll need to head into guard duty soon over at the hangar." He tells her. "Very well, then." She replies. Then she pulls him close with her hand and gives him a kiss on the cheek. "Keep an eye on the witches and wizards for me today. Okay, Will?" She asks him. "Anything for you, Minna." He replies. "Thank you." She says as they hug each other.

Thus, the three of them head out of the office door and close it as Minna gets back to looking over all the intel, while thinking about what Kona had told her. _"BECAUSE I FELT GUILTY!" "Of trying to put down what I thought was something that didn't want to fight." "If either of you guys get hurt during an assault and Yoshika and I aren't there to help, who's gonna be there to save your asses in time?" "We have our shortcomings. Sooner later, one of you guys will slip up and who knows how long you'll last before you end up dead."  
_

Minna closes her eyes, then turns in her chair to look outside, bringing in her thoughts in wonderment.

* * *

 **~Dining Patio, 1:17 P.M.~**

The witches were outside, having lunch while the wizards were out over at the runway on guard duty. "Man. It feels so empty without the guys over here." Erica said. "Yeah. Lunch without them is just disappointing, to be honest." Eila added. "Well, they're only trying to protect us from Maloney and his supporters from the Royal Air Force, if they ever plan on showing up, so we should be thankful that they're looking after us in such a desperate time." Trude explained.

"(nods head) You're right, Trude. They're just watching out for us and in the meantime, we'll be feeling safe because of them." Eila agreed with her. Then at a short notice. They all heard a voice. "Ladies." They looked up to find Tony, Will and Kona. "Tony, Will, Kona, hey! What's shakin'?" Shirley greeted them. "Not much. We're just taking Kona around the base and talking with each other and all." He says. The witches look at Kona as he is looking down on the ground, feeling depressed. "What's wrong, Kona?" Sanya asked him.

"Don't worry about me, Sanya. It's nothing." Kona replied. "Are you sure? I mean it's not like we didn't see you being angry and all back in the bathhouse." Francesca chimed in. "Uh-! Well... I'm still feeling irked about the whole situation with the humanoid Neuroi, if that's what you guys wanted to know." Kona immediately answered. "That's still bothering you?" Eila asked. "Yeah..." He replied as he scratched his head and sighed. "Look, I know you guys didn't believe me the first time I told you, but it's true.

That Neuroi didn't attack us because it was developing emotions like us. It was trying to understand who we are as humans." Kona said. "Kona, how can you be so sure of that?" Trude asked him. "Because Yoshika and I were the only ones who noticed it doing that." Kona replies. "Well, if you two are the only ones then how do you expect us to take your word so easily without any visual proof for us to see?" She argued. "Come on! If Tony, Will and the other guys can understand what I'm talking about and you guys can't, then how?" He asked.

"Simple. There isn't." Trude answered. Kona sighs in frustration and puts his head down. "Listen, Kona. You and the guys have only been here for like a few months now, fighting the Neuroi with us, and you honestly think that you know **everything** about them?" She pointed out to him. Kona gasps in shock as he brought his head up. "Us witches have been combating them ever since the Striker Unit was built by Sergeant Miyafuji's father back in 1935, and 9 years later we're still fighting them, preventing them from destroying the human race as we know it." She told him.

"Do you think that with just that one time you and Miyafuji encountered that human-like Neuroi that day, that it was any different from the rest of the Neuroi we fought?" She questioned. "You guys just don't get it, do you?" Kona questions back. "What?" "Huh?" The witches say in confusion. "The Neuroi is hiding something that neither of us know about. And if you guys aren't gonna listen to me, then I'm just gonna have to do this by myself." Kona said. Suddenly, just before he was about to run off, Trude gets off her seat and she and Will grabs his arms from reaching the doors.

"Hey, what the-?! Let go of me!" Kona said, struggling to escape. "Where do you think you're going, Kona?" Trude interrogates him. "To the hangar. Where else?" Kona answered. "I don't think so. Don't forget that you're still under confinement here in the base by Commander Minna, so you aren't allowed to fly for the next 10 days." She told him. "F-f- **fuck** that confinement rule! I'm going to find out the Neuroi's intentions and you guys aren't going to stop me!" Kona shouted, swearing for the first time.

Trude and Will continued to struggle with him before she said: "Will, let go! I'll take care of this!" "What are you planning on doing with him?" He asked. "Just let go! I know what I'm doing!" She quickly said. He lets go of Kona as he says: "Okay. But be careful with him." "Trude, what are you-?!" Kona spoke before she locked him in a chokehold. Kona tries to break free by pulling her arm away from his neck, but she refuses to let go and soon enough, he runs out of breath and loses vision.

Trude releases him as he stares back one last time at the others before he falls down and passes out. "You knocked him out?" Tony asked her. "I had to put him down somehow." She answered. She carries him up and puts him over her shoulder as she sends over a transmission to Brian. "Brian, this is Trude." She calls to him. "Trude. What is it?" He asked. "I need you to come and see me in Kona and Yoshika's room, immediately." She told him. "Got it. I'll be there soon." He responds. "Thanks, Brian. See you there." She says to him.

She takes Kona off her shoulder and holds him with both of her arms again. She then headed for the door as Tony and Will went with her. "Are you guys coming along?" She asked. "No. We got to get to the hangar for guard duty." Will told her. "Oh, okay then. I'll see you guys later." Trude said. "Alright, witches. Until then, we'll be at the hangar if you guys need us." Tony said to them. They nod in response, and thus the three of them head out to their destinations.

* * *

 **~Kona and Yoshika's Room, 1:26 P.M.~**

Trude enters the room and places the unconscious Kona into bed. She sighs as she says to him: "I'm sorry, Kona. I had no choice. This is for your's and Miyafuji's safety." Soon, Brian entered and greets her with a hug. "Trude." "Brian." She greets back with a kiss. "What is it that you wanted me here for?" He asked. "Look." She told him. He stares over her to her direction as he finds Kona in bed. "Kona? What happened to him, Trude?" Brian asked. "I... had to knock him out." She regretfully told him.

"What? Why? Is he still pissed off with that thing with the human-Neuroi that he's been talking about?" He questions her as she nods in response. "He's been trying to push his theory about his encounter all day. He's been trying to prove to us about how the Neuroi could develop human emotions like us. I can understand how you guys can take his word for it. But for us witches, considering the fact that we've been fighting the Neuroi for 9 years now, we just couldn't believe him." Trude said.

"I, can see why... The guys and I have only been here for a few months now, and even with the info that us guys know as of now, that's nothing compared to how much you and the witches know about the Neuroi from us." Brian said. "Yeah, I hear you." Trude added. "Still, with whatever he told you guys, it's still a possibility." He tells her. "It is... But we're really inclined to believe that it isn't." She replied. "Well, it's probably for the best, if you guys don't agree, it's fine with us. But with Kona, I'm not so sure, though..." Brian said as they both looked at him.

"If he and Yoshika gets up and reaches for their Striker unit, you and the others have to stop them from flying away, got it?" Trude ordered. "We'll try our hardest." Brian assured.

* * *

 _The next early morning..._

 **~5:49 A.M.~**

The early sky was covered in dark clouds as a rainstorm brewed over the base of the 501st Joint Fighter Wing. The wizards, whom were still on guard duty along with Keisuke Hijikata by their side, were keeping watch from inside the hangar, now that it was raining outside the runway.

Meanwhile, Trude returns with Yoshika to lock her inside her's and Kona's room for the night. "All right, Miyafuji. This is it. You and Shinkawa may only leave your room when absolutely necessary." She tells her, leaving the door behind with a padlock on it. "Why won't anyone believe us? It's not fair. Maybe we were wrong." Yoshika said to herself as she sat on the bed, but disagreed afterwards. Then at a moment's notice, Kona wakes up to find Yoshika sitting by the edge. "Yoshika..." He called to her as he got up.

Yoshika turns around to find Kona awoken from his slumber. "Ah, Kona!" She replies to his call as she throws herself onto him, hugging him. Kona blushes in reaction, but hugs her back in relief to see her again. He kisses her in the forehead and asks: "Yoshika. How long was I out and what time is it now?" "It's 5:50 in the morning right now. Everyone's been telling me that Capt. Barkhorn knocked you out when you kept trying to tell them what we saw that day, and I got worried. But I'm glad to know that you're okay now." She tells him. "Thanks, Yoshika." He replied as she nods back.

" _*sighs*_ So what are we gonna do now, Yoshika? We're locked in our room, and there seems to be no way out for us..." Kona said. "I wonder. Should we try again?" Yoshika asked. They both remember their encounter one last time before they make an ultimatum.

"Yes. Definitely. It seems to be the only way for us." He answered as they both got out of bed. "Yeah... we have to. We have to find out for ourselves." She agreed with him. She stares out the window as Kona asks: "Any ideas?" "Yeah, I got an idea..." She responds.

* * *

 _ **Music: Example - Close Enemies**_

Meanwhile, Craig and Perrine were still by Mio's side in her hospital bed as they were having a talk with her. "May I start up by saying that you're always too nice to them. I mean, all you did was take them in and let them be a part of saving the world. And what did they do, they turn around and get you injured." Perrine said to her.

 _ **There's light at the end of the tunnel**_

"Would you please stop with dragging their asses down for their mistakes, Perrine?" Craig asked in frustration. "I'm sorry, Craig. It's just that... I thought we'd lose her.

 _ **There's fight at the heart of a struggle**_

I mean I know that everything is okay now and you survived and I know... I know it's mostly because of their magic but... just because I don't have powers like them... doesn't mean that their..." Perrine rambled until Mio stops her from talking.

 _ **Your smile should've told me you're trouble**_

"Sorry..." She apologizes, kneeling down to her as Mio pets her head. "People told me. I know that you and Craig never left my side the entire time. It means a lot. I'm very grateful." Mio told them. Perrine blushes and say to her: "Oh, thank you." "No. Both of you. Perrine. Craig. Thank _you._ " She responded as Craig nods to her.

 _ **No more, no more, no more**_

* * *

 **~Hangar, 6:00 A.M.~**

Kona and Yoshika peek inside from outside the runway to find that the wizards and Keisuke have left the hangar. Making the coast clear for them to takeoff without any trouble. "Good. They're gone. Come on." Kona notions her as they head inside.

 _ **You owned me when I told you I love you**_

They make it to their Striker Units, and as they were gearing up, Kona finds something lying on the ground. "What the? Is that-?" He mumbles as he crouches down to pick it up. "What is it, Kona?" Yoshika asks. He stands back up, carrying a Browning M1919 machine gun in his hands.

 _ **You buried all my worth with a shovel**_

"I found this lying around here. I think I'm gonna have to take this with me." Kona tells her. "(nods) Good idea." She replies as he puts the carrying strap over his shoulder, holstering the weapon behind his back. "Alright. You ready?" Kona asks as he puts on his headset.

 _ **Your smile should've told me you're trouble**_

Yoshika nods in response when suddenly, they heard Lynette and Brock calling to them. "Yoshika!" "Kona, stop!" "Lynne." "Brock? Lynne? What are you guys doing here?" Yoshika and Kona respond.

 _ **No more, no more, no more**_

Lynette and Brock, with his sniper cannon in hand, approaches them to try and stop them from taking off. "Please don't do this, guys. If they find out you left you'll get much worse than confinement." She begged them. "Lynne, Brock. We have to. It's the only way..." Kona tells her.

 _ **No more goodbyes,**_

 _ **(So so long,**_

 _ **So so long,**_

 _ **So so long,**_

 _ **Now)**_

"Look. I don't know anything about the Neuroi but I know you two. You're people who don't give up. On anything or anyone you really care about. That's why... that's why we're coming with you!" Lynette tells them.

 _ **No more white lies**_

"Huh?" Kona and Yoshika spoke. "Stay here. I'll come back and get ready." She says as begins to run and get her weapon. "Brock, Lynette, wait! You can't come with us!" Kona stopped her as he shouted.

 _ **You used to be the one true thing in my world**_

"Why not? 'cause we're not good enough?" Lynette asks in sadness. "No, it's not that. It's just that we really think we need to do this alone. Please..." Yoshika tells her as she turns around. "We're really sorry, guys. It's the only choice we have to make." Kona apologizes.

 _ **You told me that you love me**_  
 _ **You're in love with yourself**_

"Kona, Yoshika, don't do this. We can't lose you now. Not after what happened yesterday." Brock pleaded. "Brock, I'm sorry. But, it's the only way..." Kona told him. Brock looks down in sadness but looks back up to him as they hug them both, with Lynne saying to them: "Please promise us you'll come back soon."

 _ **Shoulda listen to my mother**_

"We will. We promise." Kona answered her as they let go of each other. "We'll be waiting here for you." Lynne says to them. "Okay... We better get going now." Kona tells them. "Kona, if the other guys come in here, don't be surprised when I have to point my gun at you." Brock warns him as he nods in response.

 _ **You messed around the others**_  
 _ **Now you're dead to me**_

During this, Tony and the others were about to head back to rest for a bit, but soon had the suspicion that something was off. "Guys. Hold up for a second." He told the wizards as they all stop walking.

 _ **I've been sleeping with the enemy**_

"What's wrong, Tony?" Nogla asked. "Something doesn't feel right. Kona was knocked out earlier today, but he could've woke up at some point." Tony said.

 _ **Should keep your best friends close by**_

"And?" Nogla questioned. "He was still determined to know more about the Neuroi and all." Tony continued. "So what you're trying to tell us is that...?" Lui asked.

 _ **Should keep your best friends close by**_

"He and Yoshika could have..." He paused before he realized what they've done.

 _ **You should keep your best friends close by**_

"Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh shit, man. Oh FUCK!" Tony continuously swore as he started running back to the hangar. "Guys, we have to hurry! They could be taking off at any second!" He ordered as the others hurried along.

 _ **But keep your enemies closer**_

 _ **But keep your enemies closer**_

Kona and Yoshika started up their Striker Units and were about to take off before they heard someone shout to them. "KONA! YOSHIKA, STOP!" Tony yelled at them, making them turn to look at them. "Tony?!" They spoke.

 _ **So many evil talents you juggled**_

"Don't you dare and try flying away from here! Or else, the guys and I will have no choice but to shoot at you both." He threatened as they all aimed at them.

 _ **It's fair to say you didn't act subtle**_

"Tony, we're sorry. But, we have to do this! This is our only option now!" Kona yelled back.

 _ **Your smile should've told me you're trouble**_

"Then you guys leave me no choice. Wizards! OPEN FIRE! OPEN FIRE!" He demanded as the wizards was about to pull the triggers.

 _ **No more, no more, no more**_

"Holy shit! Yoshika, it's time to go!" Kona shouted. "Okay! Here we go!" Yoshika says as they began to head outside. The wizards immediately started getting on their Striker Units as they were moving far away from them. They were both soon in the air as they tried to flee the base.

 _ **Came crashing down I'm staring at rubble**_

The wizards began to open fire on them without any hesitation as they try and dodge the attacks. Kona then activates his shield and unholsters his M1919 machine gun.

 _ **They need to send you into space in a shuttle**_

He deactivates the shield and yells to his friends: "I'm sorry, guys! IT'S THE ONLY WAY!" He fires directly at them as they react in shock and halt their flight, pulling up their shields to block the bullets from coming at them. Kona then puts away his weapon as he and Yoshika fly off into the distance.

 _ **Your smile should've told me you're trouble**_

 _ **No more, no more, no more**_

The witches were currently in the meeting room as they were discussing the current situation. "Sergeant Miyafuji and Shinkawa have escaped!" Minna shouted as she slammed her hands down on the podium.

 _ **No more goodbyes,**_

 _ **(So so long,**_

 _ **So so long,**_

 _ **So so long,**_

 _ **Now)**_

"What?!" "But how?!" Shirley and the witches spoke. "Impressive..." Erica quipped. "Those idiots..." Trude muttered.

 _ **No more white lies**_

"What's wrong with them? I hope headquarters doesn't find out about this. We need to bring them back immediately." Minna ordered before the phone started to ring. She picks it up, speaking with whoever was on the line.

 _ **You used to be the one true thing in my world**_

"Hello, this is the 501st... Yes... But... Your Excellency, they're... No, I understand completely." She spoke as she hung up.

 _ **You told me that you loved me**_  
 _ **You're in love with yourself**_

"Listen up. Headquarters has commanded us to shoot down Miyafuji and Shinkawa." Minna reported. "Huh?!" Lynne reacted in shock.

 _ **Shoulda listen to my mother**_

Kona and Yoshika, meanwhile, flew upwards through the clouds and found themselves in the open sky as the sun was shining up ahead.

 _ **You messed around the others  
**_ _ **Now you're dead to me**_

"I think that's everything. Perrine, Craig, I need you both to take care of the major while we're out there." Minna ordered. "Right." "On it." Perrine and Craig respond, leaving afterwards.

 _ **I've been sleeping with the enemy**_

Lynette started to head out with the others before Minna stops her. "Hold on a minute, Lynne." "Yes?" She responds.

 _ **Should keep your best friends close by**_

"I'm gonna need you to stay here. It's just for today. But I'm gonna need you to stay behind in confinement in Yoshika and Kona's place." She ordered.

 _ **Should keep your best friends close by**_

 _"Right." Lynne replies. Minna takes a deep breath and mentally spoke: _'_ What is it with these magicians from Fuso...'_

 _ **You should keep your best friends close by**_

The wizards continued to try and chase after the two before they receive a transmission from Minna.

 _ **But keep your enemies closer**_

"Wizards, listen to me. This is an order from headquarters. If you do find Sergeants Miyafuji and Shinkawa anywhere, shoot them down at all costs." She commanded as the wizards gasp in shock.

 _ **But keep your enemies closer**_

During all of this, Craig and Perrine were back with Mio as she soon sneezed. "Major, are you okay? Do you need a doctor?" She asked her.

 _ **Strange and deranged  
**_ _ **Seek fame was the name of the game  
**_ _ **Defeat rivals Abel and Kane  
**_ _ **Get trophies they'll look great in a frame**_

"No, I'm okay. So this is all because of them?" Mio asks. "Yea. It's because of Yoshika and Kona that everyone is losing their shit." Craig said.

 _ **What would you have done, take all the blame?  
With your hands held firm over naked flames  
Being grilled now you're shaking again  
Faking the pain, dark visions of Satan**_

"I know. Perrine, Craig, I have a favor to ask of you. And you're the only ones who can help me with this." Mio says to them. "Oh, right." "Yes, ma'am." Perrine and Craig respond.

* * *

 _ **Contemplating, talking man to man**_  
 _ **She was a girl on film Duran Duran**_  
 _ **She called me her ape man orang-utan**_  
 _ **Me Tarzan, she Jane**_

Hours pass as Yoshika and Kona finally arrive to the area where they encountered the Neuroi witch.

"So this is has to be the place where we saw it, right?" Kona said to Yoshika. "I think we were around here, somewhere." Yoshika responded.

 _ **Take all the blame I'm the bloke in the chorus  
We were sweet once everybody saw us  
I ain't flawless still unsure  
I loved us but I loved me more**_

Suddenly, the Neuroi witch hastily approaches them as they react in surprise. They take a good look at it, as it almost resembled Yoshika's physique.

 _ **You used to be the one true thing in my world**_

Kona and Yoshika stood by from where they were as they and Neuroi stare at each other for quite a while. Soon, the Neuroi started taking off as they both accelerated to catch up with it.

 _ **You told me that you loved me**_  
 _ **You're in love with yourself**_

They flew ahead to the dark cloud where the Neuroi was leading them into, while during this, the witches and wizards were hot on their tail and stop as they see what's going on.

 _ **Shoulda listen to my mother**_

"They're over there. I can see them now together." Erica reported. "Neuroi! That's the bastard that shot the Major." Trude said as they along with the wizards aimed their weapons at them.

 _ **You messed around the others**_  
 _ **Now you're dead to me**_

"Ladies, gentlemen, hold up!" Will ordered. "What for?" Trude inquired. "Look! What is that?" Shirley notions to the dark cloud ahead as everyone stared in bewilderment. "The Neuroi hive..." Minna told them.

 _ **I've been sleeping with the enemy**_

"Holy shit... Just look at that, guys!" Lui said. "I've never seen that before. So that's where they come from?" Erica asks. "It has to be. I mean where the fuck else would they be hiding at?" Tyler spoke.

 _ **Should keep your best friends close by**_

"Many of our allies have attacked in order to try and destroy it. But damn it! No one's ever been able to get close enough." Trude told them. "Until now. Yoshika and Kona's going inside." Francesca said. "What?!" Trude asked in shock. "Oh shit, that can't be good." Brian spoke.

 _ **Should keep your best friends close by**_

Kona fly up into the Neuroi hive as their in wonderment as to where they've been hiding in all this time. _'Great... Back in the clouds again...'_ Kona thought to himself.

The wizards and witches watch from afar as they get enveloped inside the hive. "They just went in." Shirley reported. "What the hell is gonna happen to them?" Johnny asked.

 _ **You should keep your best friends close by**_

"I don't think anyone's ever done that before." Erica commented. "It's all part of their trap!" Trude said.

 _ **But keep your enemies closer**_

"That's it! Come on, guys! We have to get in there, now!" Lui shouted as he was about to go in there himself.

 _ **But keep your enemies closer**_

Minna stops him before he could take off. "Get back over here. I think we should wait a while." Minna told them. " _*sighs*_ I hope they'll be alright in there." Tony said in concern. "They will, Tony. They've encounter it first, so the Neuroi won't do them any harm." Minna assures them as all they could do was watch and hope for the best for Kona and Yoshika.

* * *

 _ **Background Music: Steve Angello - Tiger**_

Kona and Yoshika, meanwhile, dive deep inside the heart of the Neuroi hive when suddenly a light flashes and they're left confused of what's about to happen. "What in the hell?" "What is this?" Kona and Yoshika question before they're shown a map of the European coast. They look around before they find the Neuroi witch with a core beside it.

"Is that the... core?" Yoshika asks. "It is. But, it's bigger than it normally is." Kona said, noticing it's unusual size. They fly over to it where soon, visions start to appear around them when during this, they are shown a flashback as to when the First Neuroi War had began. They see a Neuroi enemy type that was almost shaped like a heavy fighter plane. Then they were shown an earlier point to where they saw Mio there on an assault. They see the Neuroi destroyed as Mio breaks away from it and soon she was attacked, but had her shield and deflected the lasers.

"Sakamoto, no!" Yoshika cried out. "Hey, wait a second, what's that?" Kona spoke as the next event they saw was the remains of a Neuroi being discovered by scientists. "A Neuroi fragment?" Yoshika questions. "I didn't think a Neuroi's remains would still be around even after they're destroyed." Kona said. They then see the core being used in some kind of research facility. "What the? What are they using it for?" "Where is that?" They asked further. Then the visions got to the point where Kona and Yoshika first encountered the Neuroi witch.

"Wha-! Yoshika! That's us!" Kona exclaimed. "It is!" Yoshika agreed. They both turn to look at the Neuroi beside them. Yoshika extends her arm out to the Neuroi as it does the same. It notions Kona to do it as well, and with no other choice to make, he also extends his arm to it.

From the outside of the hive, the witches and wizards were still waiting for Kona and Yoshika to come out of there okay. "They still haven't come out yet." Erica said. "Ah christ, dude. What the hell is that Neuroi doing in there to them? It's been like 10 minutes so far." Tyler inquired. "Patience, Colburn. I'm sure they'll be out of there soon." Minna calmly said. Just before Kona and Yoshika could make hand-to-hand contact with the Neuroi, it instantly teleports away from them. "Hey, where did you-?!" "Wait, come back!" Kona and Yoshika shout.

The Neuroi witch teleports outside of the hive, revealing itself to the witches and wizards. "Holy shit! Guys, there it is!" Tyler warned everyone. "But where's Kona and Yoshika?" Francesca questioned. "They're not here. It was a diversion!" Tony said. "Witches! Wizards! Scram!" Will ordered. "Yes, sir!" They all respond as they broke away from the Neuroi's position. As they were flying out of reach from it, something else was flying in their positions. "What in the hell is that over there?" Brian questioned.

"Look!" Trude alerted everyone. They stare from afar to find an unknown aircraft flying around. "Hey! Where did you go?!" Yoshika tried calling for the Neuroi, but to no avail. "It must be outside! Damn, what the hell is going on out there? I hope the others are okay!" Kona said.

Back outside the hive, the mysterious flying craft attacks the Neuroi witch directly as it fires its artillery in it's direction. The smoke clears as it reveals that it left no effect on the Neuroi. The Neuroi witch then lets loose as it fires it's miasma lasers at the witches and wizards. They quickly pull up their shields, blocking the surprise attack. "Wwaah! HOLY SHIT, BRO! This fucking Neuroi's not showing any mercy!" Lui shouted as he and Francesca were dodging the lasers sporadically. "I know! This is insane as all hell!" Johnny replied as he and Shirley were doing the same.

"What do we do? We've never seen beams like this before." Francesca inquired. "I don't know. This is bad. Just keep moving!" Shirley told them. "Where's the other one? Just what is that thing?" Erica questioned in urgency. Minna and the others look to what's far ahead as the unidentified aircraft transforms into some kind of mecha unit. "Is that a..." Minna spoke before the unit started charging a beam. It fires away as the others stare in shock. "Oh shit, that's a huge ass beam!" Nogla shouted. "Is that thing a Neuroi, too?" Shirley inquired.

The beam passes through the Neuroi, potentially destroying it as it crosses with the Neuroi hive as Kona and Yoshika were caught in the sudden attack. They scream in terror and lose control as the core was shot in front of them. Johnny, Lui, Shirley, Francesca and the others wizards approached the rest of them as they try and figure out what's going on. "It took out the Neuroi in one hand." Shirley reported. "Yeah. There's no way it could've survived that. _*sighs*_ Just, what the hell is going on here?" Logan asked in demand.

"I don't know." Trude said. "That beam. I don't think we've ever seen power like that." Shirley said. During this, Lui and Francesca soon notice that Kona and Yoshika were plummeting towards the sea below them. "Oh fuck! KONA!" "YOSHIKA!" Lui and Francesca shout as they quickly head down to save them. "Hang on, guys! WE'RE COMING!" Johnny shouted as he and Shirley followed behind them. Will and Minna see the mecha unit transform back into its aircraft form as it takes off into the distance, away from them. Just then, Brian, Logan and Tony reports to them with:

"Commander Minna! Will!" They turn to look at them to hear what they have to tell them. "Report in, wizards." Minna says to them. "Kona and Yoshika is headed down to the ocean but Lui, Francesca, Johnny and Shirley has got them covered." Logan reported. Will and Minna look at each other and then nods to the three. "Good. Hope they'll be alright. But for now, it looks like the Neuroi is destroyed by whatever the hell that flying unit was... Let's just hurry and return to base." Will commanded. "Right." The boys respond.

"Guys, grab Kona and Yoshika, let's haul ass and get the hell out of here." Logan called out to Lui, Johnny, Shirley and Francesca. "Got it!" They all respond over the transmission. The wizards make their way back to the base as Will and Minna stay behind, waiting to meet up with Kona and Yoshika.

* * *

 **~501st Joint Fighter Wing Base, Hangar, 9:08 A.M.~**

Meanwhile, at the base, Craig and Perrine were with Mio inside the hangar as they were trying to help her out with something. "Um, do you think it'll fit?" Perrine asks her. "Yeah. Just a little bit further... Right there. You got it." Mio tells them. Suddenly, a light shined on them, as they freeze in fear. "Oh fuck. We've been spotted!" Craig muttered, worried. "Look's like it started..." Mio spoke.

Back at the area of where the Neuroi hive previously stood, Kona and Yoshika approach Commander Minna and Will with Johnny, Shirley, Lui and Francesca by their side. "Kona, Yoshika. You guys okay?" Francesca asked them. "Yeah... We're fine. Will, Commander Minna. What happened to the Neuroi?" Kona asked them. Minna doesn't answer his question but instead tells them: "Sergeant Miyafuji, Shinkawa. You are both detained for a crime of absence without leave." Kona and Yoshika gasp in guilt for what they've gotten themselves into. "Return to base!" Minna ordered.

At the base, Tony and Logan return early to find that Maloney and his men had already arrived. "Oh fuck! Logan, look!" Tony tells him. "What is it?" Logan asks as he looked ahead. "Maloney. He's here!" He confirmed. "Shit, I'll get Will and the others on the line." Logan said.

As they were heading back. Will and Minna receive the transmission that Logan sent. "This is Commanders Will and Minna. What is it?" Will responded. "Will, Minna. You and the others got to get back here now! We've got company, and you're not gonna be happy to see who's there!" Logan warned them. "What? Will, who could he mean by that?" Minna asked him as Will closed his eyes in frustration. "Maloney..." He responds. "No way..." She said. "Let's hurry anyways. Come on!" He ordered everyone as they accelerated behind him.

When they make it back, they find Maloney standing by the runway with his men in formation, waiting for them to land. Will and Minna approach Maloney as they come to a halt in their flight. "So, we meet again, Air Marshal Trevor Maloney..." Will greeted him politely, with anger clearly shown in his face. "Welcome back, commanders. Very good work." He commended them as the others landed. Suddenly, the unknown mecha unit they saw earlier returns and lands behind Maloney. "Oh shit, it's that thing again." Tyler said. Also, the soldiers surrounding them, immediately aims their weapons to the witches and wizards, causing the wizards to retaliate by pulling their firearms out as well. "YOU ALL STAY BACK, YOU FUCKING IDIOTS!" "BACK UP! BACK UP! BACK UP!" "HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" "FREEZE, YOU BASTARDS!" "FUCK OFF, YOU CANDYASSES!" The wizards shout loudly, nearly ready to fire on them as they all put their shields up in front of them to protect themselves and the witches. "Maloney, what in god's name is going on here?!" Tony and Will angrily question him as he only smugs at them. Kona and Yoshika freeze in motion as they're left afraid of what is about to happen to all of them.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

 _ **Ending Theme: Nicky Romero ft. Krewella - Legacy (Save My Life)**_

* * *

 **Tony: And with that. That concludes the first of the last three episodes of Strike Wizards. Oh boy, was this a long time coming, but thank god it's done. Now I've only got two more to go.**

 **Kona: Wow, that was pretty intense. Do you think so, Yoshika?**

 **Yoshika: Yeah, it got real serious real quick.**

 **Mio: That determination of yours though, Shinkawa. Never have I seen someone with that kind of amount before.**

 **Kona: Was that supposed to be some kind of compliment? _(nods her head)_ Oh. Thanks, I guess.**

 **Tony: Alright I think it's about time we call it here. So, please, Kona, Yoshika, Mio. Close out the show for us.**

 **Kona: On it.**

 **Mio: As you wish, Tony.**

 **Yoshika: We got it.**

 **Kona: So that does it for this episode of Strike Wizards. As always, be sure to follow/favorite the story to be alerted when the next episode/chapter comes up. Let us know what you think about this episode down in the comments/review box below, and constructive criticism is always welcome.**

 **Yoshika: Shout out goes to "VanossGaming" as our featured YouTuber for this episode, and to our fellow writer, Dilnos521, for following the story. Please do us a favor and check out his "Strike Heroes" series as its one of the inspirations for this story.**

 **Mio: And last but not least, all of the social media links including the music featured in this story will be in the profile page.**

 **Tony: With all that said and done. Thanks for reading everyone. Just one more thing before we take our leave, and I'm guessing this will be a regular occurrence, but I apologize for missing out, so happy birthday to you, Johnny, Logan and Lynette on the 2nd and 17th of May and the 11th of June, respectively.**

 **Johnny: Thanks, bro! I appreciate it.**

 **Logan: Yeah, thanks man, and don't worry about being late, I already re-tweeted you.**

 **Lynette: Thanks, Tony. It means a lot.**

 **Tony: Alright, that does it for this episode. Until next time, I'm the Rocket Gamer,**

 **Yoshika: My name is Yoshika Miyafuji,**

 **Mio: I'm Mio Sakamoto,**

 **Wizards: We're the Strike Wizards,**

 **Witches: We're the Strike Witches,**

 **Kona: This has been Kona, and with that, thank you very much for reading, and have a nice day/night.**

 **Tony: Now then, back to what's been pissing the shit out of me before the show started. _(turns to MiniLadd)_**

 **Craig: Dude, there's nothing I can do to change it. You're just gonna have to deal with it for as long as I keep this on my head.**

 **Tony: But still, it's so annoying for me to look at!**

 ** _(both walk out along with Perrine following behind)_**


	10. Take to the Air

**Brock: Alright, hey guys, Brock or Moo Snuckel here, and welcome to the second-to-last episode/chapter of Strike Wizards.**

 **Man, did things escalate quickly in the last episode, but I'm sure pumped to see what happens next. Right, guys?**

 **ALL: Yeah!**

 **Hell yeah!**

 **Let's go!**

 **Lynette: Tony, you all set?**

 **Tony: Yep, I'm all set. There doesn't seem to be any responses from last episode** **so, before we start, does anyone have a word to say?**

 **Mio: We're all good to go, Kurosaki.**

 **Tony: Alright then, I guess there isn't really much else to say, so let's get right to it.**

* * *

 _ **PROLOGUE**_

 **~501st Joint Fighter Wing Base, Runway, 9:10 A.M.~**

The witches and wizards stood still as they saw the unknown mecha unit land behind Maloney. "Nicely done, Commanders Minna and Will." He commended them. "Trevor Maloney, I knew you were to be expected to arrive here in such an untimely manner for us wizards and witches." Will said. "Well, thank you for waiting for me to arrive at such short notice, Commander Allen." He sarcastically replied. "I guess you're in charge, right? General Maloney." Minna spoke.

"Yes, I am. Here's a copy of the official transport order. So, Commander Minna, Will. As of now, this base is under the direct command of the 1st Strategic Airborne Assault Team. That's a mouthful to say, so we refer it to as Warlock." Maloney informed. "Warlock?" Minna asked. "So that thing over there was the secret plans you've been hiding from us, is it?" Tony inquired. "Hmm, quite the detective you have there, Commander Will." He taunts at them, as they scoff in response. The other wizards and witches were escorted outside to hear whatever Maloney had to report to them.

"Now that I have all the Witches and Wizards present, am I addressing Sergeants Yoshika Miyafuji and Kona Shinkawa." Maloney spoke. "Sir..." Kona and Yoshika respond as he approached them. "You two left the base in breach of military regulations. Isn't that right?" He spoke with them as they remember what they did earlier that morning. "Oh no..." "Son of a bitch..." Yoshika and Kona react in guilt as Maloney only smiles in confirmation. They soon remember what the Neuroi had showed them, regarding the Warlock behind him.

"Urrgh! That mecha unit!" Kona spoke. "Hmph. Are you referring to the Warlock?" Maloney asks him. "Yes, We've seen it. It was there in a lab in some research facilty with a Neuroi core beside it." Kona explained. Maloney cringes, thinking that some info might have been leaked from him. "You don't know what you're talking about!" He shouted. "Of course I do! The Neuroi was the one who gave us this information!" Kona argued. "Answer my question now. You both deserted your squad. Correct?" He interrogated.

"Yes, sir... But we..." Kona tries to confess, but couldn't think of anything else to say. "And you two. I issued you both orders to shoot these deserters down the moment you made contact." Maloney said, now speaking with Will and Minna. "Yes, but sir-!" Minna tries to explain, but soon gets interrupted. "Junior officers flying military hardware in violation of house arrest, senior officers disobeying shoot to kill orders from a general. The break down in the chain of command is clear. At times like this, I am left with no other options to preserve military order. Commander Minna, Will Allen, be advised. The 501st Joint Fighter Wing has been dissolved. The Strike Witches and Strike Wizards are officially disbanded." Maloney announced. "WHAT?!" "NO!" "ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" "YOU'RE SHITTING ME!" The wizards and witches react appallingly.

"You witches have each been reassigned back to your home country's main unit. And you wizards are ordered to follow back with them. That is all. Is that understood, Commander Minna?" Maloney spoke. "Understood, sir." Minna responded, reluctantly. "Commander Will Allen, do you understand?" Maloney asks him next. Will stays silent as he puts his head down in distress. "Well, your response?" He asks him again. "You... You..." He muttered as he clenched his fists. "You BLOODY BASTARD!" Will screams as he quickly flies close to Maloney and punches his face right in front of everyone.

Everything felt slower than usual as the wizards and witches gasp in shock and witness Will break down on Maloney. He falls to the ground as he winced in pain from the punch he was given. He opens his eyes to find whoever hit him, to which he saw Will hovering over him. "Grr! SOLDIERS! RETURN FIRE!" Maloney demanded. "Everyone! GET DOWN!" "TAKE COVER!" "DOWN ON THE GROUND!" The wizards shout to the witches as they duck and cover. The wizards quickly pulls up their shields as the soldiers fire at will, directly at them.

Will, in the middle of all the chaos, grabs his Air Strike and fires at a tree nearby, distracting everyone. "CEASE FIRE!" Will demanded. The soldier then aimed over at Will as he approached Maloney. "General Maloney. No. Trevor. Order your men to put their weapons down or I'll have no choice but to order my wizards to retaliate." He threatened him as the wizards pulled out their guns and aimed over to the soldiers who startled in fear, considering the bigger firepower they have. Maloney cringes in anger as he seems to be getting overpowered by this wizard.

"Hold your fire, soldiers!" Maloney ordered as the soldiers react accordingly and holster their guns. Will backed away as Maloney got up. " _*pants*_ As I was saying... Do you understand, Will Allen?" He asks once more. "Considering how much you've driven me to do that to you, I don't think so." Will responded. "Hah. No matter. You Strike Wizards and Witches are all relieved of your duties here in this base. And there isn't anything you can do to change that." Maloney repeated. _'No... The Witches and Wizards are disbanded...' 'This can't be happening... This can't be happening... No...!'_ Kona and Yoshika thought in guilt.

"Your unauthorized actions were the cause of all this, Sergeants Shinkawa and Miyafuji." Maloney told them. "But I... I... I just..." Yoshika stammered. "You delusional idiots! You don't know anything about the power that Neuroi core has! You'll all pay the price of destruction that core will cause!" Kona shouted at him. "No need to worry. We'll be fine. The Warlock has been designed to completely annihilate the Neuroi. Britannia no longer needs the protection of Witches and Wizards." Maloney responds to his cry, causing him to growl in anger, but also makes Yoshika faint in distraught.

" _*gasps*_ YOSHIKA! What's wrong!? Can you hear me?! Please, answer me!" Kona cried as he tried to get Yoshika back up. "Well now, it seems that her little heart couldn't handle the pressure I've given her." Maloney said. "Grr! Mark my words, you and this Warlock project can go to hell! YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS, TREVOR MALONEY!" Kona screamed.

 _ **Opening Theme:**_ ** _Tiësto_** _ **ft. Fred Falke & Elan Lea**_ **_\- Calling On Angels_**

* * *

 _ **Episode 10: Take to the Air...**_

Yoshika and the witches were flying in formation together along with the wizards, whom were flying above them. Yoshika turns to look at the others, only to find that they've disappeared. "Huh?! Hey, guys! Where are the-? _*gasps*_ " She spoke as she soon looked up to find that the wizards were nowhere to be found either. "Hey. Where is everyone? Where'd you all go?" Yoshika spoke, when soon, everything starts to blind in brightness. "Yoshika." "Yoshika!" She heard people calling to her.

* * *

 **~Kona and Yoshika's Room, 9:40 A.M.~**

Yoshika heavily breathed and when she came to, she opens her eyes to find Kona right on top of her. "Ah... Yoshika! You're alright! I was so worried..." Kona spoke as he hugged her down. "Kona..." She spoke as she hugged back. Yoshika then looks around to find all the witches/wizards around her by the bed. "Hey guys... What's up?" She quietly spoke. "You collapsed on the runaway after we heard." Lynne told her. "It's probably the combination of shock and fatigue that caused you to pass out." Minna said.

She then gets up as Kona lets go of her. "No!" She spoke. "Yoshika, what is it? Is it, about that Warlock unit we saw earlier?" Kona asked. "Yeah... There is just something that isn't right about that thing..." She told everyone. "Hey, I bet if we all just looked into it..." Yoshika says before she notices suitcases on the floor and that the wizards were wearing their pants and had their backpacks on them. "Ah... You guys are, wearing your pants..." She says to the wizards. "Yeah... Yoshika. About that plan you were going to bring up..." Tony spoke to her.

"What's going on guys? Why do you all have your suitcases and backpacks?" Yoshika asked. "I don't think you've heard that well, but, Yoshika. The witches are out of the job. And so are us wizards. Even though we're not from this world, we're still not allowed to interfere with military orders, which is for the witches to head home. All we wizards can do is just follow back with them." Kona explained. "So then the Witches and Wizards really are disbanded? It's true?" Yoshika asks. " _*sighs*_ I'm afraid so..." Kona confirms in regret as he looked down.

"Then... It's both our faults...! We're sorry...!" Yoshika apologizes as she hugs Kona and starts to cry. "Ah...! No, Yoshika! It isn't your's or Kona's fault! Please don't cry." Brock tells her as he and Lynne started forming tears as well. "I'm so sorry. I should never come. I'm so stupid...!" She cried out as she trembled in her grasp on Kona. "Yoshika, don't say that. You aren't stupid. It's all our faults. Remember?" Tony says to try and make her feel better. "Cheer up. It'll be fine!" Francesca says, trying to be positive.

"Francesca, don't you know what just happened? We just got kicked out of the front lines! How is it going to be fine, huh?!" Lui shouted at her, making her startle. "Ah...! I'm sorry for yelling. Forgive me." Lui apologizes, realizing the tone of his voice. "I know, Lui. I was only trying to make things better." She assures him. "I'm sorry... It's all our fault..." Yoshika spoke as she sobbed onto Kona. "Guys..." Kona spoke to everyone as he comforted Yoshika. "Yes, Shinkawa?" Minna responds. "I think, Yoshika and I need a moment." He told them.

"Would you guys be as kind as to wait outside until we're done?" He asks them. "Certainly. We understand, right everyone?" Will spoke as he turned to everyone else. "Yes." They reply as they nod. Everyone then walks to the door and head outside, leaving Kona and Yoshika by themselves in the room. "Yoshika...? Are you okay?" Kona asked as Yoshika was still crying. "Kona... I don't wanna believe this. I don't wanna believe this is happening..." She quivered.

"I don't want to believe it either, Yoshika. I don't. But, there's nothing we can do to change it now... All I can do is just, follow back home with you, I guess." Kona responded. Yoshika holds back her tears as she tries to tell Kona something. "Kona..." She says to him. "Y-Yoshika?" Kona responds. "I take back what I said about why I shouldn't have come here." Yoshika tells him. "What for?" He asks. "I realize that if I had never came here with Major Sakamoto, then... I wouldn't have met any of the witches and the wizards! Especially you, Kona!" She confessed.

"Me?" Kona asks as she nods. "Ever since we met, everyone was there for me when I needed help. But no one had ever stayed by my side for any longer than Brock, Lynne and you, Kona." Yoshika said. "Yoshika..." Kona spoke. "And on my birthday, when you gave me that present, I just... I never thought you would care about me so much. So Kona, I want to be honest with you. I felt really warm inside when we had our first kiss that night, and I just want to say, I love you, and thanks for always being there for me." She tells him.

Kona blushes in enlightenment as he can't hold back the emotions in him and brings her close to him and kisses her. Yoshika blushes and hugs him tightly as they embrace in the love they have for one another. They break away as Kona looks at her and says: "I love you too, Yoshika." They hug once more before they later grab their personal belongings and walk outside.

"So then. Are you two ready to leave?" Mio asks them. They both nod in response. "Let's go." She says as they both follow her, Perrine and Craig. Kona and Yoshika take one last look inside their room and soon they close the door and make their way out.

* * *

 **~501st Joint Fighter Wing Base, Runway, 9:57 A.M.~**

In just 3 minutes before the witches and wizards were scheduled to leave the base, Will and Tony went up to Minna to inform her. "Minna." They both call to her. "Yes?" She replies. "We need to have a private talk with the wizards for a few minutes before we all have to leave." Will tells her. "I understand." She says as she nods. "Guys! Huddle up. We gotta talk real quick." Tony announced to the wizards as they look up and walk over to Will and Tony. "What's the matter, dude?" Tyler asked.

" _*sighs*_ Look guys, I know that the witches have been discharged from battle and apparently, so are we. But we can't afford to give up now!" Tony said. "Bro, come on. What point is there to try and keep going? We've lost our base and we're not allowed to fly in to fight!" Lui called out. "Look! I know! We got kicked out of our own base, I get that! But that doesn't mean we should give up so quickly!" Tony responded. "Tony, what are you trying to tell us?" Craig asked. "Don't you guys remember the reason why we came here in the first place?!" He reminded them as they nod.

"We were playing our game. The Neuroi came out of nowhere. They fucked up our shit. And now we're here to fuck up their shit in this world where they came from. There's a saying I read that: _' Once we have a war there is only one thing to do. It must be won. For defeat brings worse things than any that can ever happen in war.' _What I mean by that is, now that we've gotten ourselves in this war with the Neuroi alongside the witches, we have to win this. If we don't and just give up now, we might not ever be able to go home." Tony spoke.

The wizards take a moment to bring it all in before they make an ultimatum. "Tony's right, guys." David spoke up as the others turn to him. "Think about it. We came to help these witches fight back against these Neuroi bastards after they screwed us over, and we can't lose now. If we don't fight back, we can't go home and we'll be leaving behind what we've had there." He said. "Yeah, we can't give up. We need to win this!" Brock chimed in.

"That's I what like to hear. So, guys, what should it be? Do you think we should give up now and live the rest of our lives here and let the Neuroi push further? Or are we gonna keep fighting until we and the witches come out on top?!" Tony questions loudly. "YEAH!" "KICKASS!" "YES! FOR FUCK'S SAKE!" The wizards roar in confidence as the witches watch from behind them. "Wow... I don't think I've ever seen such confidence from these boys even after being discharged." Minna spoke. "It sounds like they don't plan on giving up anytime soon." Mio said.

"But wait a minute, hold on. What's the plan here? What are we going to do?" Logan asks. "I'm not sure what we have to do, but let's keep in touch with each other for now, and go our separate ways with the witches until we can all come up with a tactic, we'll call each other and be ready to go into action." Tony said. "Whatever plan we come up with, it better work or else we're all screwed." Tyler said. "Will, any ideas?" Brian asked. "Well, that Warlock we saw earlier this morning... There has to be more info behind it. We have to know more about that thing." Will suggested.

"I think Will's onto something. Guys, I think we only have so much time on our hands, we have to do something about that Warlock project before that bastard, Trevor Maloney, puts the units into full swing." Tony told. "Ah, Will, good thinking. Alright, so we've got something we need to worry, but who's gonna go in and try and gain any info on that shit?" Tyler asked. "Well, us. More specifically, me, Will, you and Brian." Tony said, pointing to them individually. "Us four?" Tyler questioned as Tony nods his head.

"I follow you guys on the way with Minna, Erica and Trude. Johnny, Lui, you'll move out with Shirley and Francesca. Kona and Craig, you guys are leaving with Yoshika, Mio and Perrine. Brock, you follow Lynette. Logan, David, you'll leave with Eila and Sanya. By the way, Nogla, how far do you think your radio transmission can go?" Tony spoke. "I don't know how far, but, pray to god, I hope it goes long enough for us to contact each other." David replied. "Okay, so it's settled then. We've got a plan, and it is on." Tony announced as he extended his fist out.

The wizards all fist bump and nod to one another confirming the rogue operation is a go. The wizards then go their separate ways and meet up with the witches they have decided to leave the base with, and after a few moments, they make their way out of the base of what used to be theirs.

* * *

 _ **Music: Avicii ft. Noonie Bao - Always on the Run**_

 **~10:12 A.M.~**

Kona, Craig and Mio stare out from afar with Yoshika and Perrine cuddling onto the two as they are driving further and further away from the base.

 _ **Take me from the city**_  
 _ **Let's go for a drive**_  
 _ **Take me, Take me anywhere**_  
 _ **Just make me feel alive**_

Logan and David take a freight train with Eila and Sanya as they all stare up at the sky.

 _ **We could feel this fire**_  
 _ **Higher than the sun**_  
 _ **Things could be so easy**_  
 _ **But we're always on the run**_

Johnny and Lui suit up in their Striker units as they get themselves ready to fly off with Shirley and Francesca in their biplane. "Holy shit, Lui. I can't believe we're leaving this place." Johnny said to him. "Yeah, me too." Lui agreed. "Hey, at least we'll still be flying with them." Johnny said. "What do you mean?" He asked. "Look." He says as they all head over to the biplane. "Wow, I hope that thing can make it to Romagna." Francesca says as they all stare at it. "Big deal! I have to cross the Atlantic in that bucket after dropping you off." Shirley commented.

 _ **Always on the run**_  
 _ **Always on the run**_

Brock holds Lynette close to him until eventually a car arrives to pick them up. Lynne grabs her suitcase as they both get in and take off afterwards.

 _ **Things could be so easy**_  
 _ **But we're always on the run**_

Will, Brian and Tyler rest in the back of their ride, squeezing in with Minna, Trude and Erica while Tony sits in the front.

 _ **Always on the run**_  
 _ **Always on the run**_

* * *

 **~501st Joint Fighter Wing Base, 10:20 A.M.~**

 _ **Things could be so easy**_  
 _ **But we're always on the run**_

Back in the base of the 501st, now being used by the 1st Strategic Airborne Assault Team, the hangar was blocked off from the runway by a wall now built over. Trevor Maloney watches over in another command room before one of his soldiers report to him.

 _ **Oh-oh, Oh-oh-oh  
On the run, on the run, run, run, run**_

"General Maloney, all Witches and Wizards have vacated the area." He informed as he nods in response. "That's good news." His lieutenant spoke.

 _ **Oh-oh, Oh-oh-oh**_  
 _ **Things could be so easy but we're always on the run**_

"Like hell that's good news, couldn't possibly ask for worse timing. Coming out under the openness early was not our plan. We currently only have one operational Warlock." He says. "But sir, we couldn't stay hidden forever." His lieutenant says. "That's true. But our time table acceleration is all in fault of that little girl and, that mysterious boy. If they hadn't made contact with the Neuroi, we could have progressed as planned with the Warlock anonymously." He says remembering when Kona almost revealed his plans to everyone.

* * *

 _Kona: "We've seen it. It was there in a lab in some research facilty with a Neuroi core beside it."_

 _Maloney: "You don't know what you're talking about!"_

 _Kona: "Of course I do! The Neuroi was the one who gave us this information!"_

* * *

"Do you think that it was wise to let that boy return to Fuso along with that witch?" He asks. "What do we have to fear from a Witch and Wizard without Striker Units? They're only children. We have nothing to worry about." Maloney spoke with evil grin.

* * *

 **~Akagi, 10:37 A.M.~**

Kona, Craig, Yoshika, Perrine and Mio were later boarded on the Akagi as they sail away from the base and make their way back to Fuso. "Farewell, Britannia. I'll miss you." Perrine spoke, staring at the base from afar. "Perrine, Craig, I'm sorry. By making you both take me all the way to Fuso." Mio apologizes. "Don't worry. I prefer to be of use to you, Major. Besides, it's not like I really have any home to return to." She tells her. Mio then looks over to Kona and Yoshika as hold on to each other, looking over at what used to be their base.

Kona and Yoshika turn around to look at her. "Sergeant Miyafuji, I'm sorry. When I brought you here I had no idea it would end this way. Britannia is a long way away from your family in Fuso." Mio apologized to her. "Please don't. There's no need to be sorry. I only wish I could've been more help to the Witches and Wizards. As it is, it's both mines and Kona's fault we're all going home." Yoshika spoke as Kona looked down. But then looks back up as Yoshika continues.

"But still... I can't regret the opportunity to be at that base. Everything I've learned and all the wonderful people. I'll always treasure every moment with the Strike Witches." Yoshika says looking at the base one last time. "And also every moment I've had with you wizards. So, thanks." She said as she pulled Kona and Craig close to her. "That's good." Mio said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Will, Tony, Brian, Tyler and the Karlsland trio get off at a bus stop to take a breather. "Their surveillance has finally stopped." Minna said, reverting her familiar out. "Maybe we should've just gone back to Karlsland. At least there we would know which enemy we're really fighting against." Trude said.

 _ **We could save our money**_  
 _ **We could buy a house**_  
 _ **Hit back on the patio**_  
 _ **Watching fireflies**_

"Wha-? Huh, wait a second. Trude, what are you saying?" Tyler asked as Erica woke up. "What's wrong, guys?" Trude questions as she turns around. "It was your idea for us to come back here." Erica said. "Well, yeah... because... Miyafuji and Shinkawa... that's all." Trude answered their question while looking away.

 _ **We could feel this fire**_  
 _ **Higher than the sun**_  
 _ **Things could be so easy**_  
 _ **But we're always on the run**_

Will sighs in relief with Minna softly giggling as Brian says to her: "So, I guess you're already missing the others as much as we are, huh?" "Yeah, Trude. Is that really why we came back?" Tyler says, playing along with Brian.

 _ **Always on the run**_  
 _ **Always on the run**_

"It's just... we... we at least owe it to them to uncover what's really been going on. I couldn't call myself a true soldier of Karlsland and I get..." Trude spoke before Minna puts a finger to her mouth to quiet her down.

 _ **Things could be so easy**_  
 _ **But we're always on the run**_

"Alright. I think you've made your point. I'm sure we're all concerned about what Kona and Yoshika were trying to tell us." Will said as he and the others stood up. "You mean about being friends with the Neuroi?" Erica asked.

 _ **Always on the run**_  
 _ **Always on the run**_

"No. About seeing visions of the Warlock with the Neuroi." Minna reminds her as the wizards nod in agreement. "From his reaction to Shinkawa and Miyafuji's stories, it appeared General Maloney was hiding something. We need to figure out just what he's up to." Minna spoke.

 _ **Things could be so easy**_  
 _ **But we're always on the run**_

"If the general's acting without orders, that will give us enough reason to take him down." Trude said. "Absolutely." Minna agrees. "Good." Trude says in confirmation.

 _ **Oh-oh, Oh-oh-oh  
On the run, on the run, run, run, run**_

"Ladies." Tony called to them as they turn to look at him. "Yes, Tony?" Trude asks. "There's some info we managed to gain on the stories that Kona and Yoshika tried to tell you guys." He tells them.

 _ **Oh-oh, Oh-oh-oh**_  
 _ **Things could be so easy but we're always on the run**_

"What is it?" Minna asked. "Well, remember about that beam the Warlock fired when we were headed for the Neuroi hive. When it attacked the humanoid Neuroi it was powerful, if not, more than enough to take it out." Tony explained. "Yeah. Just how in the world did it manage to generate so much power like that?" Trude questioned. "There isn't much of a guess to make about it in all honesty." Brian said. "What do you mean, Brian?" Trude asked him. "We're thinking that, it could've been able to do that 'cause, it was powered by a Neuroi core." He answered.

"Using the Neuroi core?" Minna asked, intrigued. "Yeah. 'Cause, think about it. Why wouldn't that Maloney-fuck use that goddamn core to power up his Warlock? He's literally using the power of our enemy to try and fight them. Or should I say fight fire with fire?" Tyler tells them. "I get it. (nods head) Thank you wizards, for bringing up this information." Minna commended them. "It's our pleasure, Minna." Tony replied. "The question is what is our first priority?" Minna says.

"Well, first of all, how are we gonna back to base to stop Trevor from launching the Warlock in time?" Tony asked. Soon a truck was driving down the road and Erica called out to the driver: "Hey! How about a ride!" She gives the driver a thumbs up while showing off her panties. Tyler blushes as he stares at her cute rear end. "Oh my god, dude!" Tyler wheezed as he laughed in joy. "Tyler, you're a fucking pervert." Brian said. "I know, but it's worth it." Tyler replied. "Hi!" Erica shouts, showing off her entire body.

Unfortunately, the driver just passes by them, meaning all the hitchhiking Erica did meant nothing. "You jerk! You wouldn't know sexy if it bit you!" Erica cusses at him as Tyler laughs and joins in with her. "Yeah, you fucking idiot! You wouldn't know it if it bit you in the ass!" He curses as well. Will, Tony and Trude sigh, as Minna laughed awkwardly at the situation. "Ah, forget about that bastard, Erica. 'Cause _I_ think you're sexy." Tyler cooed. "Tyler, you cheeky bastard. Come here." Erica beckons him.

They hold onto each other and make out with one another. Trude and Minna watch them make playful love to each other before Brian grabs Trude's arms and places one over his shoulder and wraps his other arm around her waist. He gives her a quick kiss and smiles, making Trude blush and kiss him back. Will does the same as he wraps his left arm around Minna's shoulder. He smiles at her, causing her to smile back and blush lightly. They kiss as well as Tony watches from behind.

He sighs in relief as he watches his friends make love to the witches. _"As said in Metal Gear: Even in tough times like this, love can still bloom on a battlefield. At any time, any place, people can fall in love with each other. But... if you love someone, you have to be able to protect them."_ He spoke to himself in his mind.

* * *

 **INTERMISSION**

 **Tony: Okay, okay. At first, I thought I should just drop the intermission thing by this point in the story, but then I was like, fuck it, and just do it one more time before the last chapter, so here we go. One last break and we'll be on our way and we've got another video from the legendary Vanoss. Keyword is on, so let's go! [Keytitle:** Gmod Prop Hunt Funny Moments - Flamingos & Glasses **]**

* * *

 **~1st Strategic Airborne Assault Team (501st JFW) Base, 10:59 A.M.~**

Keisuke was currently on-duty, working around the base, until suddenly, he heard the alarm wail from where he was walking. He looks out the window to see that on the runway, the Warlock prototype was preparing to launch. _'Damn, this isn't good. Without the witches and wizards around, what can I do to try and stop this?'_ He thought before he remembers about another command room in the base, aside from the one being used to operate the Warlock. He wastes no time and quickly heads for the other command room.

Meanwhile, Trevor and his men were finishing up preparations to launch the Warlock prototype into the sky. "Warlock unit 0, ready for take off." One soldier reported. "Coordinates set, for the Gallia region." Maloney's lieutenant reported. "Go." Maloney briefly ordered. "Warlock unit 0, go for launch!" The lieutenant commanded. The Warlock ignites its booster engines and soon takes off from the runway.

Keisuke, during this, arrives to the other command room, but is shocked to find that the Warlock has already taken off. "Ah crap! It's taken off already!" He spoke to himself. He looks around and finds a microphone on one of the control panels. "I hope I can contact them with this. They have to know what's going on over here!" He says as grabs the microphone and adjusts the frequency. The Warlock transforms from its mecha form to its aircraft form, speeding off into the distance.

"Transformation to flight mode, complete. Course confirmed to Gallia region. Cruising at sub sonic speed." One soldier reports. "Perfect. The Warlock outperforms those Witches and Wizards in every way. All our research is finally paying off." Maloney spoke as he smirks. "But sir, the chief engineering feels it's still too soon to put a Warlock into a combat without the proper testing." His lieutenant warns him. "I'm aware of the concerns. But, with the Witches and those Wizards now exiled, we aren't left with any other option." He responds.

"The Warlock must produce results. With the Neuroi eliminated, our new hardware should put us at the top of the world's food chain." He said. From only a couple miles away, The wizards and the Karlsland trio find that the Warlock has already taken off. "They're already trying to control Gallia." Trude said as she looked through a telescope. "Busy beavers." Erica commented. "Those idiots." Brian commented as well. "If they can use this opportunity to demonstrate the Warlock's superior abilities, they'll gain the approval to begin mass-production." Minna told them.

"The Warlock's strong. But I can't believe they're going into battle with just one unit." She said. "It still seems like there's something else they're trying to hide about the Warlock." Erica said. "I've got a really shit feeling about this. We know that thing is still being powered by that Neuroi core, so they might lose control over the Warlock because of that." Tyler spoke. "This is a perfect chance to see what they're up to." Trude said, before they hear Erica giving off a giggle. "What's wrong?" Trude asked. "You're excited. Is this all for Miyafuji and Shinkawa?" Erica asks.

"Wha-?! No! That's not it!" Trude responds as the others laugh with content. "Let's keep an eye on them." Minna tells them. "Right." Erica says as the wizards nod in response. Meanwhile, Johnny and Lui were about ready to take off with Shirley and Francesca before they all see the Warlock fly by. "What the hell was that?" Johnny asked. "It's the Warlock." Shirley told them. "Well, shit. Looks like they're really doing it." Lui cursed. "I don't like that sound." Francesca commented.

"I wonder where it's going..." Shirley wonders before Francesca starts growling and says: "STUPID!" "Hey, now." Shirley said, trying to calm her down. They soon start moving, prompting Johnny and Lui to follow behind them. Elsewhere, on the Akagi, Kona, Yoshika, Craig, Perrine and Mio find that the Warlock has taken off from the base. "Bring me to port side!" Mio ordered. "Yes ma'am!" Perrine complied as they head on to the port. "They're going to Gallia." Mio tells them as they stare at the hazy cloud up ahead.

"That didn't take long." Perrine said. Lasers soon started appearing out of the clouds as Kona and Yoshika recognize what's going on. "That's a... Neuroi hive!" Kona told them. Soon a Neuroi reveals itself and fires at the Warlock. The Warlock dodges the attacks, doing such maneuvers like barrel rolls and what not. It then starts to charge up it's own attack. There, it fires directly to where its core was located, effectively killing it instantly. The witches and wizards as they're in surprise of the quick attack. "Destroyed it in one shot!" Mio tells them as she saw from her magic eye.

"Holy shit." Craig spoke. "That thing is unbelievable!" Perrine said. "I don't get it. How did the Warlock get access to Neuroi beam technology?" Mio inquires before Kona and Yoshika realizes what the Neuroi was trying to tell them before. "What is it, Shinkawa?" Mio asks him. "I knew it! That Neuroi was trying to tell us about the Warlock all along. They've seen it before we did! And to answer your question, Mio, was that they've been powering that thing with a core that they found." Kona tells her.

"There's only one way the Warlock could talk to the Neuroi." Mio says. "Yes, and that's because it was all from using the spare core!" Kona confirmed. "But that's impossible! The Neuroi are our sworn enemy. If they obtained Neuroi technology, they would've told us by now. It just doesn't make any sense to keep that from us." Perrine said. "They would think so if it means getting away with harnessing the hidden power within it." Kona replies to her statement.

"Normally I'd say you're crazy. However it all adds up..." Mio says, directing everyone's attention to her. "It would seem as if the Neuroi aren't the Witch's and Wizard's only enemy. Well then, it looks like your rebellious actions may not have been in vain after all." Mio tells them. " _*sighs*_ So you guys finally get it now..." Kona said as he looks back up ahead. Suddenly, they all heard a voice calling for them through a separate radio transmission.

"Calling all Strike Witches and Wizards! This is Keisuke Hijikata! Do you read me?! Calling for all Strike Witches and Wizards!" The voice shouted through their communicators and headsets. At the same time, the other wizards and the Karlsland trio picks up the transmission as well. "Keisuke, is that you on the transmission?" Mio responds to the call. "Yes. It's me." He spoke. "We just saw the Warlock fly over the Akagi and into the Neuroi hive ahead." Mio tells him. "I see that. Have the others gotten the transmission?" He asks.

"We're not sure." Kona responds. "Try and get their signals. This is urgent!" He orders. "We'll try." He responds. "Guys, come in! This is Kona!" Kona spoke through the microphone. Will, Brian, Tyler, Tony and the Karlsland trio, Logan, David, Eila and Sanya, Johnny, Lui, Shirley and Francesca, Brock and Lynette get the call over their communicators. "Kona, this is Will reporting in. All of us can confirm that we have spotted the Warlock in the sky." He told him.

"Will! Thank god you're still around." Keisuke spoke to him. "Keisuke?! What are you doing over on the radio?" Will questioned. "Never mind that! Have you got any ideas before something goes wrong with that Warlock?" He asked. "Uh, no. The witches and wizards that are here with me are only observing of what the Warlock is doing. Why, is there something you're going to do?" Will responds. "Well, for all I know, it'll be only a matter of time before Maloney and his men lose control of that thing." Keisuke told them.

"And your reasoning with that is?" Tony asked. "I want to try and help you guys. I'm going to find the command room of the Warlock and stop Maloney and his men from operating that thing at whatever costs!" Keisuke spoke. "What?! Keisuke, are you mad?! You'll get yourself hurt if you try and stop them!" Tony shouted. "It's only to buy you guys some time to come up with something to try and stop it before **it** goes mad! Got it? Alright, I'll try and stop them from doing any dumb shit. Wish me luck!" Keisuke said as he soon ran off to head for the Warlock command room.

"Keisuke? KEISUKE! NO!" Tony screamed over the microphone. "Damn it! He's gonna get himself killed!" He cursed. Meanwhile in the Warlock command room, the soldiers were working on the control panels, preparing for the next attack. "Warlock unit 0 has taken out the Neuroi." One soldier reported. " _*laughs*_ Yes. That's right. Our power has already exceeded that of the Neuroi." Maloney says in confidence. The Warlock, during this, flies under the Neuroi hive as two more units spawned from above the hazy clouds.

"What's that? What's going on, soldier?" The lieutenant asked. "Two Neuroi craft, inbound." The soldier grunt reported. "Not two. It's three!" The other corrected. " _What?!_ " The lieutenant quietly spoke. "Who cares! Destroy them all!" Maloney ordered. The Warlock, as commanded, fires at one of the Neuroi units at the location of the core, quickly destroying it like the last one. Two more spawn from above, forcing the Warlock to fire its lasers, transform back-to-back and aim at its enemies simultaneously.

Back on the Akagi, Kona and the others watch intensely as more Neuroi appear out of the clouds. "That's strange. The Neuroi has completely changed its attack pattern." Mio spoke as she observed through her magic eye. "Yeah. The Neuroi doesn't usually have backup to take out something." Kona said. "What's this? I don't understand." Mio then said. "Huh? Mio, what is it?" Kona asked, confused as she is.

From the Warlock command room, the soldiers report on the current situation that the prototype is in at the moment. "Now there's 8 Neuroi! No, 9!" One grunt reported. "The Warlock is reached its maximum capacity." One researcher warned as Maloney growls quietly in frustration. "Activate the Warlock's core hijacking system!" He demanded. "But we only have one Warlock active. It takes 5 to generate enough resistance to control the core field, sir." The researcher informed, making Maloney growl once again.

Suddenly, the alarm goes off, as one of the soldiers report to Maloney: "Core controlling system has been activated remotely!" "What?!" The researcher and an engineer run over to the alarm system to see what was up. "I don't know how, but the Warlock has activated the core hijacking system on its own." The engineer said. The Warlock, meanwhile, finds itself surrounded by an entire armada of Neuroi as everyone on the Akagi watches in worry. "What's happening?" Yoshika asked in fear.

"Christ! The entire cavalry arrived!" Craig shouted in surprise. "I've never seen that many Neuroi!" Mio said. "Yeah, no kidding!" Kona agreed. Back in the command room, the soldiers and researchers inside report to Maloney about the Warlock's current status. "The Warlock's core control system is functioning perfectly." "It now has control of all the surrounding Neuroi." Maloney smirks, thinking that everything seems to be going well. As the soldiers were looking at the control panel, the enemy units turn red, leaving the soldiers confused of what's going on.

The Neuroi, still going in circles, fires off their lasers in the direction of themselves, causing a suicidal chain reaction of sorts. "It can't be. The Neuroi are attacking the other Neuroi!" Mio says as the moment unfolds. "What?!" "You're shitting me!" Kona and Craig spoke in disbelief. "But why? Is it just a mistake?" Perrine asks. "It's no mistake. The Warlock is controlling the Neuroi." Mio said. "How can that be?" Perrine inquires as Kona soon answers her question: "The core." "The core?" Perrine asked.

"If the Warlock is being powered by that core, then that also means... It controls its every move as well!" Kona concluded. "Then that must be the reason why the Warlock forced the Neuroi to fire on themselves. All because of the core within itself..." Mio deduced.

 _ **Music: KSHMR - Hymn of Reflection**_

Keisuke, meanwhile, finally makes it to the Warlock's command room and kicks the door to try and stop all operation. "Maloney! Stop all operation on the Warlock! NOW!" He demanded in anger.

"Ah, Hijikata. Glad to see that you have decided to join us in seeing the Warlock in action. But I'm afraid to inform you that you're too late. The Warlock should have already completed its objective by now." Maloney casually spoke to him in spite. "The Neuroi has been eliminated!" One soldier spoke as the others briefly cheer before they notice the indicator of the Warlock going offline. "Sir!" "What's wrong?!" Maloney asked in demand. "The signal's gone!" "We've lost control of the unit!" The soldiers reported. "Ha! I knew you'd lose control over that thing!" Keisuke taunts at Maloney, making him growl in anger.

"Nonsense! We can get back that signal for sure! Get it back! Now!" Maloney commanded. "Yes, sir!" The soldiers reply. Back on the Akagi, Kona and the others stare at the Warlock standing motionlessly as the remains of the Neuroi fall around it. "Looks like it's over. The Warlock defeated them." Mio said. "But... the Neuroi fought themselves." Yoshika spoke. "Yes... They were definitely attacking each other." Mio confirmed to her.

The Warlock, without notice, is soon consumed by the hidden power of the Neuroi core within it and goes into a state of madness and rage. "Hey, what the hell is it-?" Craig says as he sees the Warlock getting closer to them. "Hey, it's heading our way." Kona told them. In the control deck of the Akagi, Capt. Sugita and his sailors watch as the Warlock head towards them. "It appears the unit that was fighting the Neuroi is headed back this way, sir." One sailor spoke. "Let's hope it's friendly." Sugita says.

Kona, during this, notices the Warlock's new appearance and gasps in shock as he realizes what has happened to it. "Oh my god... No...! I knew it!" He said, shivering with fear. "Kona?" "What's wrong, Shinkawa?" Yoshika and Mio ask in concern. Kona puts on his headset as he quickly pulls down his microphone and calls out to Keisuke to alert him. "KEISUKE! COME IN, PLEASE!"

Keisuke, in the command room, clenches his teeth in rage before he hears Kona call for him from a nearby radio communicator. Keisuke quickly runs past the soldiers and researchers, picks up the microphone and responds to him. "Kona! It's me! What's wrong?" He asks him. "The Warlock! It's right next to the Akagi! But it's been consumed by the Neuroi core that's powering inside it. And I think it's about to go BALLISTIC!" Kona shouted over the transmission as Keisuke dilates his eyes in shock. "Maloney... You son of a bitch! You could've just stopped all operation on it liked I told you to! AND LOOK AT WHERE YOUR WARLOCK IS AT NOW! The core that's powering it has taken over control and it's about to attack those witches, wizards and the crew aboard the Akagi!"

Keisuke ranted at him, now enraged. Maloney, now left dumbfounded, tries to defend himself. "Err! Not to worry, I'm sure we can get back its controls in no time! Men! Retrieve control of the Warlock! Now!" He commanded. Kona and the others, meanwhile watch as the Neuroi-consumed Warlock looms over the Akagi. They all stare directly at it when suddenly, it fires off an attack in their direction. The wizards and witches scream in terror as they braced themselves. "Ah goddamn it! It's attacking us now!" Kona cursed as the Warlock flew off into the other direction.

"Sir! The carrier Akagi is being attacked by the Warlock." One soldier alerted Maloney. "What?!" Maloney spoke in disbelief. "The Warlock's gone crazy! I can't control it!" Another soldier tells him. "Try again!" He ordered. "Sir, I recommend the emergency fail-safe." His lieutenant suggested. "No! That is our only Warlock. We have to get it back under our control immediately!" He said in disagreement. "But sir, it's turned against us! We can't just stand by and do nothing while it destroys our allies!" The lieutenant reminds him.

Maloney clenches his teeth, before reluctantly deciding to take action and activate the fail-safe. "Fine. Shut down." He ordered. "Initiating Warlock fail-safe on the general's orders." "Fail-safe set and ready, sir." "Ready, sir!" His soldiers spoke. "Well, Maloney. It looks like you and your men have made quite an impact with that Warlock of yours. I have to say, I'm very impressed with the results." Keisuke said to Maloney in irony. "Grr, damn you, Hijikata..." He curses at him.

Back on the Akagi, the sailors prepare themselves to try and stop the rogue Warlock. "Any aircraft veterans! Ready the 40 mils! Load the cannons! Aim for the rogue unit! Fire at will! FIRE! FIRE! FIRE!" The sailors and Capt. Sugita commanded over the intercom as the cannons and machine guns fire at the Warlock. During this, Maloney and his men are getting the emergency fail-safe ready to activate on the Warlock. Maloney grabs onto the lever and says: "Let's shut it down... Now!" He pulls the lever up.

The Warlock gets its shield deactivated for a bit, causing to take damage from the gunfire. An explosion cloud covers it, making everyone on the Akagi think they've got it, when suddenly it appears out of the cloud and fires at the carrier. "Oh shit! LOOK OUT!" Kona yells as an explosion erupts on the ship. He and the others scream, bracing from the impact of the attack. The laser soon reaches the base, causing havoc to erupt nearby the command room. "Wait! What's wrong?! Why isn't it shutting down?!" Maloney inquired in demand.

"Maloney! I swear! THIS IS ALL GOING TO HELL!" Keisuke curses at him. Tony, Will, Brian and Tyler stare in shock as they and the Karlsland trio witness the attack on the base. "Our base!" Trude spoke. "KEISUKE, NO!" Tony screamed. "Don't worry, Tony! I'll try and get into contact with him and see if he's okay!" Will tells him. "But, where'd that beam come from?" Erica asks. "The Warlock! Because of the Neuroi core inside it, it's gone bat-shit crazy!" Tyler answered her. "Well, shit! We gotta do something! But what?" Brian asks.

Minna turns to all them and says: "We have to go!" "Okay! Keisuke, hang on tight! We're on our way!" Tony spoke over the transmission as he ran off with the others. The Warlock continues to attack the Akagi mercilessly as the sailors on board struggle to fight back. "Disturber main deck's been hit!" "38, 2 and 3 are gone!" "Fire group to engineering, contain that blaze!" "Seal the secondary!" The sailors alert over the intercom. "Shit, shit, shit! WATCH OUT!" Craig shouts as he Kona dodge out of the Warlock's way on the runway.

The Warlock destroys the bow of the ship as the witches and wizards feel the rumble of the attack under their feet. The Akagi starts to sink and they start to tremble. "We have to get to higher grounds! Yoshika, hurry!" Craig said. "I'm coming!" Yoshika says as she grabs on to Mio's wheelchair. "Let's keep going!" She said. "Right! Come on!" Kona said, before they start to angle downwards to the ocean below Kona and Craig quickly turn back to help the witches recover as they grappled the handles to keep the wheelchair from rolling down. "Good team work, all of you!" Mio commends them. "Yes, ma'am!" They respond.

Johnny and Lui meanwhile, flew on with Shirley and Francesca in their biplane before they see what's happening over at the Akagi. "Johnny! Lui! Look!" Shirley calls to them as they fly closer to them. "Shirley, what is it?" Johnny asks. "It looks like that carrier that was here a month earlier. What was it called? The Akagi?" Lui said before he notices the damages on it. "Hey, wait a minute. Is that ship on fire?!" Lui questioned. "Let's find out!" Shirley said as she does a barrel roll and accelerates towards the Akagi. "Ah hell yeah! Lui, we're goin' back in to kick some more Neuroi ass! Let's go!" Johnny said as he laughs in excitement.

On the freight train, Logan, Eila and David were still chilling as the wind breezes through their skin before Sanya activates her familiar while she was still napping. She then spoke some words to warn them of what's happening. "The ship... on fire..." She mumbled. "What did you say, Sanya?" Logan asked before he and David receive a transmission from Brian and the others. "Logan! Nogla! This is Brian! You guys there?" He called for them. Logan and Nogla put on their headsets and responds to his call. "Logan here. What's going on, Brian?" "The Warlock! It's going bat-shit insane! It's attacking the Akagi carrier and the base as well!" Brian alerted.

"What?!" Logan asked in shock. "We're gonna try and get back to the base and stop Maloney! As for you guys, do whatever you need to do and be ready to head back into battle soon!" Brian told them. "Alright, Brian! We'll meet up with you and everyone else later." Logan says. "Nogla, Eila, Sanya. Get ready, cause we're about to head back straight into the fire." Logan tells them as he stood up.

Brock and Lynette are at unease after hearing the alert of the Warlock out of control while sitting in their escort car before they finally see the Akagi under attack over the ocean. "Ah! Oh, no!" Lynne spoke. "Lynne, do you see what's going on?" Brock asks her. "Yeah, look over there!" Lynne tells him as he looks out the window with her. "No! Kona! Yoshika! The others!" Brock said in worry.

Back on the Akagi, the carrier ship starts to sink as all personnel are disembarking from it. "Abandon ship. Abandon ship." Capt. Sugita orders over the intercom as the sailors go on board the lifeboats and descend to the ocean safely below. "We've got to get to a lifeboat. The ship's going under!" Perrine alerted the others. "Run? And let Maloney and his goons get away with this madness?! Fuck that! We gotta find a way to destroy that thing!" Kona says to her in disagreement. "Don't be stupid! What can we hope to do without our Striker Units?!" Perrine questions him before they see the Warlock fly by them.

Mio sits in silence before she starts to speak again. "Hold on! Perrine, Craig, help me up!" She says as she got up from her wheelchair. "Mio, stop! You can't get back up now. You're still in bad shape!" Craig told her. She partially slumps as Craig and Perrine support her. "We've still got an ace in the hole, right here!" Mio says as she reveals an extra Striker unit hiding in a hidden compartment of her wheelchair. "You were hiding your Striker unit in there the whole time?" Kona inquired in surprise. "I'll take off and try to buy us time until reinforcements get here. I want you four to get to safety." Mio tells them.

"Mio, don't! You can't do this on your own! Let us help you!" Craig pleaded her. "How, Craig? There's only one Striker." Mio tells him. "But, Major..." Perrine pleaded as well, almost starting to cry. Kona and Yoshika look at one another and nods in agreement as to what they must do. "Mio, wait!" Kona called out to her. She turns to look at them. "Let us take care of this Warlock! It's time for me and Yoshika to take our last stand and MAKE THINGS RIGHT!" Kona tells her.

 _ **To Be Concluded...**_

 _ **Ending Theme:**_ ** _Tiësto ft. Kyler England, Tommy Trash & Showtek - Take Me_**

* * *

 **Tony: And thus, we come to a close on our second-to-last episode/chapter of Strike Wizards!**

 **Oh boy, I seriously cannot wait to finish up this story soon! But until that time comes, I would like to, in the meantime, thank you readers for checking in this chapter!**

 **Like always,** **be sure to follow/favorite the story if you enjoyed it thus far and would like to be notified for when the final chapter is posted.**

 **Don't forget to leave your thoughts/comments for this chapter or the story in general down below, and as I always say, constructive criticism is always welcome!**

 **And shout out goes to "Vanoss" once again as our featured YouTuber in the intermission.**

 **All my social media links and the music is in my profile.**

 **With all that said, join us in the final episode/chapter, where we along with Keisuke helping us from the sidelines, take down the Warlock once and for all!**

 **Until then, I'm the Rocket Gamer,**

 **Girls: We're the Strike Witches,**

 **Boys: We're the Strike Wizards,**

 **Tony: And until next time, we'll see you guys soon for the season finale of Strike Wizards!**


	11. Strike Wizards (FINALE)

**Tony: Hello my fellow readers, or as I want to start calling you now, my Underground allies! I'm the Rocket Gamer, and so... Here we all are. The time has finally come. This is the final chapter of the first season of Strike Wizards! Everyone put your hands up high!**

 **(Witches & wizards cheer, raising their arms to the roof)**

 **First off before we get to tearing the roof up in this last chapter, there's some things I want to say. First off, there's something that I should bring up regarding parallels to this story and what's going on in reality.**

 **Remember back in the 4th chapter when Brock said neither of us had been to Salt Lake City before? Well, now you have every right to call me an idiot because in a recent Q &A video, he says that he actually does live in Salt Lake City, so yeah, I can't believe I got that wrong...**

 **Brock: Ah don't worry, about it, Tony. It's all good. I'm sure you can fix by next season, I'm guessing?**

 **Tony: Well, I guess so. But moving on from that. Second of all, and most importantly, I would like to sincerely thank you all for sticking with me thus far in the story. It's only been one year since I started this, and now this is the year when I finish it off, and I'm glad to have you readers be here to join me and the others.**

 **Thirdly, there will be no intermission breaks for this last chapter! Reasoning for that is quite obvious, so let's move on.**

 **And last but not least, we have one last review for last chapter. Huh, wait a minute, looks more like a message from... kh2996?! The author of "The 501st Disciple"?! Well, let's see what we got here:**

 ** _'_** _ **Maloney? How did you like your pet project going rogue on you? Well, let's just say that I have a feeling that you'll be dishonorably discharged from the RAF while you're sent to the penal colony of Madagascar. Looks like the girls and the boys will clean up your mess, and I hope my father have mercy on you. Still, good chapter.' -James Dowding**_

 **Well, Mr. 96, or may I call you: Soldier: 96 ( _Overwatch reference, real funny_ ), It was sure nice of you and James to send me a letter before I finish my story. Thank you and I'm not sure what's happening to James right now, but tell him I wish him luck in his ordeal in the Ace Combat: Infinity universe!**

 **Now then, the moment we've all been waiting for is here! Ladies, gentlemen, are you all ready to end this ride with a fucking bang?**

 **ALL: YEAH!**

 **WHOO!  
**

 **LET'S DO THIS!**

 **Tony: Alright, here we go! This is the finale of Strike Wizards!**

* * *

 _ **PROLOGUE**_

 **~Akagi, 11:11 A.M.~**

"Abandon ship! Abandon ship!" Capt. Sugita orders over the intercom as the sailors go on board the lifeboats and descend to the ocean safely below. "We've got to get to a lifeboat. The ship's going under!" Perrine alerted the others. "Run? And let Maloney and his goons get away with this madness?! Fuck that! We gotta find a way to destroy that thing!" Kona says to her in disagreement. "Don't be stupid! What can we hope to do without our Striker Units?!" Perrine questions him before they see the Warlock fly by them.

Mio sits in silence before she starts to speak again. "Hold on! Perrine, Craig, help me up!" She says as she got up from her wheelchair. "Mio, stop! You can't get back up now. You're still in bad shape!" Craig told her. She partially slumps as Craig and Perrine support her. "We've still got an ace in the hole, right here!" Mio says as she reveals an extra Striker unit hiding in a hidden compartment of her wheelchair. "You were hiding your Striker unit in there the whole time?" Kona inquired in surprise. "I'll take off and try to buy us time until reinforcements get here. I want you four to get to safety." Mio tells them.

"Mio, don't! You can't do this on your own! Let us help you!" Craig pleaded her. "How, Craig? There's only one Striker." Mio tells him. "But, Major..." Perrine pleaded as well, almost starting to cry. Kona and Yoshika look at one another and nods in agreement as to what they must do. "Mio, wait!" Kona called out to her. She turns to look at them. "Let us take care of this Warlock! It's time for me and Yoshika to take our last stand and MAKE THINGS RIGHT!" Kona tells her.

 _ **Opening Music: Tinie Tempah ft. John Martin - Children of the Sun (A/N: Edit in profile)**_

 _ **"When the last light of the sun had died in the west...**_

 _ **I felt something inside, we all did...**_

 _ **For the first time there was purpose.**_

 _ **Out of the darkness comes light...**_

 _ **Everything changed."**_

* * *

 _ **Strike Wizards (Final Episode)**_

The Akagi starts to fall apart as it sinks towards the ocean floor. Kona and Yoshika stand in courage, unwilling to back down. "What are you two saying?" Mio asks them in surprise. "Mio, you need to hold your ground. Yoshika and I will fly for you!" Kona tells her. "Sergeants! That is not a decision for either of you to make." She responded. "Fine! But we're not ready to give up!" Yoshika said. "Who's giving up?" Mio asked.

"You if you try and fly that thing! You're still too weak to fight. And if you can't fight then that means, it means we're giving up and Kona and I can't do that! Not without at least putting up a fight! I made a promise to protect you!" Yoshika tells her.

 _ **Lay down your head  
**_ _ **You're not alone  
**_ _ **Anywhere you go, I follow**_

She then turns to Kona, to tell him something along as to what she said to Mio. "And Kona, Craig told you that you weren't fighting just to protect everyone like I am. You, no, all of you guys! Kona, Craig, Tony, Will, Brock, Brian, Tyler, Johnny, Lui, Logan, David! All of you guys were fighting to **save** everyone, including us!" She said to them as well.

 _ **We are the children of the sun**_  
 _ **That's all you need to know**_

Kona nods and turns to Mio, saying: "Yeah! Yoshika's right, Mio! We all came here not just to protect you all, but save you from harms way! You were counting on me that night. Yoshika and I did what had to be done and now it's about time we fulfill that commitment to the very end!"

 _ **Lay down your head  
**_ _ **You're not alone  
**_ _ **Anywhere you go, I follow**_

Mio closes her eyes and smiles with content. "You'd protect me... You'd save me... I bet you two would be surprised at how many times I heard those." She responds.

 _ **We are the children of the sun**_  
 _ **That's all you need to know**_

She then laughs in joy as the others were surprised to hear her do so, while Kona otherwise smiled in delight. "Miyafuji. Shinkawa. Prepare to attack!" Mio orders them. Yoshika and Kona reply with: "Right!" "Leeeeft house!" Mio, looks at him with confusion, not recognizing his imitation of the Soldier from Team Fortress 2. "Eh heh. My bad! I meant to say... Understood!" He assured.

 _ **B*tch I'm a moon walker like Michael, sky walk all over my rivals**_  
 _ **Both hands on that Bible, b*tch, I'm next in line for that title**_

"But wait, Kona. Don't you remember? Mio said that she only has one unit on her." Craig reminded him. "Craig is right, Kona. Where could there possibly be another Striker unit for you here on this sinking ship?" Perrine asked.

 _ **A n***a had nothing to do I was idle, but we was in the studio with Taio**_  
 _ **Now we cli-**_ _ **cli-**_ _ **cli-**_ _ **cli-**_ _ **cli**_ _ **mbing high, we ain't on the Kilimanjaro, and they're**_

Kona looks around the Akagi's runway, until he finds a spare unit stranded near the edge. He quickly takes off his pants, puts them in his backpack, and soon sprints off to grab it, prompting the others to call him back. "Kona, what are you doing?! Come back!" "Kona, stop! It's not worth it!" Perrine and Craig shouted to him. He doesn't listen as continues to the edge of the ship.

 _ **pa-**_ _ **pa-**_ _ **pa-**_ _ **pa-**_ _ **pa**_ _ **nicking  
**_ _ **They don't really know what's happening  
**_ _ **Never gotten clothes off a mannequin, we don't want no comparison**_

Meanwhile, Johnny, Shirley, Lui and Francesca were on their way to the sinking Akagi as they flew over the ocean floor. "What is that?" Shirley asked. "It's the Akagi! But, what the hell's happening over there? Why's it sinking? And where the hell is that Warlock at?!" Lui asked.

 _ **I overdose on extravagance, we went for gold and got platinum**_  
 _ **I told my bro to get an ambulance 'cause I caught a cold and went spaz on them**_

"Strange that you think I would know... Hold on tight!" Shirley said as she accelerated the engine. "Holding!" Francesca responded. Johnny picks up the pace with Lui, but as he was flying, he soon noticed someone running up the carrier from far away.

 _ **Yeah!  
** **How can home be where the heart is when your shadow even fucking leaves you when you are in darkness?**_  
 _ **Still get stopped by Sgt. Pepper, looking for that ziggy stardust**_  
 _ **After a lifetime of regret, I'm just looking for some answers. YEAH!**_

"Lui! Look! Over there!" Johnny alerted him. "What is it, Delirious?" Lui responded. "There! I think that's Kona over there!" He told him. "What the? What is he doing? Wait a minute. I think I see something by the edge of the ship... It's a Striker Unit!" Lui said.

 _ **Lay down your head  
**_ _ **You're not alone  
**_ _ **Anywhere you go, I follow**_

"It is! But wait, hold on! It looks like the unit's about to fall into the ocean! So that could only mean...?" Johnny says, stopping in mid-sentence. "What?" Lui asked. "He's gonna try and jump for it and fall down with it!" He finished.

 _ **We are the children of the sun**_  
 _ **That's all you need to know**_

"WHAT?! Then we gotta get moving and help him! Shirley! Francesca! We're gonna hurry over there and help Kona! We'll meet you guys there!" Lui told them. "Okay! Be careful!" Francesca responds as they speed off over to the Akagi.

 _ **Lay down your head  
**_ _ **You're not alone  
**_ _ **Anywhere you go, I follow**_

Kona sprints as fast as he can to the Striker Unit as it strands further over the edge. The Akagi soon rumbles, causing the Striker Unit to fall over. "NO!" Kona yells. He leaps overboard as Yoshika and the others gasp in shock of what he just did. "KONA!" She, Perrine and Craig cried.

 _ **We are the children of the sun**_  
 _ **That's all you need to know**_

Kona plummets towards the ocean as he descends further in midair to the Striker Unit. He grabs both units and quickly straps them onto his legs. "Come on! Engine start!" Kona muttered as the engines wouldn't ignite. He looks to see that it wasn't long before he would hit the ocean floor.

 _ **I had opportunity in my window, wise words in my kindle**_  
 _ **Disturbing London, we raise the bar, while your team still stuck in limbo**_

Then out of the blue, he was soon caught in midair, with just a few hundreds meters below him from the water. He looks to find that Johnny and Lui caught him right before he was about to fall in. "Johnny! Lui!" Kona greeted them in surprise. "Don't worry, Kona! We got you!" Johnny tells him.

 _ **Like Freddie, Bruno and Ringo, I saw the signs and symbols**_  
 _ **With that top down on my yellow ride, let b**ches hate on my bimbo**_

"For fuck's sake, bro! You had us all worried! You could've killed yourself if we didn't show up!" Lui yelled. "I'm sorry. But if not giving up means having to go overboard then I sure as hell made the right choice." Kona said. "Guys, let go. Engine's fired up!" He tells them as the Striker Unit ignited its engines. Johnny and Lui let go of him as he re-aligned himself and flew on his own.

 _ **I'm yards away from that milestone, international dial tone**_  
 _ **Put me through amaro when you Instagram with your iPhone**_

Yoshika and the others stood motionlessly thinking that Kona may have died when suddenly, they all see him flying in the air with the Striker Unit on his legs. "Kona?! You're alive!" Yoshika said. "Yeah! I'm still here! Thanks to Johnny and Lui!" Kona replies to her as Johnny and Lui fly up, revealing themselves to them.

 _ **From yellow bricks to them brown stones, I ring bells, I'm household**_  
 _ **Look at all the rappers we outsold so keep your mouth closed**_

"Delirious! Lui! Look where I'm waving! The others and I are over here!" Craig called to them over the radio. They both find Craig waving over to them. "MiniLadd! We can see you clear!" Johnny confirmed. "They see us." Craig reported to the others. "Yoshika!" Kona called to her. "Yeah?" She responds. "Meet up with us in the air after you've put on the extra unit Mio had." He told her. "Okay, I'll meet up with you as soon as possible!" Yoshika replied.

 _ **Yeah!  
** **How did I become so jaded, maybe all these insecurities are making me feel naked**_  
 _ **Feel like Harry did in Vegas, had my privacy invaded**_  
 _ **That's a liberty a pity, the epitome of what fame is** **  
**_

Kona, Johnny and Lui take off to engage the Warlock cautiously as Yoshika quickly activated her familiar and suited up in her Striker Unit. "Warlock 10 o'clock! Altitude 2,000m. Right above us!" Perrine warned as the Warlock flew over the Akagi once again. "The right engine sputters a little after, but don't let that distract you. Once you get going, you're fine." Mio informed. "Yes, ma'am." Yoshika responds.

 _ **P-P-Priest up in my parish, keep on putting me in their prayers**_  
 _ **Swear I'd never sell my soul, my pride and dignity is too major, yeah!**_  
 _ **We rarely ever get those second chances, after a lifetime of regret**_  
 _ **I'm just looking for some answers, yeah!**_

The Warlock flies over them once more as the Neuroi screeches from within. "The enemy is here!" Perrine alerted. "It's just flew by again!" Craig added. "All right, it's time!" Mio spoke. "Right!" Yoshika replies. She starts the engines on her Striker Unit and soon takes off to engage the Warlock with Kona, Johnny and Lui.

 _ **Lay down your head  
**_ _ **You're not alone  
**_ _ **Anywhere you go, I follow**_

Kona, during this, powers up Lui with his Medigun abilities as they target the Warlock. "Lui, I got your back! Let's charge that piece of shit!" Kona said. "Alright, let's fucking do this!" Lui said as he ignites the torch of his flamethrower and thus, they charge at the Warlock. Lui pulls the trigger and streams a line of fire towards the Warlock as it flies towards the Akagi.

 _ **We are the children of the sun**_  
 _ **That's all you need to know  
(**_ _ **That's all you need to know!)**_

The Warlock takes minor damage from the attack, but quickly retaliates by firing a beam at them. Lui quickly pulls up his shield and blocks the counter. "Fall back!" Lui shouted. They back away as the Warlock soon charged an energy ball and fires it towards Yoshika, whom was still taking off from the runway.

 _ **Lay down your head  
**_ _ **You're not alone  
**_ _ **Anywhere you go, I follow**_

The energy ball explodes on impact from where Yoshika was at. She gets thrown off course, shocking everyone around her. "YOSHIKA!" Kona and Lui shouted. "Miyafuji!" Mio shouted. "Oh dear god! Why!" Craig spoke, panicking. Mio then activates her familiar as she grabs the gun she dropped out of the air.

 _ **We are the children of the sun**_  
 _ **That's all you need to know**_

"C'mon! You can do it!" She screams to her. Yoshika quickly regains consciousness and flies back up to their vision. "Miyafuji!" Perrine spoke. "Oh thank fuck! She made it!" Craig said, sighing loudly in relief. Yoshika quickly turns around to see the Warlock already targeting Mio, Perrine and Craig down below. She then charges directly at the Warlock as it charges up another energy ball. "Yoshika, wait!" Kona shouted. She manages to successfully halt its attack with her shield. _'What the-?! Did she just charge at that thing like a Demoknight?! (grins) That was awesome!'_ Kona thought to himself.

"Bro, did you see that?! She just stopped it with her shield or something!" Lui said, witnessing the moment as well. "Yeah, man! That was crazy!" Kona agreed.

 _ **Lay down your head  
**_ _ **You're not alone  
**_ _ **Anywhere you go, I follow**_

Perrine fires back at the Warlock from below as it transforms into aircraft mode and speeds away from the incoming bullets. "Nice work, Perrine!" Mio commended. "Yeah! You've got this, Perrine! You got it now!" Craig commended as well. "Thanks..." She responded.

 _ **We are the children of the sun**_  
 _ **That's all you need to know**_

"No way! Is that Shinkawa and Miyafuji fighting the Warlock?!" Shirley inquired as she and Francesca were closing in on the conflict. "Hurry! We've got to help them!" Francesca demanded. "Yeah!" Shirley says before she realizes something wrong. "I've forgot! This thing doesn't have any weapons!" She says in distress.

 _ **Looking for a light that can outshine the sun  
I know one day our time will come**_

"HERE!" Perrine shouts to Yoshika as she throws the machine gun to the sky for her to catch from above. "Go for it, Miyafuji! Shinkawa, you and the others take it down with her!" Mio shouts to them. The sailors over on the lifeboats cheer on for her and the wizards as Capt. Sugita witnesses the event from below. "What the... Miyafuji! Shinkawa!" He says in astonishment.

 _ **Bought a camera to capture these cinematic nights  
Still don't satisfy my appetite for this lavish life**_

Meanwhile at the base of the 501st, the conflict between Keisuke and Maloney quickly escalates as the researchers cower in fear while the soldiers start to brawl with him under orders. Keisuke quickly dodges and weave from their punches and throws some back in return. He then ducks a fist coming from his right and sweep kicks him along with another soldier in front and on his left, making them all slip to the floor. Some soldiers charge at him from a distance but he retaliates as he gives a powerful kick to one of them, and does a roundhouse kick on the other one.

 _ **Tell me, doctor, am I fit for all these flashing lights?**_  
 _ **Like Michael said, it doesn't matter if you're black or white**_

Maloney growls in anger and then says: "Come on, you idiots! You can put up a better fight than that!" Suddenly, in midst of the brawl, Tony, Brian, Will, Tyler and the Karlsland trio blast the doors down with Will's rocket launcher. "ALRIGHT! Keisuke, hit the ducts! Brian! RIP IT UP!" Tony shouted as Keisuke punches his way out and Brian readies his Tomislav as he says to quote Arnold Schwarzenegger: "It's showtime!" The soldiers quickly try to fire back as they pull out their pistols but they get suppressed when Brian shoots them by the arms, forcing them to drop the guns and wince on the floor in pain.

 _ **Look at the colors of the sun to descend above us**_  
 _ **All we have is each other in case you happen to wonder**_  
 _ **Let's go!**_

 _ **Lay down your head  
**_ _ **You're not alone  
**_ _ **Anywhere you go, I follow**_

"All of you researchers, leave this command room, or else you join in the suffering with them!" Will threatened them, prompting them all to run out of the command room in fear of being brought out of commission.

 _ **We are the children of the sun**_  
 _ **That's all you need to know  
(**_ _ **That's all you need to know!)**_

"Lieutenant, we must evacuate immediately!" Maloney ordered. "Sir, but what about the others?!" He inquired. "Forget about them! Leave them bleeding to death! We're heading out now!" He demanded. "Oh no, you don't!" Tony spoke as he runs and knocks out his lieutenant with a jump kick, and then grabs Maloney by the uniform and slams him to the wall behind him.

 _ **Lay down your head  
**_ _ **You're not alone  
**_ _ **Anywhere you go, I follow**_

Maloney fights back as he pushes Tony into the railings. He struggles as he tries to force him over it and fall backwards. "Tyler, help me out!" Tony called as he crouched, then lifts Maloney's legs over his head and throws him off the railing. Tyler takes the opportunity to attack and elbow drops to his abdomen. Making him scream in extreme pain. "OH! GET FUCKED ON!" Tyler cusses at him.

 _ **We are the children of the sun**_  
 _ **That's all you need to know**_

"Alright. Let's flip him over and tie him up." Tony commanded as he and Tyler rightfully flips him over and Trude and Erica hold him down while they tightly wrap cable ties around his wrists. "Keisuke. You can come out now." Tony says to him as he gets up from hiding. Maloney is then rested behind a wall with his downed soldiers. "Well, Maloney. Looks like your strategy with the Warlock just went down the shithole." Tony says to him as the others stand alongside, surrounding Maloney. "What exactly are you planning to do with us?" Maloney asked, coughing a bit from the pain he received.

"Will. Minna. What do you two think?" Trude says, glancing over to them as Maloney growls in frustration yet again. "Trevor. In case you haven't realized, you sold yourself out when Tony called you out on your, for lack of better wording, bullshit that night when you accidentally brought up the hint about the Warlock project. We knew at that moment you were trying to hide any information regarding it so, you thought shoving it off to the side would make us forget about it when really, it only piqued our suspicions further to the point where its now all pinned on you." Will said. "Minna. Anything you'd like to say to Maloney?" He asks.

Minna nods her head and throws her two cents at him as she looks through the document files. "You certainly have been keeping busy, haven't you? I guess it's not an easy task deceiving the Witches and the Wizards, is it?" She says as the Wizards snicker in revenge as Maloney clenches his teeth out of anger. "The only way for you to become stronger than both of our groups was to use Neuroi technology. You try to hide your method by forcing us to disband. If we were gone who else would even think to question you? A decent plan. However, Sergeant Miyafuji and Shinkawa's actions exceeded military understanding and caused you to slip." She concluded.

"I wish... I wish we had known to trust Miyafuji's instincts earlier. And... we really should've taken Shinkawa's words for granted." Trude spoke out. "By the way. Keisuke, what the hell was going on before we showed up? Sounded like a brawl when we reached the doorway." Tony asked him. "Maloney ordered his men to put me down for trying to interfere with the Warlock. I managed to put up a fight for a while until you guys finally came." Keisuke explained. "Really? Wow. I never thought you could actually hold one on your own." Tony said, impressed of his feat.

Suddenly, Erica alerts everyone as she sees the Akagi from afar. "Hey, this doesn't look good. I think the Akagi is sinking. It looks like the Warlock is fighting a Witch. But who is it?" "Wait a minute, it can't just be one witch. There's got to be someone from our group fighting the Warlock as well. Is there?" Brian asks. Minna activates her familiar and channels her powers to try and determine who's there. "Sergeants Miyafuji and Shinkawa." She informed. "Are you sure?" Trude asks. "She is. No one else but them would ever back down from the Warlock." Brian confirmed.

"Impossible! You don't have any Strikers to use. Everything is locked away in the hangar, isn't it?" Maloney argued. Minna continues channeling her magic, only to find something that surprises her. "This signal I'm receiving... is from Mio's Striker." Minna told the others. "And Shinkawa... That sure isn't his Striker Unit out there. He must have found a spare unit somewhere on the ship." She further informed. "Not bad at all, guys." Erica says, looking far ahead. "I've heard that to deceive your enemies, first deceive your friends. That sounds just like Sakamoto." Trude said. "I'm betting Miyafuji and Shinkawa's got their hands full just trying to buy us time. Let's go!" Minna spoke. "Hold on, Minna!" Tony said to her as they were about to head out.

"What is it, Tony?" Minna asked. "Tyler and I had our chance of bringing a beat down on Maloney, why don't we let Brian have a crack at him before we go?" Tony requests. Minna looks over to Brian, and gives him a nod of approval. "Brian, you have my permission. But make it quick. We have to hurry." She tells him. "With pleasure, Minna." Brian responds as he approaches Maloney. He stands him up as he clears his throat to give him one last jeer in his Schwarzenegger impersonation. "Maloney. I live to see the day you get punished for your fucking crimes. But I hope you'll leave enough room for my fist because I'm going to ram it into your stomach and BREAK YOUR GODDAMN SPINE!" He then finishes Maloney off by punching real hard in his abdomen, forces his foot into his groin area, making him yell in pain once more, and then knocks him out by punching him in his cheek.

Brian takes some deep breaths until he finally calms down. "Alright, I'm all good. Let's go." Brian said. "Wait. Before you head out, is there anything that I can do for you guys? I still want to help out as much as I can." Keisuke spoke. "The other command room... You head there and you can contact us and help us spot the Akagi and the Warlock from there." Will ordered him. "Okay then, Will. I'll head there right away. Best of luck to all of you!" Keisuke responds as he runs off for the command room. "Are we all set here?" Minna asked. The wizards nod their head in response. "Very well. Quickly! To the hangar!" She commanded, as they all start sprinting ahead. "Holy shit, dude! I can't believe we actually did that to him!" Tony said to Tyler. "Yeah, dude! That was crazy as hell!" Tyler replied.

* * *

 **~Akagi, 11:23 A.M.~**

The Warlock tries to escape Yoshika and the wizards as they chase it down from behind. _'I don't get it._ _Why is the Warlock attacking the Akagi?_ _It's just like the Neuroi.'_ Yoshika thought. _'I knew it. I knew this would happen. They use the core to power up the Warlock, and what do you know? The core corrupts the A.I. and it's goes out of control. And look at where it's got us all in now...'_ Kona contemplated. "Neuroi..." Yoshika suddenly spoke. "What did you say, Yoshika?" Kona asked as they all readied their weapons. "If it's a Neuroi then..." She spoke.

"Oh, oh! Oh! Oh! Guys, look out! It's in front of us!" Johnny alerted. The Warlock charges up a beam attack and then fires at the group. Yoshika quickly pulls up her shield while Kona aims and fires back at the Warlock. "Guys, split up!" Lui yelled. They break away as the Warlock targets after Yoshika. It fires machine gun rounds at her as she dodges the crossfire. Kona and Lui closes in from both of its sides and attacks it while it focuses on her. The Warlock stops firing on her and soon turns it focus over to them. "Shit! Run away!" Kona yelled.

They barely manage to escape the Warlock as it fires laser beams at them. Kona quickly pulls up his shield, as so does Lui, but the beam just scratches at the canister behind his back for his flamethrower. Yoshika gains altitude as so does the Warlock and the wizards, following behind it again. Meanwhile, Brock and Lynette watch from afar as they see the wizards and Yoshika attacking the Warlock above the sinking Akagi. "Were those witches that I just saw?" Their driver asked as he approached them.

"Yes and no, sir. Yes, there is one witch up there. But, the others that are flying with her... Those are the wizards." Brock spoke as Lynette finished his sentence. "Those are our friends..." They continue looking before Lynne's mood starts to brighten. "They're the best of friends we've ever had! Brock, come on!" She said as she grabbed his hand and pulled him back to the car. "Whoa! Lynette, wait!" Brock sputtered as he partially slips from the sudden movement.

Back above the Akagi, the Warlock stops in front of Yoshika as she readies her gun in defense. Kona, Lui and Johnny reach her as they witness what the Warlock was about to do. It stops and hovers in the air as it opens a hatch from inside and reveals the core within it. Yoshika gasps in shock as she realizes the fact of the matter. Yoshika tries to reach out to it to see if it would work the second time around. The Warlock starts charging up an attack as she was distracted by the core. "Yoshika, get back!" Kona warned her.

She is soon alerted as she leaves her focus off the core, pulls up her shield and gets knocked back by the surprise attack. "You all right?" Kona asks her. Yoshika scowls as he quickly notices. "What's wrong?" He inquired. "No way! This isn't the Neuroi that was our friend!" Yoshika spoke as she pointed her gun at the Warlock. "This one is the real enemy!" She said, prompting the others to ready up. "Lui, give that thing a surprise, why don't you?" Kona tells him. "Of course." Lui says as he pulls the trigger on his flamethrower.

Strangely, the flame doesn't open up. Lui pulls the trigger again but to no avail. "What's going on, Lui? Where's that fire?" Johnny asks. "I don't know! I'm pulling the trigger, but I ain't getting any-" He spoke before he starts feeling something pressing on his back. "Uh, is it me or is something pushing on my back?" Lui asked. Kona and Johnny take a look at what's behind him and quickly realizes that the fuel canisters behind his back is about to explode. "Lui! The fuel cans on your back! IT'S ABOUT TO GO BOOM!" Johnny screamed.

"What?! Oh, shit! Hurry and help me take it off!" Lui shouted. Kona and Johnny quickly flew over to his side and help him take off the straps over his shoulders. "Crap, it's gonna blow! Where do I throw it?!" Lui said as he looked at the Warlock and thought of an idea. He holds his equipment as the fuel canisters were about ready to burst. He throws it all in front of the Warlock, exploding soon after. The Warlock noticeably takes some damage as it screeches to give confirmation.

It flies away from them and heads towards the Akagi once again. They chase after it and Lui pulls out his spare Thompson and fires, letting the others know to attack alongside him. The Warlock then turns around and fires more beams at them, to which they all pull up their shields to deflect the attack. "Scatter around and keep firing!" Kona ordered. "Right!" "On it!" Johnny and Lui respond as they head in different directions to flank the Warlock. Kona uses his Medigun magic on Yoshika and tells her: "Yoshika, I got you covered. Just shoot!" She nods and fires away at the Warlock.

Down below on the Akagi, Craig, Perrine and Mio watch as the five of them spar it out with the Warlock. "Wow..." Perrine spoke. "Shit. Just look at them all go. They are getting some work done, I'm telling you." Craig said to Mio. "Yes. It's amazing that they can all hold on against that monster." She agreed with him. Suddenly, the Warlock attacks the Akagi again, and another explosion erupts, causing the three of them to get thrown back and are now hanging onto each other with Craig holding onto the edge of the runway.

"Craig! Perrine! Mio!" Kona shouted, as he and Yoshika witnessed the moment. They're immediately interrupted when the Warlock fires more laser beams at them, and their forced to defend themselves with their shields. "Johnny, Lui! Come in!" Kona spoke over the radio. "Kona, what's wrong?" Johnny answered. "Perrine, Mio and MiniLadd! They're in trouble! _*grunts*_ They're hanging onto the edge of the ship. I want you and Lui to head down and save them!" Kona ordered as he continued to block the Warlock's attacks.

"Okay! We'll get 'em! Just take the Warlock out!" Johnny responded. "Lui, MiniLadd's in trouble! We gotta help him!" He told Lui. "He is?! Well, let's go then!" He replies. "Mini! Hang on! We're coming to save you!" Johnny spoke as he and Lui sped down to the Akagi.

 **~501st Joint Fighter Wing Base, Hangar, 11:23 A.M.~**

The Karlsland trio and the wizards finally reach the hangar, only to find that Maloney and his men had barricaded the entrance way with a steel wall after they were disbanded pre-maturely. "All right, then. So you're saying that when Miyafuji and Shinkawa flew there to make friends with the Neuroi, those guys freaked out on us and that's the reason we have to help them fight. Does that make sense, Minna?" Trude asked. "Yep." Minna replies as she laughs in a flattering manner.

"Well, what do you think?" She asked Erica. "Yes, sure. But who are you and what did you do with Trudy?" Erica nonchalantly says as Tyler snickers at her deadpan remark. Logan, Eila, David and Sanya reach the entrance way first, only to find that it's blocked off. "Ah, god fucking damn it! Of course, they had to block off the hangar after we left." Logan cussed before they heard the others calling to them. "Eila. Sanya." Minna called. "Logan! Nogla!" Brian and Tony spoke. They turn around to see them. "Hey, it's the others!" Logan told them.

"Hi, guys. What are you doing? Is everything okay?" Trude greeted them as they all stopped running. "Well, uh... we... we... it's the train's fault!" Eila said, lightly blushing. "Eila. Let me talk with them." Logan said to her as he held her hand. "After Nogla and I got your call, Eila and Sanya ended up falling asleep afterwards, and then we ended up back at where we arrived to the train when they woke up soon after." He explained. "Yeah... What he said. So, you know, since we were here, we figured we'd see what was going on. Right, guys?" Eila said, turning to David and Sanya.

"Eila! That's not why we came back! You heard it, too! We came back after we heard from you about Kona and Yoshika." David corrected her. "Yeah. So we... we thought maybe they could use some help." Sanya said. "Grr...! What is wrong with you, guys?!" Eila said to them in frustration. "Hey, we were only trying to tell the truth while you were just making shit up." David said to her. "You're not a very good liar." Erica commented. "Yeah, ain't that the truth. Logan, you said your girlfriend manipulates you, but does she really-?" Tyler commented as well.

"Don't you try and start cooking any beef, Tyler! This is not a good time!" Logan called him out. "I don't think we are either." Minna joked as the wizards start laughing. "Hey! What do you mean? I'm not lying about anything!" Trude angrily asked. "Jesus, calm down, Trude. She was just joking." Brian assured her as he wrapped his arm around her, making her blush slightly redder. "Well, I guess I'm not the only one who can get easily flustered around here." Eila commented. "Yeah, and weirdly, if you think about it, both of our relationships are almost similar." Logan spoke.

"So, mutually, we're like brothers and sisters?" Brian asked. "In a way, I guess so." Logan said, scratching his head. Logan and Brian look at one another and then turns to Eila and Trude. They give them a nod of approval, as they nod back to them. They look back at each other, and thus, they fist bump each other. "With this fist bump, we'll all have each other's backs, right?" Logan asked. "You're damn right. Of course, we'll always have each other's backs." Brian answered.

Tony walks over and fist bumps in the middle of them. He gives them his nod of approval, making them nod back to him as well. They put their arms down as they then turn to Will and Minna. "Alright, boys. What do you say we get started?" Minna says to them. "Right." The wizards and witches respond. "Okay then. Now, how in the hell are we going to take down this wall?" Brian asks. "Don't worry, Brian. I've already got an idea, and you're going to help me." Trude tells him. "Alright, Trude. What's your plan?" He asked.

"We're going to lift a few of the beams up and throw them off to the side. Only just a few to make enough space for us to get inside quickly." Trude explained. "What?! Trude, these beams are tall as fuck! How am I supposed to lift them off the ground with my bare hands?!" Brian questioned. "Ah! Crap, I didn't realize! Then it looks like I'm going to have to do this myself." Trude said. She then activates her familiar and walks over to one of the beams. She channels her magic and grabs one of them.

She puts all of her strength in, lifts the beam up, and then chucks it in the other direction. Brian, feeling left out, then runs over to another beam and tries to lift one of them up. "Brian, what are you doing?" Trude asked. "Trude, I don't think I'll have super strength like you, but I still want to help out!" Brian said. Trude looks at him in astonishment, but then nods her head. "Okay, I'll let you help me this once." She said to him. She grabs the other side of the beam and channels her magic again. "1... 2... 3... Lift!" They both lift the beam up as Brian feels her magic within the beam and then throws it over to the other beam.

"Alright. Let's grab the Striker Units and get moving." Trude said. "Wait, Trude. Let me see if I can actually lift one on my own." Brian said. "What? Brian, why?" Trude asked. "I figured I'd just give it a try just for shits and giggles. Besides, if I do this, it might give everyone a good laugh before we head out." He tells her. "Boost our morale, huh? Well, if you want to, be my guest." Trude replies to his statement. "Okay then. Guys, watch me. I'm gonna lift this beam with my bare hands!" Brian tells everyone as he walks over to another beam.

"What the-?! Oh, I see what you're doing, Brian. You're only trying to do this just to impress Trude, are you?" Eila asked, already having a clue on what's up as the wizards start to laugh at her statement. "Wha-?! No! No! That's not why I'm going to do this, Eila. I'll show you. I'll show all of you guys I can lift this fucking beam!" Brian replied. "Oh yeah? Show us then." Eila said, smirking at him. "I will. Just watch." Brian said back. He takes a couple of deep breaths and closes his eyes. He opens them and then starts attempting to lift the beam.

He audibly grunts and struggles as the others start giggling at how he's embarrassing himself. He grunts some more, which ends up making them all laugh loudly. "Uh, Brian. I think you should stop now." Trude says, blushing. "No, Trude! I said I'd show them, and I am not going to stop until I do!" Brian tells her. He stops attempting to lift the beam to catch his breath, making the others assume he's giving up. He takes a couple more deep breaths and closes his eyes again. _'Come on, Terroriser. Lift the fucking beam!'_ His sub-conscious spoke to him.

He opens them once more and decides to channel his magic within his body. He grabs the beam once again and lifts it once more. Unknowingly, he manages to lift the beam off the ground as the others watch in awe. "Wow. I thought he was joking about trying to lift that off the ground. I guess he proved me wrong." Eila commented. "Brian! Open your eyes!" Trude called. "What, Trude?" Brian asked. "You're doing it! You're actually lifting it like I did!" She tells him "I am?" Brian asked as she nods in response. Brian looks and finds that he really is lifting it off the ground.

"What-?! YES! YEAH-HEH-HEH! I'm doing it, guys! I've got fucking super strength!" Brian said in excitement. He then lifts his arms up and throws the beam out of the way. The wizards and witches applaud him for the surprise skill that he had to lift the beam. "Brian! You did it! You actually threw that fucking beam with your bare hands! That was amazing, dude!" Tyler commended him. "Yeah, thanks, Tyler." Brian replied. "Just how in the hell were you able to do that?" He asked. "I don't know. I guess I never realized I had this ability until now." Brian admitted.

"Brian..." Trude called as she approaches him "Trude..." He spoke to her. She puts her hands around his neck and kisses his cheek. He blushes as they look at each other. "That was impressive, Brian. Good work." She complimented him. "Thanks, Trude. I didn't think I'd actually do it." He admitted. "Alright, now that everything is settled, why don't we head inside the hangar, grab the units and head out?" She suggested. "Right." He replies, nodding. "Alright, guys! Let's get inside! Grab the units and let's head out!" Brian commanded. "Right!" The others reply as they all run inside.

Meanwhile on the Akagi, Craig was still holding onto the edge for dear life as Perrine and Mio hung on him from below. "Well, I guess this is it for all of us. We fall and we're all dead for sure!" He regretfully said. "Craig, don't say that! Keep holding on, okay?" Perrine told him. "Well, obviously! I'm not gonna let go! Mio, you alright down there?" Craig spoke. "I'm fine. Perrine, let go!" Mio said. "Wait, what?!" Craig shouts in shock. "No! We're very sorry, Major. But that's one order we won't accept!" Perrine told her.

Kona and Yoshika continued to combat with the Warlock while Johnny and Lui were on their way to save them. "Sakamoto!" Yoshika shouted before she immediately gets attacked again and pulls up her shield. "Yoshika, don't lose focus! Johnny and Lui are on their way. Let's just focus on taking this thing out!" Kona told her as she pulled her shield down. "Right!" She responds as they both take off in the opposite direction of the Warlock, forcing it to chase after them. Elsewhere, Brock and Lynette quickly return to the base to meet up with Tony, Will and the others.

"Alright, Lynne. Let's go! There's no time to waste!" Brock said as he started to run into the entrance gate. "I'm right behind you, Brock!" She replied as she ran with him. Back in battle, Kona pulls up his shield and tells Yoshika: "I've got my shield up, Yoshika! Attack the Warlock!" Yoshika complies as she fires directly at it. The Warlock fires off a laser at them, prompting them to give chase once again. During this, Shirley and Lucchini fly by to help Johnny and Lui in saving Craig, Perrine and Mio.

"Lui! It's Shirley and Francesca! They made it!" Johnny said as he gazes from a distance, their biplane. "Okay, now!" Shirley signaled Francesca. She stands from her seat and activates her familiar "I'm ready! Let's go!" She shouts to her. "Francesca!" Yoshika spoke, looking at them from above. The Warlock fires at her again as Kona defends her with his shield. "Yoshika! The Warlock!" Kona alerted her. "Right! Sorry, Kona!" She apologizes to him as they re-engage combat with it. The Warlock starts throwing a barrage of beams as Shirley barrel rolls her plane out of the line of fire.

It chases after her and Francesca, giving Kona and Yoshika the moment to counter attack and fire at it from behind. Down below on the sinking Akagi, Craig continues to hold on, but is losing the strength to do so. "Shit! I'm starting to lose my grip!" Craig panicked. "Let go!" Mio demanded. "Just do it, Perrine! I can't hang on for long here!" Craig pleaded. "I can't!" She refused. Shirley descended towards the Akagi and breaks away from the Warlock, to which it fires two beams over the runway again, causing yet another explosion on the ship.

"Oh shit! IT'S ALL OVER FOR US!" Craig hollered as his hand slips off the edge. "AAAHHH! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY!" Craig screeched while he and Perrine scream in terror as they and Mio plummet towards the ocean, before she grabs a hold of her tightly as they get caught in the air with the help of Shirley and Francesca. Craig misses them from a few meters above and continues to scream before he is soon caught in midair by Johnny. "I... gotcha' now, Mini!" He said as he caught him in his arms. "Aah! What?! Am I alive?! Delirious!? Oh, thank god! I thought I was gonna die for real!" Craig hastily said, as he catches his breath.

"All right! Whoo! Nice catch!" Shirley spoke in cheer. "Welcome back!" Francesca greeted them. "Guys! We got the Major and Perrine!" Shirley told them over the radio. "That's good! I got MiniLadd!" Johnny responds to her. "Yoshika, did you hear? They got 'em!" Kona tells her as they were flying near the sinking Akagi. "Yeah!" She responds. The Warlock fires at them from above, forcing them to dodge the beams erratically and break away. Johnny and Lui follow Shirley and Francesca as they head back for the base to meet up with the others.

Brock and Lynette, meanwhile, were sprinting through the path towards the base as they spoke in mind: _'Wait. Please wait for us, Yoshika and Kona. We're almost there!' 'Hang on tight, guys! We're on our way!'_ "Hi, guys!" Francesca greets them from afar as they land on the runway. "Hey, Moo! We're here! _*laughs*_ " Johnny greeted, giving his trademark laugh. "Alright guys! Early Bird has arrived!" Brock greeted as he and Lynne met up with the others. "Hey, Lynne, Brock, we're over here!" Erica called out to them as she and the others were suited up in their units.

"You're both late. We'll let it slide this time." Trude said to them. "Hurry it up. You're the last ones who arrived." Minna ordered them. "Right! Yes, ma'am!" "Right away, commander!" Lynne and Brock respond as they catch up to them.

* * *

 _ **"We shall defend our island, whatever the cost may be, we shall fight on the beaches, we shall fight on the landing grounds, we shall fight in the fields and in the streets, we shall fight in the hills; we shall never surrender." -Winston Churchill**_

* * *

 _ **Music:**_ ** _Axwell Λ Ingrosso ft. Salem Al Fakir - On My Way_**

Brock and Lynette immediately take off to meet up with Kona and Yoshika while the others were getting ready to move out. "Guys, come in. This is Keisuke. Where are you?" Keisuke spoke over the transmission.

 ** _No time to pretend_**  
 ** _Dust off and try again_**

"We're at the hangar, Keisuke. We about ready to take off." Will responded. "Understood. I'll try and provide assistance whenever I can." He tells them. "Alright, Hijikata. We hear you. We're all set to go." Minna said. "Got it. Witches, Wizards, you are all clear for take off!" Keisuke informed. "Understood. Everyone, let's move out!" Will commanded as everyone follows behind him, taking off from the runway and goes full speed ahead to the sinking Akagi.

 _ **Straight out of lions' den**_  
 _ **Strong as a thousand men**_

Kona and Yoshika fire as much as they can at the Warlock, while it fires back as much as they're doing. The Warlock screeches as it chases after them.

 _ **That's what I've been told**_  
 _ **Since I was six years old**_

The Warlock backs away as Kona and Yoshika breath heavily, preparing themselves for another attack. The Warlock charges up and fires a barrage of beams in both of their directions.

 _ **Duck down and count to ten**_

They block the attack with their shields when suddenly, two stray bullets penetrate the legs of the Warlock, causing it to plummet towards the Akagi and crash into it, bringing the whole carrier down to the bottom of the ocean with it.

 _ **I'm gonna hit the Lotto**_  
 _ **I'm gonna place my bet on every step I take**_

"Kona, look!" Yoshika told him as he was still catching his breath. "What is it?" Kona asked. "We did it!" She told him. "Wha...?" Kona asked, confused when he turns to find Brock and Lynette behind them.

 _ **Go tell everyone under the sun**_  
 _ **I'm on my way**_

"Nice work, guys!" Lynette compliments them. "Hey, Yoshika, Kona! We're here to help!" Brock said. From the lifeboats, Captain Sugita and his sailors witness in silence with the Akagi going down along with the Warlock. "The Akagi..." Sugita spoke. "It's sinking, sir." One of his sailors reported.

 _ **And if I hit rock bottom**_  
 _ **I'm gonna smile and dance with every step I take**_

The witches and wizards soon arrive to help Kona and Yoshika out. "Thanks for waiting." Shirley greeted them. "Yoshika!" "Kona!" Francesca and Lui called to them. "Ah! Hey, guys!" Kona greeted them. "You're all back!" Yoshika said. "Wow... You guys were able to take out the Warlock on your own? I'm honestly impressed." Tony said.

 _ **Go tell everyone under the sun**_  
 _ **I'm on my way  
On my way!**_

"And so am I! Nice work, both of you!" Mio congratulated them. "Thank you!" "Uh...! Thanks! It's our duty!" Yoshika and Kona replied, flattered. They look over to Brian and Trude, who happened to be carrying their original units. "Looks like you won't be needing these anymore then." Trude says to them. "That may not be true." Eila interrupted. "Huh? Eila, why's that?" Logan asked as he and the others got confused. "Look over there." She orders everyone as they stare straight ahead.

Right on cue of them looking ahead, the water starts to rumble as something emerges from under the ocean. "It can't be..." Sugita says as the sailors start murmuring about what's happening.

 _ **I'm on my way  
On my way!**_

Then out of the blue, the Akagi emerges from the ocean floor, now trans-mutated by the Neuroi-controlled Warlock. "The Warlock... and the Akagi!" Mio spoke in shock as the wizards react appallingly while readying their weapons. "Holy shit! Big freakin' Neuroi!" Tony yelled. "That doesn't look dignified!" Logan said.

 _ **I'm on my way  
On my way!**_

The Akagi starts to ascend towards the sky as everyone prepares to attack once more. "Perrine, Craig. Thank you both." Mio says to them as she starts up her Striker unit. "Alright! Get Kona and Yoshika's original unit suited on them, immediately!" Tony ordered as the witches and wizards do so accordingly. Suddenly, the Akagi fires an array of beams above them, forcing them all to break away. The witches and wizards soon give chase as it continues to fly. "'kay. Letting go." Minna said to Mio. "Don't worry about me." Mio told her as they then held their hands together.

Minna transfers some of her magic to Mio as she then uses it to see with her magic eye, which prompts Minna to use her channeling abilities along with her. "Anything?" Tony asked.

 _ **I'm on my way  
On my way!**_

"Wait. Am I seeing things?" Mio asked in disbelief. "What? What do you see?" Will asked, intrigued. "The Warlock and the Akagi have fused together. It's beyond our control at this point." Minna told them. "Shit... I swear, this is all going to hell." Tony brooded. "Well then, this is surely going to end perfectly." Will remarked.

 _ **Go throw the key away**_  
 _ **No matter what they say**_

"Still, we have to try. This thing is no longer just a Warlock or a Neuroi. It's completely different. We're not going to give up. If the Witches can't stop it, and if the Wizards can't either, then no one else will be able to." Mio spoke out loud.

 _ **All for a better day**_  
 _ **You will always be the same**_

"Then in that case, let's give it our all, cause this is going to be our biggest assault yet!" Kona said, prompting everyone to nod in response.

 _ **That's what I've been told**_  
 _ **Since I was six years old**_

Sanya then activates her magic antennas and alerts everyone of what's about to happen. "David!" She called to him. "What's wrong, Sanya?" He asked. "It's coming!" She warned. "Oh shit! Guys, get ready!" Nogla alerted everyone.

 _ **Duck down and count to ten**_

The trans-mutated Akagi soon fires another array of laser beams in all directions.

 _ **I'm gonna hit the Lotto**_  
 _ **I'm gonna place my bet on every step I take**_

"All right. Listen up! All units, prepare to attack. Our targets are the Akagi and the Warlock!" Minna commanded. "RIGHT!" The witches respond.

 _ **Go tell everyone under the sun**_  
 _ **I'm on my way**_

"Wizards, you know what we have to do. Let's help the witches one last time, and send this hellish craft back down to hell!" Will demanded. "YEAH!" The wizards replied.

 _ **And if I hit rock bottom**_  
 _ **I'm gonna smile and dance with every step I take**_

"Keisuke, can you see all of us in the air?" Will spoke to him over the transmission. "Yes, Will. I have visual contact on all of you back here in the command room." Keisuke reported.

 _ **Go tell everyone under the sun**_  
 _ **I'm on my way  
On my way!**_

"Good. Alright. Everyone! ATTACK THE ENEMY!" Will shouted to them all. "YES, SIR!" The witches and wizards respond, promptly taking off to combat the monstrous unit. "The core is in the Akagi's engine." Mio informed as Tony and Will fired at it. "I don't think we'll be able to destroy it from the outside. Which means we'll have to go inside." Minna said. "I'll go. I know my way around the interior." Mio told them. "No, Major, I'll go!" Yoshika tells her. "Brock, Lynne and I will head in with her as backup." Kona said, when Perrine then threw her two cents in.

"Well, I know little about the inside. We don't want you getting lost." She said. "Ah...! Thank you, Perrine." Yoshika said as she sighs in response. "Don't thank me. It's not like this is some kind of gesture." "Wait, I want to come with you guys!" Craig requested. "What?! Craig, no! You can't! You barely have any clue about where to go inside the Akagi!" Perrine told him off. "Perrine, we don't have time. Take him with you guys." Tony ordered her, while still attacking. " _*sighs*_ Yes, sir." She responds reluctantly.

 _ **I'm on my way  
On my way!**_

"Well, it'll be very comforting for me to know that both of you are with them." Mio said to them. Craig nods in response, while Perrine looks away in admiration of her concern for her. "Right!" She said. "Now, the rest of us will provide cover for them and clear a path so they can fly safely." Minna told the others.

"Roger!" The witches respond. "Everyone, we may be able to still reach radio contact with Keisuke from the base, but I'm afraid he won't be able to see us above the clouds. But whatever the case, wizards, use whatever tactics you have up your sleeves to help Kona and the others get inside the ship! Minna, inform Keisuke of what's going on!" Will reported.

 _ **I'm on my way  
On my way!**_

"Yes, sir!" The wizards respond. "Right away, Will!" Minna responded. "Keisuke, this is Commander Minna, reporting in." She spoke to him over radio. "Keisuke here, what is it?" He responds. "I'm afraid you won't have visual contact on us at this time. We're heading above the clouds with the enemy." Minna told him. "I see. Well, I wish all of you witches and wizards the best of luck!" Keisuke said. "Thanks! We appreciate your support! Cmd. Minna out!" Minna replied. "Alright then. Ready, guys?" Tony asked everyone. "Ready!" The Witches and Wizards reply.

 _ **I'm on my way  
On my way!**_

The Akagi emerges, then floats over the clouds as the Witches and Wizards close in on it. "Commence attack!" Mio shouted. "Terroriser, Logan, Delirious! Let's go!" Tony ordered as they group up with him and attack the enemy. "You're not gonna let the others take all the credit for that, are you?" Trude says before Tyler and Erica start flying out themselves. "Hey, wait!" She says to them.

"Hurry up and start shooting already! You're so slow as hell!" Tyler says to her. "See you later!" Erica spoke as they flew out to engage into combat. "ERICA! LET'S FUCK SHIT UP!" Tyler yelled to her as he enhanced and loaded up explosive rounds into his shotgun. "Yeah! Let's go, Tyler!" Erica spoke along as they got ready to attack. "Wa, ha! ha! ha! ha! Fuck you, bitch!" Tyler cussed as he went trigger-happy on the Akagi, causing explosion after explosion with each shot. "STURM!" Erica shouts, activating her special ability.

"Hey, that's my job!" Trude spoke as she flew to catch up to them while attacking the Akagi at the same time.

* * *

 _ **Music:**_ ** _Tiësto_** _ **ft. Zac Barnett of "American Authors"**_ ** _\- A Town Called Paradise_**

Meanwhile, Nogla took on the enemy head on, firing off one rocket after another, blocking the beams fired at him while doing so, while Sanya stayed behind with Eila helping her aim. "Move to the right." She told her. Sanya complies as she fires accordingly, to which Eila then says: "Fly upwards."

 _ **When your sanity's a hurricane**_  
 _ **And your heartache is a tidal wave**_

Sanya does so as they dodge an attack from the Akagi. "Are you getting sleepy?" Eila asks as Sanya continues firing at the enemy. "Uh-uh. I'm okay." She responds to her question.

 _ **Oh you can pull me under**_  
 _ **Oh you can pull me under**_

Elsewhere, the Four Aces of A Kind, Tony, Brian, Logan and Johnny prepare to attack in coordination. "Alright, attack the red spots on the ship! That could possibly weaken it's offenses with its lasers and shit!" Tony ordered. "Got it!" They respond. "Brian, I'll stay with you. Logan, go with Johnny!" He told them.

 _ **When euphoria's a hit and run  
And you're drowning in a heatless sun**_

"Roger that, Tony." Logan responded. "Come on, Logan! Let's kick some ass!" Johnny says excited as they take off immediately. "Alright, Brian. It's time to wreck shit up!" Tony said to him, readying his STG-44. "Right! Enough talk! Let's destroy this fucking thing!" Brian says in his Schwarzenegger accent as they lock arms with one another and start firing side-by-side.

 _ **Oh you can pull me under**_  
 _ **Oh you can pull me under**_

Johnny and Logan buzz around in speed as they hit and run at various points of the ship, with Logan using his Super Sonic ability, going in headfirst and breaking through the weak points, being the areas of the beams with Johnny firing at it afterwards to give the killing blow.

 _ **So let's wash away the night**_  
 _ **Into a neon sea of lights**_

"The attack seems to be letting up." Shirley says as she, Lui and Lucchini overlooks the battle from above. "So should we go, then?" She asks. Shirley nods her head as they head downwards into battle. She then transfers her magic over to Lucchini, giving her a boost in offense. "Ready... GO!"

 _ **Away we'll drive**_  
 _ **Into a town called paradise**_

She then throws her off as she speeds off and shield charges at the ship. A cloud of debris plunges in upon impact as she then flies out of the way afterwards.

 _ **Into a town called paradise  
**_

Lui then charges in, firing his Thompson at the Akagi's attack points from the side and soon backs off and heads out with Lucchini. "Are they okay?" Yoshika asks as she and the others watch from above. "Go for it, guys!" Shirley notifies them. "That's our signal! Time to leave, people!" Craig said as he and Perrine take off for the Akagi. "Right!" Kona, Yoshika, Brock and Lynne respond as they follow behind. They make it inside, only to find a door blocking their path. "That's the bulkhead." Perrine said. "Brock, Lynne! This one's yours!" Kona told them.

"Got it!" "On it!" They reply as they fire their sniper cannons at the door, blowing it open. They quickly push forward before Kona spots a beam fired through the gap holes within the interior. "Whoa! WATCH OUT!" Kona alerted everyone. The sudden attack ends up leaving Yoshika and Lynette without their firearms on them. "No, your weapons!" Perrine shouted before the beams fire directly in front of them. "Return fire!" Kona says as he and Perrine shoot back in the direction of the attack, while shielding themselves to protect the others.

 _ **When you're buried in the world eclipse  
** **And there's nobody to help you left**_

They continue onward inside the ship before they're halted by another doorway. "In here." Perrine says as she and Kona tries to shoot it down, but to no avail. "We're gonna need more than two guns..." Perrine spoke. "Damn. This one's stronger than the other one back there." Craig cursed.

 _ **Oh you can pull me under**_  
 _ **Oh you can pull me under**_

"But we've come all this way..." Lynne said in despair before Perrine drops her gun and hovers closer to the door. "What are you doing?" Yoshika asked. "I was planning on saving this till we really needed it." Perrine replied as she glowed.

 _ **When you'**_ _ **re running out of dreams to catch  
**_ _ **And every morning is an hourglass**_

"Brock, I'll need you to help me shoot the door down with your cannon." Perrine says to him. "Okay then. You ready?" He spoke with her as he aimed his Skullsmasher at the door. She nods in response. "Alright. Go for it!" He tells her.

 _ **Oh you can pull me under**_  
 _ **Oh you can pull me under**_

"TONERRE!" She shouts as she fires a lightning bolt through her fingers, prompting Brock to fire a shot after her. The others brace themselves as the smoke clears up and a passageway is made for them.

 _ **So let's wash away the night**_  
 _ **Into a neon sea of lights**_

They all head inside to find the core hovering in the middle of the interior. Kona and Yoshika approach to it as the others follow them. "Yoshika!" "Kona!" Lynette and Brock called to them. "What are you two doing? Are you both completely crazy?!" Perrine says to them. "Don't tell us you're doing what we think you're going to do." Craig spoke.

 _ **Away we'll drive**_  
 _ **Into a town called paradise**_

"Guys, please! All of you! We need your help." Kona says to them. "Yoshika. What's the plan here?" He asked. "If we channel in our magic and disengage from our units with it in them, we might just be able to destroy the core." Yoshika tells him. "So then, Kona, you ready?" She asks him.

 _ **Into a town called paradise**_

Kona nods his head saying: " _*sighs*_ I'm gonna miss being able to fly with this thing, and be able to use my shield... Okay, Yoshika. I'm ready." The witches and wizards carry them by the arms as they channel all their magic into their Striker Units and prepare to disengage. "Guys..." Kona and Yoshika speak with the others. "Yeah?" "What's up?" Craig and Brock respond. "Thanks for everything..." They tell them. They then disengage from their Striker Units and they fall into the core.

From outside of the Akagi, the other Witches and Wizards back off as they all stare at the Akagi ready to blow. The whole ship explodes as the shard remains of the Neuroi within come falling down.

 _ **When your sanity's a hurricane  
**_ _ **When your sanity's a hurricane  
**_ _ **When your sanity's a hurricane  
**_ _ **When your sanity's a hurricane  
** **...a hurricane**_

"The Warlock... It's finally dead." Tony spoke. "They did it!" Shirley said. "Yeah, but where are they?" Johnny asked. They look up as they see the others still standing. "Oh...! Oh! Guys! There they are!" Nogla shouts as he points to them. Shirley, Francesca and the Wizards fly to them as they soon started celebrating. "Yoshika... We've done it! We've destroyed the Warlock!" Kona yells in excitement as he hugs her. " Guys! You're amazing! I don't know how you figured that out, but, wow!" Lynne says as she and Brock, laughing, hugs them as well. "YOU GUYS DID SOMETHING!" He cheered.

 _ **Oh you can pull me under**_  
 _ **...pull me under**_

Craig starts cheering as well as he and Perrine fly away from them, as she scoffs them off. "Perrine! We did it! We saved the day!" Craig hurrahed as he hugs her from behind and kisses her cheek. Perrine blushes from this, but gives in and smiles, looking back at him and the others.

 _ **So let's wash away the night  
**_ _ **Into a town called paradise**_

Perrine then turns around as she notices something in the distance. "Perrine?" Craig spoke to her. "What's that?" She asks as they along with the others see the Neuroi hive disappearing. "Look at the hive...!" Mio spoke in astonishment. "No way... Is it really?!" Tony asks in astonishment as well. "It's disappearing!" Shirley said. "Ladies, gentlemen... **THIS VICTORY IS OURS!** " Tony excitedly screams as he raised his Zatoichi in the air. The wizards loudly cheer and whoop as they raise their hands in the air with him. "Gallia... My homeland is freed... after all this time." Perrine uttered.

 _ **Into a town called paradise**_

"Keisuke, come in! This is Will on the line!" Will spoke over the microphone. "Will? What's going on?" Keisuke asks in urgency. "We've done it! We've destroyed the Warlock!" He tells him in joy. "Ah! I can see it from here! You all did it!" Keisuke says, thrilled. "We'll be returning to base shortly to celebrate. Be ready to meet with us out on the runway!" Will tells him. "I'll be there as soon as possible, Will! Great work, all of you!" Keisuke proudly responds. "Alright, Witches. Wizards. Let's return to base and celebrate in victory!'" Will proudly spoke as they all respond in agreement and take off soon afterwards.

 _ **Into a town called paradise**_

"So that's it..." Mio spoke. "Yep... It's finally over." Tony agreed. "Yeah..." Minna agreed as well. "Great work, everyone. All units, return home!" She told everyone. "YES, MA'AM!" They all respond. They finally make it back to the base to find Keisuke waiting for them on the runway. "Hey, guys! It's me, Keisuke!" He shouted from below. "Guys, there he is!" Tony says to everyone. They descend, land on the runway and disengage from their units as they walk over to him. "Strike Witches, Strike Wizards. Welcome back to base! Congratulations to all of you for your valiant efforts in destroying the Warlock!" He said, saluting to all of them.

They all salute him back as Will says to him: "Yes. We appreciate the praise. But we're most thankful of you, for helping us as much as you could in such dire times." He puts his hand on his shoulder as Minna walks up to him to thank him as well. "Yes. Thank you, Keisuke. You were quite a big help for us, really." Minna said. "It's my honor to work for you, Minna." He replies, bowing his head to her. "Now, where's Sergeant Shinkawa?" He asked. They point over to him with Yoshika, Brock, Lynne, Craig and Perrine by his side.

Keisuke walks over to them as they stop what they were doing and look at him. "Kona?" Brock spoke to him. "Ah... Keisuke!" Kona greets him. "Hello, Kona. I'd like to congratulate you and Miyafuji in destroying the Warlock. It was brave of you both to do it on your own." He says to them. "Thank you." They both respond. Kona then looks over to Brock and Craig and realizes he hasn't introduced them to him. "Ah! Keisuke! These two are part of us wizards! Let me introduce to you: Brock Macmillen and Craig Reinhardt!" Kona spoke as he presented the two to him.

"Uh...! Hey! We, helped them in...!" Craig stammered. "We... Helped them in destroying the Warlock along with Lynette and Perrine!" Brock finished for him. "Yeah, yeah! That's what we did!" Craig agreed to his statement. "Really? Well then, I'll have to give my thanks to all of you for helping them." Keisuke tells them. "No problem." "Yeah, sure." "Thank you." Brock, Craig and the witches respond. "And, it's a pleasure to finally meet you two along with the other wizards." Keisuke said. "Sure thing." "Good to meet you, too." Brock and Craig replied.

Kona then sighs as Yoshika turns to him. "Kona. Are you tired?" She asked. "Yeah. I don't know why, but... I feel like I'm gonna pass out." Kona replies to her. Surely enough, he immediately does so as he slumps onto Yoshika. She holds him in her arms, surprised of his sudden actions. "Kona...! Commander Minna, Will! It's Kona!" She called to them. They come to her to see her holding Kona. "What is it, Miyafuji?" Minna asked. "He passed out." She told them. "I see why. It must have been quite a day for him today. Right, Minna?" Will says, turning to her.

"Yes, I agree." She replied. "Everyone. Let's bring it all in, head inside and take a breather for the rest of the day. Excellent job today." Will told the Witches and Wizards. "Yes, sir." They respond as they head inside the hangar. "Come on, you two. I'm sure you'd love to have a good rest by now." Will notions Yoshika to follow him, Keisuke and Minna. "Yes, right away." Yoshika replies as she follows them while carrying Kona in her arms.

* * *

Kona rolls his head around for a bit before he gets up from the floor and opens his eyes to find that he is stranded in a white void. "Huh? Where am I? Where are the others? Yoshika? Brock? Lynette? Craig? Perrine? Where are you guys?" He questions before he soon hears a voice from above. "Kona! There you are!" The voice spoke. "What the? Where did that come from? Was it from up there?" Kona asks as he looks up. "Don't you recognize my voice?" It said to him. Kona gasps as he realizes who is speaking to him.

"It's you! The Writer!" Kona exclaimed. "That's correct." The Writer spoke. "Where am I? What happened to me?" Kona asked. "I knocked you out. You're in your own mind right now. Wherever you walk, there's no end." The Writer explained. "So, this is pretty much an endless void, right?" Kona asked. "That's right." The Writer answered. "I see..." Kona said, understanding the situation. "So what am I doing in here? Why did you knock me out in the first place?" He asked the Writer.

"Ah, yes! I just remembered. Kona, I've managed to gain contact with someone very important and I'd like for you to meet him in person." The Writer explained. "Really? Who?" Kona questioned. "You'll see. Doctor, it's time. Show yourself." The Writer said.

Then from a far distance, Kona saw a man dressed in business attire, who also happened to be wearing glasses, making his way over to him. Kona stands nobly as the man approaches him. "Are you Kona Shinkawa?" He asks him. "Yes. And may I ask who are you?" Kona responds. "Certainly. I am Dr. Ichiro Miyafuji, the creator of the Striker Unit and as you'd expect, Yoshika's father." He proclaims as Kona gasps in surprise of who he said he was.

"What?! I-?! Y-Y-You're her father?!" Kona stammeringly asks. "Yes. I have made that clear to you." Ichiro confirms. "Well...! It's really an honor to meet you in person, or in mindset, or, you know what I mean! It's an honor to meet you, Dr. Miyafuji!" Kona bowed to him while blushing at the same time. "Please, Kona. No need to be so formal with me. Just call me 'Ichiro'." He politely said. "Alright, Ichiro. I understand." Kona replied, calming himself down. "Good. Now then, how about I start by saying that I've learned about how you've been looking over my daughter for the past few months when you and your friends arrived here, I am I correct?" He spoke.

"Y-Yes. That's right. Yoshika and I got along really well after the day we first met. So well in fact, that... we ended up in a relationship together." Kona confessed. "I can tell." Ichiro tells him. "How so?" Kona asked. "Those expressions you're giving me. I can easily tell that you've harbored quite the amount of feelings towards my daughter. And don't worry, I'm fine with you loving her. If she's happy to be with you, then so am I. I'm sure that my wife and Yoshika's grandmother would be accepting of you, as well." Ichiro assured him.

"Why, thank you. I appreciate your support." Kona replies, bowing in respect. "No worries. You and Yoshika have done well in working together. She's grown to become quite the soldier in those past months and I have you to thank for making her who she is now." He tells him. "It's my pleasure." Kona responded. "I really appreciate having the chance to speak with you, Dr. Miyafuji." Kona says to him extending his hand out. "Same goes to you, Kona." He replies, shaking his hand. "But I really have to thank the Writer for bringing us together to talk with each other." Kona said, looking up.

 _ **Background Music:**_ ** _Tiësto - Always Near_**

"It's no problem. I figured that with the Warlock destroyed, it'd be as good of a time for you both to know about each other." The Writer explained. "I'm really going to miss your daughter when I leave." Kona tells Ichiro. "I know. You and your friends came from another dimension similar to ours and with your objectives completed, you all plan on returning home. I know this because the Writer told me all of this information earlier." He explained. "I see. Well, it was a pleasure to meet you, Ichiro." Kona said, shaking his hand again.

"Same to you, Kona. You and the Wizards have made quite a difference with your appearance here in this world, and I'm sure that the entire human race would remember the hard-fought battles involving the Strike Witches and Strike Wizards." Ichiro says, starting to walk away. "Ichiro." Kona called. "Yes, Kona?" He responds. "Will we ever meet each other again?" He asked. "I'm very certain that we'll see each other again." He answered, starting walk again before stopping once more. "Oh, and Kona..." He spoke to him once more, bringing his attention.

"Tell Yoshika that I'll always be proud of her for what she's done to protect everyone." He told him. "I will." Kona responds. "And one last thing I'll say to you before we part ways." He said. "Yes?" Kona asked. "I've told Yoshika the day before I left her: _'Promise me when you grow up, you'll use that power to protect everyone.'_ So here's something that I request of you. Kona, promise me when you return to this world, you'll use that power of yours to **save** everyone." Ichiro spoke. "Y... Yes! I promise! I'll use my powers to save everyone!" Kona accepted, saluting to him.

"Good. Well, until we meet again... Farewell, Kona. And thank you for looking after Yoshika for me." Ichiro said, waving him goodbye. "Goodbye, Ichiro. Until we meet again!" Kona replied, waving goodbye as well. Then, the white void started to brighten as the Writer started to bring him back to reality.

* * *

 **~501st Joint Fighter Wing Base, Kona and Yoshika's Room, 1:04 P.M.~**

Kona slowly opens his eyes and finds himself tucked into bed with Yoshika sleeping by his side, cuddling onto him. She soon wakes up and the first thing she sees is Kona wide awake as well. "Hey, Kona." She greets him with a kiss on his cheek. "Hey, Yoshika. Were you sleeping with me this whole time?" Kona greeted back, asking her a question. "Yeah. You were..." Yoshika spoke before she was interrupted by someone clearing their throat. They turn their heads to find Mio sitting by the bedside, along with Keisuke.

"Mio, Keisuke. What are you two doing in our room?" Kona spoke to them. "We were watching over both of you while you slept." Mio said. "What happened to me?" Kona asked. "You passed out earlier. It honestly must have been quite a long day for you two, hasn't it?" Keisuke spoke. "Yeah. But about me passing out, there was something that happened while I was out." Kona responds. "Huh, what is it?" Mio asked. "I'm certain for sure this happened, but when I was thrown into the depths of my own mind, I... met with..." Kona mumbled. "Who, Kona. Who did you meet?" Mio asked.

"Ichiro Miyafuji..." He answered. "Dr. Miyafuji?!" Mio and Keisuke ask in shock. "My dad?!" Yoshika spoke as well. Kona nods his head in response to their shock. "What did you two talk about?" Mio asked. "Well, not much. He talked with me about how he knew about how the wizards and I managed to get to this dimension in the first place. And then, he started bringing up things about Yoshika and all. Our relationship, our teamwork, all of that." Kona explained.

"Anything else that both of you spoke about?" Mio asked. "Well, right before we decided to part ways, he grabbed my attention one last time to tell me something and to let Yoshika know what he said towards her." Kona spoke again. "What did he have to tell me, Kona?" Yoshika asked. "He said that he'll always be proud of you for what you've done to protect everyone. And he really means everyone. Me, Mio, Lynette, Trude, Sanya, the other witches, the wizards. All of us felt safe because of you." Kona said to her.

"Really?" Yoshika asked. Kona nods in response. Yoshika hugs him in delight as he hugs her back. "Miyafuji, you must be really happy to have someone like him for a father, don't you?" Mio says to her as she nods back. "Yes, I do." She replied. "Kona." Keisuke spoke. "Yes?" He responds. "What do you have to say, Keisuke?" Mio asks him. "Did Dr. Miyafuji say anything to you before you both said goodbye?" He questioned. "Yeah... He did..." Kona slowly answered. "What did he tell you, Shinkawa?" Mio asked him as well.

"Well... Hey, Yoshika." Kona talks to her. "Yeah, Kona?" She responds. "Do you remember what your dad said to you before he left you?" He asks her. "Yeah, he said to me to promise him that when I grow up, I'd use my power to protect everyone." She told him. "Yeah. That's the one. I promised him that... when I come back to this world, I'd use my powers to save everyone." Kona confessed. "Shinkawa... You must feel very honored to have met Dr. Miyafuji in such a way, and to be commended for your service here in the 501st. Is that true?" Mio asked.

"Yes. I really am." Kona admitted. "Glad to hear that." Mio said. "Pardon me for asking but... Where are the others?" Kona asked. "I think the witches and wizards were having some fun over at the dining room. They were playing those... what do you boys call those again?" Mio spoke. "Video games." Kona answered. "Yes. That's what they were called. They were playing them in the dining room, last I checked." Mio said. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go and see them." Kona suggested as he and Yoshika got out of bed. Mio and Keisuke look at each other and nod in agreement. They get up from their seats and lead the way outside and onward to the dining room.

* * *

 **~Dining Room, 1:09 P.M~**

 _ **Background Music: Strike Witches OST - Heiwa no Inori**_

The witches were kicking back with the wizards in the dining room as they were currently playing "Rocket League". The others watched Brian and Trude dominate with a score of 18-15 against Logan and Eila as the game was being shown over the projector. The match had been customized to utilize infinite boost power, when if used, will instantly blast off the driver in high speed and with enough air would allow them to fly freely. The game had been going on for almost 5 minutes, with the clock now down to 45 seconds.

"Holy shit... I think this game might be a close one. It could be anyone's game here!" Tony commentated. "Well considering how fast our cars are going, I think it'll take longer than 30 seconds to score some more goals. But I know for sure that **we** are going to win this game! Isn't that right, Trude?" Brian spoke. "Right!" Trude replies in confidence. "Oh, I wouldn't want to act too confident now, guys." Logan quipped as they turn to look at him and Eila. "I mean, both of you witches are already getting the hang of this gaming thing and all. But don't even think that you can just steam roll us so easily, cause Eila and I might sneak our way back up. _Right_?" Logan said as he turned to her.

"Mm-hmm." Eila agreed, nodding her head. "Really, Logan? That's how you want to play this, huh? Well then, show us what you've got!" Brian challenged. The game was back on after 3 seconds, but before it could continue, Tony interrupted them. "Hey, guys! Pause for a sec'! Someone's here!" He told them. They pause the game and turn to the door to see Kona and Yoshika along with Mio and Keisuke. "Kona! Yoshika!" He called to them. "Hi, guys!" Yoshika replied. "What are you all doing?" Kona asked.

"We're just relaxing with the witches and playing our games here in the dining room." Tony answered. "I can clearly see." Kona confirmed. "Hey Kona. Yoshika. How are you two holding up?" Brock greeted as he and Lynette approached them. "Yoshika and I are doing fine. Thanks for asking, Brock." Kona responded. " _*sighs*_ I'm glad to know that you're okay after you passed out back there. You and Yoshika did your best." Lynette said as she hugged both of them. "Uh-! Thanks, Lynne." Kona replied.

"So since we're not leaving yet, you guys decided to hang out in here to pass the time?" Kona asked. "Yeah." The guys replied, as the others nodded. "What were you guys playing before I showed up?" He asked. "Rocket League." Logan answered. "Rocket League, huh? Okay then, so what's happening?" Kona asked. "Brian and Logan are in teams of two with Trude and Eila as their teammates. And even though we customized the rules for the match, they seem to have gotten the hang of the controls real quick." Tony explained.

"Really? I wanna see this for myself. Come on, let's get to it." Kona said. "Alright. Just find a seat on the table and we'll continue the game." Tony said to them. Kona and Yoshika sit alongside Brock and Lynette, and give Tony a nod of confirmation. "Okay, we're all good. Let the game resume!" Tony announced. Brian unpauses the game and he and Trude continue their match with Logan and Eila from where they left off.

Brian speeds off from the middle of the goalline, with Trude on his right, to the ball in the center of the field, Trude partially uses her booster and gets the ball on Logan and Eila's side. The ball bounces off the wall and over to the right side of the goal. She punts at it as Logan uses his boost to try and hit it, but misses as he goes under it and up the wall. Eila misses it as well, as it rolls away from her range. Brian drives around the action until the ball is within his reach. He circles around and hits the ball over to the goal, scoring him and Trude another goal.

"Oh, what a goal! Good assist, Trude!" Brian commended as he high-fives her. "Thanks, Brian." She responds. "Ah! If only I boosted to it sooner, I wouldn't have went under it!" Logan spoke. "Or, you would've wanted to slow down for that moment and we would've had it." Eila suggested. "Mm... Good point." Logan replied. "Eh... Either way, you guys gotta admit, this is pretty fun. I'm not gonna lie, I'm having a good time right now." Brian said. "Yeah. I'm actually liking this video game thing that you guys have in your time." Eila admitted.

"Well, thanks Eila. It's good to know that you and the others are on board with this and all." Logan said to her. "Ah-! It's nothing, Logan! I'm just giving my honest opinion." Eila responded, looking him in the eye while blushing. "Yeah, don't worry. I got you." Logan assured her. "Alright, game's back on, let's go!" Brian spoke. Logan and Trude dashes to the ball with their boosters, resulting in the ball bouncing off of her first, then to Logan, and ending in them crashing into each other while the ball flies to the wall on Logan and Eila's left.

Eila steals it as it veers towards Brian and Trude's goal. The ball rolls off to the side of the goal as Brian boosts ahead of her and bounces the ball all the way up from the wall and lets it fall to the field while he uses his boost in midair, allowing him to fly freely with the added acceleration. "Hey guys, look at me, I'm flying!" Brian boasted. "Wait, you can fly in this game?!" Francesca questioned in surprise. "Yeah. With enough momentum, you can use the boost in midair to fly." Tony explained. "Wow, that's pretty neat!" Shirley commented.

"Hey, I'm back in!" Trude spoke as she and Logan respawned onto the field. She immediately dashes for the ball on her right and hits it from the wall and across the playing field. She jumps and does a flip onto the wall where, the ball gains air time once again as Logan and Eila chase after it. They stop in front of Trude as they wait for the ball to come down. She gets ready to strike as it falls. The ball rolls off the lip of the wall and she hits it in the direction to where the goal is as Logan misses his chance, speeding off the wall, giving Brian an open shot.

He strikes it in and they both score yet again. "Yeah! It ours!" Trude shouted in confidence as Brian excitedly laughs and shakes his fist in joy. "That's 20 goals in the bag! Logan, Eila, I'm not sure if you guys can come back from this at all." Tony commentated. "I don't think this game is over just yet, Tony. There's still 15 seconds left. We still have a chance at making our comeback." Eila said. "You sure about that? You think you can get to 20 points in time?" Tony asks her as she nods her head in agreement. "Alright. Either way, let's see what happens." Tony said.

After waiting 3 more seconds, the game is back on once more. Trude, Logan and Eila take off for the ball while Brian stays back and watches from afar. Logan and Trude collide with the ball simultaneously yet again, causing it to launch in the air and land on the left-center of the field. The ball bounces up in the air for a few moments, as Brian finds an opening, and tries to strike at it. But he misses it as his jump was too low, allowing Logan to intercept and bring it towards his and Trude's goal.

There were just ten seconds left in the game, and just as Logan and Eila were about to make a shot and score, Trude patiently waits for the opportunity to turn things around and steals the ball from them. With only five seconds remaining, Trude decides to take one last shot at the goal, and thus, uses her boosters and jumps into the ball, propelling it in it's vicinity. Brian uses his boost to try and steal her thunder in the last 3 seconds, but he was too late as the clock buzzed in and the last goal was made.

"Oh my god! Trude just did a buzzer beater!" Tony shouted in excitement. The wizards and witches cheer in excitement as well as the game ends, with Brian and Trude taking home the win over Logan and Eila by 6 points. "OH! Trude! I can't believe you actually did that!" Brian shouted to her. "What?! What did I do?!" Trude hastily asks, blushing. "You made the last shot! We won the match! I'm so proud of you! Come here!" Brian tells her as he tightly wraps his arms around her, giving her a big hug.

Trude notices the scoreboard as she learns that they've beaten Logan and Eila with a score of 21 over 15. "We won? Wow, I never thought I would play this good." Trude said in wholeheartedness. "Yeah, Trude! You did fucking amazing that game!" Brian commended. "Thanks, Brian. It means a lot." Trude replied as they continued hugging. "Aw... We lost." Eila sulked. "Don't feel bad, Eila. We did pretty good out there. Look at the scoreboard. You got 9 goals more than I did." Logan said to her, trying to cheer her up.

She looks and notices that she's scored more than Logan did. "Hmm, I guess I did kind of good, playing for the first time." Eila admitted. "Yeah, that's the Eila I know. You did great in my eyes." Logan complimented, giving her a hug and even a kiss on the cheek as well. "Th-Thanks, Logan. I feel a lot better now cause of you." Eila spoke, flattered hugging and kissing him back. "Alright! So Brian and Trude won that game with a score of 21 over 15. Give a round of applause for our winners and don't forget about our other team, Logan and Eila. Give them a round, too." Tony announced as the wizards and witches applauded the two teams for their plays.

"Okay! Who wants to play next?" Tony asked the others. Everyone starts raising their hands so that they would get a chance to play next. And from there, they kept playing the game round after round before they finally finished all their matches with each other, and went out to their rooms to hang out and pass the time with one another.

* * *

 _ **Background Music: Brian Tyler - Farewell (from "Furious 7")**_

 **~501st Joint Fighter Wing Base, Tony's Room, 6:30 P.M.~**

Tony was passing the time by playing around in his laptop before he notices what time is it currently. He closes the laptop and says to himself: "It's time." He begins to pack up all of his belongings and preparing his headset to inform the other wizards about their departure. "Wizards. The time has come. Pack up all your shit and head out to the runway. We're going home..." He reported to the others over the transmission. Tony opens the door and finds Mio and Keisuke walking alongside each other, talking to one another.

"Mio. Keisuke." He called to them. "Kurosaki. Is it that time already?" She asked. "Yes. The wizards and I are heading home. Contact the witches and tell them to meet all of us over at the runway. You too, Keisuke." Tony ordered. "Yes, sir." Mio responded, with a warm smile. Keisuke nods in response as well. "Witches, report to the runway for an important matter to be informed of at this time." Mio commanded them. "Yes, ma'am." The witches respond over the radio. "Well then, shall we get a move on?" Tony asked. "Yes. You may take the lead, _Major_ Kurosaki." Mio says to him. "Eh...! Right away then. Come on." He said, leading the way.

* * *

 **~Hangar Runway, 6:45 P.M.~**

The witches and wizards were waiting patiently out on the runway as the wizards had all their equipment packed up from their weapons, being holstered onto them, and carrying their Striker Units in their arms. "Hey, has anyone seen Tony around here by any chance? He should've came by now..." Lynette asked as everyone shook their heads. Suddenly, someone spoke from afar, making them turn their heads to see who it was. "Hey. You're all here!" Tony said to everyone. "Tony!" The wizards shouted. "Major!" The witches shouted. "No worries, guys. We're both here. And we've brought Keisuke along with us, too." Tony said.

"Okay. Now that we're all here, what's this important matter that we need to know about?" Minna asked. "It's actually very important, in regards to what's going on, Minna. And that involves us wizards only..." He hinted her. "I get it now... You're all leaving?" Minna asked. "Yes. Not only are we leaving this base, but, we're returning home to _our_ dimension." Tony explained to the witches. "Aw... You guys are really leaving?" Erica asked, bummed out. "Yeah, I know it's sucks for you guys to see us go, but don't worry. We'll come back someday. I'm sure of it." Tony answered.

"Well, I guess it won't be all bad for us because that also mean us witches are going home as well after this, right guys?" She asked the witches as they say 'Yes' and nod in response. "That's good to know." Tony said. "Now then... Wizards! Witches! Stand in formation, in the direction of the setting sun!" Tony commanded. The witches and wizards stand in formation and turn their heads towards the sun as it sets over the horizon. "Ten hut!" He spoke in a commanding voice. The witches and wizards salute to him as ordered.

"Officer 'Wildcat' Colburn. Front and center!" Tony commanded. Tyler steps forward and approaches Tony as he should. "May you please give a victory speech for all of our fellow comrade brethren?" Tony asked him. "Yes, sir." Tyler responded. "Good. Everyone! I give my word over to Officer Colburn. Please keep your attention on him for this speech that he'll give for all of us." Tony said, standing aside for Tyler to speak for everyone. He clears his throat and starts his speech.

"Alright, men. Listen up." Tyler said to the guys. "We've been stranded on this fucking dimension for far too long. Not sure why we decided to come back to our old base after we were forced to leave earlier today. But thank god that asshat Maloney isn't here anymore." He spoke. He pulls out his shotgun and points it to the air. "Maloney, FUCK YOU!" He shouts as he fires it off, prompting the others to say it with him while firing off their weapons as well as they laughed and cheered in victory.

"Anyways... We've become quite a crack team of wizards these past months. We got our sniperman, Brock, or as we call him, Moo Snuckel." Tyler said as the witches applaud him for his service for the 501st. "We have our spy, Craig the MiniLadd." He says. The witches applaud him as well as he bows in praise. "We've got our four aces, Johnny, or H2O Delirious, which is his full nickname by the way, Logan, whom calls himself as Fawful's Minion, Brian, the Terroriser, which I don't really need to say much cause his nickname explains everything for us, and finally our battle officer, Tony. Give it up for these four, ladies!" Tyler spoke as the witches clap for them while they raise their weapons in triumph.

"Don't forget about the leader of the Strike Wizards, Will, who calls himself the RabbidLuigi, ladies you may give him your honor." Tyler continues as the witches then cheer for Will as he only looks at them, feeling flattered to be honored so much. "We even got an ace monkey to boot, ain't that right, Lui-guy?" Tyler said to him. "Heck yeah!" Lui spoke in his kid voice, causing the witches and wizards to laugh in joy. "Yeah... But! Don't forget about me, of course! Come on! Give me some love!" Tyler said as he beckons them to cheer for him. The witches laugh as they clap for him as well.

"But! Let's not forget the one last person on our team! The true team player, our healer! Everyone, please! Make some noise for Kona!" Tyler shouts. Everyone cheers loudly for Kona as he starts to tear up from all the praise he's getting from both his friends and the witches. "Thank you, everyone. All praise is much appreciated." Kona said. "Alright, guys. The portal should be opening up anytime now." Tyler said. Then on-cue, the portal rippled into the sky as everyone stared in silence at the vast sight.

Then, as it spiraled around, the Writer spoke to the wizards from the portal: "Strike Wizards! You have done well in your fulfillment to push back the Neuroi alongside the Strike Witches! I have managed to purge the Neuroi back in your world before they could do any harm, so I have now opened this portal for you all to return home to your world." "Who is that voice that's speaking to you guys?" Yoshika asks. "The Writer, an entity we met on the way here for the first time. We don't know much about him either, so don't ask any questions." Kona said as the witches could only nod.

"Not yet. There's something we have to say to the witches before we go." Tony tells the Writer. "No worries. You may leave through the portal at any time when you're ready." The Writer tells them. "Alright, then. We can leave at any time, that's good. So let's say goodbye to the witches, and then get the fuck out of here and head home!" Tyler told the guys as they nod in response. They fly over to the witches to say their goodbyes to them.

"So, you're really leaving, Lui?" Francesca asks him. "Yeah, I know it's hard to see me go after only a couple months being here but, I have to head home. Now that the guys and I have done what was needed to be done." Lui tells her. She then jumps on him, wrapping her arms and legs around him and kisses his cheek. "I'm gonna miss you, Lui Calibre! But I sure can't wait to see you again one day!" Francesca says to him. "I'll miss you, too, Francesca Lucchini. I'll be back one day." Lui replied.

"Sanya. I don't want to leave you. But as much as I want to stay to be with you, I have to go home." David tells her, with sadness in his voice. "Don't worry about me, David. I'm sure it'll be best for both of us. Besides, I still need to find my mother and father. I know they're still out there somewhere in Orussia..." Sanya tells him. "Well, I hope you find your parents one day, but until we see each other again... Goodbye, Sanya." Nogla bids her as he kisses her cheek and hugs her. "Goodbye, David..." Sanya replies as she kisses him back.

"Perrine." Craig spoke. "Craig." She spoke as well. They stood still, looking at one another while blushing. "Well... This is it. This is the point where we say our goodbyes." Craig said to her. "Craig. I don't want you to go." Perrine spoke as she started to cry. "I don't want to leave you either, Perrine. But, I have to go back home." Craig tells her.

"Craig! Please don't go!" Perrine wailed as she hugs him tightly. "Perrine, I'm sorry for making you cry. But don't worry. We'll see each other soon. That's a promise I'll give to you." Craig said. "(sniffles) Okay then, Craig. I love you." Perrine tells him. "I love you, too, Perrine." Craig replies as he comforts her.

"Tyler, do you really have to go?" Erica asked. "Yeah. I know, it sucks to see me go." Tyler answered. "Can't you just take me with you? You've showed me so many things about the future that I want to come with you and know more about what it has to offer!" Erica pleaded him. "I wish I could! I do! But, I'm pretty sure you have other things you need to do with Minna and Trude. Right?" Tyler responds to her question.

"Yeah... *sighs* Well, Tyler Colburn. I can't wait to see you again, and maybe when you come back, you can have this sexy body to mess with." Erica flirted as she rubbed herself onto him, making him have an erection. "Oh, I'll definitely be waiting for the day when I get to have that pussy of yours for myself! Just you wait, Erica Hartmann! I'll come back for that pussy one day!" Tyler declared as Erica giggled in response.

"So, Lynette..." Brock said. "Yes, Brock?" She asked him. "I'm leaving for home." He told her. "You're really going home?" Lynette asked. "Yeah... I'm sorry to leave you so soon." Brock apologized. "It's okay, Brock. I know why you have to go. I'll miss you." Lynne said. "I'll miss you, too, Lynette. So, one last kiss before I go?" Brock asked her as he extends his arms to her.

 _ **Music (Will's Extended Theme): Wiz Khalifa ft. Charlie Puth - See You Again [Edit]**_

Lynette grabs him by the neck and gives him one last kiss before he leaves. He kisses her as he puts his hands on her waist. They stop kissing as they then say their farewells. "Okay then. Take care, Brock." Lynette said. "Yeah, you too, Lynette." Brock replied.

 _ **It's been a long day without you my friend**_  
 _ **And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again**_

"Shirley! (sniffles) I don't want to go! I want you to come with me! Please!" Johnny said to her as he was crying. "Johnny, don't cry. I want to come with you. But I have things that I have to get to back to like defending my land speed record and all. Maybe another time, alright?" Shirley says to him as she starts tearing up. "But wait, won't I see you again one day?" Johnny asked. "Don't worry. I'll always be here for you in your heart." Shirley said as she pointed to his chest.

 _ **We've come a long way from where we began**_  
 _ **Oh, I'll tell you all about it when I see you again**_  
 _ **When I see you again**_

"And, I would love to give you another good time when you come back." Shirley said as she grabbed his cock one last time. "I'm gonna miss you and your soft tits, Shirley! (sobs)" Johnny cried as he hugs her and rubs his head in between her breasts. "There, there. Johnny. Everything's going to be okay. You love me, right?" She asks him as she presses him onto her tightly while comforting him. "I love you, Shirley. You mean everything to me." Johnny tells her.

 _ **Damn, who knew?  
**_ _ **All the planes we flew  
**_ _ **Good things we've been through  
**_ _ **That I'll be standing right here talking to you  
** **'Bout another path  
**_ _ **I know we loved to hit the road and laugh**_

Logan and Eila blush at one another as it's their last time they'll see each other for the time being. "So, you're leaving..." Eila spoke to him. "Yeah, I'm sorry..." Logan apologizes to her. "Oh, Logan. Please don't leave. You made so much love to me, that I want to stay close to you for as long as I live. I'd even go as far as to leave this world and go and live a new life with you in yours." Eila told him as she started to form tears. "I wish you could live with me, but, you've got Sanya you need to look after, right?" Logan asks as she turns to look at her, making her nod in response.

 _ **But something told me that it wouldn't last  
** **Had to switch up  
**_ _ **Look at things different, see the bigger picture  
**_ _ **Those were the days  
**_ _ **Hard work forever pays  
**_ _ **Now I see you in a better place**_

"Okay, I understand. But like I said before, I'll always be thinking about you even after you're gone." Eila tells him. "Thanks, Eila." Logan tells her. She then kisses him out of the love that they hold for one another. Logan rightfully kisses with her as they hold onto each other tightly. They finish kissing as they say their farewells to each other. "Goodbye, Logan. I love you." Eila said. "Goodbye, Eila. I love you, too." Logan replied.

 _ **Why'd you have to leave so soon?**_  
 _ **Why'd you have to go?**_  
 _ **Why'd you have to leave me when I needed you the most?**_

"Well, Trude. The day has come. I'm finally heading for home." Brian spoke to her. "Yeah..." She replies while nodding. "We've had quite a good run together in this crazy ride, did we?" He said. "Yeah, this really did feel like a crazy ride." She admitted. "It started off with you tackling me to the floor..." Brian said. "To which, I ended up falling in love with you during your time here..." Trude continued. "And it all ends with the nest destroyed, and me on my way home." He finished.

 _ **'Cause I don't really know how to tell ya**_  
 _ **Without feeling much worse**_  
 _ **I know you're in a better place**_  
 _ **But it's always gonna hurt**_

" _*sighs*_ I'm gonna miss you, Brian." Trude told him. "I'll miss you, too, Trude. Can you give me one last kiss before I go?" Brian requested in a cute tone. "Okay..." She responds. Brian faces his cheek in her direction, to which she then closes her eyes and slowly approaches him, when suddenly, he surprises her by kissing her back on her lips.

 _ **Carry on |** **How can we not talk about family when family's all that we got?** ** _  
_Give me all the strength I need t** **o carry on |** **Everything I went through you were standing there by my side  
**_ _ **And now you gon' be with me for the last ride**_

She opens her eyes, blushes and then let's go from Brian's surprise kiss. "Brian! You...!" She spoke in shock. "You like what I did? Do you?" He asks, smirking at her. "Okay, Brian. The day you come back, just wait. I'll have a bigger surprise for you then." She replied, smirking along. "Ha, ha...! That's my Trude." Brian says as he rubs down on her hair while still holding her with his other arm.

 _ **It's been a long day without you my friend**_  
 _ **And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again (See you again)**_

"Well, Will. This is the day where you return to your world." Minna says to Will. "Yes it is, Minna. Yes it is." Will replies in confirmation. "I really enjoyed that song you sang to me that night. Thank you for doing that for me." She thanks him. "It was my pleasure." He tells her. "So what do you plan on doing by the time you get back to your world?" Minna asks. "I'm not really sure, actually. But, one thing for sure, I'll have to get everything settled again after the Neuroi messed with my equipment and all..." Will said.

 _ **We've come a long way (Yeah, we came a long way) from where we began (where we started)**_  
 _ **Oh, I'll tell you all about it when I see you again**_  
 _ **When I see you again**_

"Well whatever the case, I wish you with all my heart a safe trip home, Commander Will Allen." Minna bids him as they hug and kiss each other on the cheek. "Same goes to you, too, Commander Minna-Dietlinde Wilcke. Until we see each other again..." Will replied.

"Mio, I was wondering. Now that us wizards are leaving, and that the Strike Witches are resigning, what do you plan on doing when you return home to Japan, or in your case, Fuso?" Tony asked her. "Well, either way, I'm sure this won't be the last time I'll be flying, but for now, I'm going to be returning to the Fusoan Navy and continue as a training mentor for future sailors." Mio told him. "Still working in the military units, huh?" Tony says to her. "Don't worry. I really do enjoy my line of work in the Navy." Mio assures him. "Well, if you're fine with it, then so am I." Tony said.

 _ **First you both go out your way  
**_ _ **And the vibe is feeling strong  
**_ _ **And what's small turn to a friendship  
**_ _ **A friendship turn to a bond  
**_ _ **And that bond will never be broken  
**_ _ **The love will never get lost**_

"Kona..." Yoshika spoke. "Yoshika..." Kona replied. "You're, really going to leave, are you?" Yoshika asked. "Yeah. Time really goes so fast, doesn't it?" Kona says to her. "Yeah, it really did." Yoshika agreed. "I'm really going to miss you, Yoshika." He told her. "I know, I'll miss you, too." She responded. "But, even though I'm leaving, I just want you to know that, you and everyone else has changed my life for the better, so what I want to say is: Yoshika Miyafuji... Thank you..." He tells her as he kisses her forehead. Yoshika blushes, and soon after, hugs and kisses him back.

 _ **And when brotherhood come first  
**_ _ **Then the line will never be crossed  
**_ _ **Established it on our own  
**_ _ **When that line had to be drawn  
**_ _ **And that line is what we reach  
**_ _ **So remember me when I'm gone**_

She starts to form tears of happiness as she says in response: "No... Thank _you_ , Kona Shinkawa. You've done a lot more for me than I could ever do for you. I've put all of my trust on you, and you would always stand by me whenever I was down on my luck. I love you so much!" Kona is taken aback by her words, and starts to become teary-eyed himself.

 _ **How do I breathe without you**_  
 _ **I'm feeling so cold**_

He hugs her tightly with all his strength and love flowing within his body and they both shed off their tears from each others eyes afterwards. "Okay then. Until next time, goodbye Yoshika." Kona told her. "Goodbye Kona. Have a safe trip back home." She bid him goodbye. "Yeah, you too..." He replied.

 _ **I'll be waiting right here for you**_  
 _ **Till the day you're home**_

As Tony and Will continued to talk with Mio and Minna for a little bit, they remember about Keisuke being there to watch them leave.

 _ **Carry on**_  
 _ **Give me all the strength I need to**_

"Ah! Keisuke!" Tony called. They all walk up to him as they have their last chat with him. "So, you two and the rest of the wizards are finally leaving, right?" Keisuke asked. "Yeah. Sorry you never had a chance to personally meet our friends individually." Will apologized.

 _ **Carry on**_  
 _ **Give me all the strength I need to**_

"Don't worry. I'm okay that." Keisuke affirmed. "Huh?" Tony asked. "Everything that you could tell about the wizards for me those days when we were inside the hangar, I think I know good enough that you're all really great people." He told them.

 _ **Carry on |** **How can we not talk about family when family's all that we got?** ** _  
_Give me all the strength I need t** **o carry on |** **Everything I went through you were standing there by my side  
**_ _ **And now you gon' be with me for the last ride**_

"Really? Well, it was nice to have met you, Keisuke. And with all due respects, thanks for helping us today." Will commended him. "Not a problem. It's my duty to help others." Keisuke replied. "Hey, wait before we go, there's something I want to ask you." Tony spoke. "What is it that you ask of me, Tony?" Keisuke asked. "Keisuke, for all those talks we've had inside the hangar, for helping us and the Strike Witches in destroying the Warlock today... How you like to take the title of being the honorary Vice-Commander of the Strike Wizards?" Tony asked him.

 _ **It's been a long day without you my friend**_  
 _ **And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again (See you again)**_

"Wha-?! Me?! A part of the Strike Wizards?! But, I-I can't use magic!" Keisuke told him. "He's right, Kurosaki. How can he be part of the Strike Wizards if he can't use magic?" Mio asked him. "Don't worry! It won't involve magic at all!" Tony explained. "What do you mean by that?" Keisuke asked. "Keisuke, I'm sure that with us gone and all, the military would want to know who we are and where we came from, so for the time being, until we come back, we want you fill in for us as one of our commanding officers of this squad." He further explained.

 _ **We've come a long way (Yeah, we came a long way) from where we began (where we started)**_  
 _ **Oh, I'll tell you all about it when I see you again**_  
 _ **When I see you again**_

"Keisuke, are you willing enough to take this order?" Will asked him. Keisuke closes his eyes to think for a moment. He then opens them, and gives the two a salute. "Strike Wizards, you have my word. I'll gladly take the title of being your honorary Vice-Commander." He accepted. Tony nods his head at him, responding with: "You've made the right decision, Hijikata. Welcome to the team. Feels kinda ironic for me to say that even though we're leaving, but still, welcome." "Thank you for the offer, I won't let either of you down upon your departure." Keisuke tells them.

 _ **How can we not talk about family when family's all that we got?  
**_ _ **Everything I went through you were standing there by my side  
**_ _ **And now you gon' be with me for the last ride**_

"No worries. We know you won't." Will responds. "Alright, Keisuke. Until we meet again... Goodbye for now." Tony bids him goodbye as he and Will each offer a hand to Keisuke. "Farewell, Strike Wizards. May you all have a safe flight back to your world." Keisuke said as he shook both of their hands. Just as they were to call for all the wizards to get their Strikers on and prepare for takeoff, Tony suddenly thinks of something to do before they go. "Hold on, wait for one moment everyone!" Tony shouted as everyone looked at him.

 _ **How can we not talk about family when family's all that we got?  
**_ _ **Everything I went through you were standing there by my side  
**_ _ **And now you gon' be with me for the last ride**_

"Before we go. Let's take one picture with them to remember this adventure!" He told them. They all nod in agreement. "But first, anyone got a camera and tripod?" Tony asked. "Don't worry. I got one!" Kona spoke as he opened his backpack and pulled out what was requested. "Thanks, dude." Tony said as he setted up the camera to take the photo, sets the timer to go off in 10 seconds and aims it towards the witches behind the runway. "Alright, guys. Take off the Striker Units for one moment and stand there with the witches." Tony told the guys as they comply.

 _ **So let the light guide your way**_  
 _ **Hold every memory as you go**_

They stand together with their respective lovers as Tony gets the camera ready. He presses the button and starts to run towards the others. "Alright, timer's counting down, get ready!" Tony said. They stare at the camera, ready to give their best smile. Tony stands next to Mio and places his arm over her shoulder. She turns to him as he nods at her. She understandably nods as they turn back to the camera. The camera flashes as the picture had been taken.

 _ **And every road you take  
Will always lead you home**_

The wizards then put the camera/tripod away and told the witches that they'll give them copies of the picture when they return. They put their Striker Units back on their legs, stand in formation, then looked back at the witches one last time and gives them a salute. The witches smile back and salute them off as well. "Alright, we've said our goodbyes. Now, let's get the hell outta here!" Tyler spoke. "Let's do this!" Tony shouted. "Let us go." Tyler said.

 _ **It's been a long day without you my friend**_  
 _ **And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again**_

The wizards ignited the engines in their Striker units, preparing for take off. "Alright. We got the engines going. Lui. Count us down." Tyler commanded. "Got it! (Computer beep noises)" Lui spoke in his kid voice, still, as the others laugh. "Okay! You guys ready to take off?" Lui asked. "Yep!" "Ready!" "Yeah!" "Ready, fucking hell, man!" "I'm ready." "We're ready!" The wizards reply.

 _ **We've come a long way from where we began**_  
 _ **Oh, I'll tell you all about it when I see you again**_  
 _ **When I see you again**_

"'Kay! 10... 9... 8... Apple... Orange... (Translation: 8... 7... 6... 5... 4...) 3... 2... 1!" Lui counted down. Thus, the wizards take off in speed as they cheered and whooped in excitement. "YEAH!" "WHOO" "YEAH, BOY!" "Here we go!" "WE'RE GOIN' HO-OOOMMMEE!"

 _ **When I see you again**_  
 _ **See you again**_

The witches wave goodbye to them as they all go through the portal. The portal starts to close and soon after leaves off an explosion ring that later disippates into thin air.

 _ **When I see you again**_

"Well, looks like it's all settled then. The Strike Witches have officially disbanded." Mio said. "Yes, we have disbanded. But one day for sure, the Strike Wizards will make their return..." Minna said as they along with Keisuke and the other witches stared at the orange sky.

* * *

The wizards return onto the bridge between the Witch's world and their world, the place where they first met the Writer. "Well, congratulations once more, Strike Wizards. I'm honestly surprised all of you were able to hold your own against the Neuroi. And in such time, too." The Writer said to them. "Yeah, it's hard to believe how much we've grown to become such a team after all that." Tony admitted.

"Well, either way, I've managed to eliminate all traces of the Neuroi that leaked over to your world, so I'm happy to inform that it's safe for all of you to return home." He reported. "I'll open portals for each and everyone of you right now." He told them. He opens one portal for each of the wizards to go through. "Each of these portals, should you enter them, will take you back home to your respected location of residency." He told them. "Good. But wait, Writer... Before we go, there's something I want to ask." Tony requested.

"Is there? What's your question?" The Writer asks. "The Strike Witches... We'll we ever see them again?" Tony asked. "I'm certain that in a matter of time, the Neuroi will return to exact their retaliation on you, so if that ever happens one day, you'd better be ready to return to the Witch's world as soon as possible." The Writer answered. "I see... Also, I know that all of us here a team and all, but I was wondering... Are we not the only ones who can fly? Are there others out there that we know of that could possibly be like us?" Tony questioned.

"You know, you may have a point there. There could be possibilities that close friends or relatives of yours may encounter the Neuroi one day, and with that, they'll come and meet me for the first time and they'll have to work together in order to return home like you all have done." The Writer hinted. "Well, in that case, is there a way that you'll be able to contact us when something's at stake?" Tony inquired.

"Actually, yes. I do have a way to contact you all. I would like everyone of you to take out your phones and dial this number and save it to your list. It's very simple. And when I call you, you'll know when it's time to return. The number is: 303." The Writer said. The wizards take out their phones and save the number to their contacts lists. "Okay, we've got the number. We're all good here." Tony told the Writer. "Alright then. Until next time, farewell, Strike Wizards!" The Writer bid them goodbye.

"Well, guys... This is where we all part ways now..." Tony said to the others. "Yeah. We all go through those portals, we all head home." Tyler spoke. "Oh man... I'm honestly going to miss you guys when we all go through those portals." Logan said as he puts his arms over Johnny and Brian. "Yeah, I'm gonna miss you guys, too..." Brock said as well. "We're all going to miss seeing each other. But this won't be our last time seeing one another. We still have each other's Skype accounts and all. We'll still be able to see each from there." Tony brought up as everyone nodded in agreement.

"Well then, shall we all go now?" Will asked the wizards. "Yeah!" The wizards shout. "Alright. Strike Wizards! You've all done an outstanding performance in combating the Neuroi! And with that said, I am your Commander Will "RabbidLuigi" Allen. And I say, let's all go home! I'll see you all back online. Take care, my friends." Will bid the wizards goodbye as he prepared to head through the portal. "Bye." "Later, guys." "See you around, bitches!" "Take care, guys!" "See ya!" "Later!" "Bye, guys!" The wizards bid each other goodbye and thus, they all go through the portals and return home to where they live.

* * *

As the wizards finally arrive home from different locales, they disengage from their Striker Units and stored them inside their garages. Night has fallen from where they had come, so they went to head inside their houses when they suddenly heard animals making noises around their homes. They look to find the animals wandering around in the yard, by the fences, or around the sidewalks.

The animals they found included: a stray Shiba Inu, a straight-eared Scottish Fold cat, a black fox, a jackrabbit, a Chartreux, a black cat, a doberman, a Dachshund, a German Wiredhaired Pointer, and a greyhound. They immediately took them inside for them to rest, while they settled all their belongings. They checked their computers to make sure they were able to turn on again. Thankfully, they successfully powered on, confirming that there were no more traces of the Neuroi in their system.

They then all got ready to rest in bed after quite an adventure they all went through together. They close their eyes and fall into a deep sleep.

* * *

 **Yoshika's Final Word**

In September 1944, the complete annihilation of the Neuroi in the Gallia region was confirmed. And the 501st Joint Fighter Wing, the Strike Witches, were officially disbanded. But never forgotten.

Word quickly spread across the general public around the world about the resurgence of wizards ever since they've disappeared in the first war. They haven't known about the fact that the wizards were from another dimension, but that information was known among military personnel and was meant to be kept a secret within their league. After the region of Gallia was freed, the 501st Joint Fighter Wing's newly-formed male division, the Strike Wizards, returned home to their dimension with the well-earned victory.

It's currently unknown as to when they'll return, but one things for sure, it won't be the last time they'll be seen. And who knows? There could be more of those that are like them in their world. With their help, the future will sure look bright up ahead for the witches and someday, the Neuroi will fall for good...

* * *

 _ **Ending Theme: Ellie Goulding - Love Me like You Do**_

As the wizards were sleeping comfortably, they all started to dream about everything that they went through after meeting the Strike Witches. All the intimate moments they had with them started flashing back into their minds as they slept.

Brock slept peacefully as he remembers all the moments he had with Lynette. What he remembered went from him looking after her when she almost bumped into the wall, to when he saw her breasts bouncing up and down when they were running together, to both of them having their first kiss, and finally to the moment where they worked together to take down the Neuroi.

 _ **You're the light, you're the night  
**_ _ **You're the color of my blood  
**_ _ **You're the cure, you're the pain  
**_ _ **You're the only thing I wanna touch  
**_ _ **Never knew that it could mean so much, so much**_

Craig slept, remembering the times where he and Perrine got on each others nerves, when he complimented her at any chance when he could, making her feel more proud of herself, when he gave her a surprise kiss out of frustration, where they both had an intimate moment in the bathhouse, and the time where they both combined their magic together and attacked simultaneously as a duo of sorts.

 _ **You're the fear, I don't care  
Cause I've never been so high  
Follow me to the dark  
Let me take you past our satellites  
You can see the world you brought to life, to life**_

Brian snored overnight as he remembered when Trude tackled him to the ground when they first met, when they both shared the same thoughts regarding her little sister, the moments where they both put their lives at risk for everyone else, and the moment where they joined together as one and had their first time.

 _ **So love me like you do, la-la-love me like you do**_  
 _ **Love me like you do, la-la-love me like you do**_

Tyler snored in his sleep as well, as he remembered when he and Erica played around with each other throughout the base, when he caught a glimpse of her without her panties, when they were messing around with the others with their antics, and the time where he showed Erica what video games were.

 _ **Touch me like you do, ta-ta-touch me like you do  
What are you waiting for?**_

Johnny smiles while sleeping, as he remembers the many things from grabbing Shirley's breasts from behind when they first met, the moment where they both broke the speed of sound, when he caught her in the air and made out with her while she was naked, and the two times they had sex with each other.

 _ **Fading in, fading out**_  
 _ **On the edge of paradise**_  
 _ **Every inch of your skin is a holy grail I've got to find**_  
 _ **Only you can set my heart on fire, on fire**_

Lui slept deeply as he remember when Francesca jumped onto him and felt his hair when they first met, the time where they break Johnny and Shirley's Strikers on accident, and the day when they stole everyone's pants and panties.

 _ **Yeah, I'll let you set the pace  
Cause I'm not thinking straight  
My head spinning around I can't see clear no more  
What are you waiting for?**_

David dazed in bed with his eyes closed as he remembered when he and Sanya flew at night for the first time, Eila getting on his nerves when he tried to get close to her, kissing her under the moonlight, giving her his present on the night of her birthday, and singing to her and everyone else his song on the guitar.

 _ **Love me like you do, la-la-love me like you do (like you do)**_  
 _ **Love me like you do, la-la-love me like you do**_

Logan felt like he was in heaven, as he reminisced about him and Eila joking around with the others, the moments where he showed his true feelings for her, when she saw him destroy the Neuroi at such speed, the moment they kissed under the moonlight, and the two times they made love having sex with each other.

 _ **Touch me like you do, ta-ta-touch me like you do  
What are you waiting for?**_

Will slept straight in bed as he thinks about the moment when Minna mentioned that he reminded her of her old lover, when he, Brian and Tyler were recognized by her for their efforts and were enlisted into the Luftwaffe, when she admitted her secret feelings towards him in Pas de Calais, and when he sang that song for Keisuke, in memory of her old lover, and especially for her, most of all.

 _ **Love me like you do, la-la-love me like you do (like you do)**_  
 _ **Love me like you do, la-la-love me like you do (yeah)**_  
 _ **Touch me like you do, ta-ta-touch me like you do**_  
 _ **What are you waiting for?**_

Tony slept, thinking about the time when he and Mio sparred against each other, and she ended up on top of him, the moment when he made that huge slice down on that Neuroi with his Zatoichi, the speech that Minna gave him when he was down on his luck, and finally the group hug that the witches gave him to bring his spirits back up.

 _ **I'll let you set the pace**_  
 _ **Cause I'm not thinking straight**_  
 _ **My head spinning around I can't see clear no more**_

Kona sleeps quietly in the night as he thinks about everything that he has done with Yoshika over the past couple months. He remembers when she was feeling down, he comforted her to make her feel better. He remembers when he ÜberCharges in front of her and destroys the Neuroi with his sheer invincibility, ultimately saving her life. He remembered when he gave her that pajama dress on the night of her birthday, to which after that they both declared their love for each other.

 _ **What are you waiting for?**_

He then remembers about everything that happened earlier today before he and the Strike Wizards left, from him and Yoshika taking off, escaping from confinement to find the truth, never giving up on the brink of defeat when the Warlock strikes, to them taking it on by themselves to buy the others time to gear up.

 _ **Love me like you do, la-la-love me like you do (like you do)  
**_ _ **Love me like you do, la-la-love me like you do (yeah)  
**_ _ **Touch me like you do, ta-ta-touch me like you do  
**_ _ **What are you waiting for?**_

He remembers lastly everyone helping him and Yoshika out by fending off the Warlock-fused Akagi from the outside, allowing him and the others to take it out from the inside, leading it all up to the chase to the center core when he and Yoshika thought of channeling all their magic to their Strikers and then throwing them right into the core where it blinds them all as it explodes.

 _ **Love me like you do, la-la-love me like you do (like you do)**_  
 _ **Love me like you do, la-la-love me like you do**_  
 _ **Touch me like you do, ta-ta-touch me like you do**_

He then opens his eyes in his dream as he finds himself lying on the ground with him and the wizards in a circle, to which the first thing they all see with there eyes are the witches, kneeling down, smiling at them, blushing lightly, as they wake up from their slumber.

 _ **What are you waiting for?**_

The wizards smile back and blush themselves as they look back at them with content in their eyes...

 _ **END...**_

* * *

 **[Wizards/witches cheer in satisfaction]**

 **Tony: And there you have it, ladies and gentlemen. With that note, that concludes the first ordeal on Strike Witches. Thank you all so much for sticking with me to this point in the story. I really enjoyed writing this story from beginning to end, and with all the support that all of you readers have given me, I can't thank you enough.**

 **Please let me know and leave your final thoughts/comments down below, and take a look at my other stories if you want. And as always, constructive criticism is always welcome! Be sure to check out my YouTube channel if you want more from me, and subscribe if you enjoy the content, I'd really appreciate it.**

 **Speaking of which, special thanks goes to the wizards here for doing what they do best:**

 **iKonakona**

 **Moo Snuckel**

 **MiniLadd**

 **Terroriser**

 **I AM WILDCAT**

 **H2O Delirious**

 **Lui Calibre**

 **Daithi De Nogla**

 **Fawful's Minion**

 **RabbidLuigi**

 **Thanks to all of you guys for doing what you do best and for helping me pull through quite a year. I hope you guys continue to make YouTube videos for a long time and if you're reading this then, thank you so much, it means a lot. Also, thanks to all of you guys for joining me here! I really enjoyed the company!**

 **Logan: No problem, dude.**

 **Brock: Sure thing, man.**

 **Shirley: Yeah, dude. Come and call us back anytime. We all love it here.**

 **Tony: Oh yeah, and last but not least, I can't forget about this. But even though it's past midnight by the time I'm writing this, I'm gonna do it anyways. Happy Birthday to Will "RabbidLuigi" Allen on the 2nd of August, a special happy birthday to Heinrike Prinzessin zu Sayn-Wittgenstein of the 506th JFW: Noble Witches on the 14th, and finally, a very special happy birthday to our future guest witch, Shizuka Hattori, and right here in the room with us, happy birthday to you two, Yoshika and Sanya!**

 **[Wizards/witches cheer for Yoshika and Sanya]**

 **Happy birthday guys, sorry I was just a day late. But I hope this last chapter was a good gift for you two.**

 **Yoshika: It's okay, Tony. I'm okay with you being late and everything.**

 **Sanya: Yeah, it's okay. I really liked seeing this last episode. Thanks for showing it to us.**

 **Tony:** ** _*sighs*_ Thanks guys. I feel so content right now. So that does it for Strike Wizards for now. I don't know when I'll make the next arc for the series, maybe I'll branch out to other JFW's based on personal interest and/or regarding the plot for next season, but either way the series will be back at some point, and so will all of us.**

 **Alright, that does it with the first season of Strike Wizards and the first ordeal overall. So until the next ordeal, for the last time, I'm the Rocket Gamer,**

 **Boys: We're the Strike Wizards,**

 **Girls: We're the Strike Witches,**

 **Tony: and with that, we'll see you guys around for next season.**

 **ALL: See you next time!**

 **Tony: Alright, we're outta here! Bye guys!**

 **[Tony leaves along with everyone else behind]**

* * *

 **A/N: Chapter revised as of January 17th, 2017.**


End file.
